Pegando Fogo!
by Mrs. Proongs
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! -Bem-vindo a Hogwarts High, a high school mais badalada de Londres! James Potter, o gostoso astro do time de futebol, está subindo nas paredes por Lily Evans que, por sua vez, o trata com desprezo e indiferença. Em tentativas cômicas e desesperadas e totalmente falhas de conquistá-la, o Maroto vai aprender uma coisa: com fogo não se brinca!
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: AQUELE COM MAIS UMA VITÓRIA CONTRA DURMSTRANG... E MAIS UM FORA DO POTTER**

**Narração**: Lily Evans

- E É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OL! SIRIUS BLACK MARCA NOVAMENTE! EXCELENTE PASSE DE JAMES POTTER... Essa dupla, como sempre, arrasando! – Vibrava, animada, a comentarista do jogo. – 2x1 para a casa. O que nos aguarda os 15 minutos restantes desse clássico?

- Muita tortura. Se um deles for elogiado mais uma vez, eu juro que sairei desse estádio – resmunguei, cruzando os braços. Lene e Alice, que estavam do meu lado, não me deram ouvidos e continuaram gritando e torcendo para o Potter e o Black, como duas tietes.

- Lily – pediu Marlene no breve instante em que tirou os olhos do campo –, este jogo está _eletrizante_! Como pode ser tão indiferente?

Bufei.

- Só não acho futebol toda essa maravilha – dei de ombros. – Qual é a graça de ficar assistindo a um bando de homens correr atrás de uma bola?

- Você só diz isso por causa do James – Alice se intrometeu na conversa, pela primeira vez prestando atenção nas minhas reclamações. – Pare de reclamar, Lil. Tente assistir ao jogo sem saber que é o Potter na camisa 17 que você irá gostar.

- Humpft – murmurei, zangada.

- GO, GO, HOGWARTS! GO, GO, HOGWARTS! O TIME DOS MAROTOS VAI GANHAR! MAROTOS, VAMOS LÁ! MAROTOS, VAMOS LÁ! – dançavam, animadas, as líderes de torcida, o querido grupo ao qual minha doce irmãzinha pertencia. Fiz uma breve análise de seus gestos por alguns segundos. Túnia vestia a mini saia vermelha com o desenho de um elegante leão (o símbolo de nossa escola, Hogwarts) na lateral e uma blusa branca de bordas vermelhas com um grande "H" na parte da frente, característicos do uniforme das líderes de torcida. Cada _cheerleader_ tinha uma letra. Petúnia movimentava-se graciosamente, embora com rapidez. Erguia os pompons também vermelhos e balançava-os. Esboçava sorrisos, pulava, cantava e dançava com uma alegria impressionante que, na vida real, sabíamos que ela não tinha, uma vez que Petúnia dedicava todo o seu bom humor para atormentar a mim, sua querida irmã, e aos outros nerds da escola. Bom, pelo menos era reconfortante pensar que ela não era um cavalo sempre. Quem a visse das arquibancadas (como eu a via, agora), podia acreditar que tratava-se da mais meiga das garotas. E esse charme aparente era sua maior arma. Petúnia podia conseguir o que quisesse, de quem quisesse, e onde quisesse, que nada lhe seria negado.

- E ONDE ESTÁ A PRESENÇA DAS MENINAS DA DURMSTRANG NA TORCIDA? VOCÊS ESTÃO FRACAS, HEIN... – O comentário de Rita Skeeter, a narradora da partida, provocou uma onda de risadas. Hogwarts e Durmstrang eram rivais no futebol há anos. Apesar de esse ser apenas um dos jogos classificatórios, e que Hogwarts voltaria a enfrentá-los daqui a algumas semanas, todos os jogadores estavam tensos.

- VAI TOMAR NO CU! FOI FALTA, FOI FALTA, JUIZ! ARGH! – berrava Marlene, feito louca. Para todos os efeitos, eu não a conheço. Fiz cara de sonsa distraída enquanto alguns torcedores a olhavam estranho.

- VAI, JAMES! PEGA ESSA BOLA! ISOLA ESSE CARALHO NA CARA DESSE KRUM AÍ PRA ELE APRENDER A SER GENTE! – gritava Alice, também irritada.

Bom, não só os jogadores. A torcida também estava tensa, obviamente.

Até que a porra ficou séria. E para até _eu _ter percebido isso, é porque ficou sério mesmo! No campo, ninguém mais estava em suas posições. Potter estava no chão e Black, inconformado com aquilo, foi até o jogador que aparentemente o havia derrubado e o empurrou mais forte ainda. Os outros formaram um círculo ao redor da confusão, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. (Eram jogadores de futebol. O que mais poderíamos esperar?).

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? – ouvi Black gritar. – Juiz! – pediu pela falta.

- E, COMO SEMPRE, BLACK PERDE AS ESTRIBEIRAS NO MEIO DO JOGO... SABEMOS QUE ELE É UM EXCELENTE JOGADOR, EXCELENTE ALUNO, ÓTIMO AMIGO E UM PERFEITO CONTADOR DE PIADAS... MAS PRECISA TRABALHAR NESSA PACIÊNCIA! – ponderou Rita, de onde sentava, quase pulando para o meio do campo e agarrando Black, na frente de todos. Era óbvio que ela o desejava! – AFINAL DE CONTAS, QUEM ESTÁ ALI CAÍDO É O POTTER... JAMES? ONDE ESTÁ SUA REAÇÃO, GAROTO? PARTA PARA CIMA DESSE KRUM... QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É!? É SUA PRIMEIRA PARTIDA E ELE JÁ COMETE UMA FALTA DESSE PORTE... DESCULPE, MADAME HOOCH.

Madame Hooch, nossa técnica de futebol, provavelmente disse poucas e boas para Skeeter, que sempre falava demais.

Ignorando Skeeter, Potter se levantou. Seus joelhos e cotovelos sangravam. Isso foi o bastante para a nossa torcida ir à loucura, e toda a muvuca recomeçou. Líderes de torcida dançavam de um lado, a torcida gritava de outro, e eu sendo forçada a ficar aqui no meio só porque Alice não queria deixar seu namorado, Remus Lupin, o goleiro, desamparado.

Isso porque nós tínhamos combinado de passar a manhã de sábado no shopping, mas ela se esqueceu de que ele já tinha jogo marcado, então... Sobrou para eu vir e prestigiar este glorioso evento.

- POTTER ESTÁ DE VOLTA! KRUM RECEBEU UM CARTÃO AMARELO. SÓ ISSO, JUIZ?! AH, JUIZ! JUIZ, LADRÃO! PERDOE-ME, MADAME HOOCH... BOM, POTTER ESTÁ DE VOLTA! E ESTÁ QUASE COMO UM PEDAÇO DE CARNE NO MEIO DO CAMPO, RAWR! MENINAS DE HOGWARTS, VAMOS NOS CONTROLAR! APARENTEMENTE, NOSSO ATACANTE TEVE SEU CORAÇÃO FISGADO... SERÁ QUE A NOSSA QUERIDA RIVAL LILY EVANS ESTÁ AQUI, PRESTIGIANDO SEU AMADO?

Arrrrrrgh! Skeeter vai levar a maior surra de sua vida quando sair desse estádio! _EU?! AMADA DO POTTER?! PRESTIGIAR MEU AMADO?! _

- Uhhhhhhhh – uivaram _todas _as presenças femininas do estádio. Incluindo alunas de Hogwarts, alunas de Durmstrang, líderes de torcida e as mães dessa cambada toda. Excelente! Agora eu sou uivada só por causa dessa anta do Potter!

- ACALMEM-SE, MENINAS! NÃO HÁ MAIS JAMES POTTER PARA TODAS, MAS CERTAMENTE HÁ SIRIUS BLACK!

- UHUU! SIRIUS, EU TE AMO! – Alguma retardada gritou. Do meu lado, Marlene bufou. Ela acha que não percebi, mas vi seus lábios formarem a palavra "idiota".

- E COM CERTEZA HÁ LONGBOTTOM TAMBÉM! E DIGGORY... E OS OUTROS MAROTOS DO NOSSO TIME, COM EXCEÇÃO DO NOSSO QUERIDO GOLEIRO LUPIN, QUE PROVAVELMENTE JÁ MARCOU CASAMENTO COM A SRTA. PREWETT... – Skeeter sorriu. – PESSOALMENTE, ACHO QUE ELES SÃO O CASAL MAIS CATIVANTE DE TODA HOGWARTS!

- Awww – fez Alice, visivelmente emocionada do meu lado. Remus desviou o olhar do campo, por um breve momento, e lhe mandou um beijo.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Eles eram realmente o casal mais fofo de todos os tempos! Ao contrário de mim, grande parte da torcida parecia desapontada.

- PERDOE-ME NOVAMENTE, MADAME HOOCH! É QUE ESSA PARTIDA ESTÁ EXCELENTE... ENTÃO POR QUE EU NÃO A NARRO, MADAME? PORQUE EU TAMBÉM DEVO DEIXAR TODOS SABENDO DAS FOFOCAS DE HOGWARTS, É CLARO! XOXO POR ESSE JOGO, GALERA! AQUI É RITA SKEETER COM AS NOTÍCIAS MAIS QUENTES DE HOGWARTS!

O estádio inteiro riu novamente. Realmente, Rita era engraçada...

- E POTTER TÁ QUE TÁ! TÁ DOIDINHO PRA HMM, DOIDINHO PRA... FAZER GOL, É CLARO! HAHAHA. OLHA SÓ! ISSO FOI UM CHAPÉU QUE POTTER DEU EM KRUM? BEM FEITO, SEU NOJENTO, BEM FEITO! – O estádio permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, esperando pelo gol que estava por vir. Mas que não veio. – QUASE! CHUTE QUASE PERFEITO DE AMOS DIGGORY, PENA QUE FOI NO TRAVESSÃO! TIRO DE META PARA O GOLEIRO DE DURMSTRANG. HM... TROY REYNOLDS COM A POSSE DE BOLA... PHILIP McCONNOUGH SEGUE ADIANTE, PASSOU DO MEIO CAMPO! ISSO AÍ, BLACK! PRA CIMA DELE, GAROTO! E BLACK CONSEGUE ROUBAR A BOLA! VAMOS LÁ... UM MINUTO DE JOGO, VAMOS LÁ! VAMOS FAZER MAIS UM PARA HUMILHAR ESSES PODRES... PERDÃO, MADAME HOOCH! BLACK DRIBLA UM, DRIBLA DOIS... PASSA PARA POTTER QUE... VAMOS LÁ, POTTER! VINTE SEGUNDOS! POTTER DRIBLA KRUM, ENTRA NA GRANDE ÁREA, CHUTA E... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO L! – A multidão foi novamente à loucura, com risos, uivos e comemorações de todos os tipos. - E HOGWARTS GANHA MAIS UMA CONTRA DURMSTRANG! QUEM SE IMPORTA COM OS SEGUNDOS RESTANTES, SINCERAMENTE, JUIZ?! ESSE ANO VAMOS FINALMENTE ENTRAR PARA O CAMPEONATO INTERCONTINENTAL, E ENFRENTAR AQUELA ESCOLA FRANCESA CUJO NOME NÃO SEI PRONUNCIAR! BEAUX.. ENFIM! PARABÉNS AOS NOSSOS MAROTOS E HERÓIS DO TIME DE FUTEBOL DE HOGWARTS! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA, GALERA!

O que se seguiu foi muito parecido com um pandemônio, muito embora um pandemônio fosse mais organizado. As arquibancadas – com alunos de Hogwarts, Durmstrang e pais dos jogadores – pareciam querer esvaziar naquele momento, e não havia espaço para sequer uma alma passar. Sem contar que os jogadores, lá embaixo, haviam tirado suas camisas, para o delírio das desmioladas que eles chamavam de "gostosas", e essas daí corriam com tanta pressa em direção ao campo que parecia que estavam correndo em uma prova de atletismo.

- Vamos lá, Lily! Não pode ter sido tão mal assim, não é? – indagou Alice, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por termos ganhado. Ainda não havíamos saído do lugar.

- Realmente, Lice – sorri. – Não é tão ruim. Mas Rita Skeeter irá me pagar depois por ter feito aquele comentário sobre o Potter e eu!

- Então agora existe um "o Potter e eu"? – Marlene esboçou um sorriso maroto ao entrar na conversa. – Lily, Lily! Você nunca me enganou. Todo esse "ódio" falso...

- Cale a boca, Lene. Eu não sou como umas e outras, que ficam babando pelos jogadores de futebol!

- E _como _não babar? Olha eles sem camisa, Lily! Olha só aquele tanquinho do Sirius, meu Deus. Ô, lá em casa! – riu enquanto olhava para o Black descaradamente.

Bufei.

Alice e Marlene riram.

- Vamos lá, Evans! Nós sabemos que você está na TPM, e que não queria estar aqui...

- E ainda espera que eu esteja de bom humor e satisfeita, Lice? – cortei-a, emburrada. Elas só haviam me contrariado até agora, e ainda queriam que eu estivesse a mil maravilhas?

Marlene me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Sorria, querida Lil! Hoje é sábado! Nós iremos almoçar no Tony's, e depois...

- O QUÊ?! – berrei, descontrolada. – Não acredito nessa traição! Marlene, Alice! Vocês sabem o que tem no Tony's?! O Tony's é o lugar para onde vão todas essas líderes de torcida e esses jogadores de futebol metidos! Eu já fiz um esforço enorme por vir aqui, e agora você quer que eu vá almoçar com esse pessoal que passa a maior parte do tempo ignorando a gente? – eu estava FURIOSA!

- Lily! Eles não nos ignoram. Pare de inventar histórias! O Remus é seu melhor amigo! James Potter não consegue parar de cantar você, Sirius Black adora a nossa companhia, Remus é meu namorado, Amos Diggory te acha a ruiva mais gostosa do pedaço, as líderes de torcida são todas... gentis... com você por causa de Petúnia, a líder delas e sua irmã! Quem nesse grupo te ignora, novamente? – ponderou Alice. Alice simplesmente _adorava _argumentar. Era como se fosse seu esporte preferido. E, geralmente, não havia muito a dizer depois de seus longos sermões.

- Mas... – permaneci em silêncio enquanto as duas erguiam suas sobrancelhas, em sinal de dúvida.

- "Mas" nada. Vamos logo.

Não pude deixar de acompanhá-las. As arquibancadas finalmente estavam esvaziando, e sobrou um espacinho para sairmos. Desci contrariada, bufando.

Agora tinha que aguentar um almoço e metade da tarde ouvindo Potter, Black e o resto dos jogadores se gabando pela vitória e as líderes de torcida se atirando em cima deles.

Excelente. Realmente, tudo o que eu queria para o meu sábado.

**Narração:** James Potter

Com o coração a um milhão, entrei na grande área. Havia acabado de driblar o estúpido do Krum, o que restaurara minha confiança, e parti para o chute. Era como se minhas pernas se movimentassem sozinhas. Chutei.

E, nada surpreendentemente, porque é claro que eu já sabia o resultado... GOL!

Eu era o melhor. Eu sou o mais foda, o mais gostoso, o mais lindo, o mais adorável... Simplesmente o melhor!

Abri um sorriso extremamente contente – e estonteante para as espectadoras - e satisfeito.

Havia feito o terceiro e último gol da partida, apesar de machucado. Havíamos vencido! Toda Hogwarts gritava nossos nomes. O meu e o de Sirius, principalmente.

As líderes de torcida cantavam a música enjoada delas. A única coisa interessante naquelas chatas eram aqueles peitos que ficavam pulando junto com seus movimentos de dança. Ah! Como pude me esquecer? E as coxas! Acho que elas treinavam demais, porque todas elas tinham pernas que... Vou te contar!

Sirius pulou em cima de mim, igualmente feliz. E suado. Eca!

- Sai de cima de mim, Almofadinhas! – gritei, brincando com ele. Me abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Meu Pontas lindo! Nós ganhamos de novo, Pontas! Também... Eu marquei dois gols, né. O que seria desse time sem mim? – convencia-se o convencido.

- Se liga, Almofadinhas. O time ficaria muito bem, porque ainda teria a mim! Seu capitão, James Potter! – ergui o punho em sinal de vitória.

- Grande capitão! Parecia mais uma mocinha quando foi empurrado pelo Krum. Acalme-se, Pontas – sorriu Sirius pacientemente quando viu que eu ia interrompê-lo – ele irá pagar! Já pensei em tudo.

- Interessante – sussurrei.

- Não somos marotos à toa, cara.

Batemos o punho.

Remus, animado, veio nos encontrar.

- Almofadinhas! Pontas! – suspirou ele, aparentemente cansado.

- Está cansado, Aluado? Por quê? – perguntou Sirius, displicente. – Você mal teve que se mexer nessa partida.

- A gente levou um gol, seu idiota. E pelo menos até a hora do seu segundo gol, me pareceu que Durmstrang estava jogando melhor que a encomenda.

- Não, meu caro Aluado – murmurou Sirius, em um tom... sexy?! Que tom era aquele?! – Melhor que a encomenda está _aquilo ali_! – E, com uma piscadela, nos mostrou.

Olhei para frente. Mesmo sem óculos, podia entender muito bem do que Sirius estava falando.

O trio.

Alice Prewett – proibida, a namorada de Remus -, Marlene McKinnon, uma das morenas mais gostosas da escola e... Evans. Lily Evans.

Meu sonho de consumo.

Observamos as garotas se aproximarem. Incrivelmente, nenhuma das meninas loucas que nos perseguiam haviam vindo falar conosco.

- Mô! Parabéns pelo jogo! – Alice disse para Remus, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado. Eles eram tão fofinhos! Ah-am. Quero dizer... Eles eram um casal legal.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu com simplicidade. E começaram a se agarrar. Simples assim, na frente de todo o estádio.

- McKinnon – saudou Sirius, começando a ser galanteador. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela tática, já que eu e ele chegávamos _nas mina_ da mesma forma.

- Evans – cumprimentei com um sorriso. – Gostou da partida?

O olhar que Lily me lançou foi de matar. Ela praticamente fez uma careta ao me ver. Quem ela pensa que é para me tratar assim?! Logo eu, James Potter! O capitão do time de futebol, o maroto mais desejado por todas as garotas dessa escola! E ela vem com esse desprezo?! Eu vou mostrar a ela com quantos paus se faz uma canoa!

- Não, Potter. Não gostei da partida. E gosto muito menos do fato de ter que trocar uma palavra sequer com você. Não tem mais o que fazer? – perguntou, por fim, cruzando os braços e colocando seus óculos de sol.

Oh, Deus! Por que Lily tinha que ser tão gostosa?! E olha que ela nem vestia roupas vulgares! Ela só estava com um short – que nem era curto – e com uma blusa de alça dos Beatles, e um casaco jeans por cima. E com óculos ray-ban que ficava lindo no seu rosto. E com os cabelos ruivos soltos, que caíam muito bem por suas costas, formando belos cachos nas pontas. E ela tinha belas pernas. E era muito estilosa.

Lily era simplesmente _linda_. À sua maneira, é claro. Mesmo sendo dona daquela personalidade teimosa e intempestiva. Mas eu deveria ignorar isso se quisesse a atenção dela. Afinal, eu passara os últimos anos pegando no seu pé. Por que ela deveria me dar bola? (Além de todos os motivos óbvios, é claro).

- Ouch. Mau jeito, Pontas – riu Sirius livremente. Marlene o acompanhou.

- Evans, Evans. Aposto que não diria isso se soubesse que meu gol foi para você. – Ok. Eu sei que apelar é tosco. Mas o que mais me resta?!

Lily continuou me encarando. Embora eu não pudesse realmente _ver_, por causa dos óculos, eu sabia que ela me fitava.

- Realmente. Eu diria para você que esse jogo teria continuado uma bosta, e que seria muito melhor se você não tivesse feito gol nenhum para não inflar ainda mais esse seu ego enorme! – retrucou, cruzando os braços e ficando cada vez mais impaciente. As pessoas já começavam a se reunir ao nosso redor, prontos para verem mais uma vez a Lily me humilhar.

Eu não me importava. Era sábado. Havíamos ganhado. E, para a maior surpresa ainda, o sol aparecera.

- Sempre espirituosa! – elogiei, brincalhão. Abri um sorriso para ela, que continuava a encarar. – O que tanto olha, Evans? Não consegue parar de babar no meu físico? Você sabe que pode tocar nele quando quiser.

Lily congelou. Enquanto quem observava a cena ria, ela bateu o pé e, irritada, berrou:

- Cale a boca, Potter! Eu não estou olhando para você! Como se eu fosse perder o meu tempo olhando para esse seu tórax...

- Pode vir olhar o meu, Evans! Eu deixo! – exclamou Amos Diggory, o volante do time, que arrastava a asa para Lily há séculos.

- Minha gente! – irrompeu Rita Skeeter, a narradora do jogo. – O que temos aqui será a primeira página do jornal da escola de quinta-feira! – Rita piscou para mim. Éramos amigos, e, além disso, ela adorava... brincar com os outros, digamos.

- Skeeter! – exclamou Sirius. – Narrou muito bem hoje.

- Eu sei fazer muitas coisas "muito bem", Black – ela disse, piscando. Lily, Marlene e algumas líderes de torcida bufaram, fofocaram e soltaram muxoxos pela atitude de Rita. – É só pedir pra ver.

- É isso aí! Meninas de atitude sempre me chamaram a atenção, Skeeter – piscou Sirius. É um cachorro mesmo! Há dez segundos estava dando totalmente em cima de Marlene McKinnon, e agora olhava para Rita como se fosse sua próxima presa. É ISSO AÍ, MEU GAROTO! – Vamos almoçar conosco no Tony's?

- Estarei lá, Black. Agora – ela retomou o assunto anterior – o que estava acontecendo? Lily Evans sendo disputada por James Potter _e _Amos Diggory?! Evans está um mel, só pode! Falando nisso... Evans, você poderia nos dar uma entrevista para o jornal da escola?

Aí estava a oportunidade que _todas _– sem exceção – garotas de Hogwarts queriam. Dar uma entrevista para o _Hogwarts Weekly! – Fofocas, nossa principal ocupação_, que correspondia a assinar um atestado de popularidade.

Surpreendentemente, Lily Evans negou. Essa ruiva é toda errada!

- Muito obrigada, Skeeter – ela disse gentil, o tom de voz aveludado. – Mas acho que terei que passar essa.

- Evans, Evans, como você é inocente e adorável. Eu serei uma jornalista de mãos cheias, lidarei com comunicação. Você acha que não sou capaz de te dissuadir a dar essa entrevista? – Está aí uma coisa que eu havia observado em Lily Evans: ela ficava vermelha de raiva quando a desafiavam. Assim que suas bochechas assumiram o inconfundível tom vermelho, ela murmurou:

- Muito bem, Skeeter, você venceu.

Rita Skeeter tinha razão. Seu sonho era ser jornalista, e por isso tudo o que tinha a ver com notícias em Hogwarts estava sob seu comando (o jornal e rádio da escola, a narração das partidas)... E, quando ela dizia que conseguia persuadir uma pessoa, ela conseguia.

Talvez tenha sido por amizade que ela falou para mim, bem baixinho:

- Acalme-se, Potter. Tudo tem seu tempo. A ruiva será sua. Ouça minhas palavras.

Eu sorri para ela.

- E por que diz isso, cara Rita?

- Porque, no fundo, Lily Evans gosta de você. Acredite nisso, Potter. Você sabe que eu sou uma ótima leitora de expressões.

E saiu andando.

Olhei para a minha ruivinha. As pessoas ainda estavam ao nosso redor, esperando uma tórrida sessão de brigas, mas peguei minha camisa, coloquei-a no ombro e saí andando, com todo o estilo que um Potter possui.

Não antes de piscar e mandar um beijo para Evans, é claro, que bateu o pé de raiva e fez um "ARRRRGH!" de ensurdecer quem estivesse do seu lado.

**Narração: **Sirius "O gostosão" Black

Rita Skeeter era, no mínimo, uma figura peculiar. Apesar de enjoadinha, era muito elegante. Seus cachos louros e cheios moldavam seu rosto de forma angelical; quem a visse, poderia achar que era um anjo na Terra. Se bem que Lúcifer foi um anjo.

E é exatamente esse tipo de anjo que Skeeter era, constatei, sorrindo enquanto a beijava novamente. Senti suas mãos deslizando pelo meu tórax e rumo à coxa. E quando uma garota coloca a mão na coxa de um garoto... Isso só pode significar uma coisa!

- SIRIUS BLACK E RITA SKEETER ESTÃO NOS AMASSOS AQUI ATRÁS DA VARANDA DO TONY'S! SIRIUS BLACK E RITA SKEETER! QUEM IRIA IMAGINAR?! Esse meu priminho está com tudo – debochou Bellatrix Black, minha querida e adorável prima. Ela adorava infernizar a minha vida! Argh!

- Devo presumir que gostaria de tomar o lugar da Skeeter aqui, Bella? – ironizei, soltando Rita e prestando toda a minha atenção na figura magricela que estava na minha frente, com olhos em chama. – Mas somos primos! Não seria errado?

- O que fazer se os Blacks são irresistíveis, Sirius, querido – falou em tom de dúvida e mexeu nos cabelos. Clássico! Todos os garotos sabem que mexer no cabelo significa "querer chamar a atenção".

- Skeeter aqui sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Não é, Skeeter? – perguntei, sorrindo novamente. Sou simplesmente irresistível e charmosíssimo.

- Ora, ora, Bellatrix. Se quiser uma posição no jornal da escola, é só falar comigo. Afinal, tudo está sob _meu _comando. Inclusive esse seu primo gostoso – sugeriu galanteadora, enquanto me abraçava – então nos dê licença. Não seja inconveniente. Não viu que estávamos ocupados?

Mas que garota cheia de atitude!

- Bravo, bravo – aplaudiu Bellatrix, agora séria. – Só vim te procurar porque James Potter insistiu. Mas já que vai ficar aí se atracando com S_keeter _– pronunciou o nome com um tanto de nojo – tudo bem.

Aquilo chamou minha atenção. Eu e James éramos melhores amigos; mais que isso, éramos irmãos. E, se ele precisava de mim, eu com certeza iria sem pestanejar.

- Bella, espere! – chamei, mas não adiantou. Bellatrix saiu batendo o pé.

- Então, Six, onde estávamos mesmo? – insistiu Rita com um sussurro no meu ouvido. De arrepiar, uau!

- Receio que você terá que me lembrar hoje a noite, Rita – disse simpático, tentando abrir um sorriso. Esse sorriso de desculpa e a minha carinha de cachorro pidão nunca – NUNCA – falham! Excelente. – James está procurando por mim. Acho que é hora de brindar pelo time ou alguma coisa assim.

- Com certeza! Trouxe a câmera. Esse momento vai direto para o jornal da escola!

Com Rita era assim: jornal da escola, notícias blábláblá fofocas blábláblá jornal da escola, serei jornalista blábláblá!

Fomos andando de mãos dadas (argh, alergia, alergia a compromisso! Foi ela que pegou na minha mão, foi ela, demais garotas de Hogwarts) até o interior do Tony's. Deixe-me explicar: o Tony's era um imenso e delicioso restaurante, para onde vínhamos comemorar nossas vitórias sempre. O dono já tinha se tornado nosso chegado, e sempre sabia quando viríamos ou não. Sem contar que era um lugar cheio de pompa! Até música ao vivo tinha... E karaokê night, em dias mais comuns. Mas hoje era sábado e, como o lugar estava superbadalado, uma banda – _As Esquisitonas_ –, pelo que se lia no quadro, estava tocando.

Avistamos a mesa, onde estavam sentados alguns membros do time e umas líderes de torcida que sempre babavam nosso ovo.

Mas olha só, que peculiar! Se não eram ninguém menos que Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon, aqui no Tony's com a gente! Ei, espera aí. Que olhar é esse de... desaprovação... que a McKinnon está me mostrando?

- Olha só aquilo ali! – sussurrou Rita antes de chegarmos à mesa. – É realmente Lily Evans ao lado de James Potter?

Ri.

- Como ele conseguiu fazer com que ela se sentasse ao lado dele é um mistério!

- Almofadinhas, senta aqui! – gritou James, alegre. Havia guardado um lugar para mim do seu lado.

- Até mais, Skeeter – me despedi e fui até James antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Assim que me sentei, olhei pelo canto de olho as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor: James, Lily, Remus e Alice e, do lado de Lily, que estava sentada do outro lado de James, estava Marlene McKinnon. Remus e Alice se sentavam do meu lado, e conversavam com quem se sentava a sua frente: Petúnia Evans e Amos Diggory. Um pouco mais adiante na mesa, estavam as outras líderes de torcida, que me olhavam com um olhar de puro tesão. Como é bom ser a estrela do time de futebol! E olha só, Mary MacDonald acabou de piscar para mim!

Frank Longbottom, do outro lado da mesa, ergueu a taça.

- Um brinde para Os Marotos! – saudou. – Pela persistência, boa liderança do time e garra! Somos rivais de Durmstrang há anos e, após sermos derrotados por eles há um bom tempo, temos mostrado quem manda realmente nessa porra! Um brinde especial para Sirius Black, nosso atacante que fez dois gols hoje, e James Potter, o nosso capitão que mesmo machucado não deixou de marcar presença no time. É ISSO AÍ, MAROTOS, VAMOS LÁ!

Houve um grande coro de comemorações e palmas. Até a Evans, que estava com uma tromba de elefante, sorria pelo time.

- Bom – pigarreei. Quando toda a atenção estava em mim, comecei a falar: - Gostaria muito de agradecer por todos vocês estarem aqui, celebrando mais uma vitória conosco, Os Marotos de Hogwarts!

Mais palmas. Essas garotas são realmente hilárias!

- É o maior prazer do mundo participar do time – continuei. – Momentos tais como esses ficarão para sempre registrados em minha memória. Então, mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

- Que vontade de vomitar – sussurrou Marlene McKinnon para Lily Evans. Todos os presentes da mesa a encaravam meio estranho. Até que ela acrescentou, rapidamente: -... quando eu penso que aqueles babacas de Durmstrang poderiam ter vencido! GO, MAROTOS, GO!

Mais um coro de "êêêêêêê" foi ouvido. O indelicado do garçom gesticulou para mim, que estava de pé, com o copo na mão, e pediu para fazer silêncio.

- Agora vamos ouvir James Potter, nosso estimado capitão!

- Hm-hm – ele me imitou e pigarreou também. Copião! – Me sinto muito feliz por termos ganhado mais uma. Isso prova que eu sou um excelente capitão e que boto moral nesse time muito bem! – brincou o veado e se seguiu uma onda de risadas, com exceção de Lily Evans, que revirava os olhos. Que ruiva insuportável, pqp. – Brincadeiras à parte, é isso aí, time. Nós estamos fazendo um excelente trabalho e, com sorte, entraremos para o campeonato intercontinental. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão aqui, mas a uma pessoa, especialmente...

- Não há de quê, Jamie! – disse Mary MacDonald, do outro lado da mesa. Momentaneamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. _Do que essa burra tava falando_?

- Ele ia agradecer a mim – eu me defendi, enciumado, um tom de superioridade na voz. Haha! Pobre iludida... – Eu sou o melhor amigo dele!

- Eu sou! – exclamou Remus, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Não é, James? – exigiu novamente com uma voz de... mulher submissa.

- Claro que eu ia agradecer aos meus melhores amigos e companheiros de time Sirius e Remus, mas a pessoa especial era...

- Iiiiiiih! Ele disse meu nome primeiro! O favorito sou eu, Aluado! – atormentei Remus, apontando o dedo na cara dele e fazendo minha dança da vitória.

- BLACK, CALE A BOCA! Não vê que o Potter quer falar? – pediu alguma alma do outro lado da mesa. Uma cheerleader nada gostosa... Como é que se chamava? Melanie Abbott. Já peguei!

James assentiu para Abbott, agradecido.

TRAIDOR!

- Prepare-se para a foto – ele sussurrou para mim de forma que fui o único a ouvir. James estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Soube o que era no instante que, ligeiramente, ele apontou para a ruiva com a cabeça.

- Meu agradecimento especial vai para... tchan tchan tchan tchan... Lily Evans, a minha namorada! – exclamou Pontas um tanto feliz, e a cena que se seguiu não foi nada comparada com os outros tumultos que eu já havia visto em minha vida.

Rita Skeeter, como sempre profissionalíssima, ergueu a câmera. Bateu a foto no momento em que, repentinamente, James abaixou e deu um selinho em Lily. Nesses breves segundos em que meu irmão ainda tinha vida (porque a Evans certamente iria matá-lo), eu saí na foto também, com os polegares levantados, em sinal de "jóinha", para indicar minha aprovação do casal.

- NÃO ACREDITO! EU SOU CUNHADA DE JAMES POTTER! AH, MAS É TANTA EMOÇÃO! – suspirava a Evans feia.

- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH POTTER! PODE COMEÇAR A CORRER PORQUE EU VOU _MATAR VOCÊ_! – gritou Lily a plenos pulmões. Ela havia enrubescido _tanto_ que...

- As bochechas da Evans (bonita) estão quase da cor de seu cabelo! – comentei, mas ninguém prestou atenção. O foco principal, agora, eram as cheerleaders, que haviam pego as facas da mesa e as seguravam, raivosamente, e Amos Diggory, que olhava para Lily de um jeito triste.

- Evans, Evans! Só estamos assumindo publicamente nosso relacionamento! Que mal há nisso? Somos duas pessoas que se amam! – Pontas, como sempre, cínico e displicente.

- O. Caralho. A. Quatro! – respondeu ela, pausadamente, tentando se recompor da raiva. – E eu não amo você, Potter! Eu jamais irei! EU TE _ODEIO_! Ai, que ÓDIO! Que ódio, que ódio! Saia da minha frente, eu vou-me embora! – e, dizendo isso, Lily Evans pegou sua bolsa (nada delicadamente, pois quebrou um copo), colocou-a no ombro, colocou os óculos de sol e saiu sem olhar para trás.

É... Essa ruiva tem estilo.

- _Atitude é pra quem tem_ – deu de ombros James, como se estivesse em um comercial. – Tirou a foto, Rita?

Rita piscou. Era um complô!

- Muito bem! Contenham-se, queridas cheerleaders – disse James – eu não estou mais no mercado, mas... Sirius está! E agora que já fizemos todos os brindes e já tiramos as fotos, vamos esperar a comida chegar.

Enquanto todos se sentavam e se acalmavam, troquei de lugar. Sentei onde Lily havia sentado: entre James e Marlene.

- Temperamento bravo tem essa sua amiga, hein, McKinnon – falei tentando quebrar o gelo. – E você se safou muito bem aquela hora. Do comentário do vômito.

- Nem me fale – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Tomou um gole do refrigerante. – A Lily é um doce de pessoa. Realmente um amor... Mas, como toda a escola sabe, ela não é muito paciente.

- Um amor – repeti, duvidando. Marlene me lançou um olhar de censura. – Bom, ela podia levar as coisas mais na brincadeira, sabe?

- Cá entre nós – cochichou ela, chegando bem perto e fazendo com que eu passasse a querer pegá-la -, ela só reage assim porque, bem no fundo, gosta dele.

- Sério?

- Bom, essa é a minha opinião – finalizou, voltando a sentar completamente na sua cadeira.

- Vamos falar sobre algo mais interessante – mudei de assunto.

- Tal como...?

- Eu, é claro. Você diria que bem no fundo gosta de mim? – Hahaha. Eu sou um imprestável!

Com um sorriso discreto e um tapa no meu braço, ela se virou para conversar com Alice e parou de me dar moral.

McKinnon será minha próxima peguete. As difíceis são as melhores...

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Suspirei assim que entrei em casa, e fechei a porta da sala com um estrondo ensurdecedor.

- Boa tarde para você também – sorriu, simpático, meu pai, John Evans, ignorando minha grosseria. – Posso saber o motivo de toda essa fúria?

Papai sentava-se confortavelmente em uma das poltronas na beira da lareira e, embora fosse outono, ela estava ligada. O suave crepitar das chamas me acalmou por um momento e, sorrindo também, me sentei na poltrona na sua frente.

- Um garoto da escola – eu disse, tentando parecer indiferente. – Ele não me deixa em paz.

O sorriso que papai esboçou foi diferente. Não era um sorriso simpático, ou um sorriso presunçoso; mas um sorriso amigo, compreensivo e com um ar de sabe-tudo (o que ele realmente sabia).

- Antes de você dar uma de psicólogo – avisei logo, cruzando os braços – queria deixar claro que eu odeio esse garoto.

- Certamente – ele respondeu, calmo. Vê-se daí que herdei o temperamento de minha mãe, que não estava em casa.

Olhei para a sala da minha casa enquanto revirava os olhos. Era um ambiente grande e arejado. As paredes eram de um tom bege claro. As janelas de vidro e as cortinas também claras – que iam do teto ao chão – conferiam à sala um ar vivo. Da entrada da porta, podia-se ver todo o cômodo. No centro, havia dois sofás, que circundavam uma mesa de centro com elegantes enfeites em cima. Havia, ainda, pequenas bancadas com porta-retratos de todos os nossos momentos da nossa vida – o casamento de mamãe e papai, a lua-de-mel, meu nascimento, o nascimento de Petúnia, fotos nossas em família, fotos minhas e de Petúnia sorridentes, fotos do meu primeiro jogo de tênis - , que davam a impressão, para quem entrasse naquela sala, que éramos uma família feliz. O que não era mentira.

Um pouco mais para o canto, podia-se notar ainda uma estante cheia de livros, com uma porta ao lado, que levava para o escritório de mamãe e papai.

As paredes eram preenchidas por quadros, e todo o resto da sala tinha seu encanto, com um toque de simplicidade e extrema elegância ao mesmo tempo.

Por fim, via-se a lareira, um pouco atrás (no sentido de quem ia para a cozinha), que era onde eu e papai estávamos sentados. Ao lado também havia a escada, que levava para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

O chão da sala era um suave carpete bege. E, embora soe esquisito, mas seja bonito, embaixo da mesa-de-centro havia um tapete de pelos que era, sem dúvida, o meu objeto quase preferido. Só perdia pra o piano de calda marrom, recostado na parede do outro lado. É claro que também havia TV e DVD na sala (onde eu e as meninas sempre fazíamos maratonas de filmes que gostávamos), mas era a parte mais simples que me encantava.

Apesar de bastante rica, eu procurava viver uma vida bem simples.

Papai era um psicólogo excelente e renomadíssimo em Londres. Seu consultório estava sempre cheio, e, além disso, ele dava aulas em uma das melhores faculdades de saúde do país. No início, quando saiu da faculdade, era apenas um psicólogo sem nenhuma indicação importante. Sua carreira e posterior fama engrenaram, então, quando ele escreveu um perfil sobre um assassino em série que já havia matado mais de 100 pessoas aqui em Londres nos últimos anos. Seu sucesso foi imediato, e isso fez com que ele pudesse trabalhar nas áreas que gostasse mais. Depois de um período, no entanto, abandonou a psicologia criminal – sua paixão por muito tempo – e começou a escrever livros de romance policial. Além de tudo, era um excelente contador de histórias.

Papai tinha toda a minha admiração. Não só por suas notáveis calma, serenidade e sabedoria, mas por toda a bondade e generosidade que vinham dele, e que eu esperava herdar (infelizmente, nem tudo é como a gente quer).

Tudo mudou em sua vida, no entanto, quando uma paciente um tanto peculiar deu as caras. Chamava-se Rose Simon e, como sugere o nome, era realmente uma flor. Noivaram e casaram após três anos de namoro, e tiveram a primogênita, Petúnia, logo após o casamento.

Mamãe era um tanto diferente de papai. Era elétrica, avoada, animada e inabalável, e com um senso de humor incontestável. De alguma forma, contudo, eles se dão muito bem.

Mamãe é arquiteta _e _chef de cozinha. Nossa casa é assim, lindamente decorada (e com um jardim e área de lazer lindos, também, no quintal), porque ela não descansou enquanto não tivesse feito todas as reformas que queria. Além disso, nós lidamos com mudanças constantemente. É sempre uma nova reforma, um novo móvel, uma parede que "precisa" ser demolida para reaproveitar o espaço... E, quando ela se cansou de suas decorações (era também decoradora) e projeções, decidiu entrar na faculdade novamente para fazer gastronomia. E é assim que ela trabalha: em seu escritório em dias de semana e no _L'italiano_, um restaurante de muito prestígio, nos fins de semana.

Que era onde ela estava agora.

- Hm hm – pigarreou papai, fechando o livro que estava lendo e tirando os óculos. Tinha uma expressão cansada. – Achei que quisesse conversar. São seis horas. Petúnia chegou em casa às quatro, estava um tanto preocupada com você. Não sabia aonde tinha ido, mas me disse da sua... cena.

Encarei papai com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso é intriga da oposição! – tratei de me defender, me ajeitando na poltrona. – Pai, eu só estava dando uma volta, ok? É que Potter realmente me fez perder a paciência. Pai. Você não tem noção de como ele é _irritante _– frisei a palavra, buscando dar a maior ênfase possível com a entonação. – E metido! Nossa, e como ele é arrogante! Ele se acha o melhor em tudo. Só porque eu fui a única garota de toda Hogwarts a dizer não para ele, ele não me deixa em paz! – reclamei, colocando tudo para fora. Papai, melhor do que ninguém, entenderia a situação e saberia o que fazer, certo? – Quero dizer, isso deve ter mais de seis meses. Ele me chama para sair todos os dias. Diz que sou sua namorada. Me dá flores. Me chama de Lily, mesmo sem minha autorização! Como é que ele pôde, não é, pai? – continuei tagarelando. – Fica se exibindo o tempo todo quando está na minha frente. Ah! E adivinha o que ele fez agora, hoje, lá no Tony's? Me chamou de namorada e me deu um selinho! Aquele atrevido! Ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido quando eu vê-lo da próxima vez!

Era bom colocar tudo para fora. Não podia fazer isso com Alice e Marlene, porque elas achavam que eu, no fundo, gostava do Potter. E muito menos com Petúnia, que vibrou com a falsa notícia daquele _ogro_ ser meu namorado.

- Bom – começou papai, enquanto me fitava com seriedade – em circunstâncias diferentes, eu trocaria uma palavrinha com esse tal de Potter. Mas vejo que se trata de uma situação... singular.

- Se trata de uma perseguição, isso sim. Espero que ele canse disso.

Papai riu. Riu. Ótimo. Meu próprio pai ri da minha desgraça.

- Bom, Lily – continuou – cego é aquele que não quer ver.

- E...?

- E aí que seria moralmente errado, como psicólogo _e _pai, lhe dizer o que fazer. Eu te criei para ser uma moça sensata e independente, capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Em troca, quero apenas a sua felicidade.

Me ergui da poltrona e levantei. Fui até a poltrona em que papai estava sentado e ajoelhei. Segurei sua mão e, sem deixar de tirar os olhos dos seus – que eram incrivelmente verdes, como os meus -, abri um sorriso. Apertei sua mão em um gesto de carinho.

- Obrigada pelas palavras. Você sempre sabe o que dizer – sorri. – Mas temo que esteja errado em relação ao Potter. Ele é um biltre arrogante.

- Se você insiste – ele deu de ombros depois de responder ao meu carinho e fitar meus olhos. – Uma pena. Petúnia estava radiante com a ideia de você namorar o jogador de futebol.

- Petúnia pode tê-lo para ela, se quiser.

- Eu não acho que você realmente deseja isso.

- Realmente – tive que concordar, dando uma gargalhada ao imaginar a situação. – Acho que não suportaria a ideia! Imagine só, Petúnia mais vaidosa e metida que o normal só por causa do Potter...

Ele sorriu para mim novamente, dessa vez, embora eu odiasse admitir, marotamente. Mas, conhecendo papai e sabendo que ele nunca me diria o que estava pensando, subi em direção ao meu quarto, no segundo andar.

Mal cheguei ao fim da escada e ouvi Petúnia murmurar, animada:

- Então Lily e ele se beijaram. Foi uma cena linda, uma cena de filme! Foi o beijo mais romântico que já vi na minha vida! – comentava com alguma amiga, QUE MENTIROSA! ISSO É CALÚNIA! É CALÚNIA! – Mas todos sabem como ela é teimosa. Ninguém espera que ela assuma o namoro deles tão cedo.

Tive que reunir todas as minhas forças para não abrir a porta do quarto e gritar que ela estava mentindo. Mas já tinha causado tantos escândalos hoje que achei melhor deixar baixo.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, tive o cuidado de fechar a porta com suavidade.

Dei risada quando vi a cena. Em cima da minha cama, Fox, meu gato persa alaranjado mais lindo do mundo, brincava com uma das almofadas.

- Ah, Fox, não acredito nisso – fui até a cama e me sentei. Fiz um pouco de carinho na barriguinha dele. – Vai sujar minha colcha com seus pêlos.

Todos aqui em casa adorávamos animais. Era por isso que, no quintal, um belo casal de Golden retrivers, Danny e Mel, moravam. E sobrava para o gato ficar dentro de casa, apesar de eles não serem muito agressivos com o Fox.

Os últimos raios de sol entravam pela janela. O crepúsculo se aproximava. Levantei-me da cama e fui assisti-lo da minha varanda. Apesar de aparentar ser inútil, com apenas um puf e uma luneta no meio dela, a pequena sacada do meu quarto era meu lugar da casa preferido. Eu adorava deitar ali, ler, sentir a brisa bater no meu rosto, observar as estrelas à noite...

Deitei-me no puf por um tempo e tentei me acalmar ao observar a noite cair, com Fox no meu colo. Com a minha cabeça no lugar, depois de um tempo, consegui voltar a pensar com mais clareza. Eu realmente havia perdido as estribeiras hoje. Mas não sei o que está acontecendo ultimamente. Eu nunca fui de gritar com o Potter. Pelo contrário! Eu o respondia educada e ironicamente. Claro que às vezes perdia a paciência, mas, ultimamente, estava difícil me segurar perto daquele irritante imbecil.

Pronto! Toda a minha calmaria foi embora, agora que o imbecil do Potter foi mencionado.

Tentando tirar meus pensamentos daquele ser grotesco e tirando Fox delicadamente do meu colo, entrei no meu quarto novamente e fui até a escrivaninha, onde estava o meu notebook e mais uma enorme pilha de livros, escritos, porta-retratos e papéis importantes, em geral. As minhas estantes não possuíam mais espaço suficiente para guardar todos os meus livros!

Liguei o notebook e me sentei na cadeira, pacientemente. Esperei a internet conectar e entrei no face.

Quase que imediatamente, Marlene veio falar comigo.

_Hey Lils. Sei que ficou brava hoje à tarde, e me desculpa por não termos ido ao shopping. Não quis te ligar porque sabia que não iria atender. E aí, o que vai rolar hoje à noite pra gente? (:_

_Relaxa, Lene. Está tudo bem, de verdade. O Potter é um retardado, um arrogante, um demente, mas eu não deveria ter deixado perder o controle! É isso que ele quer, aquele imbecil: me deixar louca! Não estou animada para sair hoje à noite. Talvez pudéssemos fazer uma sessão de Star Wars. Ou de Arquivo X. Estou aberta a sugestões._

_Ou poderíamos sair hoje, Lils! Come on! Todo mundo vai pra uma boate que eu não sei onde é, mas acho que é em Picadilly Circus. Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA como você é engraçada, Lene. Me liga mais tarde._

Marlene é inacreditável! Só mais inacreditável do que isso foi a janela do Potter subindo. Argh! Me arrependo do dia em que aceitei essa solicitação de amizade!

_Minha flor! Já parou a braveza?_

_ Não me chame de minha flor. E pare de falar comigo, ou vou ignorar as suas mensagens!_

_ Ótimo. Ignore minhas mensagens que eu não vou parar de publicar na sua linha do tempo! Eu já fiz isso._

_Eu sei, Potter. Mas eu poderia te remover dos meus amigos. Pensando bem, acho que é isso que vou fazer._

_Por mim, tudo ótimo. Só vai dar mais um pouquinho de trabalho para invadir seu face dessa vez. Você tem colocado senhas cada vez mais difíceis._

_SEU INSUPORTÁVEL!_

_KKKKKKKK de qualquer forma, ruiva... Nós vamos sair hoje. Boate. Picadilly Circus. Tá dentro? (: :999_

_Não, não estou dentro, Potter. E estou saindo agora. Tchau._

_Ok. Mas pensa melhor. Mais tarde eu te ligo pra ver se vc vai ou não. Não deixe cair na caixa postal! E pense com carinho. Vai lá. Te amo 3_

_Hahahaha você é hilário, Potter._

_Eu sei. E sabia que você achava._

_Eu quis dizer que você é hilário para os parâmetros de uma pessoa extremamente doente e retardada. É bem visível isso, já que você não sabe diferenciar as coisas kkk tchau. _

Desliguei o computador, rindo. Eu, Picadilly Circus, essa noite? Não mesmo.

Me deitei novamente. Eram 20:30. Acho que vou ver algum filme sozinha, isso sim... Tô com tanta preguiça...

Um grande barulho me fez abrir os olhos rapidamente.

- LILY! – guinchou Petúnia. – Ah, desculpe, querida! Não vi que estava dormindo.

- Como se você não fosse me acordar de qualquer jeito – falei ainda de olhos fechados, colocando o travesseiro na cara.

- É verdade – riu Petúnia. – Vim te arrumar. Nós vamos sair.

- Não começa, Petúnia. Não existe um "nós". "Nós" não vamos a lugar nenhum! _Você_ pode até ir...

Petúnia colocou as mãos na cintura, visivelmente irritada. Detestava ser contrariada.

- Acontece – começou ela com uma voz ameaçadora – que simplesmente _todos _os populares da nossa escola vão. Inclusive seu namoradinho. E eles vão nos colocar na área VIP se você for. Seu namorado fez questão de enfatizar esse detalhe. E você sabe o que tem na área VIP, Lily?! Os caras _mais _gatos! Bebidas liberadas!

- Desculpa, Túnia, mas você sabe que eu não curto esses rocks – eu disse enquanto me espreguiçava e sentava na cama. – E o Potter não é meu namorado.

- Qualé, Lily, o garoto está de quatro por você.

Ignorando seu comentário, perguntei:

- E como James Potter conseguiu essa entrada VIP?

- Hahaha! Está com ciúmes? Que lindo! – comemorou Petúnia. – Ele vai adorar saber disso.

- Você não ousaria...

- Enfim, Lily, você sabe como são os Marotos. James Potter e Sirius Black, principalmente. Eles conseguem tudo o que querem, e parece que uma das promoters da festa é prima do Sirius... Uma tal de Andrômeda Black. Então, por favor? – pediu com olhos do gato de botas. – _Por favor, Lil? Por favor, por favorzinho! _

Eu não queria ceder. Passar mais uma noite com James Potter no mesmo recinto seria tortura!

- Ah... Túnia... Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas...

- Se você não for, eu conto para mamãe que colou meu trabalho de física do segundo ano todinho! E você ganhou todo o mérito no meu nome. Quão desapontados nossos pais ficariam quando soubessem da sua fraude? – Petúnia sempre começava a jogar sujo quando não tinha mais armas! Argh, ardilosa! – Desculpa, Lil, mas você não tá querendo ceder, e eu _realmente _preciso ir nessa festa. Fiquei sabendo que os Lestrange vão trazer uns amigos da universidade. E, bom, garotos da universidade são _o que há de melhor!_

Petúnia iria me pagar caro por isso! Essa redação havia sido um pequeno errinho... Que culpa eu tinha se Petúnia era um ano mais velha e ótima em física, e eu não?

- Acho que vou descer e contar a papai que a tenista-pianista-bailarina e delicada Lily não é tão santa quanto parece.

E dirigiu-se à porta.

- Petúnia, espere.

- Hm? – fez ela, fingindo desinteresse.

– Eu vou. Mas com uma condição!

- Qual?! – seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Ela havia conseguido o que queria. Mas sua alegria seria que nem de pobre na chuva.

- Eu vou com a mini saia preta!

- NÃO! LILY! – rugiu ela, feroz, enquanto eu ria.

É. Já que não tenho escapatória, vou tratar de me divertir.


	2. Oi!

Olá, gente!

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer pela simples iniciativa de vocês terem clicado nessa fic e terem dado uma chance a ela. E eu prometo que darei o meu melhor para agradar vocês D:

Como é universo alternativo, muitas coisas são diferentes da história original, mas a essência dos personagens é a mesma. Imaginem uma high school com os jogadores populares, as cheerleaders, e toda essa tradição americanizada... em Londres, no universo de James e Lily! Nunca li muitas fics contextualizadas assim, e por isso pensei que seria legar escrever uma.

Já escrevi 3 fics de Twilight, apesar de Lily e James sempre terem sido meu casal preferido. Já escrevi deles também, mas só tem uma publicada, que tá lá na FeB: O Prazer de Ser Ruiva hehe se quiserem dar uma lida, eu e minha amiga não postamos há dois anos... UHAUHA

Novamente muito obrigada por lerem aqui. Vou tentar fazer uma fic legal, divertida e com um toque romântico ao mesmo tempo, estilo Meg Cabot, sabe? D: eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês gostem! D:

É isso aí! Xxxxx

Obs.: em relação ao conteúdo. Estarei sempre postando vídeos e imagens sobre a fic. (Até porque, a Lily é quase uma fotógrafa, e vai estar sempre tirando fotos. E eu mostrarei as imagens para vocês! D: além de vídeos com a música e trilha sonora :b). E sobre a fic ser _rated M: _isso é no futuro! :99

Obs. 2: em relação às personagens. Tentarei deixá-las iguais, mas com algumas mudanças que condizem com o mundo em que estão agora. Além disso, o grande foco da fic, é claro, é a relação entre James e Lily. Mas, enquanto isso, resgatei Rita Skeeter, Petúnia, Lockhart e alguns outros personagens que serão sempre mencionados!

Obs. 3: em relação à forma com que será escrita. Narração em primeira pessoa, sempre no ponto de vista da Lily, do James e do Sirius (por vezes, outro alguém. Mas será raro). E também vai ter sms, facebook e essas coisas... viva a inclusão digital! UHAUHA

Obs. 4 (e não menos importante): MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA A LAURA PACHECO e MARIA EDUARDA FAETI! As minhas irmãs que sempre lêem o que eu escrevo e, por vezes, as complementam! (Certo, Lauly?) Obrigada, Lauly, por ser a "produtora executiva" dessa fic... Hahaha. E obrigada, Dudinha, por achá-la engraçadinha e me incentivar. Amo vocês!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Olá, meninas! Em primeiro de tudo, gostaria muito de agradecer às reviews... Lauly, Nah Potter e Gabriela Black, obrigada! Vocês são demais! (respondi melhor pelo inbox...)**

**Em segundo lugar, queria dizer que criei um blog pra postar as fotos da Lily: . / yay! Ele ainda está meio podre, né, porque sou péssima pra formatação etc etc, mas irei melhorá-lo aos poucos!**

**Um último (por enquanto) muito obrigada e aí está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem! :33**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – AQUELE COM A NOITE NA BOATE**

**Narração: **Lily Evans

O despertador, em cima do meu criado-mudo, marcava exatamente 21h40. Petúnia disse que sairíamos de casa às 23h e ainda não havia começado a se arrumar. Uma ação no mínimo suspeita.

Sem me importar, continuei lendo o 9gag, meu blog favorito. É tão engraçado!

Gargalhei enquanto via as postagens. Até que acabaram, e então abri meu facebook. A primeira atualização era uma que me deixou extremamente nervosa! Argh! Petúnia é a pior! Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?!

**Petúnia Evans James Potter**

_Jay, tudo certo! Lily me disse que vai! Morreu de ciúmes quando soube que você talvez saísse sozinho... O amor é lindo! _às 21h31

_James Potter, Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon curtiram isso._

**James Potter: **_Ah, ok, valeu, Evans! (:_ às 21h32

**Petúnia Evans: **_Pode me chamar de cunhadinha ^^ _às 21h33

**Rita Skeeter: **_Vcs não enjoam de falar em Lily Evans? Pqp, move on! _às 21h33

_Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes e outras 43 pessoas curtiram isso._

**Sirius Black: **_É o que eu digo… Nós dois sempre concordando com as coisas, hein, Rita! às 21h34_

**Marlene McKinnon: **_ELA VAI SAIR E NÃO ME DISSE?! às 21h34_

**Alice Prewett: **_Então é verdade essa história de namoro? LILY, SUA SAFADENTA! _às 21h35

**James Potter: **_Claro que sim! Você chegou a duvidar que um dia ela resistiria ao meu charme? (H) _às 21h35

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Prewett e outras 3 pessoas curtiram isso._

**Mary MacDonald: **_Não, Jim, quem resiste? :( :( snif snif _às 21h35

**James Potter: **_... _às 21h36

**Petúnia Evans: **_Mary! Sua atrevida! James Potter é o namorado da minha irmã, pare de se atirar em cima dele u.u _às 21h37

**Amos Diggory: **_Nossa, parabéns ao casal ¬¬ _l_ _às 21h38

_Gilderoy Lockhart, Mary MacDonald, Chloe Chang e outras 72 pessoas curtiram isso._

**James Potter: **_vlw, Amos. ((: _às 21h39

**Lily Evans: **_MAS QUE TÓPICO É ESSE?! QUE CONVERSA IDIOTA É ESSA!? AGORA É QUE EU NÃO VOU NESSA PORRA _às 21h41

**Lily Evans: **_E EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA, POTTER! SEU IDIOTA! _às 21h41

_Amos Diggory, Mary MacDonald, Chloe Chang e outras 84 pessoas curtiram isso._

Aquele pareceu o fim da nossa conversa. Petúnia me paga. Potter também!

**Petúnia Evans Lily Evans**

_Como assim você "agora é que eu não vou nessa porra"? É claro que vai u.u _às 21h43

_James Potter curtiu isso._

**Lily Evans: **_Não vou discutir isso com você aqui. Venha aqui no meu quarto se quiser conversar D: _às 21h44

**John Evans: **_Lily, Petúnia! Olhem o linguajar... _às 21h44

_James Potter curtiu isso._

Estava para desligar o computador quando outra notificação surgiu. James Potter havia publicado no meu mural.

**James Potter Lily Evans**

_Amor, você é realmente engraçada quando diz que não sou seu namorado em público ou em redes sociais, quando diz que eu te persigo e quando grita comigo. Mas a graça acabou, não acha? D: _às 21h45

_Sirius Black curtiu isso._

Desliguei o computador de vez, irritada, como sempre. O Potter só faz me irritar! Ele é o ser mais irritante do universo! Como as pessoas não querem que eu me sinta irritada?

- Lily, pro banho! – disse Petúnia ao escancarar a porta do meu quarto. – E não trate o Jay daquela forma. Ele pode não ser seu namorado ainda, mas com certeza será.

- Hahaha – ri ironicamente. – Sabe quando isto vai acontecer, Petúnia? NUNCA!

- O que "NUNCA!" irá acontecer? – perguntou, ao entrar de supetão no quarto, mamãe. Ela sorriu.

- Adivinhe, mãe – falou Petúnia, como se fosse algo óbvio. – Lily disse que nunca sairá com...

- James Potter – completou minha mãe com um sorriso. Isso era um complô?!

Mamãe, como sempre, rindo, se aproximou e deu um beijinho na minha testa e outro na de Petúnia.

- Sabe, Lily – ela comentou enquanto sentava na minha cama – notei que este é um nome que tem sido mencionado com muita frequência nesta casa.

Ergui a sobrancelha. Petúnia esboçou um sorriso de vitória.

- Ela é muito burra, na moral, mãe. Qualquer uma já teria agarrado o James.

- Eu não sou "qualquer uma" – disse autoritária.

- Tem razão. Você é uma anta nordestina!

- Se você me insultar mais uma vez, Petúnia, eu não saio mais! Quem vai _sair _perdendo é você. AHAHA! – Ri, enquanto notava o trocadilho que eu havia feito inconscientemente. Eu sou maravilhosa mesmo, um gênio! – Perdendo "os mais gatos" e você sabe o quê!

- Meninas, meninas! – mamãe chamou nossa atenção. – Não discutam. Eu e seu pai vamos sair para jantar mais tarde e...

- Jantar? Depois das 22h? Eu acho que é comer a sobremesa, não? Que não seria você, mãe? Rssss – comentei. Bom humor é assim: você faz piada até da vida sexual dos seus pais. Aquela velha história de perder o amigo e não perder a piada...

- ECAAAAA! VOU ALI VOMITAR E JÁ VOLTO - disse Petúnia com um grande "blargh" saindo de sua boca.

- Hahaha, realmente muito engraçado, Lily – mamãe me repreendeu enquanto fazia cara de brava. – O que eu quis dizer foi que podemos dar carona para vocês. Para onde é que vão mesmo?

- Picad...

- Para uma festinha na casa de Sirius Black – Petúnia me interrompeu, me lançando um olhar de censura bem claro: não diga a verdade. Engoli em seco. – Mas não se preocupe. Ele mora em Hampstead, e um amigo nosso vai nos dar carona.

- Ah, sim – mamãe assentiu, mordendo a isca. – Que amigo?

- O nome dele é metrô – eu disse, debochando de Petúnia. Mas a cara dela foi tão feia que eu disse em seguida: - Brincs.

- O namorado de Alice, Remus Lupin.

- Certo! Aquele rapaz é adorável. Bom, de qualquer forma, eu vou deixar vocês se arrumarem.

- Obrigada, mamãe! – exclamou Petúnia, feliz. Assim que mamãe deixou o quarto e encostou a porta, Petúnia se aproximou de mim e encostou seu dedo em meu nariz, num gesto ameaçador: - _Uma gracinha sequer_ e eu acabo com a sua farra, Lily Evans! Não me desminta. Continue com a história que eu disser.

**Narração: **James Potter

- Porra, Sirius! Já te disse que tem que colocar o cinto de segurança! Eu não vou dar partida enquanto você não colocar essa bosta! – reclamei. Cacete, já era a vigésima vez que eu pedia para Sirius afivelar o cinto.

Sirius, que estava no banco do carona do meu carro – um jaguar XE preto, cheio de estilo, como o dono (que havia sido meu presente de 17 anos) -, bufou e me deu dedo.

- Você é um veadinho.

- Me desculpa por prezar pela sua vida, seu animal – falei, começando a me aborrecer.

- Se eu realmente estivesse preocupado com a minha vida, eu nem estaria dentro do carro com um barbeiro como você – replicou ele, cruzando os braços, enquanto finalmente afivelava o cinto.

- Hahaha, como você é engraçado. Sai do meu carro e vai de moto, então! Ah, é, eu me esqueci! – zoei da cara dele. – Está proibido de tocar na moto por causa da multa que você levou no mês passado.

Dei risada. Surpreendentemente, Sirius riu comigo.

- Bom – ele sorriu – a culpa é minha. Mas você estava comigo!

- Sim, mas não fui eu que acelerei tanto – me defendi.

- Não! Você só botou pilha para acelerarmos! E aí quem fica sem poder dirigir o próprio bebê? Eu! Enquanto você fica aí, bancando o motorista da rodada.

Achei melhor ignorá-lo. Ajeitei os retrovisores e o banco, coloquei o próprio cinto e ENFIM dei partida no carro.

- Agora nós vamos passar na casa de Lily Evans, meu caro Almofadinhas – falei para Sirius, sorridente. Não conseguia conter a minha alegria.

- E daí? Ela provavelmente prefere pegar um táxi a entrar num carro com você – debochou ele. – Na melhor das hipóteses, ela só vai gritar ao ponto de quebrar as janelas do seu possante aqui e vai bater a porta tão forte que você não vai mais querer dar carona!

Ri ao imaginar aquela cena. Imagine só! Uma florzinha como a Lily não bateria a porta do meu carro forte. Não é? NÃO É?!

- O quê? Ficou com medo, Pontitas? – o debochado do Sirius riu da minha cara de preocupação. Engoli em seco. – Hahaha!

- Manda uma mensagem aí pra Petúnia dizendo que é para ela deixar a Lily entrar primeiro – pedi.

Sirius me encarou sério.

- Cara, você está falando na moral? – estranhou ele. – Eu não! Quem quer dar carona para as Evans é você.

- McKinnon estará com elas.

- Nesse caso, eu posso oferecer o meu colo para ela sentar com todo o prazer do mundo.

- Seu cachorro safado! – eu o elogiei, enquanto ele olhava sua aparência em um dos espelhos do carro. – Bate aqui.

Ele bateu.

- Relaxa, Pontas – ele suspirou. – Hoje nós vamos zoar e beber! E locar uma van! E levar a mulherada lá pra sua casa! Que é pra gente beber, e depois pa...

Não pude deixar de rir da dança de Sirius enquanto ele cantava a música.

- Lily não sabe que sou eu que vou dar carona – o interrompi. – Ela acha que é Remus.

- Nossa! – exclamou ele, surpreso. – Então você tá fodido mesmo. Sinto muito.

Depois da declaração, Sirius meteu a mão no som do carro e colocou Metallica para tocar. Detalhe que eu nem curto Metallica tanto assim, mas como ele é uma criança e acha que o carro é dele, só tem os cds que ele gosta.

Estou brincando. Sirius é meu irmão. No meu carro toca a porra que ele quiser!

Não demorou muito e nós chegamos à casa das Evans, em Notting Hill. Era muito bonita por fora. O estilo vitoriano e alguns detalhes pessoais que a Senhora Evans adicionara conferiam à varanda um ar agradável e, principalmente, elegante. Havia flores e um belo jardim ao redor da casa também. Via-se que o terreno era grande.

A casa também tinha um segundo andar encantador. Dava para ver apenas a varanda de um dos quartos (provavelmente o dos pais), e, na lateral, uma outra varanda (provavelmente do quarto de Petúnia, já que eu sabia que o de Lily era voltado para a parte traseira da casa).

- Vai ficar aí pensando na decoração da casa, Pontas? – Sirius me tirou dos meus devaneios enquanto eu começava a pensar sobre a caixa de correio. – Alô! Dá uma buzinada aí e vamos embora! Estou louco para chegar lá logo!

Fiz o que Sirius disse e buzinei uma vez. Não precisei esperar muito e vi as três garotas saindo da porta da sala.

Apesar de estar escuro e eu estar sem óculos – sendo os postes da rua as únicas fontes de luz – eu podia vê-las bem.

Petúnia vestia um vestido extremamente curto e um salto bastante alto. Estava bonita, pelo que eu podia ver. Mas não notei nenhum outro detalhe. Afinal, Petúnia estava sempre de salto mesmo. E de roupas curtas. Então o vestido curto não foi lá uma surpresa.

Marlene vestia um short jeans despojado e uma blusa preta, coberta por uma jaqueta jeans e um cachecol, arrumados de forma bastante estilosa. Carregava uma bolsa de alguma marca famosa que eu não conseguia ler.

E, por fim, atrás das três, vinha Lily. Definitivamente a mais bonita.

Ela estava totalmente diferente do que eu a conhecia, já que sempre trajava roupas no mínimo comportadas e não ligava muito para saltos. Só que hoje, especialmente, ela usava uma saia preta excepcionalmente curta – que felizmente deixava à mostra suas belas e grossas coxas torneadas. (Lily jogava tênis desde os 7 anos de idade. As coxas dela eram as mais bonitas que eu já havia visto). A saia ia até debaixo da bunda dela! Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de checar a parte de trás do corpo dela e, nossa, como eu queria!

Sua blusa vermelha era de cetim. Ela a colocara por baixo da saia, de modo que ficasse folgadinha e muito bonita. Nos ombros, uma jaqueta de couro completava seu _look _de arrasar e, nos pés, uma ankle boot preta dava o toque final. (Meu Deus! Como assim eu sei tanto sobre roupas femininas?! Enfim...)

Os anéis nos dedos e os brincos que iam até o ombro chamavam a atenção também. Sem contar no decote que aquela blusa dava para ela... Lily não tinha sido totalmente abençoada no ramo dos peitos, mas o que ela tinha era com certeza o suficiente para me enlouquecer!

E o cabelo caía suave pelas costas, em cachos bem volumosos e sedosos (pelo que eu podia ver aqui da frente).

- Uau – eu disse para ela quando desci do carro, para sua surpresa. – Você está linda, Lily.

Dizer que Lily estava surpresa em me ver era um baita de um eufemismo.

- Muito obrigada, Potter – ela agradeceu simplesmente. O quê?! Ela não gritou comigo?! Virando-se para Petúnia, perguntou: - Não era o Remus que ia nos buscar?

- Er... Não exatamente...

Lily a lançou um olhar severo.

- Vocês também estão lindas, meninas – elogiei Petúnia (minha mais forte aliada, até então) e Marlene, que me agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Você também não está nada mal, Jay – sorriu Petúnia. – Pena que você é todo da minha irmãzinha aqui. Agora vamos!

Pude ver Lily revirar os olhos. Sorri internamente. Ela pelo menos estava com paciência, e isso já era um grande avanço!

- Entrem – gesticulei para elas enquanto abria a porta. Petúnia, para frente do jeito que era, entrou primeiro e cumprimentou Sirius. Marlene a seguiu, um tanto sem jeito, e Lily entrou por último.

Fechei a porta para ser um perfeito cavalheiro (e para evitar que Lily batesse a porta com força, porque e se ela fosse daquelas pessoas que não tinha geladeira em casa?!).

Quando entrei no carro novamente, pedi para as meninas afivelarem o cinto.

- Porra. Você é chato demais – resmungou Sirius.

- Ele está certo – disse Marlene. – Vai que...

- Ai, Marlene, vira essa boca para lá! – exclamou Petúnia feliz da vida, enquanto se acomodava. – Não vai acontecer nada.

- Ainda não acredito que estou deixando James Potter dirigir comigo no carro – suspirou Lily, com um traço de humor na voz. – Isso significa que você não fará nenhuma gracinha, ouviu, Potter? Eu sei muito bem que você e os meninos adoram dar cavalos-de-pau e coisas do gênero!

Eu e Sirius rimos. Lily não sabia da metade do que nós fazíamos...

- Tudo bem, ruiva. Não vou correr. Sou um motorista prudente.

- E cof mentiroso cof – tossiu Sirius, tentando soar discreto, mas não conseguindo. – Ah, sinceramente, Evans menor, relaxa aí. Afinal, o que é a vida sem um pouco de aventura?

**Narração:** Lily Evans

Uau! Como é divertido ser gostosa! Sério! Se eu soubesse que era só colocar uma saia curta e sair arrasando com os homens por aí, eu seria outra Lily Evans. Hahaha, estou brincando. Não é para tanto.

- Tire os olhos! Ela está acompanhada! – repetia Potter pela milésima vez, enquanto me escoltava até o bar.

Já estávamos dentro da bendita boate. E, nossa, era incrível a quantidade de gatos que tem aqui! Na verdade, estava bem cheia, no geral. E era impressionante que eu achasse que já estava cheia, porque tinha acabado de entrar e ainda não havia visto nem um terço dela. As luzes apagadas, a música alta e o tanto de gente que eu vira até agora, no entanto, faziam com que o lugar aparentasse pequeno.

- Potter! Eu já disse que não precisa ficar atrás de mim – falei um pouco mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir. – E eu não estou acompanhada. Não por você, de qualquer forma.

- É assim que se fala com o seu motorista? – sorriu ele, e eu o ignorei. Continuei andando.

Bom, aparentemente, eu teria que aguentar o Potter. Assim que Petúnia entrou na boate, avistou alguém conhecido e saiu de perto de nós, como um foguete. Sirius, animado do jeito que estava, puxou uma radiante e incrédula Marlene até a pista de dança. E essa é a história de como sobramos Potter e eu, sozinhos na boate. E é por isso que nos direcionávamos ao bar: para beber a coisa mais louca que tivesse. Porque só _no mínimo _alcoolizada eu ficaria perto dele.

Eu não via ninguém conhecido ao redor. Certamente não iria atrás da minha irmã. E muito menos iria empatar o momento entre Marlene e Sirius já que, embora ela negasse até a morte, eu sabia que rolava um sentimento.

Então não me restava mais nada a não ser beber com o Potter.

Que ótimo. Excelente saber que o meu sábado saiu como planejado.

- Vai querer beber alguma coisa, ruiva? – ele perguntou educado e sorridente. Argh! Por que Potter não para de sorrir?

- Uma tequila estará ótimo.

Potter arregalou os olhos.

- Uau! Não sabia que você era feroz assim, hein, Lily!

Abri um sorrisinho. Não brigue com o Potter, não brigue com o Potter, não brigue com o Potter...

- Eu sou uma mulher cheia de surpresas, Potter.

Ou eu sou uma ridícula por ter dito isso. O QUE EU HAVIA FEITO? EU ESTAVA FLERTANDO COM JAMES POTTER. ECA, ECA, ECA!

- Pude notar isso – esboçou um (outro!) sorriso maroto. - Você sempre me surpreende.

Achei melhor permanecer em silêncio. Eu não estava a fim de brigar, porque hoje ele já havia me irritado o suficiente. E eu, apesar de sempre ficar nervosa com as idiotices dele, detestava esse temperamento. No fundo, eu era uma pessoa calma, doce, gentil; só não era assim com o Potter porque ele era um grande imbecil. Mas eu não queria arrumar confusão nessa boate, onde eu dependia dele. E, além disso, qualquer alvoroço seria motivo para fofoca no Facebook.

Então o barman se aproximou e colocou na nossa frente duas tequilas.

- Preparada? – perguntou ele. Assenti. Em que universo paralelo eu estava? – Vamos!

Chupar o limão, ok. Colocar sal no punho, ok. Virar a tequila de vez e... passar mal? Ok.

A tequila desceu quente. E comecei a tossir desesperada, chamando a atenção de todos no bar para mim, a pobre ruiva gostosa que não sabia nem virar uma simples dose de tequila!

- Lily? – chamou James, visivelmente preocupado, embora estivesse rindo da minha cara. Só porque ele havia conseguido virar a dose dele direitinho e ainda fez um "Argh" prazeroso. – Você está bem?

- Para você é Evans, Potter. – Respondi seca, resolvendo ignorar sua pergunta. Primeiro porque ele não tinha direito de me chamar de Lily, e segundo porque era óbvio que não estava bem! Eu havia pagado um mico!

- Mas que gracinha – falou ele, o tom carregado de ironia. – Já usa o meu sobrenome. Que lisonjeiro. Acho que ninguém nunca fez isso. – Ria ele. - Acalme-se, Lily, um dia você...

- E lá vem você com isso! Eu não posso te tratar bem que você já distorce as coisas, não, Potter?! – o acusei colocando as mãos na cintura.

Acho que eu perdi algum detalhe, porque o barman apareceu aqui com mais duas doses de tequila. Bom, já que essa noite está ferrada mesmo, que mal há?

Antes que Potter pudesse beber a dele, eu virei as duas. Uma atrás da outra. Para provar que nenhuma tequila é páreo para Lily Evans. E dessa vez eu não tossi.

Potter parecia se divertir às minhas custas. Ele fez algum comentário inaudível, mas eu preferi ignorar.

- Eu estava brincando, Lily – ele se defendeu, levantando os braços, como quem se rendia. – Meu Deus. Você tem que relaxar um pouco... Eu posso te ajudar nisso!

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Eu vou bem de mansinho, começo com a massagem! O clima vai esquentando, vamos fazer sacanagem... – ele cantava ridicularmente.

Dei risada. Potter pareceu satisfeito.

- Evans, Evans! Rindo das minhas habilidades vocais?

- Da falta delas, você quer dizer – ri. – Finalmente algo que James Potter não sabe fazer bem!

Ele arregalou os olhos. E instantaneamente me arrependi do comentário. Ops...

Por que as coisas estão rodando?

- Então quer dizer que você admite que eu sei fazer várias coisas bem, ruiva? – olhou para mim de forma presunçosa.

- Potter – chamei a atenção dele. – Você me entendeu errado...

Mas a peste havia me encurralado.

Eu estava com as costas apoiadas no imenso balcão do bar, e Potter me cercava. E chegada cada vez mais perto do meu rosto, o olhar penetrante me estudando. O sorriso maroto e confiante permanecia em seus lábios.

Enquanto isso, o meu olhar era de puro horror. James Potter era cheiroso. James Potter era bonito, por mais que eu detestasse admitir. E seu sorriso era bonito também.

- Beeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhh – para a minha grande surpresa, eu havia soltado um grande arroto. Eu _nunca_ arrotava na frente dos outros. E muito menos um arroto de ogro daqueles, que provavelmente fora um dos mais altos que já ouvira em toda a minha vida.

Potter ria. Ria, não. Gargalhava. Gargalhava alto.

Olhei no relógio do bar, um pouco confusa. 00:14, eu acho.

00:16. Potter ainda ria.

- Minha nossa, Evans – disse ele depois de um tempinho, enquanto eu o encarava com um misto de ódio, vergonha e raiva na expressão. – O que você comeu no jantar? Carniça?

- Estrogonofe de carne – respondi sem pensar.

Ele riu de novo.

- Que adorável. Bom, não pense que se livrou de mim só por causa dessa... obra prima. Eu ainda amo você.

- Aff Potter, cale a boca. Você é tão criança! – Opa. Cale a boca você, Lily!

- Poxa, Lily, você estragou totalmente o clima – se lamentou, a voz pesarosa. Mas ainda sorria. – Essa foi inédita! – ele riu de novo. – Quando eu iria imaginar que uma _flor_ como Lily Evans fosse capaz de...

- Se você não parar com isso, eu vou começar a peidar também! – ameacei. Um tanto alto, aparentemente, já que os olhares mais próximos novamente se voltavam para o Potter e eu.

Potter colocou a mão na barriga para conter as risadas. Pena que só ele achava engraçado.

O empurrei. Trôpega, procurei me afastar e achar alguém conhecido, mas só via borrões e flashes de pessoas dançando, de luzes vivas, a música bastante alta...

Estava prestes a cair quando alguém me segurou.

Nossa. Que má sorte!

Escapar dos braços do Potter para a _única _pessoa no mundo que conseguia ser mais egocêntrica que ele.

Ele sorriu.

- Gilderoy Lockhart – se apresentou. – Zagueiro do time de futebol de Hogwarts High, membro titular. Eleito o sorriso mais charmoso da escola duas vezes.

Olhei para ele, que sustentava um olhar extremamente pomposo, e bati a mão na testa. Ai!

- Sou eu, seu imbecil. Lily Evans.

Deixe-me explicar. Seis meses atrás eu era uma ninguém na escola. Não uma ninguém completa, afinal, eu sempre fui muito bonita e gostosa, então sempre atraía olhares da ala masculina de Hogwarts High. Mas depois que James Potter me chamou para sair e foi recusado, e eu me tornei seu desejo mais cobiçado, todos pareciam saber quem eu era e, principalmente, todos começaram a me querer também. Até porque, o que não tinha de atraente em mim? Eu era, tipo, supergostosa!

Choque e reconhecimento cruzaram o olhar de Lockhart simultaneamente.

- Nada mal, hein, Evans – elogiou ele, no que eu bufei. – Acho que deveríamos dançar. Somos definitivamente as pessoas mais bonitas dessa boate, então devemos ficar juntos.

- HAHAHAHAHA – não me contive. Tive que rir da cara dele. – Sabe quando eu vou dançar ou ficar junto com você, Lockhart? Nunca!

- Ah, é, me esqueci – murmurou ele descontraído, um sorriso maléfico brotando nos lábios. – Nós já ficamos, não é, Evans?

Ops.

Era verdade. Gilderoy tirou meu BV, por assim dizer. Que culpa eu tinha?! Eu tinha 15 anos e não havia beijado ninguém, e de repente um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola começou a me cantar. E Gilderoy sabe como ser realmente charmoso, galanteador e encantador, quando não está perdendo seu tempo na sua metidez e arrogância.

- Tchau, Lockhart. Figurinha repetida não completa álbum.

Ele olhou para mim confuso, e pude ver que havia ferido seu ego. Problema todo dele.

- Aí está você – disse alguma voz conhecida. Quando me virei, vi um cabelo extremamente despenteado. Potter. – Com quem estava conversando?

- Não que seja da sua conta... Lockhart.

- Ah. Ele é um imbecil.

- Olha quem fala – ri da cara dele. – Hey, Potter, vamos achar Sirius e Marlene?

- É...

- LILY SUA DANADINHA JÁ TÁ AÍ COM O JAY, NÉ – ressurgiu, do meio daquele inferno, uma Petúnia animada. – ESSE AQUI É VALTER DURSLEY. ELE NÃO É LINDO?!

Espera. Muita informação para ser processada em... 7 segundos.

E, de repente, um barril sorriu simpático para mim.

Um barril?!

- ESSE É VALTER DURSLEY. VALTER DURSLEY, LILY – continuou ela. – E ELA É LILY EVANS, A MINHA IRMÃ. LILY MARIE EVANS. – Petúnia estava elétrica e tagarela, como alguém que havia ingerido muito açúcar.

- Boa noite - saudou Valter, embora achasse tudo aquilo um pouco estranho.

Bati a mão na testa de novo. Ai! Como assim eu não estou conseguindo controlar a minha força?

Do meu lado, Potter ria. Será que esse imbecil só sabe fazer isso?

- Olá, Valter Dursley – me apresentei para o Valter. Sabe que ele parecia ser legal?

- E ESTE AO LADO DELA É SEU NAMORADO, JAMES POTTER.

Valter acenou e abriu um sorriso forçado.

James o cumprimentou com a mão.

- POTTER NÃO É MEU NAMORADO.

- Não? – perguntou Valter, curioso. – Vocês parecem um casal.

- É PORQUE ELA É TÃO BURRA QUE NÃO VIU QUE GOSTA DELE RS RS RS – gritou Petúnia, sendo um tanto inconveniente.

Aquilo pareceu despertar a atenção do Potter.

- A GENTE SÓ OUVE FALAR DELE LÁ EM CASA. É POTTER ISSO, POTTER AQUILO. "POTTER É IMBECIL", "POTTER É IDIOTA", "POTTER É UM ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE E IMBECIL..."...

- CALE A BOCA, PETÚNIA! – interrompi, enquanto Valter ria do jeito de Petúnia.

- MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPE, VALTER, QUE LÁ EM CASA A GENTE FALA DE VOCÊ TAMBÉM. SÓ QUE PELO NOME DE "MEU PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO".

Potter continuava rindo.

Sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Me diz o que Petúnia bebeu, para eu passar longe disso!

Ri com ele, enquanto um calafrio gostoso percorreu todo o meu corpo, fazendo meus pêlos eriçarem.

O frio, é claro.

- EU E VALTER VAMOS NO TERRAÇO. NÃO ME LIGUE, BJS. QUANDO FORMOS EMBORA ME MANDA SMS.

Petúnia simplesmente não conseguia parar de gritar. Que insuportável!

- Tá – dei de ombros enquanto ela puxava Valter e sumia pela multidão.

- Sirius e Marlene sumiram também – Potter disse. – Mandei mensagem, mas ele está com Rita Skeeter.

- Hã?! Mas ele estava dançando com a Lene! – exclamei, incrédula. – EU MATO SIRIUS BLACK! SE ELE ENCOSTOU NA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E DEPOIS A LARGOU LÁ...

- Hmm, Lily? Foi o contrário.

- COMO ASSIM?! – eu não conseguia parar de gritar, assim como minha irmã. Seria um mal das irmãs Evans? Ou seria algo que nós duas tínhamos feito/consumido que nos atribuiu as mesmas características inconvenientes? O que poderia ter sido? Talvez aquele estrogonofe de carne fez mal mesmo...

- Sirius saiu para pegar bebidas e, quando voltou, ela estava atracada com alguém.

- NÃO!

- É...

- QUE REVOLTA, POTTER! – Até que eu tive um plano. Mas é claro! Assim eu me livraria do Potter. – Espera um pouco, Potter. Eu vou ali pegar as bebidas. Alguém te agarra e eu me livro de você de vez.

Potter riu por algum motivo que eu não sabia explicar.

- Lily? Você acabou de dizer seu "grande plano" – fez aspas com as mãos – em voz alta.

- Vamos beber, Potter. Quem bebe, os males espanta.

Surpreendentemente, o peguei pela mão e voltamos ao bar.

- Deus ajuda quem cedo bebe. E é cedo agora – completei para um Potter que me olhava duvidoso. – Tudo depende do referencial, Potter. Aprendi isso do relatório de física Petúnia que eu colei. Ops! É segredo. Vai guardar o meu segredo?

- Vou sim, Lily – riu ele. – Vou sim.

**Narração: **James Potter

_O que você aposta que eu vou conseguir da Skeeter? (: _

_01:13, 15/10/11_

Sirius havia acabado de me enviar aquela mensagem. Ri. Adorava as nossas apostas.

_Tudo. Ela é fácil. Sua vez: o que você aposta que vou conseguir da Evans? (:_

_Uns bons pontapés quando ela acordar amanhã e te caçar por você tê-la embebedado._

_01:15, 15/10/11_

Era verdade. Amanhã, ela iria me matar. Muito embora ela tenha se embebedado sozinha.

- Pois é, Potter. Então Marlene fugiu com um gostosão.

- Yep – assenti, tomando mais um gole da minha vodca com redbull. Lily tomava a mesma coisa.

- Queria fugir com um gostosão também – murmurou ela, sonhadora. – Um moreno, alto e forte! Com uns olhos penetrantes, um sorriso encantador, que seja bem cheiroso e que tenha uma pegada inesquecível!

- Você acaba de me descrever – comentei sorridente. – Sou moreno, sou alto, sou forte! Tenho belos olhos castanho-esverdeados, sorrio como ninguém, sou extremamente cheiroso e minha pegada é a melhor. Pode perguntar para todas as...

- Tá bom, Potter, tá bom. Você é um belo de um convencido, isso sim. Mas eu vou te dar uma chance. Descreva alguém que você queira ficar.

- Ah – suspirei, sendo tomado por meus devaneios por um instante. – Bom, a garota dos meus sonhos é uma ruiva. Ela é simplesmente a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Não só por seu corpo cheio de curvas e estonteante, ou por causa da expressão gentil e educada, ou também por causa dos memoráveis olhos verdes mais lindos e intensos que existem... Mesmo que eles sejam o que mais chamem a atenção nela. É um verde de um tom tão vívido... tão expressivo, sabe? E é engraçado como ele muda de acordo com os sentimentos que ela sente. É algo que dizem que só eu percebo, mas eu considero real. Além disso – continuei, tentando impressioná-la -, ela é extremamente bondosa, generosa, gentil, simpática e até mesmo divertida. Só que esse lado dela eu não posso ver com muita frequência. E, é claro – prossegui – ela é muito gostosa. Por causa dos esportes que ela faz, sabe. Ela dança e joga tênis.

- Uau – disse Lily depois de um momento, visivelmente emocionada. – Você deve mesmo amar essa garota, hein, Potter. Mas pobrezinha dela. Parece ser tão adorável, tão linda, tão singela. E aí um ogro como você aparece para perturbá-la. Bom, desejo sorte aos dois, de qualquer forma.

- Bem – sorri mais uma vez. – Tudo depende do referencial. Aprendi com uma garota que me odeia. Mas promete que vai manter o segredo?

Surpreendentemente, Lily riu.

- Me esqueci completamente de Remus e Alice! – exclamou ela assustada, como se tivesse se lembrado de algum detalhe importante. – Onde eles estão?

- Jantaram na casa de Alice. Sabe aquela prima dela, Molly Prewett?

- Sim – mentiu ela.

- Ela está de casamento marcado com um cara chamado Arthur Weasley. Hoje foi o jantar de apresentação à família.

- Que chatice – falou ela dando de ombros. Aquilo era engraçado. Será que Lily não era como todas aquelas outras meninas que só pensavam em casamento? – Sabe, eu quero me casar em Las Vegas. Nada de cerimônias. Muita curtição e um sexo selvagem depois.

Não consegui me conter. Comecei a rir.

- Sabia que a minha garota dos sonhos tem o mesmo sonho?

- Sério, Potter? – ela me perguntou, ligeiramente interessada. – Parece que eu e ela temos muito em comum. Mas não se engrace para cima de mim.

- Ah – sorri tentando parecer doce. – Você nem imagina o quanto, Evans.

O resto da noite passou muito rápido. Ficamos sentados, eu e Lily, na maior paz. Ok, isso é mentira. Às vezes ela ficava brava (quando eu dava uma de "arrogante, prepotente e imbecil"), mas esquecia logo. Era só não dar em cima dela que a conversa fluía muito bem. E, depois dessa noite, eu fiquei sem palavras. Ela era tudo o que eu queria.

Nem estando bêbada deixou de ter personalidade. E isso era muito importante, certo? Ah! Além disso, eu deixei de beber só porque iria deixá-la em casa depois.

QUER PROVA DE AMOR MAIOR QUE ESSA? Um cara se recusar a beber só por causa da garota que ele _gosta_. Ela nem quer nada comigo!

Marlene mandou mensagem para Lily aproximadamente 2:30. Dizia simplesmente: "Hey Lil, estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Tô em casa já."

Lily virou o capeta quando leu aquilo. Como a "... minha melhor amiga me abandona assim?! Como ela foi irresponsável!". Eu concordara. Ela saiu com a gente e sumiu a noite toda. Além disso, provavelmente entrou num carro com alguém desconhecido – e fez Deus sabe o quê – e correu muitos riscos que não deveria.

Sirius e Petúnia haviam se achado em algum lugar em meio àquela multidão toda, e vieram nos encontrar. Trouxeram Rita Skeeter, Gilderoy Lockhart, Valter Dursley, Amos Diggory, Mary MacDonald e Chloe Chang consigo. Devo dizer que as duas últimas fizeram uma cara de intenso desagrado quando me viram sentado com Lily, harmoniosamente.

Depois de um bom tempo com todos sentados ali (mais tempo do que eu gostaria, para dizer a verdade), Valter Dursley quis ir embora. O que significa que Petúnia quis ir para casa também. E foi assim que paramos aqui, novamente em Notting Hill, com duas Evans cambaleantes saindo do meu carro e um Sirius dormindo, bêbado, no banco do carona ao meu lado.

Petúnia murmurou um "Tchau, valeu, Potter" e desceu do carro de vez. Não esperava que Lily se despedisse.

Nunca estive tão feliz por ter errado.

- Até mais, Potter.

E, com isso, bateu a porta do carro.

- MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?! – despertou Sirius com o estrondo.

- Lily bateu a porta do carro – eu disse quase chorando – com muita força...

- Hahaha! Você se fodeu, hein, Pontas! Vamos logo, tô louco para chegar em casa.

Observei Lily e Petúnia até elas entrarem na casa, bastante sorrateiras. Era uma imagem engraçada.

Surpreendendo-me pela última vez aquela noite, Lily Evans acenou um tímido "tchau" antes de entrar de vez.

Dei partida com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Rita Skeeter me dissera a verdade.

A ruiva será minha.

**Narração: **Lily Evans

- BOM DIA, LÍRIO DO DIA! Já é hora de acordar! – exclamou mamãe, feliz, enquanto abria as cortinas e deixava a claridade incômoda invadir meu quarto.

Ousei mexer a cabeça no travesseiro. Doía intensamente fazer qualquer movimento.

Me contentei em abrir o olhos e dizer em voz baixa:

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco...

- Desculpe, querida – disse mamãe enquanto se sentava na minha cama. – Mas nós marcamos aquele almoço no clube com os Black, não se lembra?

Não, eu não me lembrava. Mas, agora que mamãe havia mencionado, o compromisso pareceu real.

- Eu não posso ficar em casa? – pedi sem esperanças. É claro que não poderia.

- Nossa, Lily – riu mamãe, os olhos castanho-esverdeados tão diferente dos meus parecendo divertidos – essa festa ontem foi mesmo _hardcore_, hein. Para você estar cansada assim... Petúnia eu não me surpreendo. Mas você, Lil? Você bebeu?

- Um pouquinho – resolvi dizer a verdade. Mamãe era um tanto moderna, e não iria se preocupar pelo fato de eu ter bebido _um pouquinho_.

- Humpft – expressou seu desagrado. – Tudo bem, eu já tive 17 anos. Enfim... Você sabe que não pode faltar, Lily. Esse é um daqueles almoços tradicionais. Você sabe a importância e influência da família Black nos meios de comunicação dessa cidade. E eles se dispuseram a escrever uma boa crítica ao _L'italiano _se eu fizesse o almoço.

O pai de Sirius era um empresário rico e influente e, sua mãe, uma jornalista famosa. Basicamente, o que eles dissessem, era lei. E não, você não iria querer desagradar os Black.

- Que saco – resmunguei. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar – murmurei triste e derrotada por essa vida injusta e cruel.

- Ok. Desça para o café da manhã em 10 minutos. Eu e seu pai precisamos... conversar com vocês duas. – Vixe... Lá vem... – E não se esqueça – pediu ela enquanto se afastava – de levar uma bolsa com seu uniforme de tênis. Você e seu pai jogarão contra o Sr. Black e seu filho mais jovem, Regulus. Você o conhece, é claro. Ele é o irmão do Sirius, o amigo de vocês.

Bati minha cabeça no travesseiro. Ótimo. Era só o que faltava para a minha manhã ficar perfeita.

Levantei sentindo o maior peso do mundo na minha cabeça. Eu devia ter bebido muito para ficar daquele jeito. E eu não era de beber. Na verdade, toda a noite anterior foi uma grande surpresa para mim, porque eu não costumava fazer nada do que eu fiz lá.

Me arrastei até o banheiro enquanto tentava lembrar dos detalhes da noite passada. Me lembrava de Potter ter nos buscado. De Marlene, Sirius e Petúnia sumirem. _E de o Potter pedir tequilas._

DESGRAÇADO! Ele quis me embebedar! Era o plano dele o tempo todo! Ah, dessa vez o Potter me paga. Ele me paga, ele me paga, ele me paga! E pensar que eu fiquei um tempão conversando com ele lá na boate, dando corda para aquele ser imundo! Ah, que ódio! Que ódio!

Só porque ele estava um gostosão. Eu posso não gostar do cara, mas tenho que admitir que... Olha só a tequila fazendo efeito ainda!

Tomara que essa água fria faça algum efeito, porque vou te contar...

Tomei um banho rápido, me troquei e desci. Quando cheguei à cozinha, papai, mamãe e Petúnia já estavam lá. Petúnia estava _acabada_. Senti um resquício de dó quando a vi, sentada e desolada, as mãos na cabeça, o olhar vagante. Sorri para ela em forma de gentileza.

Ela me mostrou o dedo em troca. Bom, era Petúnia sendo Petúnia...

- Bom dia, minhas lindas! – saudou papai sorridente para nós três. – Mais um café da manhã com as três mulheres da minha vida. Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Eu sorri. Apesar de ser um domingo tradicionalíssimo aqui em casa – café da manhã preparado pela mamãe Evans, flores na mesa, cortinas abertas para aproveitar o sol da manhã e blábláblá – papai sempre conseguia pensar em algo para torná-lo ainda mais agradável.

Petúnia bateu a cabeça na mesa.

- Que foi, Túnia? Não gosta mais dos carinhos do seu velho pai aqui?

- Aff, pai, serve essa panqueca logo. Eu tô morrendo de fome...

- É para já!

Ninguém aqui em casa se incomodava com Petúnia pela manhã. Ela era um monstro. Não conversava com ninguém e, se alguém fosse corajoso o suficiente para lhe dirigir a palavra, levava um grande fora.

- Bom, meninas – começou mamãe, alegre, quando todos já estávamos sentados e sendo servidos – nós temos um anúncio a fazer.

- Prossiga – falei em meu nome e de Petúnia, que apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro, já que eu me sentara do lado dela.

- Em dezembro – mamãe começou, feliz – eu e seu pai completamos 20 anos de casados.

Eles deram as mãos. Eram tão bonitinhos juntos!

- E daí? Nós estamos em outubro ainda, mãe – Petúnia disse o óbvio.

- E daí – papai começou a falar – que sua mãe não poderá ter férias em dezembro, por causa do restaurante, assim como eu também não. E passagens, hotéis e viagens ,em geral, são mais baratos fora de temporada.

- Vamos viajar?! – exclamou Petúnia animada e feliz, levantando do meu ombro de repente. – Que boa notícia, papai!

Mamãe e papai riram.

- Você e Lily irão sim, no inverno. Em janeiro. O que nós queremos dizer é que eu e seu pai vamos viajar na sexta-feira que vem. Como se fosse uma terceira lua-de-mel ou algo do gênero.

Túnia, que olhava para as panquecas esperançosa e faminta, largou o garfo.

Mas parece que depois a compreensão dos fatos veio à Petúnia.

- E por quanto tempo vocês irão viajar?

- Duas semanas – respondeu mamãe. – Vamos para uma ilha na África.

- Onde o príncipe William e a Kate passaram a lua-de-mel? – perguntei.

- Exatamente.

- Que legal! – exclamou Petúnia, excepcionalmente contente. Eu sabia e temia os reais motivos de toda aquela alegria...

- Fico feliz que esteja contente por nossa causa, Petúnia – agradeceu papai. – Você pode tomar conta da sua irmã?

- Ah, com certeza, papai! Eu e Lily somos muito unidas. Essas duas semanas não serão nenhum problema. Não é, Lils? – perguntou, sorridente, e passou o braço por meus ombros.

Assenti com um sorriso amarelo.

- Que ótimo! Assim poderemos viajar mais tranquilos. – Encerrou mamãe e disse por fim, alegre: - Vamos comer!

Petúnia olhou para mim com um sorriso triunfante, que significa o que eu mais temia: festa na piscina enquanto mamãe e papai estivessem fora.

Oh. Céus...

**E aí, o que acharam? *-* PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE, não deixem de deixar uma review se gostarem, elas são muito importantes! *-* rss **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Oooi, gente! (: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas reviews! *-* UHAUAH Dudinha, Gabriela e 7MissButterfly7, muito obrigada de coraçãaoooo, os comentários de vocês foram muito importantes pra mim :33 rs responderei melhor via inbox!**

**Vocês notarão que este capítulo está anormalmente maior que os outros... Bem, ele foi provavelmente o maior da fic inteira kkkk mas não desanimem, espero que esteja legal! Tô louca pra ouvir o que vocês terão a dizer depois.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio! Tenham uma boa leitura, espero que gostem!**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – AQUELE COM A FESTA NA PISCINA **

**Narração: **Lily Evans

A semana vinha sendo normal, até agora.

O domingo havia sido surpreendentemente agradável. O almoço com a família de Sirius correu bem. Os pais dele adoraram a comida da minha mãe, que ganhou por tabela uma crítica que elogiava bastante o restaurante onde trabalhava.

Os pais de Sirius não eram muito agradáveis, no entanto. Papai e mamãe os acharam normais, mas, se me perguntassem, eu diria que eles eram um tanto quanto metidos. Bellatrix, a prima de Sirius que os acompanhou, era legal. Eu já havia conversado com ela mais vezes, mas ela era mesmo amiga de Petúnia, já que era líder de torcida também. Pareceu a mim que ela tinha uma quedinha por Sirius. No fim do dia, Petúnia e Bellatrix me convenceram a posar para várias fotos com elas, e parecia que tínhamos feito um book.

A parte mais divertida, é claro, foi quando jogamos tênis, em duplas, contra Regulus e o Sr. Black. Regulus havia começado a jogar há pouco tempo, o que fazia dele uma presa fácil. Eu jogava tênis há 10 anos, e já havia participado de campeonatos municipais, estaduais, nacionais e até mesmo intercontinentais! Nesses 10 anos, acumulei muitas vitórias. Tinha o título de campeã juvenil da Inglaterra. Então, sinceramente, eles tinham alguma esperança de ganhar? Haha!

Mas a melhor coisa do dia tinha sido me aproximar de Sirius Black. Apesar de ele ser igualzinho ao Potter, ele era muito legal, sabe? Nossa tarde juntos poderia ser o início de uma amizade. Sem contar que, depois disso, ele passou a me cumprimentar toda vez que me via.

A escola estava ok. Era sempre a mesma correria entre uma aula e outra. Sempre a exibição dos jogadores do time de futebol. Sempre James Potter vindo me encher o saco.

Ah, James Potter. O pior dos meus pesadelos, que achava que era meu melhor amigo agora que havíamos passado quase a noite inteira conversando. Aff.

- Hey, Lil... Você tá tão aérea hoje. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Lene me perguntou no almoço, os olhos castanhos em chamas, visivelmente preocupados.

Eu sorri para ela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Lene – agradeci sincera. – Eu estou bem. Só estou cansada. Os treinos têm exigido muito de mim.

- Lil, você não acha que é hora de parar um pouco? Quer dizer, são duas horas de treino por dia, quatro vezes por semana...

- Pois é – rebati a sugestão dela – eu já reduzi meus treinos. Antes eram 6 vezes por semana, 1h45, como você se lembra... E sem contar que estamos dançando feito loucas na academia. – Me referia à Academia de Ballet, na qual eu e Alice dançávamos. – A apresentação é em dezembro! Faltam só dois meses...

- Nem me fala no estresse que tem sido – comentou Alice. – Esse ano está uma loucura! Mas a apresentação será linda e valerá à pena.

- Me sinto tão a toa perto de vocês duas – Lene riu e tomou um gole do chá gelado. – Lily não para em casa, com os estudos, as aulas de tênis e o ballet. Você, Lice, tem o estágio e o ballet. Só eu que não faço nada!

Lice fazia um estágio remunerado no Fórum do bairro onde morava. Era ela a responsável por organizar e enviar as solicitações para os réus e autores dos processos, dizendo a data, a hora e essas coisas. Não parecia ser muita coisa, mas era o suficiente para deixá-la excepcionalmente feliz, já que queria seguir carreira em direito.

- Não diga isso, Lene – tentei consolá-la. – Você _trabalha_. Isso é mais do que eu e a Lice fazemos juntas! – sorri. – Bom, eu acho que nós temos passado muito tempo separadas. Que tal uma grande sessão de filmes lá em casa? Sexta-feira à tarde. Podemos rever Um Amor Para Recordar, Titanic e todos os outros clássicos...

Marlene e Alice trocaram olhares suspeitos. E culpados.

- Lily... Eu e o Remus já temos um compromisso na sexta. Desculpa. – Alice olhou para Marlene, como quem pedisse permissão para contar alguma coisa. Quando Marlene assentiu, Lice prosseguiu: - Um encontro duplo, na verdade. Com Marlene e... Frank Longbottom.

Meu queixo caiu. Marlene e... Frank Longbottom?! Frank Longbottom?! Desde quando?

- Aquele dia na boate... eu sumi porque estava com ele – ela se explicou, parecendo bastante envergonhada. – Desculpe não te contar, mas é que você tem estado tão pensativa ultimamente que...

- Ah, é claro. A culpa é toda minha! – exclamei, zangada. – Você sai com a gente e nos abandona. Me deixa plantada com o Potter e eu não tenho sequer o direito de reclamar! Aí, para completar, vai embora com alguém que a gente nem sabia quem era, e nos deixa lá, os dois idiotas, preocupados com você! E ainda por cima _nem me conta _que estava com Frank Longbottom, mesmo depois de eu perguntar tanto se tinha acontecido algo ou se você queria conversar! Então me desculpa por ter estado tão pensativa ultimamente, Marlene. – Me levantei da mesa com rapidez, querendo sair de perto delas. Elas haviam começado a me excluir das coisas. Eram poucas vezes, mas ultimamente vinha acontecendo com mais frequência. – Vou deixar vocês duas aí, fofocando e planejando sobre o encontro de sexta-feira. Façam bom proveito.

E saí batendo o pé. Sei que por vezes posso ser bastante emotiva e temperamental, como agora, mas não estava com saco para lidar com essas coisas. Além disso, elas sabiam como eu _odiava _ser deixada para trás.

Passei pelos movimentados corredores de Hogwarts High como um trovão. Era esquisito mas, mesmo com toda a rapidez, parecia que todos os olhares, de todos os corredores, me notavam. E isso era bastante desconfortável. Até que comecei a andar mais devagar e me deparei com Petúnia, que estava num grupinho com as outras _cheerleaders, _perto dos armários ao lado da sala da enfermaria. Ótimo. Agora vou vomitar todo o meu almoço por causa desses sorrisos falsos que elas me mostravam.

- Petúnia, posso falar com você por um minuto? – chamei.

Ela parou de rir feito uma idiota com as amigas e se aproximou.

- Que foi? – questionou séria. No fundo, eu sabia que não havia má vontade na pergunta, e que ela estava confusa por me ver tumultuada daquele jeito.

- Quantas pessoas exatamente você chamou pra festa lá em casa? Eu sei que nós combinamos que eu não vou dizer nada aos nossos pais – que eufemismo – mas você não pode organizar simplesmente uma orgia lá!

Petúnia riu.

- Bobinha – brincou ela. – Não será uma orgia. E só terá gente popular. O time de futebol, de basquete, de hockey, as cheerleaders, os mais inteligentes e populares, como você... Deixa eu ver, o pessoal do Grêmio Estudantil... Hmm, o pessoal bonito do clube de exatas... as meninas do jornal da escola...

- PORRA, PETÚNIA! – exclamei, assustada. Isso totalizava... – Mais de 100 pessoas, Petúnia!

- "Petúnia" é o meu nome. E sim, quase isso – brincou novamente. – Mas acho que já acabei. E não tire os convites dos murais, Lily. Ou eu saberei e permitirei que usem o seu quarto para... você sabe o quê.

- Petúnia!

- Para de gastar o meu nome, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily! Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que deixar bem claro para todos os nerds espinhentos e seres insignificantes que eles não devem nem chegar perto do portão lá de casa. E, Lily – ela chamou depois que eu me afastei dela – eu volto pra casa às 16h. Você quer carona?

Assenti e continuei andando até chegar ao laboratório de química, onde seria minha próxima aula. Ainda faltavam 25 minutos para a aula em si começar. Como a sala estava deserta, exceto por uma nerd esquisita chamada Anne Clearwater, que sequer olhou para mim, achei que pudesse reler minhas anotações das últimas aulas.

Mas eu me iludi ao pensar que poderia ter paz nesses 25 minutos. Meu carma e seu inseparável amigo apareceram na porta da sala e trocaram um sorriso displicente. Sobrou para mim...

- Será uma ilusão ou é mesmo o demônio na minha frente? – falei sem rodeios assim que o Potter se aproximou da minha mesa. Ele e Sirius riram.

- Depende: você ainda está bêbada ou já está sóbria? – provocou o Potter, fazendo Sirius rir ainda mais.

- Ouch. Dessa vez você perdeu, Lily – comentou Sirius, enquanto pegava a cadeira e se sentava do meu lado. – E aí, como é que 'cê tá?

Ergui a sobrancelha. Quando Black estava com o Potter, os dois eram idiotas no mesmo nível. Não havia por que ele me tratar bem.

- Tô bem... E você? – "...demônio 2?", completei mentalmente.

- Estou enjoado – ele respondeu rápido – de tanto ouvir Regulus se queixar de ter perdido para uma menina.

Aquele comentário me fez abrir um sorriso verdadeiro, porque comprovava que eu era a melhor de todas.

- Bom, se ele quiser jogar novamente... Eu posso dar um desconto. Talvez mostrar os meus peitos, sei lá! Assim ele terá um motivo para perder, tamanha a distração! E olha que aqui é _tamanha _mesmo! – ofereci com um sorriso debochado, apesar de saber que meus peitos eram pequenos. E não, eu JAMAIS superarei este fato.

- ESSE DESCONTO TAMBÉM É VÁLIDO PARA A PRIMEIRA VEZ?! – guinchou o Potter em desespero. Hã?

- Que nada! Não tem que dar mole para aquele vagabundo, não! Tem que dar mole é pra mim! – apoiou Sirius, de olhos no desconto que eu tinha acabado de dar. – Mas ele vai querer jogar de novo, sim. Aparentemente, vai treinar com você.

Achei estranho. Iniciantes, como Regulus, treinavam em outro horário. Mas preferi não comentar nada.

- Bom, peça pra ele me mandar alguma mensagem ou qualquer coisa quando quiser jogar. Estarei à disposição – sorri para Sirius, tentando parecer simpática.

- E se _eu_ quiser jogar? – indagou James, enquanto sentava-se do meu lado e apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, a palma da mão apoiando aquela cabeçorra cheia de titica.

- Aí eu lhe darei o nome do meu professor e você terá aulas com ele.

- Mas por que Regulus pode jogar com você e eu não?

- Ih, Potter, me mira e me erra! – bufei, enquanto abria meu livro.

- Credo, Lil, foi só uma pergunta do James aqui – Sirius tentou amenizar a situação. - Afinal, se ele está assim, caidinho por você, a culpa é sua!

James sorriu pela enésima vez desde que o conheci.

- Sorrir é tudo o que você sabe fazer, Potter?

- Não – ele esboçou um sorriso galanteador, achando que ia me conquistar. – Eu posso te mostrar tudo o que eu sei fazer! É só me encontrar em um armário de vassouras ou em uma sala vazia que...

- Hahahaha! – eu não pude deixar de rir. – Me poupe. Eu pareço com alguma das líderes de torcida, por acaso?

- Um pouco com Petúnia – respondeu Sirius sério. – Ah, é, ela é sua irmã. Sabe, Lil, eu estava pensando em chamá-la para sair.

- QUÊ?! – exclamamos, surpresos, ao mesmo tempo, Potter e eu.

- Brincadeirinha! – ele disse também sorridente. – Mas tá louco? Petúnia Evans?

- Por quê? – eu disse na defensiva assim que ele sugeriu a ideia, enquanto Potter ria. Eles haviam trocado um olhar um tanto... suspeito. – O que tem de errado com ela?

- Com as irmãs Evans, na verdade, ruiva – completou Sirius. Antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo, ele disse: – Vocês são meio doidas, sabe. E frescas! Deus sabe quantas semanas de resenha que foram para eu pegar Petúnia e, quando eu _finalmente _consegui, ela não me deixava nem pegar na bunda dela direito!

- Sirius! – protestei, alto. – Não cuspa no prato que come! – debochei.

- Eu não _comi _pra cuspir no prato! – ele se defendeu, erguendo as mãos no ar. – De qualquer forma, não foi um lance sério. Eu e ela estávamos muito bêbados. Ah, é. Foi na semana passada, na boate.

- QUÊ?! – de novo a minha surpresa e do Potter.

- Brincadeirinha de novo! Hahaha, como vocês são idiotas! – E, dizendo isso, ele saiu de perto. Foi provavelmente provocar Anne Clearwater.

O que me deixava sozinha com o Potter.

- Então, Lily...

Não respondi. Fingi ler a matéria.

- Eu sei que você está fingindo que está lendo.

Optei por ignorá-lo.

- Sei que está me ignorando.

Comecei a odiá-lo ainda mais.

- Sei também que está me odiando internamente.

Desisti e ergui a cabeça para encará-lo, derrotada.

- Muito bem, Potter. O que você quer?

- Você – ele disse, sem rodeios. – Estou brincando – falou assim que viu minha reação, que não era nada agradável, por sinal. – Um encontro.

- Não. Não, não, não... E não!

- Por que você faz isso, Lily? – indagou ele, deixando de sorrir pela primeira vez e aparentando estar frustrado. – Eu nunca fiz mal a você. E você sabe que eu nunca te usaria, nem nada... Então... _por quê..._?

Era a primeira vez que eu o via triste com alguma coisa. Sua expressão, sempre feliz, alegre e contente, estava transtornada, triste, confusa. Como se ele estivesse desapontado por alguma coisa que não pudesse ter, e como se isso o entristecesse mais do que ele deixava aparentar...

- Eu não vou sofrer por você para sempre – falou, magoado, e saiu antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

Encarei a sala vazia e a porta pela qual ele havia acabado de passar. Sirius, que travava uma disputa de xadrez com Clearwater, do outro lado da sala, me ergueu a sobrancelha. Dei de ombros.

Era só o que me faltava: lidar com um Potter sentimental.

**Narração: **James Potter

Desistir jamais!

Lily Evans é difícil. Difícil, não. Ela é impossível! Não aguento mais essa ruiva... Ela é insuportável. Vou fazer uma lista sobre como ela é enjoada.

Levantei da minha cama muitíssimo confortável (está vendo, Lily Evans me perturba até de madrugada, sem fazer esforço algum), e andei até a minha escrivaninha. Abri a gaveta e tateei por um lápis e um pedaço de papel. Quando finalmente os achei, voltei a deitar na cama e liguei o abajur, que ficava sobre o criado mudo, coloquei os óculos e me sentei.

O relógio mostrava 2h45.

Excelente.

Comecei a escrever. _Teimosa_. Não. Ela era excepcionalmente teimosa, mas só comigo. Rabisquei. _Desagradável_. De novo, só eu que desfrutava dessa excelente qualidade dela. _Mal humorada. _Não de novo. Sempre que eu a olhava, ela, Marlene e Alice estavam às gargalhadas, chegava a ser anormal. _Nerd_. Bom, ser nerd não era um defeito exatamente. E Lily tirava notas boas em tudo, mas passava um sufoco danado em física... _Não gosta de bacon_. Isso é bom, na verdade, porque assim ela não engorda, se livra de celulites, estrias e afins e fica eternamente gostosa para mim. _Adora ler_. Bom, isso é hipocrisia. Eu também gosto, e ler tem seus benefícios, muito embora Sirius não saiba disso... _Usa roupas não muito curtas_. Hmm, não. Isso a torna única em Hogwarts.

Argh! Ok! Vou tentar fazer uma lista sobre o lado bom dela.

_Linda_. (Não tem nem como negar). _Gostosa. _(Menos ainda...) _Uma gracinha. Adorável. Divertida. Engraçada (_Ok, não comigo, mas...). _Generosa. (_Fala sério, ela andava com Severus Snape antes de ele ir fazer intercâmbio. Quer ato de generosidade maior?). _Bondosa_. (Lily fazia caridade há um tempo.) _Simples. (_Diferente da irmã, não fica tentando aparecer). _Modesta_. _Corajosa. (_Na boa, quem é que arruma confusão do jeito dela? Ela não tem medo de nada e de ninguém. Eu aposto que é genético! Aposto que isso poderia dar uma série de livros de um suposto filho dela, por exemplo. E ainda falarão dos olhos dele, que serão iguais aos dela, mas fisicamente ele será igual a mim. Hm, deixa eu chutar um nome, um nome aleatório. Já sei: HARRY! ). _Nobre_. (Já falei, ela andava com Snape). _Cheirosa_. Hm!

_Jovial. Tranquila. Inteligente. Leal às amigas. Leva as coisas a sério. Surpreendente. Única. Cativante. Sincera e verdadeira. Honesta. (_Uma vez nós tentamos sair sem pagar de um restaurante, e ela bateu o pé e disse que faria um escândalo se não pagássemos. Essa é a história de como o Tony's virou nosso restaurante preferido). _Perseverante_.

AFF! O pior é que eu ainda consigo pensar em mais um milhão de coisas. Então fica _um milhão de coisas _x ... versus... versus... _não gosta de bacon_.

Desliguei o abajur, tirei os óculos, larguei o papel e o lápis no criado mudo e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro. Havia chegado do treino totalmente exausto, e aí jantei, tomei banho e capotei na cama. Isso tudo entre 19h40 e 20h20 da noite. O que resultava nessa insônia miserável e vagabunda.

E hoje era sexta-feira. Eu _nunca _deixava de sair de casa na sexta-feira... Porra!

Hoje foi bem diferente. Nós treinamos muito, e depois teve a pelada. A pelada era de matar! E depois eu assisti um pouquinho do treino de tênis de Lily, já que a pelada tinha sido no clube onde ela joga. E aí nós caímos na piscina lá mesmo. E eu cheguei em casa e morri. Simples assim.

Peguei o celular, que estava no chão. Havia 8 mensagens. 6 eram de Sirius.

_VEADO BURRO! POR QUE TINHA QUE SE ESBALDAR NOS ESPORTES E ESQUECER QUE HOJE É SEXTA? SEU FRACO! CHEGOU EM CASA E FOI DORMIR QUE EU SEI, EU TE CONHEÇO! SABE COMO É DIFÍCIL SAIR SEM MEU MELHOR AMIGO? VAI PRA PORRA! E ALÉM DE TUDO VOCÊ É SURDO, PORQUE O TOQUE DE MENSAGEM DO SEU CELULAR É INFERNAL E VOCÊ NÃO ACORDA. SEU PUTÃO!_

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 21h42_

_Porra, James, você é foda. Estamos num pub aqui da hora! Só você tá perdendo. Tem um monte de gatinha assanhada. Você se fudeu. Bem feito, ninguém mandou me deixar só. _

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 23h58_

_Acorda e vem pra cá, caralho. _

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 00h02_

_Você vai apodrecer no inferno. Gayzão. Pontas, você é um... _

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 00h35_

_Hey Pontas s2 s2, bebi pra caralho. Se vc n acordar e vir pra cá, eu vou pegar Liy Evans. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK brincs, ninguém quer aquela ruiva louca, só vc msm. Acho que porque você é feio, míope, vesgo, surdo e burro. Tinha que ser estragado que nem ela. E eu te odeio. Vc n eh mais meu melhor amigo!_

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 01h19_

_Cara... T amo e sinto sua falta! Vem pra k James! Vc é meu melhor amigo ((: s2 s2 s2 _

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 01h44_

_Acorde e vem pra cá calar a boca do Sirius. Não aguento mais ouvi-lo reclamar sobre o melhor amigo que o abandonou. E você sabe que ele é um bêbado que chora, depois de certo ponto. Está avisado. (Se bem que ele tá engraçado pra porra KKKKKKKKKKK)_

De _Remus Lupin (Aluado)_

_Oiehhhh! Vc n mim conheçe, mas fis amizade c seu melhor amigo... Serious Black. Meu nome eh Mylena. Serious me disse q vc adora ruivas... eu sou ruiva ateh la embaicho, qué conferir? Kkkkkkk add no face, meu nome eh Mymy Angelis. To te esperando tigraum._

De _número desconhecido_

A única conclusão que eu posso tirar disso é que Sirius é insuportável. Sem mais! Hm... Se bem que ele me deu uma ideia, com todas essas mensagens.

_Hey, ruiva! Sei que está tarde, e que você talvez só leia isso pela manhã... Queria pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento esses dias, antes da aula de química. Não sei o que me deu... Não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Você não sai da minha cabeça mais... 3 _

_Enviado para Lily Evans 3 às 03h01_

Para minha grandessíssima surpresa, uma mensagem chegou. Quase pulei da cama.

_PONTAS TE AMO CARA. EU oiaklm DISSE PRA REMUX Q soiaj ELE ERA MEU MELHOR AMIGO soixo MAS EH MENTIRA. IDSBCYGUYIHDGUA VC S2 ENTENDEU? VC EH MEU PARÇA PRA SEMPRE! S2 _

De _Sirius Meu Melhor Amigo Gostoso às 03h02_

Minhas expectativas foram por água abaixo quando li a mensagem de Sirius. Achei melhor não responder e falar com ele só amanhã... E, quando pensa que não...

_Ouvi dizer que essa tal de Lily Evans pode dar dor de cabeça mesmo... _

De _Lily Evans 3 às 03h03_

! ERA ESSA A LILY EVANS QUE EU CONHECIA? FLERTANDO COMIGO?

_E não seria justo que quem me deu dor de cabeça viesse com um remédio, para ela ir embora? (6)_

_Enviado para Lily Evans 3 às 03h03_

_Não se preocupe, Potter... Eu já pensei nisso :9_

De _Lily Evans 3 às 03h04_

Meu. Santo. Deus. LILY EVANS ESTÁ ME DANDO MOLE?! OU SERÁ QUE ROUBARAM O CELULAR DELA? NOSSA, SE FOR ELA EU VOU GOZAR!

_Ah, é? *-* Então me diga que remédio é esse, ruiva, que eu estou louco pra tomar! _

_Enviado para Lily Evans 3 às 03h04_

Aqueles dois minutos – eu tinha contado, com licença – foram os mais longos da minha vida. Nunca ansiara tanto por uma resposta...

_O REMÉDIO É UMA DOSE CAVALAR DO SOSSEGA LEÃO MAIS FORTE QUE EXISTIR, POTTER! ORA, ONDE JÁ SE VIU, ME MANDAR MENSAGEM ÀS 3H DA MANHÃ! SOSSEGA ESSE FACHO E VÁ DORMIR! TALVEZ, COM ELE, VOCÊ CONSIGA DORMIR POR UNS BONS ANOS E, ASSIM, PARA DE ME ATAZANAR! ORA! E não volte a me mandar mensagens!_

De _Lily Evans 3 às 03h06_

Confesso que senti um baita choque, e que minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não pude deixar de me divertir e rir. Lily sempre me surpreendia... Não pude resistir à tentação.

_Hahaha, adoro como você é engraçada. E, se eu tomasse esse sossega leão e dormisse por todo esse tempo, sonharia todos os minutos com você. Então talvez valesse à pena... De qualquer forma, ruiva, estou ansiosíssimo – ansioso pra caralho – pra te ver de biquíni amanhã, nessa festa aí na sua casa. Mas não vá vestir um fio dental que eu não quero os idiotas olhando o que é meu. Eu amo você, não se esqueça. Boa noite e bons sonhos. 333 _

_Enviado para Lily Evans 3 às 03h10_

**Narração: **Sirius Black

- Bom dia, tia! – saudei a mãe do Pontas assim que entrei na casa. Antes que ela dissesse algo, tratei de acrescentar, com cara de inocente: - Espero que não se importe que eu tenha usado a minha chave. É que achei que todos estivessem dormindo, e eu tinha combinado com o James que...

Mas a tia apenas sorriu para mim e para Remus, que sorríamos sem graça da porta da sala.

- Bom dia, queridos – saudou ela com um grande bocejo. Ainda vestia o robe do pijama. Aposto que tem um corpaço embaixo desse pano todo, hein, tia! Tio Jared é que se dava bem nessa brincadeira... – Claro que não, meu bem. Você tem a chave para situações de emergências, tais como invadir a casa pela manhã enquanto todos dormem, e pode usá-la quando quiser, menos se for para trazer essas... _piriguetes _que você e o James tanto gostam.

Eu e Remus demos risada.

- Eu tento colocar juízo na cabeça deles, tia Angel, mas você deve imaginar como é difícil...

Tia Angelina esboçou outro sorriso. Acho que é daí que o Pontas sorri tanto, porque ô gentinha que gosta de sorrir, esses Potters!

- Realmente, eu imagino sim, Remus. Se bem que o James mudou tanto, de uns tempos pra cá... Me pergunto o que anda acontecendo. Vocês por acaso sabem de alguma coisa? – ela sondou, querendo arrancar informações sobre a vida do filho, para poder bisbilhotar, proibir e querer sempre se meter, COMO TODAS AS MÃES CONTROLADORAS DO MUNDO!

Não pense que eu nasci ontem, tia! A sua tática eu já conheço!

Lancei um olhar culpado para Remus, mas resolvi brincar.

- Ah, tia, não queria ser _eu _a te dar a notícia, mas... James tem uns problemas mentais, sabe. Mas nós o amamos mesmo assim.

Funcionou. Ela riu para nós dois e Remus anunciou sua ida ao banheiro. Como se nós precisássemos saber das necessidades fisiológicas desse lobo babão.

E, assim que ele deixou a sala, a tia Angelina atacou, como a pantera ardilosa que era:

- Six, meu filho, eu troquei suas fraldas. As suas e do James. Que porra era aquilo, hahaha! Não pensem que podem mentir pra mim... Eu já tive 17 anos! E sei muito bem sobre Lily Evans, e como o James corre incansavelmente - como numa maratona - atrás dela, e como ela nega todas suas tentativas. TO-DAS! Isso o tem magoado muito.

Suspirei e pisquei o olho.

- Tudo bem, tia, vou admitir que você tem um certo mérito e que nos conhece! Mas pois é, todos nós falamos pro James largar dela, que ela não o merece etc etc, mas ele não escuta. É o dia todo falando nela, pensando nela, e, _totalmente gay _isso, então não diga que eu te contei, mas... ele fica salvando fotos dela no computador e desenhando-a! – exclamei, chocado, esperando que ela tivesse a mesma reação que eu: a de extrema surpresa. James ficava _desenhando _Lily. Nossa, sério, isso é gay demais... Daqui uns dias ele vai começar a ouvir _Endless Love _e chorar por ela. É só o que falta.

- Isso é amor, querido. Um dia você vai sentir também.

- Deus me livre! Jamais quero ser... capenga desse jeito.

Ela riu, sem jeito, e disse por fim:

- É inevitável. Enfim, querido, vou fazer o café da manhã. Pode vir comer, se quiser, mesmo que o James não esteja acordado.

- Valeu!

E foi em direção à cozinha.

- Vamos subir, seu lobo mau? – chamei Remus. – Temos que acordar a donzela.

- Beleza, você que vai ser zoado – ele deu de ombros enquanto nos dirigíamos ao quarto do Pontas.

- Posso saber por que uma beldade como eu seria zoada?

- Por causa das mensagens que mandou pro Pontas ontem.

Quê? Do que esse lobo idiota estava falando?

- Eu não mandei mensagem alguma, Aluado. Você bebe e fica aí, ó! Alucinando, como um Aluado! Seu... lunático esquisito!

Opsie. Acho que minha memória voltou a funcionar, porque eu realmente mandei uma mensagem pro James. Uma não. Duas. Ergh, três...

- _Seis _– disse Remus. – Seis mensagens!

- Apagarei antes que ele tenha a chance de tocar no celular de novo.

- _MY ENDLESS LOVE. LOOOOOOOOOOOVE, LOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEE! … AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AND I! I WANT TO SHARE ALL MY… _Bom dia, Almofadinhas! Aluado! – cumprimentou um James envergonhado.

- Eu desisto.

**Narração: **Petúnia Evans

- Movam-se! Quero esses arranjos ali, perto da piscina! Não, não, Clearwater, essa mesa é onde ficarão as comidas! Porra, Pettigrew, eu disse que essas placas ficariam na parede, e não perto da piscina, seu animal!

O grande objetivo da minha vida era ser uma _promoter _de sucesso. Organizar as melhores festas de Londres, ser uma socialite e andar sempre muito bem vestida! Mas em festas como essa eu vejo como isso pode ser trabalhoso.

Quero dizer, olha a Lily, por exemplo. Ela quer ser médica, eu acho. Muito fácil! É só vestir um jaleco, estudar durante seis anos e receitar uns remédios aqui e ali. Mas ser promoter? Tem que lidar com todo o estresse das festas, com a satisfação dos convidados e suas expectativas, com buffet, com moda até! É muita informação!

O que mais me irrita, no entanto, são esses meros serviçais que arrumei para me ajudar. Por que eles não se tocam sobre como eu sou boa? Eles são _losers _e aqui estou eu, dando uma oportunidade para eles pelo menos aparecerem!

Me recostei na espreguiçadeira, em torno da piscina, e tomei mais um gole do meu coquetel de frutas, que Pettigrew havia preparado. Ajeitei os óculos de sol e me espreguicei. Com um suspiro, falei:

- Muito bem, Pettigrew. Ah, não me olhe com essa cara – revirei os olhos quando ele me lançou um olhar furioso – sei que você é jogador do time de hockey...

- E por que meus companheiros de time não ajudam também? – exigiu ele, cruzando os braços.

- Porque eles são mais bonitos e úteis que você. Agora volte a trabalhar antes que eu peça que eles chutem seu traseiro e, de quebra, o resquício de popularidade que você tem!

Aparentemente magoado, ele saiu de perto e retornou seus afazeres.

Pelo canto do olho, vi que Lily se aproximava. Lá vem ela reclamar, aposto...

- Não deveria falar assim com Pettigrew, Túnia. Você tinha que agradecer pela mãozinha que ele está dando, sabia? – ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

- Lily, por acaso eu pedi algum conselho seu? – eu disse com o mesmo sorriso, debochando-a. - A irmã mais velha aqui sou eu! – briguei com ela. Como era aquela fala daquele filme da Matilda mesmo? – Eu sou grande, você é pequena! Eu estou certa, você está errada! E eu sou inteligente e você é burra, então, Lil, sinceramente, você tem que começar a seguir meus passos...

A expressão de Lily mudou da água para o vinho. Ela parecia brava. Nossa, ela não pode fazer essa cara feia para o James, porque senão ele nunca vai querer ficar com ela, viu... HEY, ESPERA! O QUE É ISSO?

- Lily, essas coisas embaixo dos seus olhos são... _olheiras_? – perguntei cabreira. Ter olheiras era uma péssima coisa, e eu não queria que ela ficasse ainda mais brava, senão espantaria qualquer um de perto. – Ei, querida, por que não vamos ao meu quarto passar um corretivo aí?

- Túnia – ela suspirou – o que você quer? E não, obrigada. Eu não vou passar maquiagem alguma.

- Não, querida. Você vai, sim. Ou te trancarei no quarto, porque a anfitriã da festa não pode ser feia. Putz, Lily, por que _idiotices _como química, matemática e biologia você entende tão bem, e regras da vida, como etiqueta de festas, você é tão burrinha?

Lily começou a rir da minha cara. Hein?!

- Ok, Túnia, vamos lá em cima passar a maquiagem, vamos – chamou ela.

- Yaaaaaaaay, excelente! – comemorei. Levantei da espreguiçadeira, ajeitei minha saída de praia branquinha balonê, calcei meu chinelinho _Jimmy Choo _e a segui até a casa. Não antes de ordenar os serviçais: - TEMOS QUARENTA MINUTOS ANTES DE A FESTA COMEÇAR. FALTAM POUCAS TAREFAS PARA SEREM FEITAS. ENTÃO MEXAM-SE, AMADORES! MÃOS A OBRA! E não se esqueçam de prender os meus belos cachorros, Danny e Mel.

- Mas eles são monstros! Um deles mordeu a Suze Creevey...

- Ah, aquela que precisou ir ao hospital? – indaguei sem querer saber da vida daquela garota patética. – Bom, lá eles darão um jeito nela, aposto.

- O QUÊ?! – gritou (por que essa imbecil sempre gritava?) Lily. – COMO ASSIM O DANNY OU A MEL MORDEU ALGUÉM?

- Ah, é porque a Suze achou que seria divertido puxar o rabo de um deles, então... – explicou Pettigrew com uma risadinha. – Era o cachorro que vestia uma gravatinha. Isso significa que ele é macho?

Bati a mão na testa. Lily encarava Pettigrew perplexa.

- Eu prendo os cães – ela se ofereceu, como a boa moça que era.

- Negativo. Você irá se maquiar e vestir uma roupa.

- Já estou vestida, Túnia – a pobrezinha falou enquanto apontava para seu trapo. Lily trajava um short _Colcci_ e uma blusa _Ralph Lauren_ que era até bonitinha, de alças e com uma estampa bonita. Mas não era adequada para a ocasião. E nada de biquíni. Hahaha, ela é até engraçadinha, sabe?

Não me contive e comecei a rir.

- Não, meu bem. Agora vamos subir, que eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer!

Consertar as roupas e o rosto de Lily daria trabalho, mas valeria a pena.

_Ei, Petúnia. Que horas começa essa festa aí na sua casa? Eu e os meninos podemos ajudar, se quiser. _

_de Sirius Black :9 às 15h14_

Sorri. Sirius Black estava me enviando mensagem, yaaaaaaaaaay! Respondi apressada:

_HEEEEY SIXXX! Podem ajudar sim! Venham NESSE EXATO MOMENTO! XOXOXOXOXOX _

_enviada para Sirius Black :9 às 15h15_

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Deixei Petúnia me maquiar de boa, pois eu realmente não me importava. Mas, quando ela começou a tagarelar, eu não aguentei.

- Sabe, essa base da _Dior _é a melhor. A da _Mac _não é tão boa assim, Lil, faz mal pra pele. E use os óculos da _Gucci_ hoje, porque eu estou trabalhando com a melhor maquiagem possível, e tá foda esconder suas olheiras! (...) Onde estão aqueles seus chinelinhos _Manolo Blahnik_? (...) Isso, Lil, isso! – deu pulinhos de alegria quando eu escolhi um biquíni que tinha um decote bem atrevido e a parte de baixo era uma sainha. – Ótima escolha! Agora, onde está mesmo aquele seu relógio marrom do _Michael Kors_? Ele seria uma excelente pedida. (...) Eu diria que você podia usar o brilho labial da _Mac_, pois seus lábios são um pouquinho cheios e ele tem uma ótima fixação. Ou você poderia usar o batom _Lady Danger_, também da _Mac_, mas num tom melhor de vermelho... Aliás, qual é o nome desse esmalte _Chanel _que você passou nas unhas?

- CHEGA, Petúnia! Pare com essa futilidade!

- Epa, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Marlene ao entrar no quarto de repente. Abri um sorriso por vê-la. Ainda estava um pouco triste com ela, mas...

- Só Petúnia com suas milhões de dicas sobre essas besteiras dela – reclamei.

- Mas você está super linda e estilosa, Lil. Não deveria reclamar tanto assim, Túnia é uma excelente irmã!

Túnia, como tinha poucos neurônios, não entendeu a ironia.

- Ah, Marlene, você é uma gracinha! Vamos lá, eu maquiarei você, yaaaaaay! – riu Petúnia satisfeita.

Lancei um olhar claro para Marlene. "Se ferrou".

Mas, ao me olhar no espelho, não pude deixar de notar que estava realmente bonita. Por um lado, essa parte patricinha de Petúnia era um saco, só que era bastante útil de vez em quando. Como agora.

Alice havia me mandando mensagem dizendo que iria chegar com Remus, Potter e Sirius, que já estavam a caminho. Os "ajudantes" que minha irmã conseguira, para arrumar a decoração, também já haviam terminado suas tarefas, e da varandinha do meu quarto ela gritava:

- Muito bem, criaturas! Vocês até que se mostraram úteis, ficou quase bom. Agora sabe a próxima tarefa? SE ESCONDER para quando os convidados de verdade chegarem. Pettigrew, você pode se esconder atrás da área da churrasqueira. Mas não coma nada, a sua pança já é grande o suficiente. Clearwater, você poderia se esconder na área de serviço. Olhe só, Creevey, vejo que voltou. Que atadura é essa?! Vá se esconder no canil, pra ver se os cachorros continuam mordendo você e os médicos tenham que te operar todinha pra dar um jeito na sua feiura. Patil, você e seu irmão gêmeo poderiam pular na piscina e se afogar. Bom, não, assim a água ficaria suja. Mas vocês podem ficar na segurança da festa, lá na porta da frente. E LEMBREM-SE, ACIMA DE TUDO! Daqui meia hora, aproximadamente, vocês trabalharão como garçons. As bandejas e as bebidas estão em cima do balcão da cozinha. E _nem ousem se aproximar _da mesa de bebidas! Recado dado, agora VÃO TRABALHAR!

- Não fale assim com eles, Petúnia! – protestei irritada. – Eles não são seus empregados para falar assim!

- Não. Eles são piores que empregados. São _losers. _Eu os promovi a _meus servos, _e pare de encher o meu saco.

E ela saiu batendo o pé. Marlene sorriu, simpática e piedosa.

- Olha, Lil, não ligue muito pra isso. A sua irmã vai pagá-los depois. Vai colocá-los na lista de todas as festas e dar 30 libras pra cada um. Eu diria que é um grande ato de generosidade pra ela – riu Lene. – Mas, olha, eles podem estar contentes com o trabalho, porque ficou realmente lindo lá atrás.

- Eu sei, Lene, mas você sabe que eu sou contra esse modelo de high school americano que rege na HH.

- Eu também sei disso, e nós temos que agradecer por sermos ligeiramente populares! Vamos tirar fotos? Estamos tão lindas!

Ri da afirmação, apesar de sua veracidade. Estávamos, tipo, supergostosas!

Era segredo para quase todas as pessoas, mas eu tinha paixão por fotografar. Gostava tanto que ganhei uma câmera quase profissional no natal do ano passado, e ela era o meu maior xodó. Por causa do hobby, eu era geralmente a fotógrafa das festas, e todas as minhas fotos, de Petúnia e de Lene e Alice, arrasavam no facebook, tamanha beleza delas e habilidade minha!

Eu e Lene tiramos um milhão de fotos. Fazendo caretas, poses, biquinho, piscando, mão na cintura, abraços de melhores amigas, beijinho no rosto. Até que...

- YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou uma multidão. Corri para a varanda do meu quarto e vi, lá embaixo, _pelo menos _100 pessoas, que haviam chegado de vez, gritando e correndo _e _detonando a decoração.

Todos eles saudavam Petúnia educadamente e brincavam com ela. E, em seguida, procuravam seus grupos e pegavam alguma bebida.

- Vamos descer? – chamou Lene, animada com a movimentação.

Lembrei do que papai e mamãe disseram. "Nada de festas", "Responsabilidade acima de tudo", "Não chamem mais de 10 pessoas aqui pra casa". Puta que pariu.

- VAMOSSSS! – urrei, animada, e a puxei escada abaixo.

Realmente, a decoração estava bonita. A grama aparada, umas plaquinhas de piscina engraçadas (tais como "Só é permitido banhar-se pelado!"), umas flores artificiais, um grande equipamento de som e diversas mesas com comes e bebes transformavam um sofisticado quintal de família em um cerimonial de festas adolescentes. E o que era aquilo que saía da varanda de Petúnia e ia até a piscina? UMA TIROLESA?

- IRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO! – gritou Gilderoy Lockhart enquanto virava uma tequila com Amos Diggory e Lucius Malfoy.

Argh. Esqueci que viria gente insuportável para a minha casa. Falando em gente insuportável...

- Lily! Uau, como você está linda. Mas não se lembra do que eu disse, sobre reservar as roupas e não usar nada muito decotado, para que os outros não fiquem olhando para o que é _meu_? – tagarelou o Potter enquanto me dava _aquela_ checada. Ele também não estava nada mau, sabe. Qual é? Eu sei que odeio o garoto, mas não posso deixar de admitir que ele é gato.

- Obrigada, Potter – agradeci abrindo um sorrisinho. Era uma festa, eu não precisava tratá-lo com grosseria, a não ser que fosse necessário... Né? – E não, não me lembro. E não diga isso. Você não acha que eu deveria expor esse meu corpinho gostoso? – ironizou.

- Só para mim, entre quatro paredes!

Desfiz o sorriso.

Digamos que eu estivesse um pouco... atrevida. Meu decote era bem saliente (apesar de meus peitos serem pequenos – snif snif – nem tudo é como a gente quer), mas minha barriga era bonita e estava à mostra, e grande parte das minhas coxas e bunda também!

Percebendo que eu tinha ficado nervosa, ele mudou o assunto.

- O céu está tão bonito hoje. Notou?

- Não – respondi enquanto reparava-o. O céu estava num tom azul claro de fim de tarde e, por mais que seja impressionante, limpo. O sol brilhava na intensidade certa, e a temperatura era agradável, como num dia de verão londrino, o que permitia as roupas de banho. – Mas está muito bonito, sim.

- Jamessss, vamos virar uma tequila! – irrompeu Sirius do meio da multidão, afobado. – HEY LILY, HEY MARLENE. Venham também!

- Cara, como você consegue? Você tomou um porre na noite passada, dormiu apenas 3h essa madrugada e já está aí, bebendo de novo! – exclamou o Potter assustado.

- Não sou um fraco como você – deu de ombros. - Alice e Remus estão perto daquela mesa, ó – nos mostrou a mesa de bebidas que tinha vodca e tequila.

Fomos eu, o Potter e a Lene atrás dele.

No meio do caminho, reconheci grande parte dos convidados. Os jogadores do time de futebol, todas as cheerleaders, que riam alegremente com Túnia (e que estavam usando _apenas _biquíni, e que quiseram cair em cima de Sirius e James enquanto passávamos), os lindos do clube de exatas, que estavam mais reservados, conversando na beira da piscina, e os times de basquete e hockey e, por fim, as ginastas lá da escola, que estavam de short jeans e biquíni.

- LICEEE! – gritamos eu e Marlene e corremos para abraçá-la. Conversamos também um pouco com Remus, sempre muito simpático e educado, e permanecemos nesse grupo por grande parte da festa.

- Não vai beber, Lil? – perguntou Sirius, tentando me levar para o mau caminho. Fiz que não com a cabeça e ele sorriu.

Sirius e Potter estavam muito gostosos hoje. Os dois usavam o mesmo chinelo (_Calvin Klein_) branco e bermudas xadrez. E o mais importante: nada de camiseta. Estavam simplesmente exibindo aqueles físicos...

E um deles tinha um cheiro particularmente inebriante...

- É um perfume _Hugo Boss_, mas não lembro o nome – disse James enquanto eu dava uma fungada em seu pescoço. FOI SEM QUERER! Eu simplesmente segui o cheiro com o nariz e... – Pode senti-lo melhor, se quiser. – Sorriu galanteador.

- Hahaha. Você e seu senso de humor, Potter.

Ele deu um gole em sua bebida e riu. (Por falar nisso, os copos eram coloridos. Uma das ginastas havia admitido recentemente que era lésbica, e, como era amiga de Petúnia, ela achou que seria legal colocar tudo colorido para dar uma força à homossexualidade).

- Vou admitir que sou mais engraçadinho quando estou perto de você – brincou ele sorrindo. Porra, ele não parou de sorrir _um minuto _desde que o vi hoje!

- É o que a minha presença faz com você – respondi na hora, totalmente sem pensar, a voz abafada. Olha só! O que eu estou fazendo?! – Quero dizer, é o que sua mente retardada processa quando está perto de mim, Potter! – tratei de corrigir meu erro.

- BOA NOITE! – saudou uma voz familiar que brotava do meio da muvuca. Por um momento, todos fizeram silêncio enquanto Rita Skeeter chegava e desfilava entre os presentes, cheia de classe.

- Uau – alguns garotos disseram.

- Ela é cheia de estilo – falou alguém perdido na multidão.

- Ela tem classe!

- Skeeter se veste tão bem.

- Rita tem presença!

- Ela é tão gostosa e linda – comentou, por fim, a ginasta lésbica, fazendo com que todos os olhares se voltassem para ela por um momento, até que todo mundo deixou passar.

Rita vinha em nossa direção.

- Boa noite, _darlings_. Lily, é você mesmo que vai bater as fotos? Se sim, vá pegar a câmera agora enquanto todas essas pessoas ainda tem consciência. James, Sirius, vocês estão puro tesão! Alice, Remus, sempre nessa de casalzinho... Uma fofura! – acrescentou com falsidade. Alice ergueu a sobrancelha. – Marlene, você também está linda!

Rita era inconveniente e puxava assunto com todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que ela, Petúnia, James e Sirius eram os pilares da festa, onde todos os convidados ficavam em volta.

Frank Longbottom chegou, nos saudou e foi direto até Marlene, e a cumprimentou com um delicado beijo na bochecha. Ela o abraçou e os dois entrelaçaram as mãos, e se serviram com vodca e coca-cola.

Confesso que me senti um tanto deprimida quando vi Alice e Remus trocando carinhos, Frank e Lene dando risadas, naquele clima de fase inicial de namoro e outros casais que brincavam ao redor da piscina. Mas essa onda de sentimentalismo logo passou quando eu vi Sirius desentupindo a boca de Melanie Abbott.

Algumas coisas jamais irão mudar.

Neste ponto, a única pessoa que sobrava era o Potter. E ele conversava educadamente com Emmeline Vance, a melhor amiga da minha irmã. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas juro que ele lançou um olhar curioso na minha direção quando me viu sair.

Como papai e mamãe haviam proibido festas e Petúnia tinha um resquício de juízo na cabeça, ela trancou todas as portas e deu uma chave para mim, de modo que só nós duas pudéssemos entrar na casa.

Entrei sem problemas e me dirigi até o quarto, onde peguei a câmera e desci novamente, depois de bater umas fotos "aéreas" da minha varanda.

Depois de bater fotos casuais, de pessoas rindo, bebendo, virando tequilas, pulando na piscina, se beijando, e do ambiente em si, comecei a fotografar os grupos de amigos. Todos haviam sido surpreendentemente educados e me agradeceram. Rita Skeeter me acompanhava e perguntava se as pessoas estavam se divertindo etc etc.

A festa estava muito legal. Tocava pop e música eletrônica, de Katy Perry a David Guetta e esses sucessos estadunidenses. Mas acho que Túnia havia acertado, porque todo mundo parecia se divertir muito e já tinham inclusive pulado na piscina e feito dois grandes coros de "Petúnia, Petúnia, Petúnia!". Ela parecia desapontada com alguma coisa, no entanto.

Rita fez a gentileza de bater fotos minhas com Marlene, Alice, Remus, Black, Potter e, na maioria das vezes, um bando de gente que se juntava na nossa foto. Algumas amigas da minha irmã, como Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance e Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, tiraram fotos comigo porque disseram que eu estava muito bonita. Amos Diggory também quis uma só de nós dois. Gilderoy Lockhart também exigiu que pelo menos um flash nos capturasse, pois éramos os mais belos da festa (como ele sempre dizia).

Já tinha tirado muitas fotos, e fotos de todos os presentes, e definitivamente as pessoas que mais apareciam eram Potter e Sirius. As líderes de torcida, as ginastas, as populares e todas as garotas queriam tirar fotos com os dois. Isso contribuía tanto para o ego do Potter que, a partir de um momento, eu me recusei a tirar mais fotos dele com quem quer que fosse.

- Que fotógrafa mais linda e ciumenta! – exclamou ele quando eu disse que não bateria foto alguma dele com Penny Parkinson. Ela me lançou um olhar furioso, mas não me importei. – Vamos, Lil, tire uma foto nossa.

Me neguei novamente.

- Ok. Então, Penny, bate uma foto da Lily comigo? – pediu ele com um sorriso presunçoso e prepotente.

A expressão de Penny me lembrou das imagens tenebrosas de demônios que eu já havia visto em séries e livros, mas ela pegou a câmera da minha mão antes que eu pudesse protestar.

- Não. Não, Pott...er! – e Penny tinha batido a foto. Quando tomei a minha câmera da mão dela, insatisfeita, e a olhei, com James do meu lado, fiquei ainda mais irritada com a risada dele.

- Que espontânea, Lily! – ele elogiou a imagem. – Saímos muito bonitos.

- Hahaha! Claro que não, Potter! – discordei rapidamente, ao ver a imagem do Potter agarrado na minha cintura e uma careta saindo da minha boca, enquanto ele esboçava um sorriso maroto.

- Não apague – pediu ele. – Por favor.

E saiu de perto de mim, provavelmente procurando alguém para dar uns amassos. É, eu também estava precisando de um desses.

- Minha campeã – disse alguém por trás de mim. – Boa noite.

Olhei surpresa quando vi quem era.

- Meu perdedor. – Sorri. – Boa noite, Regulus.

- Estava me perguntando se havia mais uma coisa que você gostaria de ganhar – ele sugeriu. Entendi a indireta na hora e abri um sorriso sedutor.

- Depende do que for, meu caro perdedor.

- Bom – ele sorriu galanteador – digamos que... eu!

Comecei a rir. A rir, não. Gargalhar.

Regulus me olhou sem entender. Será que achou mesmo que eu estava dando mole pra ele?

- Reg, se enxerga. Você é uma gracinha, mas tem 15 anos. Me surpreende que esteja aqui!

- Ah, Lily, nada a ver essa parada de idade! Se não fosse por isso, você ficaria comigo? – ele perguntou insistente.

- Não sei – respondi sem querer ser bruta. – Mas acho que não.

- Lily, espera –

- Com licença, Regulus.

Andei em direção a Alice, que estava conversando animadamente com Noel Thomas, um dos gatos do clube de exatas. Yummy! Achei uma presa.

- Ah, ei, Lily! – sorriu assim que me avistou. – Esse aqui é o Noel. Noel Thomas, que participa do clube de exatas comigo.

- Ei, Lily – saudou numa voz sensual. Tem que ser ele mesmo! Esse gostoso! – Tudo certo?

- Hey – respondi tímida. – Tudo sim, e você? Está aproveitando a festa?

- Também. Com certeza! – riu ele. – Aqui está ótimo!

- Pois é – riu Alice sem graça – eu e Noel estávamos conversando sobre como você está linda hoje.

Me aproximei um pouco dele. Ele se vestia bem. Estava mais ou menos no mesmo estilo do Potter e do Sirius, mas não cheirava tão bem quanto... Epa, epa, epa! Esqueça isso.

- Bem, eu vou... ali. Fazer... alguma coisa... com Remus.

Arregalamos os olhos para Alice, que sorriu pela desculpa esfarrapada e trapalhada que acabara de dar.

- Foi só pra dar privacidade a vocês, ora! Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando!

Eu e Noel rimos.

- Ela é um pouquinho atrapalhada – observou Noel. – Mas é gente boa.

- Sim – concordei. – Ela é um amor. – Assim como você, gostosão.

- Por que não participa do clube de exatas também? Sei que você é muito inteligente – disse e bebeu mais um pouco.

- Obrigada, mas acho que suas informações estão erradas. Eu não sou muito boa em física, não acho que acertaria nem a primeira questão da prova para fazer parte do clube... – Mas ele me interrompeu com um sorriso insinuante.

- Eu posso te ensinar física – se ofereceu. – Por exemplo, observe esse meu movimento – falou enquanto se aproximava do meu rosto e pendia a cabeça em direção a minha – isso é pura força da gravidade.

Ri um pouquinho.

- E se eu fizer isso? – questionei enquanto me aproximava. Estava a 1 cm da boca dele. – Também é a força da gravidade?

Ele sorriu.

- Essas forças físicas...

- QUE BAIXARIA É ESSA, HEIN? FORÇA FÍSICA É O QUE VOCÊ VAI SENTIR QUANDO EU TE ENCHER DE PORRADA, THOMAS! – gritou do nada James Potter, que se intrometia na conversa. Ele havia se aproximado tão sorrateiramente que eu não notara sua chegada.

- POTTER, SAIA DAQUI, ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ – respondeu Noel irritado pela interrupção.

- TEM TUDO A VER COMIGO!

- Potter, para, você está chamando a atenção pra gente – eu pedi meio desesperada, enquanto todos olhavam.

- CALE A BOCA, POTTER, SEU ESTÚPIDO. SERÁ QUE SÓ VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE A EVANS NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ PRA VOCÊ? – provocou Noel, para... para a extrema má sorte dele e confusão, porque o Potter ergueu o punho e o acertou com tanta rapidez que Noel ficou comendo vento.

- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA! – gritava todo mundo animado, e se reuniam em volta da rodinha onde estávamos eu, o Potter e Noel.

Mas Noel não iria deixar aquilo barato, e reagiu. Deu um soco tão mal dado em James que pegou em parte de sua bochecha e na sobrancelha.

Só que Noel usava um anel. E esse anel cortou a sobrancelha do Potter levemente, e começou a sair sangue.

Potter, então, deu uma voadora nele.

Hahahaha brincadeirinha! Mas ele deu um soco no nariz de Noel, que começou a sangrar também.

- EPA, EPA, O QUE É ISSO? JAMES, CARA, PARA – disse um Sirius desesperado que chegou e tentou segurar o Potter. – PARA, JAMES, PORRA – ele continuou dizendo enquanto Potter se debatia em seus braços, e Lucius Malfoy fazia o mesmo com Noel Thomas.

- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA – ainda gritava todo mundo.

- Acabou o show – disse Rita depois que Sirius tinha conseguido, por fim, segurar James, e Noel Thomas já desaparecia de vista. – Aw, James, você está sangrando!

- Bela observação, hein, Rita – falou Marlene que de repente aparecera na multidão, com Frank Longbottom logo atrás.

- Cara, você tá bem? – indagou Frank. Ele ganhou o troféu de mais idiota da festa depois dessa pergunta.

- O que você acha, Frank, seu imbecil? – rebateu Sirius, visivelmente alterado. – Porra, James, você é foda! Seu veado imbecil, tem mesmo é que se machucar! – gritava ele, irritado. Mas James não o respondia. Parecia meio tonto. – Cacete, Lily, vai ficar aí parada feito uma idiota? Vem aqui ajudar, porra! Se isso aconteceu a culpa é sua, então vai pegar um kit de primeiros socorros ou qualquer coisa e uma água pra ele, sei lá.

- Tô com dor de cabeça – Potter murmurou baixinho para Sirius.

- Não, idiota. Você só levou umas três porradas na cara e tá tudo muito bem. Me diga, a sua visão tá consertada agora? – debochou Sirius.

- Não. Eu sabia disso, odeio lentes de contato – ele disse.

- Pontas, você não usa lentes de contato.

- Porque as odeio!

Sirius riu um pouquinho, e depois gritou para a multidão:

- O que é? Voltem a se embebedar, se comer e o caralho a quatro! Parem de olhar!

- Olha essa boca suja na minha casa – Túnia se pronunciou. – Vamos levá-lo lá dentro, que a gente faz um curativo e ele melhora.

- Ok.

Sirius tentou levar James sozinho, mas não conseguiu. Olhou sugestivamente para Petúnia.

- Hahaha, você não acha mesmo que eu irei carregá-lo, né, amorzinho? LUPIN, VENHA CÁ! – gritou ela. Remus se aproximou assustado. – Ajude o Six a levá-lo pra dentro.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado. Não pude deixar de notar que seu cabelo estava bagunçado...

- James brigou com Noel Thomas porque ele chegou na Lily – contou Sirius emburrado. – Onde estava o senhor que não ajudou a segurar o James, posso saber?

- Eu... estava fazendo... algo. Com... Alice.

Até o Potter olhou suspeito para o amigo, depois dessa. Muito comum eles simplesmente transarem no quintal da casa, onde estava todo mundo. Mas ok, quem sou eu para julgar?

- Ahaha! É um lobo mau mesmo! – brincou Sirius. James riu.

- Ah, calem a boca – pediu Remus. – Vamos levar esse peso morto lá.

Remus e Sirius carregaram James até a porta da cozinha, que dava de cara com o quintal. Abri a porta e eles deitaram James no sofá da sala enquanto eu procurava o kit de primeiros socorros. Tudo bem que eu acho que eles estavam sendo um tanto exagerados, afinal, o Potter já havia sofrido coisas piores que isso, mas...

- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntei assim que vi Sirius e Remus saindo pela porta da cozinha.

- Aproveitar o resto da festa, ora! Lockhart trouxe mangueiras de cerveja! – Sirius me informou, empolgado. – Hey, o James brigou por sua causa. Dá pelo menos uma moralzinha pra ele e faz qualquer bosta na testa dele e volte você também.

- Exatamente. Pobre coitado, Lily. Ele é morto em você e você nem aí. (Por que você não começa a gostar dele? Não acha que isso o machuca? – Remus provocou, fazendo chantagem emocional e conseguindo o que queria: me fazer sentir pena.

- Aposto que ele prefere mil vezes levar 3 socos daquele todos os dias a ser maltratado por você – continuou Sirius com uma voz pesarosa.

- Sim. O amor dele é tão verdadeiro que...

- TÁ, JÁ CHEGA! Eu vou lá ficar um pouco com ele!

- Boa iniciativa, ruiva! – apoiou Sirius.

- Muito legal da sua parte! – completou Remus, e os dois saíram rindo.

Quando voltei para a sala com o kit de primeiros socorros, Potter parecia morto no sofá.

Sentei-me no tapete, mas próxima dele. Coloquei o kit no chão para manuseá-lo mais facilmente.

- Potter? – chamei num sussurro quase inaudível. Toquei sua sobrancelha levemente. Com a ponta dos dedos, acariciei sua bochecha.

Hein?! Por que estava fazendo isso?!

- Lily – sorriu ele ainda de olhos fechados. – Tô com dor de cabeça.

- Eu vou te dar um remédio. Vai passar logo – garanti a ele. – Você consegue engolir um comprimido ou dói? Ou posso te dar remédio de gotinha também – brinquei.

Ele sorriu. (Grande novidade).

Sentei-me na beira do sofá, onde havia um espacinho. Potter entendeu que eu queria ver melhor o machucado dele e chegou para o lado.

- Me desculpe – sussurrou. – Eu não queria causar confusão. É só que... Ah, deixa.

- Realmente, você não deveria ter agredido o Noel – ralhei com ele enquanto pegava uma gaze e colocava água nela, para passar em sua sobrancelha. – Ele não lhe fez nada.

- Ele se aproximou de você – falou simplesmente. Abriu os olhos.

- Mantenha os olhos fechados, por favor.

Assim era até mais fácil para mim...

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, Potter. Nós podemos esquecer isso, ok?

- Ok – concordou. – Lily, você pode me responder uma coisa?

- Fala.

- Por que... Por que você é simpática e não briga com garotos como Noel Thomas e, comigo, age dessa forma?

Busquei refletir por um momento. Ele abriu os olhos. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, me senti mal no segundo em que aquele olhar triste – que tão raramente aparecia, mas já era a segunda vez que eu o presenciava, em três dias – tomou conta de toda sua expressão.

- Porque tenho você para brigar para mim em garotos como Noel Thomas – tentei brincar com ele, mas a expressão triste ainda estava ali. – E você tem que ter alguém que brigue com você. Que por acaso sou eu, rs.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – insistiu ele, o olhar penetrante fixo no meu.

- Eu... eu sinceramente não sei, Potter. Mas "garotos como Noel Thomas" não ficam em cima de mim o dia todo, não me irritam, não me mandam mensagens sempre, não ficam publicando que me ama na minha linha do tempo e, principalmente, não entram em brigas e se machucam por mim. E se esse seu machucado fosse pior, hein? E se você quebrasse uma costela? – perguntei, aflita.

- Que falta de romantismo, ruiva – argumentou ele. – Achei que as mulheres gostassem dessas atitudes. Principalmente de se meter em brigas! O que aconteceu com seu instinto protetor? – brincou e, finalmente, esboçou outro sorriso. – E se eu tivesse quebrado a costela, a perna, o pescoço... Teria sido melhor do que ver você beijar alguém que não fosse eu.

- Você não diz isso de coração.

- Digo, sim.

- Não diz.

- Digo! – teimou o Potter. Então o rumo da conversa mudou. – Olha, eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas... Então vou parar de ser assim. Assim sendo, você poderia começar a me chamar de James?

Então o Potter ainda conseguia barganhar muito bem! Espertinho.

- Nem com três socos na cabeça você baixa a bola, Potter. Me dê um motivo por que eu deveria me tornar sua amiga.

- Porque eu acho você o máximo e te queria como amiga, pelo menos.

- Me dê 43 motivos por que eu deveria me tornar sua amiga – repeti o pedido, para que ele não vencesse e eu tivesse que me aproximar dele.

- Ok. Lá vai: motivo três, eu...

- Certo, Potter. Eu começarei a te chamar de James e irei te tratar melhor se você parar de correr atrás de mim.

- Trato feito! – exclamou exultante, sem parecer que estava machucado. – Lily, você não sabe como valeu a pena levar essas porradas. E o Noel ainda ficou pior do que eu...

- Pois é – ri com ele. – Agora fique quieto e feche os olhos, quero terminar isso logo.

Potter me obedeceu e, dois minutos depois, o corte na testa dele estava devidamente tratado.

- Pronto – avisei quando terminei.

Mas minha mão não se moveu e permaneceu em sua bochecha (onde não deveria estar). Os olhos castanho-esverdeados me encaravam com alegria. Os lábios formavam um sorriso simples, mas encantador. E a expressão – ah, a expressão – adquirira novamente aquele quê brincalhão e radiante.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Lily – declarou com simplicidade. – Jamais duvide.

O perfume inebriante bagunçava todos os meus sentidos. É esta a explicação que tenho para o sorriso que eu dei para ele ser tão largo e verdadeiro. Pelo menos, era a explicação que melhor cabia no momento.

Meu sorriso se tornou maior quando ele sorriu ainda mais e tocou na minha mão.

Excelente, agora o Potter me passara sua doença, porque eu sorri durante todo o resto da noite.

**OOOI! E aí, o que acharam? *-* Espero que tenham gostado *-* auhauha E como eu não podia deixar de pedir: deixem uma review! É tão simples, rápido e fácil... E deixa o meu dia TÃO mais feliz! Um "legal" já basta! *-* UHAUAHUA beijos, meninas, até o próximo capítulo! xxxxx :* (ps.: surpresas aguardam...)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Oi, oi, oiiiiiiiii! Obrigada, em primeiro lugar, a Gabriela, Dudinha e Lauly! s2 s2 Obrigada por quem favoritou, curtiu ou comentou. Sei que o ibope aqui tá baixo, né, mas não desistirei nunca! KKKKKK bem, o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? ficou grandinho e com umas cenas bem centradas em personagens secundários. mas eu pretendo, a partir do capítulo que vem (que eu ficaria SUPERRRR feliz com reviews kkk) esquentar mais as coisas.**

**Em suma, é isso! muito obrigada a vocês por lerem ^^ :3 espero que gostem!**

**ps.: já viram o vídeo do "Potter Puppet Show - The Mysterious Ticking Noise"? é idiotinha, mas engraçado! UHAUAHUHA inspirou o nome do capítulo rsss. beijos!**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – AQUELE COM A VOLTA DE "SNAPE, SNAPE, SEVERUS SNAPE!''**

**Narração: **Sirius "o gostosão" Black

- Beleza então, Suze, valeu – sorri para Suze Creevey assim que havia passado dois minutos desde que ela... Hm, se satisfez, digamos. – Se quiser praticar, você sabe que pode contar comigo. Agora vamos, temos aula daqui a meia hora e James vai passar aqui. Se você se arrumar rápido, até te descolo uma carona. – Eu sou muito gente boa mesmo...

Coloquei minha boxer preta e a deixei refletindo no meu quarto. Quando bati a porta, suspirei.

Virgens.

- Sirius Black! – exclamou, com todo o amor do mundo visível na voz, minha doce mamãezinha. – Seu vagabundo! Você acha que a minha casa é o quê? Um puteiro?

Esbocei um largo sorriso.

- Ora, mamãe, ainda não. Mas se você quiser ser a minha cafetona, estamos aí! Haha, estou brincando – tentei amenizar a situação antes que ela soltasse outro protesto agudo. – Suze Creevey estava no meu quarto. Eu estava ensinando matemática a ela.

- Você é horrível em matemática, Sirius. Não, horrível não. Um _terror _seria mais adequado. Quero dizer, um _desastre_. Assim, a pior coisa do mundo mesmo...

- Nossa, mãe, obrigado! – "Agradeci" ofendido. Mudei de assunto, procurando outra desculpa: - Então era física. Sabe, as duas coisas são bem parecidas.

- Você é pior ainda em física, Sirius _Black. _Eu diria que a sua inteligência em exatas se aproxima de uma catástrofe natural – rebateu ela começando a se irritar.

- Ih, mãe, pare de ser complicada! Custa acreditar no seu filho pelo menos uma vez na vida? – dramatizei com os olhos tristes. Tentei soar sério e magoado, para ver se ela parava de pegar no meu pé. Eu, hein, eu lá devo satisfação sobre quem me dá a ela?

- Muito bem. Já que você estava ensinando a garota, quero que tire A+ na próxima prova de matemática ou física. Caso contrário, você irá _se foder _e ficar mais dois meses sem tocar na moto.

ARGH!

- Que injusto!

- Você arrumou sua cama, agora se deite nela. De preferência com uns mil livros, e não com "Suze Creevey". Estou indo para a redação, tenha um excelente dia.

E, dizendo aquilo, saiu a passos largos pela porta da sala. Bom, a minha mãe não era exatamente uma pessoa agradável, e não tinha papas na língua, mas eu até que a amo.

- Bom dia, _brow _– saudou Regulus com a cara feia matinal dele, enquanto descia a escada e me encontrava na sala. – É verdade que é Suze Creevey no seu quarto? Você já mandou melhor...

Esperei-o descer para andarmos até a cozinha juntos.

- Me responda uma coisa, Reg. Você anotou a placa?

- Placa? Que placa?

- Do caminhão que fez isso com a sua cara – respondi e comecei a dar risada da feiura dele. – Em segundo lugar, vê se perde esse cabaço antes de falar de mim, seu virgenzinho.

Mas ele não se abalou com as minhas palavras, e disse convicto:

- Estou pensando em começar a namorar, na verdade.

Aquilo surpreendentemente despertou a minha atenção, apesar de não ser bunda, peitos, coxas ou mini saias.

Ergui os olhos.

- Ah, é? – indaguei com deboche. – E quem será a pobre coitada?

- Lily Evans – respondeu sem rodeios.

Houve poucos momentos em que ri tanto assim na minha vida. Nossa, sério. Eu ri _tanto_ que Reg ficou vermelhíssimo e abaixou a cabeça de vergonha.

- Acorda, cara – procurei alertá-lo. – Lily Evans _nunca _ficaria com você. Tá, beleza, ela já saiu com Lockhart, mas era porque ela era BV e inexperiente, como você, e...

- Eu não sou BV! – ele me interrompeu bravo.

- E ela não sai com _James_, que é o cara mais popular da escola, capitão do time de futebol etc... Só sai com caras mais velhos, de acordo com Petúnia... E acha que ela sairia com _você_? Você bebeu, Regulus? Não, sério, o que deu em você?

- Ela me disse que sairia – disse esperançoso, embora excepcionalmente sem graça.

- Ela mentiu, cara – falei a verdade curto e grosso, enquanto mordia uma torrada. – Por pena, sei lá. Vai ver ela te acha fofo. Agora tire isso da cabeça e concentre-se em meninas da sua idade.

Aquilo pareceu ser o fim da conversa, muito embora eu soubesse que Regulus não fosse desistir daquilo tão cedo.

Alguns minutos depois que eu e Regulus estávamos prontos, Suze Creevey desceu.

- Olá, bom dia! Você deve ser Regulus, meu cunhado! – exclamou contente, no que meu queixo caiu.

Regulus riu.

- Espere aí, Suze, o que você disse? – questionei um pouco irritado, pois havíamos estabelecido regras bem claras sobre nosso relacionamento! Ele se limitava à minha cama e apenas a ela!

- Ora, Sirius, meu lindo, um ato de amor como esse deve ser levado em consideração. Quero dizer, você não se sentiu... tocado? Comovido?

Dessa vez Regulus parou de rir e encarou a pobre garota com nojo, como se ela fosse meio burra (que ela era de fato). Eu encarava-a perplexo.

- Não, Suze. Sinto muito. Eu não quis te iludir nem nada, mas eu não estou procurando por relacionamentos agora. Foi uma coisa física apenas.

- VAGABUNDO, DESGRAÇADO... PUSILÂNIME! – xingou ela no jeito nerd de ser. Quero dizer... Quem sabe o que é _punilamise_? – VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ A DAR UM BEIJINHO POR CIMA DA MINHA CICATRIZ DA MORDIDA DO CACHORRO DAS EVANS! SAIBA VOCÊ QUE ESSE BRUTO GOLPE NO MEU CORAÇÃO DOEU DEVERAS, INFINITAS VEZES MAIS DO QUE AQUELA MORDIDA! A CICATRIZ É AGORA EM MEU CORAÇÃO, UMA FERIDA INCURÁVEL! QUE VOCÊ ARDA NO INFERNO PARA SEMPRE... QUE O MUNDO ACABE AGORA SOB SEUS PÉS!

E depois de chorar como uma louca (uma cena que eu realmente não preciso descrever, pois não merece a minha atenção), bateu a porta da minha casa e saiu, brava e nervosa como o capeta.

- O portão é pra lá! – gritei na esperança de ela ouvir.

- Pobrezinha – ironizou Regulus. – Não será assim com Lily.

- Ai, cale a boca, moleque idiota, você tá me dando nos nervos com essa conversa imbecil sobre Lily Evans. Já não basta o James, e agora você? Me faça o favor, hein.

- Humpft – resmungou o irritadinho.

- Eu vou contar ao James que você está querendo a Lily...

- Pode contar, ele não é páreo para mim – comentou cheio de si. – Não tenho medo dele.

- Pois eu teria, se fosse você. Você não passa de um fedelho, Reg, se enxerga. Queria disputar mulher comigo e não conseguiu, agora quer as do James? O que é isso, um fetiche com a mulher dos outros? Eu hein!

Mas antes que ele pudesse me responder, James e seu carro apareceram no meu extenso e atento campo de visão.

Fomos andando até ele, que abria o vidro do banco do carona para revelar um sorriso. _Um sorriso_.

Uma bosta de sorriso totalmente esperado e previsível, porque ELE SORRIA O TEMPO INTEIRO! COMO É POSSÍVEL?

- Pontas, você sabe fazer alguma coisa além de mostrar esses seus dentes feios às outras pessoas? Um dia você pode assustar alguém de verdade, cara. Rá! Acho que é por isso que Lily Evans nunca quis você. Você sorri tanto pra ela que ela passou a ter medo das suas escavadeiras...

- Ouço um mero zumbido de um invejoso no meu carro? – desconversou James, ainda sorrindo, ainda alegre. – Primeiro de tudo, bom dia, Almofadinhas. Bom dia, Reg. Em segundo lugar, pare de falar tanto, Almofadinhas. Se não suportam o meu belo, charmoso e galanteador sorriso, quem é que suporta a sua voz enjoada? Terceiro, Lily Evans está quase nas minhas mãos, não se lembra do último avanço?- ele perguntou todo orgulhoso de si, e não pude deixar de sorrir também. Ele gostava mesmo dela, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto. Chegava a ser meio patético e idiota, na maioria das vezes, mas eu tinha de admitir que era bonitinho.

Discretamente, olhei para Regulus, que se remexia desconfortável no banco de trás.

- Temos um traidor entre nós, Pontas – comentei querendo causar discórdia. – Adivinhe só. Regulus quer namorar com Lily.

James riu tanto que perdeu o controle da direção, e então batemos em uma árvore.

Hahaha, brincadeira! Mas ele riu tanto que teve que frear o carro, colocar em ponto morto e abaixar e apoiar a cabeça no volante.

- Exatamente – olhei para Reg como quem se achava (porque eu podia) – tive a mesma reação.

Antes que pudéssemos comentar alguma coisa, James mexeu no som do carro. "My First Kiss", do 3OH!3, começou a tocar. Não consegui me segurar e ri também.

James e eu cantamos as partes mais constrangedoras para ele, que estava vermelho de raiva, totalmente furioso.

Depois que a música acabou e que eu e James já tínhamos dado risadas o suficiente para a semana toda, do pobre virgem e inexperiente Regulus, ele trocou a faixa e voltou a tocar "Misery", do Maroon 5 (que condiz muito mais com a realidade de James de pobre romântico apaixonado, hahaha).

- Foi mal, Reg – pedi desculpa enquanto tentava ritmar minha respiração – mas é que foi muito engraçado!

- Foi tudo a ver! – comentou um James ofegante, que ainda ria. – Mas pirralho – sorriu James pelo retrovisor (ESTÁ VENDO, ESTÁ VENDO? ELE NÃO PÁRA DE SORRIR!) – boa sorte a você, que nunca vai conseguir o que quer. Primeiro que ela é minha, segundo que Lily nunca ficaria com você.

- É o que veremos – retrucou Reg desafiador.

Eu e James rimos novamente.

Dois quarteirões depois, James parou na casa de Remus, que entrou no carro e cumprimentou a todos nós com sua típica simpatia matinal.

- Bom dia! – saudou feliz. Falou para o telefone: - Amor, acabei de entrar no carro. Aw, você que é linda! Colocarei no viva voz para todos te darem bom dia.

Fingi vomitar. James fingiu suicídio. Regulus bateu palminhas e disse "duuh!". Nossa, muito 15 anos mesmo, tenho até vergonha.

- Bom dia, Alice – saudamos em uníssono, enquanto James saía com o carro novamente.

- Bom dia, meninos! James, traga vocês todos vivos até a escola, por favor.

- Claro, Alice – James respondeu _sorrindo_.

- Seu idiota! – explodi. – Você sabe que ela não consegue _ver _o seu sorriso, né?

- E daí? EU SORRIO O QUANTO EU QUISER!

- E DAÍ QUE INCOMODA E ESPANTA OS OUTROS VER ESSA SUA BOCA FEIA ABRIR E FECHAR O TEMPO TODO! QUER DIZER, SÓ ABRIR! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO A FECHA DE JEITO NENHUM!

- _VRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM – _fez o carro que nos cortou, com rapidez e velocidade, e fez James frear, nos dando um baita susto.

- AII! ACIDENTE. OH, NÃO! – exclamava Alice pelo viva voz. – Remus, Remus, Remus! Fale comigo!

- Está tudo bem, mozão – assegurou-a Remus.

Regulus ria no banco de trás.

- Você é um barbeiro mesmo, James! Ria agora, vai! – ele se deliciava. – Quem é que é o motivo de piada agora?

- Continua sendo você – rebateu James. – Aluado, adivinha... Reg quer namorar com Lily.

- Lily, sua Lily?

- Lily, minha Lily.

Remus gargalhou. Sua gargalhada era alta e aguda, como a de um lobo!

- É um lobo mesmo, até ri como um! – apontei, alegre. Eu e James rimos de novo. Era uma graça inacabável!

Depois de um minuto, ele parou de rir.

- Amor, qual foi o motivo da graça? – perguntou Alice pelo viva voz.

- Reguls... Regulus... Quer namorar com Lily!

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Escutávamos Alice rir do outro lado. Até que outra risada feminina apareceu.

- Oi, gente! É Marlene! – saudou Marlene, que acabara de aparecer, e ria junto à Alice.

- Ai, minha barriga – disse Alice depois de vários segundos. – Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto. Pobre Regulus.

Marlene ainda não havia cessado sua crise de risos.

- Ai, ai, não consigo respirar – ela disse depois de uns segundos. – Hilário, Regulus, ganhei meu dia com a sua piadinha!

- Mozão, nós vamos desligar agora. Nos vemos na escola... Já estou com saudades! Beijos!

- Beijos, te amo!

E ele desligou.

- Poxa, Aluado. Achei que só eu podia te chamar de mozão – falei displicente enquanto deitava confortavelmente no banco.

- É, meu lobinho. Achei que não fosse te dividir com mais ninguém – continuou James, depois de dar seu último riso sobre Reg.

- Ah, me deixem em paz. Vocês ficam com essas brincadeirinhas porque não têm namorada! Se soubessem como é bom...

- Zzzzzz – fingimos cair no sono eu e James, enquanto Regulus afirmava, feliz:

- Eu e Lily saberemos o que é isso!

Não aguentamos. Para a raiva de Regulus, que novamente ficava vermelho, eu, James e Remus nos acabamos de rir.

O som que permaneceu, ironicamente, foi a música que tocava:

_Girl you really got me bad_

_(Garota, você realmente me pegou de jeito)_

_You really got me bad_

_And I'm gonna get you back_

_(E eu terei você de volta)_

_I'm gonna get you back_

Misery, Maroon 5

**Narração**: Lily Evans

"_A amizade é como as estrelas.  
Não as vemos toda hora, mas sabemos que existem."_

O bilhete que eu havia recebido há aproximadamente um ano não saía da minha mente. Eu o deixara guardado dentro do estojo durante todo esse tempo porque sabia que, ao sentir saudades, poderia procurá-lo e me sentir confortada.

Foi tudo o que o meu melhor amigo, Severus Snape, me deixou antes de ir para seu intercâmbio em _Barbados_, próximo ao Caribe. Ele passou um ano lá para aprender espanhol, é claro, mas também para fazer trabalho voluntário com as famílias desabrigadas pelas catástrofes naturais que ocorriam com frequência na área. Um grande ato de generosidade e altruísmo, se você me perguntar.

Apesar de Barbados manter laços diplomáticos fortíssimos com a Inglaterra (afinal, eles até reconheciam a nossa Rainha), e Sev ter o poder de ir e vir quando quisesse, ele preferiu permanecer lá durante todo o ano. Seus pais, por algum motivo, também não foram visitá-lo.

O problema todo, no entanto, era que Severus caiu na besteira de "se declarar" para mim antes de viajar. Por ele, agora seríamos mais que amigos. Só que eu nunca tive pretensões de me envolver com ele da forma que ele queria. Nunca, _nenhuma _segunda intenção. Ao meu ver, o que tínhamos era realmente pura, sincera e unicamente _amizade_.

Snape, descontente e envergonhado, não aceitou só a minha amizade. Então parou de falar comigo e nunca respondeu aos meus e-mails nesse último ano (e olha que foram muitos).

Por isso eu aguardava, aflita e ansiosa, sua chegada. Sev me conhecia muito bem, mas parecia estar tão diferente... O que essas mudanças – o que a maior delas, na verdade, que foi eu tê-lo desiludido – trariam para a nossa amizade? Será que ainda conseguiríamos ser como antes?

A resposta para aquela pergunta viria mais breve do que eu imaginava, já que todo o corredor da entrada da escola parou por um segundo para contemplar a pomposa chegada dele. Severus Snape, o pobre "ranhoso" que não lavava os cabelos, que não se destacava em nada, que tentava conquistar a melhor amiga e sempre falhava... Alguém totalmente sem importância para as outras pessoas, mas essencial para mim (mas só eu que importo mesmo), acabara de regressar a HH, e ninguém deixaria aquilo passar despercebido. Impressionantemente, os cochichos começaram a se formar antes mesmo de ele cruzar o corredor. "Uau, olha só quem voltou!", "Nossa, nem pra pegar um bronze...", "Aquele é o Snape?!", "Snape voltou até jeitosinho, pena que meu negócio é mulher" (comentou a ginasta lésbica – ela e seus comentários! -), entre outros. Pelo menos não eram coisas ruins, né?

À medida que se aproximava, eu me sentia pior. Aquele era o meu melhor amigo, cujo coração eu havia quebrado. Eu era a única que lhe compreendia; a única que em que ele confiava. E imagine perder isso e, de quebra, morar em outro país. E ficar um ano sem os pais. Quero dizer, tudo isso já é um fardo muito grande... Eu não consigo ficar nem 7 dias sem Petúnia, por mais que odiasse admitir!

O olhar que me lançou ao passar – na verdade, seu olhar me acompanhara desde o início; eu só não o sustentara – quase me levou às lágrimas. Via-se mágoa, acusação, denúncia. E um sofrimento pelo qual ele não merecia passar.

- Sever – sussurrei assim que ele passou por mim. Se ele me ouviu, eu não sei. Só posso dizer que me magoou muito o fato de ele ter dado as costas e continuado a andar sem sequer _sorrir _para mim.

Custava esboçar um sorriso? Nem que fosse falso!

- Ora, ora, se não estamos pensativos hoje! – _sorriu _para mim, como sempre, James Potter. Bom, eu não posso reclamar, não é? Não ganhei o sorriso da pessoa que eu queria, mas já é um começo. – Bom dia, ruiva – esboçou um sorriso ainda mais largo. – Como você tá?

- Bom dia, Potter – saudei-o cortês, um leve sorriso brincando nos meus lábios (inconscientemente para vitaa-lo, embora eu _odiasse _admitir tal fato). – Estou ótima, e você?

- Epa, epa, epa! – chamou minha atenção. – Pensei que tínhamos um acordo?

Ah, sim. A festa na piscina. A festa onde esse biltre que está na minha frente brigou com Noel Thomas, levou uns três socos na cara e me fez "cuidar" dele. E, como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda tive que concordar em vita-lo de James!

- Bom dia, _James _– disse seu nome com ênfase, expressando meu desagrado ao usá-lo. – Pensei que você fosse me deixar em paz?

- Pensei que você fosse educada e soubesse dar bom dia a um amigo? – retrucou ele com um sorriso divertido, o rosto exibindo uma expressão engraçada.

Então, ainda por cima, ele ria às minhas custas?

- Muito bem, James, você venceu. Tenha um excelente dia – falei já começando a perder a paciência. Abri meu armário, procurando vita-lo.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? – indagou ele depois de uns segundos de silêncio. Bagunçava o cabelo com as mãos, visivelmente querendo deixá-los despenteados.

Bufei irritada. Aquele gesto me deixava nervosa. Por que ele tinha que se exibir tanto?!

- Vá cuidar da sua vida, Potter.

Depois de dar uma risada e erguer os olhos surpresos, ele sorriu (grande surpresa) e falou:

- Acontece, minha querida Lily, que você faz parte da minha vida. E sei que Snape arrastava uma asa pra você. Logo, estou cuidando da _minha _vida. – Se defendeu, tendo como argumento a coisa mais idiota possível: a sua obsessão por mim. – Não controlo as pessoas que entram na minha vida, porque, se eu pudesse, aquele seboso nunca chegaria nem perto dela!

- Por que não vai procurar os seus amigos e me deixa em paz?! – gritei... hmm, correção: falei um pouquinho mais alto do que o normal, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que cruzavam os corredores.

O sinal havia acabado de tocar.

- Deixe Severus em paz – exigi com a voz brava. – Faça qualquer coisa com ele, Potter, e terá que acertar as contas _comigo_.

- Uh, que meda – respondeu novamente como uma criança, um sorriso delinquente dessa vez formando-se naqueles lábios idiotas – você que se mantenha fora disso. Snape fez por onde ter o que...

- Ele não fez nada! Você que praticava bullying à toa! – acusei-o novamente com o tom de voz alterado.

- Psiu, psiu, Lily. Em primeiro lugar, nós temos um acordo: você me chama de James. Em segundo lugar – tagarelava, alegre, sem se importar com o que eu dizia – algumas atitudes minhas em relação ao Ranhoso realmente não foram... legais. Mas as coisas mudam em um ano, ruiva. Não vou te prometer que não farei nada, afinal, você sabe que ele também não é santo. Mas vou ficar na minha. Por você.

- Acho bom mesmo – dei de ombros. – Não faz mais do que a sua obrigação.

- Certo, ruiva – disse sem se importar. – Bem, tchau. Agora eu vou "procurar os meus amigos e te deixar em paz". Até o período de física! – E me deu as costas com um sorriso inabalável no rosto.

Insuportável! Arrogante!

Já irritada, caminhei para a sala de Inglês e Literatura, onde tinha aula com o Prof. Flitwick. Enquanto andava com pressa, senti o celular vibrar no bolso.

_Me encontre às 16h na sala da banda marcial. Qualquer coisa, te levo no tênis depois. Sei que você ainda treina._

_De Severus Snape às 9h03min_

Ah, então fica _um ano _sem falar comigo, não responde as minhas mensagens, me _stalkeia _(só assim para saber que ainda faço tênis, né?), e acha que vai ficar tudo bem? Mas não mesmo! Darei um gelo tão grande em Snape que ele irá se arrepender de ter agido assim comigo, ou não me chamo Lily Evans.

**Narração: **James Potter

Nada como um período de física para dar aquela animada.

Bom, é claro que estou sendo irônico.

O sinal que anunciava o fim do almoço soou, pondo fim aos meus devaneios. Estávamos sentados eu, Sirius, Remus e, a nossa volta, as cheerleaders e os outros jogadores do time. Surpreendentemente, Rita não estava (o que era péssimo, por que como eu deveria aguentar o intervalo todinho sem uma fofoquinha sequer?), e Lily e suas amigas sentaram-se longe da gente e inevitavelmente mais próximas de Snape.

Ah, Snape. Claramente temos uma história... Conturbada, digamos. Basicamente, ele sempre quis ter tudo o que eu tinha. A popularidade, a fama, a extroversão, a facilidade com as matérias da escola... E, principalmente, as garotas. Em troca, eu queria ter uma coisa que ele tinha: a atenção de Lily Evans. Eu sei que só comecei a dar exageradamente em cima dela há 6 meses, mas já havia a chamado pra sair antes. E ela pode negar até hoje, mas o fato principal de ela ter recusado, então, foi ele. Só porque ele não gostava de mim! Pois eu não mandei os pais deles terem uma genética horrorosa, serem más pessoas e criarem o garoto daquele jeito e menos ainda terem feito algo realmente ruim no mundo para terem sido "abençoados" com aquele... ser vivo.

Enfim, Snape é um imbecil. Ele é apaixonado por Lily desde toda a vida (quando estudávamos no jardinzinho), e o pobre nunca foi correspondido. Como seria possível, de qualquer forma? Argh! Só a sombra do pensamento da _minha _Lily tocando aquele cabelo oleoso... Ah, é de assustar!

O fato era que Snape estava de volta, e isso claramente atrapalharia meus planos. Logo agora que Lily tinha concordado em me chamar de James (muito embora ela tenha mostrado certa hesitação essa manhã, sei por que motivos: 1) porque Snape está de volta e ela está triste porque não podem ser amigos como antes, já que ele se declarou pra ela e é feio e 2) – e NADA menos importante – ela está na TPM. Seu ciclo menstrual começa em 3 dias).

Tranquilo, fui caminhando ao lado de Almofadinhas e Aluado até a sala de física. Almofadinhas balbuciava algo com alegria.

- O que foi? – perguntei enciumado. Ele e Aluado viam alguma coisa no celular de Sirius, e por que não estavam me mostrando?!

- Eu estava mexendo no celular, e olhe só o que achei: um vídeo do dia que saímos e você ficou em casa! – ele exclamou feliz, enquanto Aluado revirava os olhos.

- Minhas ações nesse vídeo são totalmente justificáveis – se defendeu cruzando os braços.

Sirius deu play.

O vídeo mostrava um pub lotado e mal iluminado. E um balcão cheio de bebidas, que eu reconhecia por causa das fotos que eles tinham colocado no Facebook (e me marcado para zoar da minha cara).

Escutávamos as risadas de um Sirius bêbado, que perguntava algo para um Remus também bêbado:

- _Qual a ambição hic vida sua? Quê? Fale de novo, Aluado!_

- _AMAR ALICE, CASAR COM hic ALICE, FAZER MAIS SEXO COM ALICE, IR PARA AS ILHAS GREGAS COM ALICE, APROVEITAR O POR DO SOL COM ALICE, MERGULHAR EM RECIFES COM ALICE, VISITAR AS PIRÂMIDES DO EGITO COM ALICE, IR PARA O HAVAÍ COM ALICE..._

_- Chifrar Alice!_

_- CHIFRAR ALICE... OH NÃO! NÃO, NÃO! CHIFRAR NÃO!_

E então Remus começou a chorar e pedir perdão por simplesmente pensar em trai-la, no que Sirius dizia que ia mostrar para ela.

- E eu realmente irei – ameaçou novamente enquanto guardava o celular no bolso – se você me desobedecer!

Remus abaixou a cabeça e ficou quietinho. Quando menos esperávamos, se jogou em cima de Sirius para pegar o celular, só que não conseguiu.

- Agora você terá que me fazer _três _favores se não quiser que eu mostre! – disse Sirius fingindo estar bravo. – Quero ver você pegá-lo agora – riu ele depois de colocar o celular dentro da cueca.

- Nossa, Almofadinhas, larga de ser nojento! – protestei.

- Por que tá com frescura agora? Não é como se nunca tivesse me visto como vim ao mundo – ele chamou a minha atenção, no que eu respondi com um grande "sssshhhhhhh!".

- Como é? – caçoou Remus, aparentemente interessado no rumo dessa conversa.

- Porra, Sirius! Nós juramos nunca falar sobre isso! – reclamei. Apressei meu passo. Que ódio! Sirius tinha que trazer à tona esse maldito episódio em que ficamos pelados... Droga!

Nós juramos nunca comentar sobre isso.

E essa é uma promessa que eu _realmente _não pretendo quebrar. A propósito, tem a ver com Snape. Excelente!

Apesar da insistência de Remus, que não calou a boca até chegarmos à sala de aula (perguntando que história tinha sido aquela e por que ele não sabia), Sirius não abriu o bico e ficamos em silêncio, sentados no fundão, esperando o Professor Riddle chegar.

Tom Riddle, nosso professor de física, era terrível. A sala inteira entrou em pânico e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar assim que sua presença foi notada. Todos os sussurros foram calados, as risadas engolidas e, se você me perguntasse, parecia que um frio cortante também podia ser sentido. (Talvez porque alguém desligou o aquecedor, mas isso não vem ao caso).

E neve, constatei confuso quando vi minúsculos flocos brancos sobre o ombro do garoto que estava sentado na minha frente, Peter Pettigrew.

Ah, não. Eram caspas.

- Bom dia. Abram o livro na página 245. – A voz fria e sinistra dele preencheu a sala e Sirius fez uma careta de medo. Os olhos do professor eram vagos e medonhos. Estranhamente, ele não tinha nariz. Quero dizer, é claro que tinha, mas era tão pequeno... – Então ninguém aqui é educado o suficiente para responder um cortês "Bom dia, Professor Riddle"? São todos abomináveis, como sempre suspeitei. Tolos, idiotas, mal educados, incapazes de aprender qualquer coisa útil. Não que tenha algo a ver comigo, de qualquer forma. Afinal, não serei eu que irei reprovar nessa matéria e não conseguir entrar em nenhuma dessas universidades que os senhores tanto almejam. Por mim, tanto faz. Ora – continuou – vocês não passam de meros... Ora, ora, mas que alegria! Severus Snape retornou. Gostaria de falar com o senhor mais tarde, Snape. Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy... Vejo que se sentaram na frente, muito bem. Mas que peculiar – prosseguiu enquanto andava pela sala -, você por aqui, senhorita Evans? Achei que não soubesse sequer ler o que está no quadro, por isso geralmente verbalizo minhas ideias. É o que você demonstra na minha prova, por que como é possível alguém que sabe ler ser tão... obtusa? Tão diferente da irmã, tsc tsc tsc. Então me lembro de McKinnon, Prewett, Lupin, Black, Potter...

A sala inteira novamente congelou ao ouvi-lo. Ele geralmente não atacava os alunos tão diretamente... Quero dizer, sempre mostrava favoritismo pelos sonserinos (Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, Snape, Bellatrix e outros, que haviam ganhado esse apelido porque eram sonsos), mas hoje ele passou dos limites.

- Com licença, senhor.

- Sim, Potter? Algum comentário proveitoso? Caso contrário – ele me interrompeu assim que abri a boca – é melhor permanecer calado.

Os olhares estavam todos em mim.

- O senhor não tem o direito de falar assim com seus alunos.

Sirius me lançou um olhar de censura, que dizia claramente para eu calar a boca. Rabiscou algo rapidamente e me passou.

_Pare de bancar o idiota porque ele disse aquilo sobre a Lily_.

- Creio que o que eu posso fazer ou não cabe ao diretor decidir, e não a você, um mero aluno. Detenção no sábado de manhã, Potter.

- Professor Riddle – Remus se meteu na conversa, com a intenção de interceder a meu favor. Deus, obrigado! Nada como amigos verdadeiros para salvar a pele quando você está numa _bad!_ – Não pude deixar de notar que na página 245 é o início de Eletrostática. Mas creio que essa não seria a ordem correta, já que paramos em Movimento Ondulatório, e a ementa diz que...

- Não sei se notou, Lupin, mas o professor sou eu. Parece que sei decidir o que é melhor para o aprendizado de vocês, e veremos o conteúdo que falta depois. Detenção com o Potter por contestar meus métodos.

BEM FEITO! TOMA ESSA! Fiz uma expressão de decepção para Remus, o lobo traidor. Eu aqui, achando que ele iria me salvar, que ia falar com o Prof. Riddle para me livrar da detenção, e o que recebo? Nem um pingo de consideração sequer! Já não se fazem mais amigos como antigamente...

A sala permaneceu em silêncio.

- Já que os senhores não têm mais observações, creio que posso iniciar a aula.

O som que veio a seguir foi de vários livros abrindo-se e de alguém sufocando o choro, por medo. O Professor Riddle é um terrorista. Sempre pega muito pesado, nos ameaça... Mas, por algum motivo, Dumbledore o mantém por perto e não o demite, apesar das inúmeras reclamações.

Talvez ele esteja realmente ficando maluco.

**Narração: **Lily Evans

A semana passou depressa. O rebuliço que se deu na escola por causa da chegada de Severus era notável. Rita Skeeter havia inclusive o entrevistado, e ele foi capa do jornal da escola pela primeira vez na vida.

Me soava muito estranho que alguém claramente impopular pudesse chegar e, de repente, ser a nova sensação da escola. Será que haviam esquecido do bullying que ele sofrera? E, principalmente, que quem pegava mais no pé dele era o Potter, o queridinho da escola?

Praticamente não vi o Potter e seus amigos nos últimos três dias. O que era excelente, porque Potter sempre me deixava nervosa e irritada, por algum motivo.

Na verdade, eu estava muito magoada desde quarta-feira, o dia em que Sev retornou. Não imaginava que fosse ficar tão triste com ele e que fosse evitá-lo, como fiz. Ele tentou entrar em contato diversas vezes. Ligou lá pra casa, mandou e-mails, mensagens no facebook, no celular... Mas eu não respondi. E ontem, sexta-feira, ele aparentemente havia desistido. Sequer me olhou.

E soma-se isso a minha TPM. Faltavam três dias para a minha menstruação chegar, na quarta, e meus hormônios estavam em fúria. E hoje, sábado (em que nada surpreendentemente, minha arrasadora menstruação chegou), eu ainda estava um pouco triste. Triste não. Nervosa.

- Opa, opa, Lily! Que raiva é essa, garota? Concentre-se! – orientou-me o professor de tênis. Eu treinava todos os sábados de manhã no clube perto da minha casa, onde às vezes os marotos vinham jogar futebol. Felizmente, hoje não era um desses dias.

- Urghhh – suspirei quando rebati com força o saque do professor, que invadira meu campo com rapidez e velocidade, e quase me fez perder o ponto. – Arrr – arfava enquanto rebatia a bola novamente, cansada. Estava treinando desde às 9h, e já eram 11h30...

O jogo permaneceu tenso por mais alguns minutos, e eu estava nitidamente ruim hoje. Os movimentos rápidos, sutis e a batida rápida do meu professor exigiam muito de mim, e eu não conseguia me focar na bola...

- A-há! 60 pontos! – riu ele do outro lado do campo.

- Mais uma? – gritei esperançosa. – Prometo acertar!

Ele assentiu e arremessou a bola, para que eu pudesse sacar. Tirei um minuto para olhar para o lado e notei, surpresa, que Regulus Black me assistia.

Era só o que me faltava.

Errei a porra do saque.

- Foco, Lily! – me lembrou o professor. – Na competição você não poderá cometer erros como esses. Lembre-se, você deve pegar o impulso com a perna esquerda e girar o braço antes de lançar a bola!

Com raiva, saquei o que provavelmente foi o saque mais forte da minha vida, e o professor comemorou com um sorriso, já que não havia conseguido pegá-lo a tempo.

- Essa é a minha garota!

O jogo seguiu por o que pareciam ser infinitos minutos pra mim. Mas tudo bem, já que a perda calórica era grande e eu estava precisando queimar umas calorias, devido à imensa quantidade de chocolate que havia comido.

- Ok. Ótimo treino hoje, Lily! Se continuarmos assim, você com certeza ganhará a competição esse ano novamente – ele me tranquilizou assim que se aproximou.

- Obrigada, treinador. Desculpe pelo treino de hoje, estive meio aérea...

- Tudo bem, acontece. É assim mesmo. Não tem como estarmos sempre bem, certo? – disse gentil, tentando me consolar. Me abraçou pelos ombros. – Agora faça sua série de alongamentos e curta o seu sábado. E boa sorte com o seu fã – riu ele. – Até semana que vem, Lil.

O treinador se despediu de mim e saiu da quadra, provavelmente para a outra, onde daria sua próxima aula.

Meu relógio de pulso mostrava 12h10.

Fui até o banco do meu lado do campo e tomei um grande gole de água gelada da squeeze que estava sobre ele. Parecia que estive no deserto do Saara durante 10 anos.

- Uau! – exclamou Regulus Black, que se aproximava. Havia descido as arquibancadas enquanto eu andava em direção ao banco. – Que partidão, Lily. Não sabia que você era forte assim.

- Bom dia, Reg. Bom, não foi um dos melhores treinos para você assistir – eu disse simplesmente enquanto apoiava a raqueteira no ombro e fazia menção de deixar a quadra. Minha série de alongamentos? Hã, que série?

- Quero jogar como você – falou com admiração nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Reg – sorri feliz e com simplicidade, o sorriso autêntico saindo dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse contê-lo. – Você jogará ainda melhor, se Deus quiser!

- Duvido muito – riu ele. – Então, Lily, quais são seus planos para esta tarde?

Ops. O pirralho ia me convidar para sair.

- Ainda não sei, mas acho que a passarei com Marlene e Alice.

- Entendo... – murmurou ele e, por um momento, vibrei achando que ele fosse desistir. – Você gostaria de tomar um sorvete comigo agora?

Fiz silêncio por um momento.

- Ah, Reg... Me desculpe, mas você sabe que... – parei por um instante. Regulus era muito fofo, e podia ser agradável, mas eu não tinha nem uma sombra de segunda intenção ou interesse por ele. Ele poderia ser meu amigo, mas namorado? Nunca! – Eu não posso te corresponder dessa forma.

- Não precisa ser um encontro – retrucou rápido. – Dois amigos indo tomar sorvete, apenas isso. O que pode haver de errado com _dois amigos_ indo tomar sorvete? – frisou.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Vamos lá, Lil, será divertido. Prometo não morder – insistiu.

- Até porque o cachorro é seu irmão, né? – brinquei. Regulus riu.

- Exato! – ele exclamou ao notar que havia me convencido.

- Então vamos – concordei e então saímos da quadra.

**Narração: **Sirius Black

- E aê, gatinha – pisquei para uma morena gostosa que passava por mim e, assim que ela abriu um sorriso, eu me afastei.

- Uau, que deus grego! – a ouvi suspirar.

O diálogo que seguiu foi um dos típicos breves encontros que tenho com as londrinas todos os sábados de manhã, quando saio para correr. Entenda, eu sou um cara gostoso, que precisa manter a aparência e boa forma. Por esse motivo, sou muito vaidoso. Quero dizer, qual é o problema em passar base nas unhas, ou comprar shampoo só de marca, ou ir ao salão ao menos uma vez por mês? Vaidade é o que há!

E é devido a essa mesma vaidade que estou aqui, correndo pelo bairro de Lily, nessa fria e chuvosa manhã, que é vizinho do meu. Meus planos, na verdade, eram ir até o clube onde jogávamos futebol às vezes e voltar.

Esse tanquinho e esses músculos definidos não estão aqui por magia, né!

Continuei correndo por um bom tempo. O trânsito era light e a movimentação na rua também não era grandes coisas, já que as poucas pessoas que passaram por mim estavam se exercitando ou passeando com seus pets.

Não demorou muito para que eu mudasse a minha trilha e procurasse algum lugar mais movimentado. Foi por esta razão que acabei tendo uma das grandes surpresas do meu sábado.

Passando pela rua Smurry, a mais movimentada, até então, resolvi dar uma paradinha para comprar uma água mineral na sorveteria do outro lado da rua. E aí vi.

A cena mais improvável de _todo o universo_: Lily Evans estava sentada, rindo e brincando (e com aquela saia do uniforme de tênis dela que a deixa gostosa demais) com ninguém menos do que o meu irmão, Regulus.

TRAÍRA! Era inacreditável... Lily não poderia ter dito sim para um encontro com Regulus. Não podia. Era uma hipótese inadmissível...

Quero dizer, olhe só como Regulus era idiota. Para começar, ele tem 15 anos. Para argumentar, quem é que traz uma garota como _Lily Evans _a uma sorveteria, às 12h30, num _encontro? Num sábado à tarde_? Quero dizer, alô-ô!

E, para concluir, olhe só como Regulus é patético, e como Lily podia ter quem quisesse de HH com um estalar dos dedos. E, mesmo com todo esse poder, ela escolheu _Regulus_. Assim, eu entendo, no fundo. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo caridosa e compassiva, assim como eu estive quando tirei a virgindade de Suze Creevey e de outras garotinhas lá da HH.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, de verdade. Situações drásticas requerem medidas drásticas. (Estou fera em inglês ou não, hein? Aqui é pura sabedoria!). Por isso, peguei meu telefone celular e, sem pestanejar, disquei o número 1 da chamada rápida.

- Pontas, bom dia. Código 911 – disse assim que ele atendeu. "Código 911" era a nossa linguagem de marotos para "emergência".

- Que foi, Sirius? Eu estou tentando dormir.

- Eu disse código 911!

- E qual pode ser a emergência? Ah, já sei – zombou ele com a voz debochada e cheia de sono. Bocejou. – Já que você tem a chave aqui de casa, por que não vem pra cá tratar das suas "emergências"?

- Lily está num encontro com Reg.

Nada poderia tê-lo pego de surpresa mais do que aquilo.

- James? Tá tudo bem, cara? – perguntei depois de 45 segundos que ele não respondia.

- Escovei os dentes e me vesti. Onde você está nesse momento?

Uau! Isso que é rapidez! Espera, ele escovou os dentes em menos de 45 segundos? Imagina só o bafo de onça... É só falar no nome de Lily que o Pontas agiliza, impressionante. Talvez seja esse tal do amor, como insiste a mãe dele.

- Bairro da Lily, rua Smurry. Lembra daquela sorveteria, Sonho Gelado? Pois é. Eles estão aqui.

Mais... 38 segundos sem responder.

- Estou no carro – informou-me. – Câmbio. Agente Potter solicita contato imediato com Agente Black. Forneça-me as informações pertinentes.

Escutei o idiota dar partida no carro. Por que aquele burro estava falando daquele jeito? É um cara esquisito mesmo, vou te contar...

- Agente Potter – comecei a brincar também, porque essa brincadeira de agentes é demais! – Agente Potter, está me ouvindo? Aqui fala Agente Black. Receio termos de nos aproximar com cautela – informei enquanto escondia o meu corpitcho atrás de uma árvore e os espiava. Regulus, gordinho do jeito que era, estava tomando um sundae colegial. Lily, por sua vez, bebia apenas uma água mineral.

- Trago o kit de segurança comigo – falou enquanto provavelmente cortava uns mil carros – jornal e óculos de sol.

- Perfeito!

18 segundos depois, o Agente Potter já havia estacionado o carro no fim da rua e se aproximava em seu disfarce de "mero cidadão".

- Bom dia – ele me saudou cortês – analisemos a situação.

- Bom dia! Cara, deixando a parada de agentes de lado – ri – que roupas são essas? – indaguei assustado. James trajava uma calça jeans, um suéter que estava displicentemente dobrado até a marca do cotovelo e óculos de sol bem escuros. – Você está parecendo um veadão!

- Que engraçado, Sirius – murmurou bravo. – Agora estou de mau humor por causa da porra do seu irmão! Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que você iria vigiá-lo?

- Ah, qual é, eu por acaso tenho cara de babá?

- Bom, seu semblante...

- Ah, cale essa boca! Nem começa! – falei na defensiva. – Vai sorrir e cuidar da sua vida!

Ele me ignorou. Tirou da bolsa preta que carregava no ombro um binóculo.

- Chama-se precaução – disse antes que eu pudesse perguntar. – Chega pra lá.

- Não tem espaço – falei entredentes enquanto me espremia atrás da árvore.

- Seu gordo!

- Ei, vai procurar a sua árvore se quiser continuar vigiando os dois, porra! Cheguei aqui primeiro!

- Já fez xixi nela pra demarcar território? – ele riu sozinho. Nossa, tão patético...

- Nossa, Pontas, você é tão engraçado, por que não pula de uma ponte? – perguntei com um tom de indiferença e impaciência. Ai, James pode ser tão criança às vezes...

- Nossa, Almofadinhas, você é tão prestativo, por que não assume sua homossexualidade e vira uma babá?

Não estou dizendo?

- Não me espanta que Lily tenha escolhido Reg. Se o critério dela fosse idade mental, seria uma disputa tremendamente acirrada.

- Ha, ha, ha – fez ele bravo. – Preste atenção, cachorro, o plano é o seguinte...

E cochichou para mim as instruções da nossa mais nova operação.

**Narração:** Lily Evans

Lembra do que eu disse sobre Reg poder ser agradável? Então, eu retiro. Que moleque chato. Estou rindo e brincando com ele por fora, mas estou o saci por dentro! Que garoto exibido e impertinente. Tão metido... Acho que está virando costume me relacionar com pessoas assim. Por exemplo, pense no Potter, que insiste em manter um relacionamento forçado comigo. Ai, Potter me irrita!

Este sábado estava estranhamente parado. Não era exatamente movimentado aqui no bairro, já que era tipicamente residencial, mas também não era tão deserto assim. Meu _feeling _me dizia que alguma coisa, em algum lugar, estava estranha. Meu sexto sentido não parava de apitar...

Relaxei, então, quando notei a presença de dois rapazes que se aproximavam. Eram duas figuras bastante peculiares, na verdade. Um deles vestia roupa de fitness, e estava provavelmente se exercitando. O outro, pouquíssimos centímetros mais baixo, estava de jeans e com a camisa dobrada até o cotovelo, do jeito mais sexy possível.

Pena que eu não podia ver o semblante de nenhum deles, já que liam o jornal na altura do rosto.

- Pois é, _ruiva _– comentou Regulus. – _Ruiva_? – chamou minha atenção depois de notar que eu estava viajando na maionese.

- Não me chame de ruiva – pedi com o tom seco. Logo me arrependi por ter sido tão grossa. – Desculpa, Reg. É que...

- Só o Potter pode te chamar assim? – retrucou ele sendo mais grosso do que eu.

Por que tudo que acontece comigo sempre acaba chegando no Potter?

- Não – respondi na mesma moeda. – Não que seja da sua conta, Regulus. Até onde eu sei, você não é nem meu amigo. Não me venha com provocações.

- Desculpe... Foi uma brincadeira, Lily – mentiu ele, fingindo arrependimento.

Notei que os estranhos haviam se sentado à mesa ao lado da nossa. E bota estranhos nisso! O jornal ainda tapava seus rostos.

O celular de Regulus, que não parava de vibrar, me chamou a atenção.

- Pode atender – disse tentando parecer gentil. Parando para pensar, eu me arrependo de ter sido grossa com ele. Ele foi tão legal em me chamar para tomar esse sorvete... E eu sei que quem está tomando sorvete aqui é ele, mas o convite fala por si só.

- É um número desconhecido – falou sem graça. Na pior das hipóteses, era a sua mãe querendo que ele fosse para casa.

- Lily, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez – respondi com um sorriso amarelo. – Estou brincando. Vá em frente, Reg.

- Por que você fica tão nervosa quando o assunto é o James?

ESTÁ VENDO? O ASSUNTO SEMPRE CHEGA NO IMBECIL DO POTTER!

Potter, Potter, Potter! Eu não aguento mais esse maldito nome!

- Porque ele é um _stalker_ irritante.

Porque ele era um insistente, metido, imbecil, que se acha no direito de fazer o que quiser, imaturo, infantil, e tem um cheiro particularmente inebriante... Epa!

- O amor e o ódio andam juntos, sabe?

- É, já me disseram isso. Mas quem inventou essa frase com certeza não conheceu James Potter.

Reg riu.

- Bom, com certeza não. Mas o ponto onde eu quero chegar é: – ele insistiu e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Fixou o olhar em mim. – eu tenho chances, Lily? Contra ele, quero dizer. – Esclareceu-se.

- Não há disputa alguma, Regulus. E ele também não tem nenhuma chance.

Depois disso, não aguentei segurar a risada e ri.

- Desculpe-me – pedi sem graça. – Mas é que essa é a pergunta mais... mais sem noção que eu já ouvi! Quero dizer, Regulus Black ou James Potter? Tá, eu sei que já saí com Gilderoy Lockhart, Reg, mas eu era BV e inexperiente...

- A-HÁ, EU SABIA! AI! – uma voz familiar, em alguma mesa, gritou. Chequei a sorveteria com os olhos. As poucas pessoas que estavam ali conversavam, animadas, e os caras estranhos do jornal sussurravam entre si, os rostos ainda cobertos pelo jornal.

- Enfim – concluí – você disse que queria ser meu amigo, Reg. E eu aceito a sua amizade, mas já disse que não posso te corresponder de outra forma.

- Mas eu não posso ao menos tentar? Sério, Lily, eu te amo! Você é linda, é simples, impetuosa... – Será que ele ao menos sabia o que era impetuosa? – Eu quero ficar com você!

Duas risadas ecoaram pela sorveteria. Olhei o estabelecimento novamente e vi que um grupo de pessoas gargalhava no caixa.

Olhei para Reg com pena e estendi a mão até alcançar a sua. Apertei-a levemente.

- Falta cotonete na sua casa? – brinquei. Ele sorriu. – Desculpe, Reg, mas_ nem vai gerar._

Bebi um gole da minha água e fiz cara de novinha para ele. Usei a expressão "nem vai gerar" para ver se ele compreendia, de uma vez por todas, que nada iria acontecer entre nós. Com a norma padrão e coloquial ele não entendia. Talvez uma expressão extremamente coloquial como aquela o fizesse compreender.

- Ok. É o que veremos.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

Pelo canto do olho, observei os caras do jornal comemorarem alguma coisa. Um deles – o que vestia roupa de fitness – se levantou e direcionou-se ao banheiro. O outro permaneceu sentado, o jornal _ainda _cobrindo seu rosto.

Que irritante! Eu queria tanto ver aquele rosto. Aquele suéter dobrado até o cotovelo era simplesmente tão sexy... Esse esquisito tinha um _sex appeal _tão, mas tão...

- Então, Lily... – tagarelou Reg – você não quer nem um sorvete?

- Não, obrigada. Mamãe vai fazer o almoço hoje, e almoços feitos por ela são sagrados lá em casa...

- Ah, entendi – sorriu compreensivo. – Na minha casa não tem nada disso. Mamãe e papai só dormem lá. Sirius praticamente me criou.

- É, posso ver de onde você tem esse jeito... peculiar, igual ao Sirius.

- Eu tento não demonstrar, mas o amo muito. Eu quero ser igual a ele.

**Narração: **James Potter

Lily me paga. Quando nos casarmos, eu farei greve de sexo! Como assim ela aceita sair com Regulus? Com o pirralho, estúpido Regulus?

Nada irreversível, no entanto.

- Estou cansado de ler esse classificado – resmunguei para Sirius num sussurro.

- Então não leia. Você acha que eu tô lendo alguma coisa? – questionou ele, como se eu fosse um grande burro (como ele era) e não prestasse atenção nas coisas. – Opa! Finalmente algo interessante aqui: "Gina Furacão está de volta! Ruiva, alta, corpo definido e muito tesão!" – E ele pegou seu celular para registrar o número dela.

- Cara, o que você está fazendo? Não queremos chamar a atenção!

- Agente Potter, passei a crer que missões com você são tremendamente enfadonhas. Não sabe se divertir?

- Desculpa se eu levo o trabalho a sério.

- Espere aí – Sirius cruzou os braços e ameaçou baixar o jornal e, consequentemente, nos revelar. – Então você está dizendo que eu não desempenho a minha função de seu melhor amigo bem?

- Hã? Sirius, do que você está falando?

- (...) BV e inexperiente... - a traidora do século disse a Regulus. Estávamos sentados na mesa quase ao lado, portanto podíamos ouvir boa parte da conversa deles. Como sussurrávamos – na maior parte do tempo, pelo menos – traidora e traidor não podiam nos ouvir.

- A-HÁ, EU SABIA! – gritou Sirius se sentindo vitorioso por ter dito isso outro dia a Reg. Dei um beliscão no braço dele. - AI!

- A coisas desse tipo que me refiro – cochichei enquanto me posicionava confortavelmente sobre a cadeira, encostando-me. – Estou entediado. Vamos colocar o plano em ação.

- Mas já?

- Yup. Ande, vá ao banheiro. Leve a bolsa preta para tocar de roupa. Repita, Almofadinhas: gastroenterite.

- Gastrerinte.

Ri.

- Não, jumento. Gastroenterite.

- Ah, vai sorrir e tomar no seu cu!

**Narração: **Sirius "O gostosão" Black

Pareci um babaca enquanto andava até o banheiro com o jornal tapando o meu rosto. Primeiro porque o meu rosto é lindo, como se Michelangelo o tivesse feito a pincel, e por esse motivo ele deve ser visto e apreciado. E segundo porque é muito idiota alguém simplesmente fazer tudo com um jornal na cara.

Entrei no maldito banheiro, coloquei a outra roupa de fitness que estava dentro da bolsa do Pontas e saí. James se levantou assim que me viu, para colocar nosso plano em andamento.

Me aproximei da mesa de Lily e Regulus devagar, surpreendendo Lily pelas costas.

Os olhos de Reg saltaram das órbitas ao me ver. Lily, curiosa pelo olhar dele, virou-se.

- Sirius? – indagou surpresa. – O que faz aqui?!

- Boa tarde, Lil, boa tarde, Reg! Que bom vê-los também!

Mas Lily não caiu na minha.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou cética, a testa franzida. – Acaso nos seguiu?

- Nossa, Lily, o que te faz achar ser tão importante assim? Você acha que vou correr atrás de mulher de amigo meu?

- De cof cof irmão cof meu cof – tossiu Reg como uma criança retardada.

Soquei o ombro dele. Mais do nunca, ele está fudido porque eu o escutei dizer que queria ser igual a mim. E com certeza mais tarde eu irei zoá-lo!

- Enfim. Eu só estava passando por aqui e resolvi entrar por motivos de ordem... hm, pessoais.

- Que motivos? – insistiu Lily, a delegada.

- Eu lá te devo satisfação de alguma coisa da minha vida, Evans?

- Desde que você estiver me seguindo, sim! Ou vai dizer que você simplesmente ficou no banheiro durante esses últimos... – Ela olhou o relógio. – 40 minutos?

- Mas eu não estava te seguindo, caralho! – me defendi.

Esse mistério em torno de onde eu estivera era para atiçar a curiosidade dela, que acreditaria na mentira que veio a seguir.

- Ok, eu conto – fingi me render. – Eu tenho... – Como era o nome daquela doença? – Eu tenho _gastroenterite_.

Regulus, que não sabia o que era gastroenterite, me olhou feio por atrapalhar o pseudo encontro deles. Lily, metida a inteligente, começou a rir da minha cara.

- Você quer dizer que você estava, há mais de 40 minutos, fazendo diarreia? – ela riu mais. – Hilário, hilário! Quem diria que Sirius Black, todo pomposo, fosse um... cu frouxo! É, cu frouxo! Eu te chamarei de – intervalo para a risada imbecil dela e de Regulus – cu frouxo!

Ruiva maligna! Se ela começar a me chamar assim...

Comecei a digitar uma mensagem para o James, enquanto Lily e Regulus faziam inúmeras piadinhas sobre cocô, meu estômago, meu ânus, meus peidos (que eles cheiravam com mais frequência do que sabiam) etc.

_Lily está me chamando de "cu frouxo" por causa da maldita mentira que vc me mandou contar. E EU NEM SEI O QUE É A PORRA DA GASTRENTRITE!_

_Enviada para Pontas My Best Friend s2 _às 12h52

_ É gastroenterite, burro. Já entrarei em ação._

_De: Pontas My Best Friend s2 _às 12h52

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Meu _feeling _NUNCA me engana. Eu sabia que havia algo errado, e minhas suspeitas foram comprovadas no minuto em que me virei, surpresa, para encarar o cara de pau do Sirius na sorveteria, provavelmente espionando a gente esse tempo todo para contar para o Potter.

E aí ele veio com essa história de gastroenterite. Claro que foi muito engraçado, mas é óbvio que é mentira. Ele e Potter tramavam algo.

Então, como se não fosse o suficiente, Sirius resolveu bancar o irmão mais velho.

- Você deveria ir pra casa, Reg. Mamãe te pôs de castigo ontem porque não fez o dever de casa. Ou não se lembra?

Prendi a risada e mordi o lábio.

- Shhh, quieto, Sirius! – pediu Reg. – Ela não me pôs de castigo exatamente, Lily...

- Que família engraçada – comentei rindo. Um é cu frouxo, o outro ainda fica de castigo por não fazer o dever de casa, a prima é uma louca, apesar de legal...

Sirius sorria perversamente ao ver o irmão fracassar diante de mim.

- Nossa saída _como amigos _foi muito boa, Reg. Mas já é quase uma hora e eu preciso ir para casa almoçar.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

- _"Como amigos?" _– repetiu Sirius incrédulo, elevando a voz, quase como com raiva. – OH DEUS, ESSE TRABALHO TODO POR CAUSA DE UMA SAÍDA "_COMO AMIGOS"_?

Epa, epa, epa!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – cruzei os braços e fiz cara feia para Sirius, que, cara de pau do jeito que era, já estava sentado na mesa conosco. – E só para esclarecer, mas não que eu deva satisfação a você _ou a quem quer que seja_, eu e Reg saímos como amigos. Ou você acha mesmo que eu iria sair... com Regulus? – perguntei numa onda de risos.

Sirius riu comigo.

- Realmente! Quando vi, _assim que saí do banheiro_, achei que você tivesse perdido a cabeça!

- Ah, não, não!

Regulus fez cara muito feia por ser zoado. Eu e Sirius ríamos, para provocá-lo ainda mais.

- Ora, ora, agora sim é uma festa – soou uma voz que eu, infelizmente, conhecia muito bem.

Potter.

- Almofadinhas, trouxe o laxante que você pediu.

Sirius encarou Potter com a cara mais feia que eu já o vi fazer.

- Regulus Arcturus Black – ele cumprimentou Reg com frieza. – Fura olho. Não que importe, de qualquer forma. _Lily _– falou com pompa, tentando fazer a voz soar mais grave. Sorriu tentando parecer galanteador. _Tentando_.

- _James _– falei na voz mais provocante possível, lembrando de chamá-lo pelo nome.

- _Sirius _– disse Sirius para ele mesmo, tentando imitar nosso tom de voz.

- _Vela _– imitou Reg.

- Reg, mamãe mandou te levar em casa. Vai ficar mais um mês de castigo por tê-la desobedecido.

- Não é justo! Isso não é justo! Eu odeio a minha vida!

Reg resmungou enquanto eu, Sirius e Potter olhávamos para ele meio estranho.

- Tchau, Lily! – murmurou zangado, a voz manhosa e pirracenta, como um bebê. Levantou-se e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. De relance, pude ver Potter fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Até mais, Reg.

- Adeus, queridos – despediu-se Sirius com uma piscadela para James, e saiu em seguida.

Então sobrávamos eu e James na mesa da sorveteria, no que tinha sido provavelmente uma armação dele e de Sirius. Talvez exista até a possibilidade de eles dois terem sido os homens do jornal que, como eu acabara de notar, haviam desaparecido.

Ah, aí também não. Estou sendo muito paranoica.

- Bom, adeus também, Potter.

- Por quê? – indagou ele sem entender. – Eu acabei de chegar.

- Mas eu estou aqui há mais tempo. Não que seja da sua conta, de verdade, mas eu e Reg estávamos numa saída _como amigos._

- Nossa, mas nem somos comprometidos _ainda _e você já me dá satisfações? Gostei de ver! – _sorriu _vitorioso o irritante. – Veja, Lily, é só uma questão de tempo até ficarmos juntos.

Olhei para ele como quem duvidava.

- Naturalmente, você irá se apaixonar por mim – falou convicto, como um apostador confiante que acredita no seu taco. – E seremos felizes para sempre. Mas, enquanto isso, eu espero pacientemente enquanto tomo sorvete com você – finalizou enquanto revistava o pote de sorvete que Reg havia deixado na mesa para ver se encontrava algum restinho. Nojento!

- Não vejo isso acontecendo, _James_, sinto muitíssimo.

Dessa vez, ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você acaba de dizer que "sente muitíssimo" por não se apaixonar por mim. Em seu subconsciente, está processando essa informação só para constatar, em dado período de tempo, que vamos ficar juntos.

Por que ele é tão irritante?! Argh!

- Seu burro, você interpreta tudo errado! Não é de impressionar que as suas notas em Inglês e Literatura sejam um lixo! – bufei erguendo as mãos, começando a me irritar. – Eu sinto muitíssimo por _você_, que fica delirando, seu lunático esquisito!

- Isso é o que _você _pensa – replicou ele com um ar calmo e angelical. – Enfim. Seu pai é capaz de esclarecer isso melhor do que eu. Antei _batendo uns leros _com ele.

Levei as mãos ao rosto e bati, como quem se rendia ao inimigo. Potter, como sempre, _sorriu_. Só que dessa vez foi um sorriso fofo, por mais que eu detestasse admitir, e que caía muito bem nele. Falando nisso, é impressão minha ou James tem estado mais fofo ultimamente? Sei lá...

- Você trocou de óculos, James?

- Não – respondeu confuso. – Por que, _baby_? – provocou.

- Porque você parece mais feio. - Falei com um tom irônico. Só que ele era burro e não percebeu, e fez uma cara triste.

Ah, já que não eram os óculos, eu não sei o que mudou na feição dele. Mas alguma coisa foi!

- Estou brincando. Apenas curiosidade.

- Por acaso notou os meus belos olhos?

Fiz uma careta para ele.

Ele riu e fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo meu celular, que começou a tocar e vibrar desesperadamente.

- Alô – atendi.

- _Onde você está, Lily? Eu disse a você que hoje faria o almoço, e que ele seria servido às 12h30! Por que não está em casa?_

- Mãe, é que...

- _Venha para casa JÁ! _– ordenou ela, zangada, a voz um tanto alta. James fez uma careta de medo dela. – AGORA! _Você tem cinco minutos!_

E desligou.

Não consegui me conter. Eu _odiava _quando mamãe era rude comigo... E logo aqui, na frente de James Potter...

Comecei a chorar. Hormônios. MALDITOS SEJAM!

- Ei, calma, Lil... Tipo, sei que sua mãe está provavelmente o capeta com você, pelo que eu a ouvi gritar, mas hey, minha mãe já me chamou de filho da puta, piranheiro, insensível... Tipo, sei lá, mas na minha opinião ela foi pior do que a sua. – Será que o Potter não sabia calar a boca? – E eu sei que meu comentário anterior não adiantou em nada...

Potter me encarava perplexo. Chegou a cadeira para perto de onde eu estava quando notou que eu começara a soluçar entre o meu choro alto e desesperado _e_ totalmente sem motivo.

Encostei a cabeça na mesa.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou o inútil, que acariciava meu cabelo. Quem lhe deu permissão?

- Eu... eu... – murmurei com a voz abafada. – _EU ODEIO QUANDO MAMÃE FAZ ISSO! QUANDO ELA ME TRATA COMO UMA... AKNHSYUAJSOIHAUI _– disse algo ininteligível tanto para o Potter quanto para mim mesma, já que os meus soluços estavam mais intensos e as lágrimas ensopavam a camisa do meu uniforme de tênis. – _UMA CRIANÇA QUE NÃO TEM RESPONSABILIDADES! ELA SABE QUE EU FICO NA TPM NA MESMA ÉPOCA QUE ELA E PETÚNIA, POR QUE VOCÊ SABIA, POTTER, QUE MULHERES PRÓXIMAS QUE VIVEM NA MESMA CASA TENDEM A TER O CICLO MENSTRUAL NOS MESMOS DIAS? FOI DIVULGADO RECENTEMENTE NUM ESTUDO. TEM A VER COM O CICLO DA LUA. POIS É, ENFIM, ELA FICA NA TPM DELA E ME INSULTA, FALA DESSE JEITO COMIGO, SÓ QUE MEUS HORMÔNIOS ESTÃO EM FÚRIA, ENTÃO IMAGINE O MEU DESES... IASAJKJIUHSN... DESESPERO! _– finalizei quando finalmente consegui respirar. A esse ponto, eu estava com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

- Espere aí. Você, sua irmã e sua mãe ficam na TPM no _mesmo período_? – indagou com a voz séria e assustada, como se fosse alguma coisa anormal.

Assenti.

- Uau. O seu pai é um herói – foi tudo que o gênio conseguiu comentar.

- _É SÓ HIC HIC ISSO QUE TEM A DIZER?! _

- Claro que não, Lil. Venha, levante-se, eu te levo em casa. Podemos conversar melhor no carro, e sua mãe disse que você tinha que estar lá em... bom, agora 2 minutos e 45 segundos, né? Acho que _nem vai gerar _de chegar lá a tempo.

- IRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H – solucei mais uma vez na beira do desespero.

Potter me abraçou pelos ombros e fomos até o carro dele.

Poxa, eu quero ter uma conversa com mamãe mais tarde! Ela... Como ela pôde me tratar assim... Eu, a filhinha dela... E ela vem e grita no telefone só por causa de um simples almoço...

Sendo muito solícito e prestativo, ele abriu a porta do carona e esperou-me sentar e a fechou. Segundos depois, enquanto eu afivelava o cinto, mesmo com a tremedeira nas mãos, ele já estava dando partida e saindo com o carro, que estava estacionado no fim da rua. Por que esse antílope estacionou esse carro tão longe?!

Acho que ele estava com um pouco de medo de mim, porque não abriu a boca para nada durante a carona até lá em casa. Ele talvez estivesse surpreso por a) me ver naquele estado e b) me ter no carro dele com tanta facilidade.

- Pronto, entregue – ele _sorriu_ quando estacionou na frente da minha casa. – E aí, qual é o rango de hoje, pra ser tão importante assim que você não pode faltar?

- É _penne a la Evans _– disse enquanto desafivelava o cinto, minha respiração de volta ao normal. Por um momento, achei que tivesse melhorado, até que uma memória me veio à cabeça. – _MAMÃE INVENTOU ESSA RECEITA LOUCA COM PENNE QUANDO MEU CACHORRO, O BOB, MORREU. EU TINHA SEIS ANOS, POTTER, SEIS ANOS! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI AO PERDER O CACHORRO? E AÍ ELA ME DEU ESSA COMIDA PRA EU FICAR FELIZ . _– Minha voz chorosa e manhosa ecoou pelo carro, e logo os soluços estavam de volta. – _EU AMAVA O POTTER, BOB! QUERO DIZER, O BOB, POTTER! ELE... ASKMOISAH... ELE CORRIA PELO QUINTAL COMIGO, DORMIA NA MINHA CAMA... AOIHIUSGAISAM _– Dessa vez, até um pouquinho de catarro subiu à garganta – _E... PEGAVA A BOLINHA QUANDO EU PEDIA! E ENTÃO ELE... ELE MORREU... MAMÃE DISSE QUE ELE IA MORAR NUMA FAZENDA NOVA... MAS QUEM NÃO CONHECE ESSA DESCULPA, NÃO É MESMO? – _Concluí minhas ideias com uma grande engasgada. Potter levantou meus braços e me deu tapinhas gentis nas costas. Depois sorriu.

- Qual... qual havia sido sua pergunta, Potter? – quis saber quando passei a mão por debaixo dos olhos, querendo secar as lágrimas.

- Perguntei qual era o rango na sua casa hoje – falou divertido, me fazendo rir. - Olha – começou o que parecia ser algo produtivo – eu acho que você está exagerando, Lily. Tanto você como sua mãe estão em períodos em que vocês são... Hm...

- SOMOS O QUÊ?! – gritei agressiva, lançando um olhar de fúria e ódio em sua direção.

- Hm... Mais sensíveis, digamos. Quase não conseguem pensar com clareza... Bem, enfim. Não consigo pensar em um bom consolo por causa de atividade hormonal. É um processo biológico natural.

- Sim – concordei com ele quando suspirei pesado e encostei minha cabeça no banco.

- Mas eu posso te contar uma... uma coisa que pode fazer com que você se sinta melhor.

Meus olhos brilharam e, sem perceber, pus minha mão sobre a perna dele.

- Conta! – pedi, estranhamente animada, quando minha mão achou a dele e eu a apertei de levinho.

- Ok! – ele respondeu entusiasmado e confiante. Olhou para mim com seriedade.

- Há muito tempo, em uma galáxia muito distante...

O encarei com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ah, qual é? Você não quer que eu te conte a versão real, quer?

Assenti com um sorriso.

- Os sacrifícios que a gente não faz por amor... – resmungou ele enquanto encarava o volante. Fez um biquinho e, por fim, virou-se. – Está bem, está bem, mas isso não sairá desse carro!

- Combinado!

- Bom, eu e Sirius pregamos uma peça no Snape, uns meses antes de ele viajar. A gente tinha aprendido a fazer uma substância fedorenta e corrosiva na aula de química. O que aconteceu foi que _Sirius _– ele aliviou a barra para seu lado – teve a brilhante ideia de jogar na mochila e no armário dele. Aí – ele estendeu a mão como quem pedisse para continuar falando, já que eu iria interrompê-lo -, você pode imaginar que ele ficou puto da vida com a gente.

- E com razão – falei brava.

- Tá, tudo bem, tudo bem. Bom, naquele ano, eu e Sirius ainda não éramos as estrelas do time de futebol, mas nós tentávamos _muito_ jogar bem. Sempre ficávamos até mais tarde no campo, treinando, até depois que a escola era fechada. Em um desses dias – engoliu em seco – Snape ficou, mas nós não notamos. Até por que, quem é que vê alguma coisa por baixo daquele cabelo seboso? Então ele entrou no vestiário, pegou nossas roupas enquanto tomávamos banho... Ergh, não só nossas roupas, as toalhas também... Enfim. Só que eu achei que Almofadinhas tinha pegado a minha toalha, de brincadeira, e ele achou que eu tinha pegado a dele... Aí eu agradeci a Deus por ter miopia, é claro, e não enxergar o inferno que foi o Sirius pelado, mas eu vi sim. O pior de tudo – suspirou ele enquanto eu ria ao imaginar a cena -, foi que ele deixou duas calcinhas fio dental vermelhas rendadas dentro de nossos armários. E foi com aqueles trajes que fomos para casa naquele dia... Abraçados na rua, por causa do frio...

A esse ponto, eu já havia gargalhado ao imaginar aquela cena. Imagine só! James e Sirius naquelas condições! Nus, de calcinha vermelha pela rua, andando abraçados!

- Realmente muito engraçado – reclamou bravo e cruzou os braços. Sentou-se completamente para frente, encarando o para-brisa do carro. – Principalmente eu e Sirius tentando explicar para a polícia e pros nossos pais que não era o que parecia. Deu um B.O danado.

- Eu achei! – falei rindo, mas não queria que ele ficasse chateado com aquilo. – Bom, talvez nem tão engraçado assim, mas... Quem diria! Agora eu tenho um podre seu nas mãos, Potter. Posso usá-lo quando quiser.

- Experimente – sorriu perverso enquanto mexia com alguma coisa no celular. E então me mostrou. Várias fotos minhas chorando, com a cabeça encostada na mesa e expressões de careta e sofrimento. Eu _super_ acabada.

- Apague essas fotos!

- Só se você me der um beijo – pediu ele e os lábios formaram um biquinho. Seu olhar era como de uma pessoa carente.

A surpresa que tomou conta de seu olhar e de sua expressão quando eu me aproximei foram memoráveis. Ele não esperava que eu cedesse à sua brincadeira. E parecia que ele tinha tomado um anestésico, porque ele ficou simplesmente parado, encarando o além, quando eu delicadamente dei um beijinho na bochecha dele.

- E... _James_? Não precisava ter pedido – falei com simplicidade, um sorrisinho brincando nos meus lábios. – Obrigada pela carona.

E então saí do carro e andei até a casa, sem olhar para trás. (Mas depois fiquei sabendo, por Petúnia, que James ficou com o carro estacionado ali na frente por um tempinho, a mão na bochecha. Esse bobo...).

**E aí, gostaram? *-* tenham piedade de mim e deixem uma reviewzinha, pleeeeeeaseee! UHAUAHUAH **


	6. Capítulo 5

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI,** meninas! tudo bem com vocês? *-* rs em primeiro lugar, MUITO, MUITO, mas MUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada por todos as reviews, as favoritadas e os follows! MUUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada mesmo! :33 gostaria de poder responder todo mundo, mas não dá pra mandar mensagem pra quase ninguém, então fica registrado aqui o meu (mais uma vez) muito obrigada e minha gratidão eterna! HUHAUHAUHA (: bom... a relação de Lily e James vai melhorar a partir de agora... acho que posso dizer isso!

e que esse capítulo ficou grandinho também, mas é por causa das letras das músicas (ou não) kkkkk. espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem. um beijããããaoooooo e até o próximo capítulo, que já está escrito pela metade! ^^

**CAPÍTULO 5 – AQUELE COM A NOITE DO KARAOKÊ**

**Narração: **James Potter

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ!

O grito ensurdecedor de Lily me deu um susto. Oh, não. Ela me pegou no flagra.

- Sempre inoportuna, _Evans _– murmurou Sirius bravo, e de relance pude observá-lo revirar os olhos. – Logo agora que íamos nos divertir!

Almofadinhas dizia isso porque estávamos planejando um acerto de contas com Snape desde seu retorno. E hoje, quase duas semanas depois, aqui estávamos. Havíamos cercado o Ranhoso no corredor dos troféus da escola, que era praticamente deserto.

Nos aproximamos trocando insultos, é claro. E logo que o peguei pelo colarinho da camisa ridícula que ele vestia e o atirei contra um dos armários, Lily chegou.

- _Evans _– falei extremamente galanteador. Passei a mão por meus cabelos, para desarrumá-los e conferir à minha perfeita aparência, então, um charme natural.

- O que vocês _pensam_ que estão fazendo? – ela gritou novamente, as mãos na cintura. Se aproximou de Snape, que estava jogado no chão, como uma garotinha amedrontada. Ela lhe estendeu a mão. Ele a negou. Surpreendentemente, Ranhoso encarava Lily quase como quem estava com raiva. Era visível que ele não queria a ajuda dela.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando – eu disse rápido, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. – Snape estava aqui olhando o troféu de física que ele ganhou em nome da escola, quando um mosquito pousou no pescoço dele, e assim que eu vi eu fui tirá-lo, é claro, mas aí bati nele com um pouquinho mais de força com que eu pretendia... Sabe como é, nova série na academia, pesos maiores... – pisquei para ela ainda sendo galanteador e, principalmente, sexy.

Os três me encararam por alguns segundos, sem acreditar. Sirius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio constrangedor com uma gargalhada, e comecei a passar nervosamente a mão por meus cabelos.

- Minha nossa, Pontas. Acho que a bolada na cabeça que você levou esses dias no treino afetou seu cérebro.

- Você é realmente patético, Potter – comentou com a voz grave e vacilante Ranhoso, que se erguia e ajeitava as vestes amarrotadas. – Vai ter volta.

- É mesmo, Ranhoso? "_E o que você vai fazer, limpar o seu nariz em nós_?" – provoquei com uma risadinha cruel.

- Não o ofenda, _Potter_! – pediu Lily com a voz fina, começando a se irritar. Suas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas, e eu sabia que ela estava a um passo de perder a paciência. Infelizmente, eu era mestre em deixá-la com os nervos à flor da pele, então...

Sabe quando a mulher faz aquela cara de que vai colocar o marido para dormir no sofá?

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma hipócrita como você, Evans – Ranhoso prosseguiu sem se preocupar com o fato de Lily o defender e sem ligar para o meu insulto. – Prefiro que fique longe de mim.

O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! Quem ele achava que era para se dirigir à LILY, MINHA PRECIOSA LILY, dessa maneira grossa? Ela o estava defendendo!

- Não se preocupe – ela replicou em voz baixa. – Não faço questão de me aproximar.

- ORA! Dê um abraço de desculpas nela! - mas depois pensei em como isso seria uma tortura e definitivamente ia contra ao que eu queria. – Quer dizer... NÃO! - e, num piscar de olhos, já estava empurrando-o contra o armário novamente, mas sem tanta força, afinal, eu tinha começado a nova série na academia ontem. Por falar nisso, o novo aparelho de glúteos está me matando... Enfim. O som do metal ecoou novamente pelo corredor quando Snape e seus ossos bateram mais uma vez contra elas. – Olha como fala com a Lily, Ranhoso! Vou te encher de porradas se você tratá-la assim de novo!

- Oh! – exclamou Sirius como uma donzela. – Quanto drama juvenil.

- Vejo que não mudou, Black. É a mesma sombra sem graça de Potter, como há um ano.

- Fique contente por ainda "ver" alguma coisa. Agora saia, Ranhoso, ninguém aqui tem mais tempo para gastar com um seboso como você – finalizou Sirius e, quando Snape finalmente foi embora, Sirius o empurrou de leve.

Muito engraçado, é claro. Só que Lily não achou, principalmente quando viu Snape se reerguer e cambalear para o outro corredor.

- "'_E o que você vai fazer, limpar o seu nariz em nós_?'" – Sirius repetiu o que eu disse com um sorriso. – Boa, cara! High five!

- Acho que vi algo parecido em algum lugar... Num livro... A Ordem de alguma coisa... Mas isso não vem ao caso!

Sirius deu uma risadinha e saiu sem dizer nada. Pela piscada dele, pude ver que ele queria me deixar sozinho com Lily, que me olhava com... desapontamento.

- Você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu aqui, _James_? – indagou séria. Tentei adivinhar seus pensamentos. Com certeza devia ser sobre meus cabelos, lindos e maravilhosos. Ou talvez não.

Acho que esqueci de mencionar que eu e Lily estamos em "termos amigáveis" ultimamente. Quero dizer, não éramos os melhores amigos do mundo, até porque eu não perdia _nenhuma _chance de dar em cima dela, é claro, mas ela estava muito mais calma comigo, graças a Deus! Uma hora ela tinha que esfriar, né? Porque quente daquele jeito eu a quero em outro lugar!

Então muito embora a pergunta tenha soado exigente, durona, blablablá (todos os adjetivos ruins do mundo), eu sabia que o que ela queria era uma resposta sincera, já que havia apelado para o suave "James".

Já disse que ouvi-la dizer meu nome é um dos melhores sons de todos os tempos? Ah, eu amo essa garota.

- Mas eu já expliquei! – falei na defensiva, erguendo as mãos. – Um mosquito...

- Você por acaso acha que eu sou idiota?

- Era um mosquito do gênero _Anopheles_, ele podia pegar malária...

Dessa vez ela realmente perdeu a paciência.

- Está vendo como você é?! – acusou com a voz mandona, brava e impaciente, impondo sua vontade. – Incapaz de levar qualquer coisa a sério, totalmente imaturo! Tudo não passa de uma grande brincadeira pra você, não é, James?

- Quê? Eu estava só brincando, Lily!

- ESSE É O PROBLEMA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SEMPRE BRINCANDO!

- Deuses, será que você é tão certinha que não pode sequer aturar uma SIMPLES BRINCADEIRA? – elevei meu tom de voz assim como ela tinha feito.

- E depois... depois você ainda espera que... – Ela engoliu em seco. Me aproximei e observei seus olhos verdes e intensos, que refletiam tristeza e, principalmente, desapontamento. – Deixa pra lá. Com licença, _Potter_.

Lily virou-se e deu de costas para mim, no sentido de quem saía do corredor.

- Espera. – Puxei-a pelo braço e pedi com a voz bem baixinha, num tom quase inaudível. Como a havia pegado de surpresa, ela perdeu o equilíbrio. E caiu nos meus braços quando virou de frente, desnorteada.

Ela estava tão perto...

- Aaaaai, Potter! DESENGONÇADO! – reclamou brava de novo. Suspirei. Tão perto e tão longe. Triste vida. – Não sabe o que é delicadeza?! Eu quase caí!

- Rá! Não venha me dizer que não gostou de ficar coladinha comigo, ruiva – disse com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e me aproximei dela novamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Cheguei meu rosto um pouquinho perto demais do dela, e então sussurrei no pé de seu ouvido: - Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade.

Bom, se eu achava que tinha empurrado Snape com força na direção do armário, estava tremendamente enganado. Quando as mãos de Lily tocaram meu peito e me lançaram para trás sem piedade, além de sentir uma baita dor nas costas, tive que ouvir um estrondo metálico ecoar pelo corredor de novo. Sem contar que meus óculos caíram no chão.

- Uau! Reserve esse fogo todo pra quando estivermos na cama! – Brinquei e ela me repreendeu com o olhar. - Lily, só por curiosidade, quantos quilos você pega nos exercícios de braço na academia? – perguntei com um sorriso maroto. Ela não fazia academia.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não se engraçar pra cima de mim – falou me ignorando e cruzando os braços. Depois riu. – Quem diria... James Potter sendo atirado num armário por uma garota! Realmente, Potter, os tempos mudaram.

- É, Lily – concordei irônico enquanto pegava meus óculos e os recolocava. Estavam embaçados. – A vida dá voltas. E só por curiosidade, nunca ouviu aquele ditado: "dá dinheiro, mas não dá confiança"? – esbocei um outro sorriso maroto para ela. Com toda a minha classe e elegância, ajeitei minha roupa e me ergui por completo.

- Já sim.

- Pois é. Tarde demais para você, _querida_.

Lily me lançou um olhar debochado. Quando abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, foi interrompida por ninguém menos do que o chato Argus Filch, nosso torturador. O temido inspetor das detenções e o "fiscal de corredor" da escola.

- Evans, Potter. Que bela manhã. Detenção para os dois. – Pronunciou sem emoção alguma na voz. Carregava sua gata esquisita no colo e, quando ele falou, pude jurar que vi uns pelos sair de dentro de sua boca. Deus, o que ele fazia com aquela gata?

Ah, e por acaso eu mencionei que o passatempo preferido dele era passar tais detenções?

- O quê? Como? Por quê? – questionou Lily desesperada. – Não vou mais deixar a Madame Nora cruzar com meu gato! – exclamou frustrada.

Revirei os olhos.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Lily.

- Cale a boca, Potter! Estou nessa situação por culpa _sua_! – ela acusou _de novo_.

- Ah, é! Tudo é culpa _minha_! Desculpem, crianças da África. Vocês passam fome por culpa MINHA! – Perdi a cabeça. Fiz que nem Lily costumava fazer e gritei, um pouco de propósito, um pouco sem querer. Ela me acusa de tudo!

Lily cruzou os braços.

- Realmente, que resposta madura, _James_. Vamos lá! Qual é a sua brincadeirinha para reverter essa situação?! – me desafiou.

A risada de Filch nos interrompeu _mais uma vez_.

- Detenção por terem sido pegos brigando. E eu posso arrumar um outro gato para madame Nora _procriar_.

"Esse gatão sou eu mesmo", Filch provavelmente completou mentalmente.

- Sr. Filch, o senhor não nos _pegou_ _brigando_ exatamente – insistiu Lily. Ah, que chata! Detenção nem é tão ruim assim... Acho que depois de um tempo você se acostuma. – E o _Fox _é único!

Nossa. Lily ainda estava nesse assunto do gato? Na minha opinião, Madame Nora nem precisava de um parceiro de sua espécie, já que Filch a segurava com tanta... voracidade.

- Não, de fato não, Srta. Evans. Mas os peguei brigando depois. E está no código da escola que é proibido brigar no corredor.

- Toma essa aí – ri para Lily, que me fuzilou com o olhar. Bom, não só ela.

- Se me recordo bem, Potter, quem vai "tomar essa aí" é você – Filch fez o favor de me lembrar com um falso sorriso. – Sua mãe disse na última vez que estava aqui, por conta da _discussão _com o Professor Riddle – abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, por saber que essa "última vez" foi na semana passada. Engoli em seco. -, que iria tomar medidas drásticas caso fosse chamada novamente. Poxa, que pena.

E saiu. Simples assim. Agarrado com a gata _assim_.

Desolado, peguei meu celular e digitei sem pensar.

_Bom dia, mãe. Então, a coisa mais hilária do mundo aconteceu hoje! Vc não vai acreditar! Um calouro aqui da escola conseguiu pegar meu celular hehe e adivinha, pegou o número de todos os contatos... (Putz, que vacilo, né?) Aí fiquei sabendo que ele vai passar vários trotes pra todo mundo. Então se ligarem aqui da escola pra falar com você é mentira, ok? É mentira que eu estou em outra detenção. Ou que eu briguei. Ou que estava com Lily Evans. É tudo mentira. Mil beijos s2 s2 s2_

_Enviada para Mamãe às 8h57_

Adicionei uns coraçõezinhos no fim da mensagem para soar mais amoroso. Como se fosse adiantar.

- Está quase na hora da aula. Vamos, James.

Lily Evans realmente sempre me surpreende. Um instante ela briga, no outro ela esquece. Fica brava, e aí segundos depois perdoa. Me acusa de ser infantil, imaturo e uma série de outras coisas e, logo depois, me chama com a maior naturalidade do mundo para ir para a aula.

É. É inevitável dizer que Lily está virando minha _brother_.

_Nem eu consegui limpar sua barra dessa vez. Foi mal, filho. Beijos e se cuida, porque a coisa tá feia pro seu lado. Mas relaxa, lembre-se de que nós temos "ouro" guardado embaixo do sofá e os jogos do Playstation que sua mãe disse que você só iria ganhar se se comportasse estão escondidos no escritório. Beijos, papai _

_Ps.: Filho, sua mãe odeia essa tal de Lily Evans, então pelo menos não pegue detenções com ela. Não pegue nada "com" ela. PEGUE ELA!_

_Recebida de Papai às 8h59_

Ri da mensagem. Papai tinha dessas coisas de querer se inteirar em relação a tudo que acontecia na minha vida. Será que isso tudo era medo por ele estar chegando à terceira idade (45 anos)?

(Além disso - totalmente em off agora - vê-se de onde eu puxei esse meu... hm, jeito bobão de ser. Não que eu seja bobo, é claro, porque sou totalmente engraçado!)

Suspirei enquanto recolocava a minha bolsa no ombro e andava até a sala.

Lily murmurou um tímido "tchau" quando tomou a direção oposta, já que tinha aula de políticas sociais ou algo assim. Apenas acenei e ajeitei os cabelos, depois de mostrar aquele sorriso que, no futuro, seria o sorriso dela.

**Narração: **Sirius "O Gostosão" Black

- TOMA ESSA, ALUADO! MAIS ESSA! POW, POW, POW! – exclamei feliz enquanto me mexia freneticamente no chão. Estávamos sentados na sala da casa de James. Tentava copiar os gestos do meu bonequinho do jogo, mas tudo o que conseguia era dar uns pulinhos ridículos.

- Almofadinhas, meu personagem já caiu – Aluado me lembrou com a voz entediada.

- ESSA, ESSA, MAIS ESSA!

- Eu já perdi, porra! Pontas, caralho, é a sua vez! – Aluado _deu piti_ e atirou o controle no meu colo (ai, doeu) todo nervosinho por ter pedido para mim pela... hm, vigésima segunda vez. – Não aguento mais jogar Playstation. Chega.

- Só porque estou ganhando.

- No jogo, seu animal. Vamos ver quem ganha na vida real! – ele propôs com um sorriso maroto.

Sorri desafiador.

- Isso é um desafio, Aluado?

- Pra mim soou mais como uma afirmação de que eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

- Então vamos ver! – E, dizendo isso, dei um beliscão nele.

Aluado me olhou feio e me deu um tapa no braço.

Puxei seu cabelo.

Ele me empurrou.

Quando levantei, dei um chute no traseiro dele.

Até que ele ameaçou correr atrás de mim, e aí corri até a mesa de centro da sala, para ter alguma vantagem.

- Quem tem medo do lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau? – cantei com um ar debochado.

Depois de exatamente três voltas ao redor da mesa de centro da sala do Pontas, eu e Aluado paramos e notamos uma coisa estranha.

James estava quieto e apático no sofá.

- Pontas, alô? Você está aí? Cadê o sorrisão? – chamei com uma risadinha. Não obtive resposta. Eu e Aluado trocamos um olhar e, então, sentamos no sofá um de cada lado dele. Passei meus braços por seus ombros, tentando ser amigável. – Poxa, cara, isso é por que você perdeu no _ps3_ pra mim? Não fique assim, Pontas. Você é um ótimo jogador, mas acontece que eu sou melhor.

Aluado riu e depois me lançou um olhar repreendedor.

- Foi por causa do que Lily disse no almoço? – indagou ele e Pontas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ah, sim. Como não tínhamos percebido antes?

Pontas estava triste porque tinha chamado Lily para sair no almoço. Amanhã à noite, Andrômeda, minha prima, uma promoter daqui da cidade, iria realizar uma festa maneira cujo tema era _Karaokê Party_. A festa seria num bar chamado Celebration, no centro de Londres, e era para o público juvenil.

O pobre e iludido James, então, juntou toda a sua coragem e garra para convidá-la para sair. Nós havíamos apostado que ele iria conseguir dessa vez.

- Mas é por que ela disse não ou por que você teve que pagar cinquenta libras pra mim e pro Aluado? – questionei. Aluado me lançou outro olhar de censura e o que ele dizia era claro: "se não ajudar, pelo menos não atrapalhe".

Aff! Para a informação dele, eu tive uma dúvida honesta! Entre levar um fora de Lily Evans e perder cem libras, eu com certeza preferia a primeira opção!

Mas James sorriu. (Geralmente, seu sorriso me faz vontade de socá-lo até quebrar os dentes dele, só que nessa situação eu estava feliz em vê-lo).

- Yay, é isso aí, Pontas! Fazia 3 horas e 46 minutos que você não abria um desses sorrisões!

E a cronometragem estava corretíssima, já que o último sorriso dele havia sido no almoço. Aí como era sexta-feira, nós resolvemos matar as últimas aulas e viemos para a casa do James jogar Playstation. Até porque era muito provável que ele fosse ficar de castigo, e os jogos de hoje eram proibidos (estavam escondidos no escritório), então tínhamos que aproveitar antes dos tios chegarem em casa.

- Não leve a sério tudo o que a Lily diz, Pontas – aconselhou Aluado. – Sei que hoje ela disse para você não confundir as coisas, que nem morta sairia com você, que entre uma pena de morte e sair com você ela preferia morrer, _blábláblá_, mas e daí? Você sabe como ela é teimosa... Mesmo que estejam amiguinhos agora, vai demorar um tempo para ela aceitar que você tá sendo mais legal.

- É, mas ela vai sair com outro amanhã, não ouviu o que ela disse? – rebateu James triste. – Se ela gostasse pelo menos _um pouquinho _de mim, não teria vontade de sair com outros caras, não é mesmo?

Franzi a testa, as sobrancelhas, a boca e a expressão toda em sinal de negação.

- Claro que não. Só você tem essas veadagens de não sair com ninguém porque gosta de outra.

Os dois me ignoraram. Logo a mim, o mestre deles!

- Infelizmente sim, Pontas – me contrapôs Aluado sério. – Talvez ela não saiba que gosta de você.

- Ou talvez ela simplesmente não goste. Encare os fatos, cara.

Ok, dessa vez o olhar que Aluado me lançou foi realmente tenebroso. Achei melhor privá-los de minhas excelentes ideias por alguns segundos.

James suspirou.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- Dê tempo ao tempo – sugeriu Remus calmo e se achando "o" sábio. De repente o imaginei vivendo numa montanha, com uma grande barba branca e um pé de maconha no quintal. Hahahaha! – Do que você está rindo, _Sirius_?

- Nada não – respondi abafando as risadas.

- Alice me disse umas coisas sobre a Lily que você vai gostar de ouvir, Pontas.

- Sério?! – indagou James de repente animado e alegre. Reergueu-se no sofá e estampou um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Me conta!

- Ah, fala sério! Vamos jogar alguma coisa! – sugeri. Bufei impaciente. – Vocês não querem ficar como as mulheres, querem? Que só sabem fofocar e comer brigadeiro?

_23 minutos depois_

- Vocês viram aquela espinha _enorme _no nariz de Lockhart? Eu podia jurar que é um vulcão! – exclameiindignado enquanto levava minha colher ao prato para pegar mais brigadeiro.

- Como ele foi eleito o sorriso mais belo de Hogwarts High eu nunca vou entender – comentou Aluado enquanto lambia os beiços do brigadeiro que tinha feito. Nossa, estava realmente muito gostoso... – Ainda mais quando tem uma competição tão acirrada! – brincou e lançou um olhar significativo para o Pontas. Eu e ele rimos, mas James só riu um pouquinho.

- Ah, então! – prosseguiu Aluado. – O que Alice me disse!

- É, conte!

Revirei os olhos. Começou o papo de mulherzinha...

_- Pobre James – lamentou Alice enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola, em direção a nossa próxima aula. – Eles fariam um casal tão fofo. _

_- Também acho. Mas Lily é muito teimosa._

_- Demais da conta! – ela riu. Alice era simplesmente tão linda! Tão meiga, tão delicada, tão gracinha..._

- Pare de puxar o saco da sua namorada e fala o resto logo – exigi.

Aluado me lançou _outro_ olhar de censura, enquanto James o encarava como quem pedisse pela continuação.

_- Mas não é como se ele não merecesse. Depois de todos esses anos sendo tão idiota, ele merece sofrer um pouquinho._

_- Discordo, mô._

_O olhar que Alice me lançou foi tão, mas tão feio, que mesmo sendo o namorado dela, o amor quase acabou._

_- Quero dizer, concordo em gênero, número e grau. Ele foi realmente muito idiota nesses últimos anos._

- TRAÍRA! – exclamei revoltado. – Então é isso o que você fala nas nossas costas?

- Shh, você vai me deixar continuar, Sirius?

Assenti emburrado.

_Adequei a história para não ficar sem sexo depois. Na minha opinião, Alice protegia demais as amigas, principalmente Lily. A gente não podia falar nada a respeito da ruiva que ela praticamente avançava._

_- Aw, que lindo, mozi! – vibrou Alice. Sorriu. _

_O sorriso dela fez com que eu sorrisse de volta. Ele era simplesmente tão lindo, tão doce. E me alegrava totalmente vê-lo._

_- Sabe, eu acho que ele poderia conquistá-la com facilidade, se deixasse de ser tão imaturo._

_- Como assim? _

_- Olha, não é como se ela o odiasse – desembuchou finalmente. Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou tentando fazê-la falar? – Muito pelo contrário, ela gosta da atenção que recebe dele o tempo todo. Ela pode negar, mas no fundo gosta sim. E ela confia nele até certo ponto. E sabe que ele a valoriza mais do que qualquer outro garoto. _

_- Então qual é o problema?_

_- Acho que ela tem medo de se envolver demais. Afinal, você não se lembra do que aconteceu na sétima série? _

- É simplesmente isso?

- Não.

_- Ai, amor, você é tão esperto. E lindo, e sexy, e totalmente bom de cama. Quero fazer sexo com você agora mesmo, rawwwwwrr! Venha, vamos achar uma sala vaga! Ahnnnnnnn!_

Eu e James olhávamos duvidosos.

- Tá bom, ahaaaaaam – James se limitou a comentar, soando duvidoso.

- Desde quando Alice foi substituída por um travecão? – eu e James rimos enquanto ele fazia cara feia.

- Pois saibam vocês que eu e Alice já _fizemos amor _no vestiário masculino!

- Realmente irado. Já _comi_ Melanie Abbott e Mary MacDonald em um dos armários da escola, e aí? – Ninguém podia bater essa!

James riu.

- Já transei com Chloe Chang na enfermaria – James disse cheio de si.

- Só você e o Diggory querem aquela chinesa/japonesa, cara.

- Então por que você a chamou pra sair um milhão de vezes?

- Porque ela é uma das muitas coisas que eu queria compartilhar com o meu Pontas!

- Você fala e eu finjo que acredito.

- Voltando ao assunto da Lily – Aluado nos cortou por completo – acho que é só você se comportar, ser legal, baixar a bola, não perseguir Snape, parar de se achar, não se atirar em cima dela toda vez em que a vir pela frente, ser modesto, humilde, simpático, parar de cutucá-la no Facebook... Bom, acho que aí já deu.

A expressão de James piorava a cada item que Aluado contava nos dedos.

- Esqueça essa porra de gentileza e de fazer tudo do jeito que ela quer, porque até agora não deu certo – sugeri. Soava sério e impaciente. Já estava cansado de ver o meu melhor amigo sofrer por causa daquela ruiva gostosa que, mesmo sendo gostosa, não o merecia. Ah, que se dane, ela é gostosa! – Beije-a logo e ponha um fim a essa situação.

James e Remus me encaravam sem entender.

- Beijá-la? – repetiu James.

- Sim, Pontas. Lábios, línguas, um barulhinho de "xxxxxx", com sorte uma mão boba...

- Você só pode estar maluco – discordou Remus, o sábio chato. – Ela vai ficar com ainda mais raiva de você se beijá-la.

- Escute o mestre, Pontas – apelei, já que, há muito tempo, nós havíamos decido que eu seria o mestre do grupo. – Eu saco demais de mulher, você sabe disso!

- Não, não, não! Ela nem sequer responderia! Ela só iria te dar um empurrão e...

Aluado ficou falando com o vento. Soube que tinha vencido quando James me lançou um olhar de caçador, como fazíamos uns meses atrás, nas festas. E eu o reconheci muito bem.

- Eu tenho um plano – disse, por fim, Cebolinha.

- Esse é o meu garoto!

Remus bateu as mãos na cabeça.

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Estava desenhando e cantarolando baixinho. Sentada na minha escrivaninha e de costas para a porta do quarto, não senti a presença de Petúnia, que me observava há uns dois minutos, no mínimo.

- Guarde toda essa habilidade para o karaokê hoje à noite - zombou ela, encostada no vão da porta.

Olhei para trás.

- Que horas vamos pra lá?

- Ah, não sei, Lil. Depende da hora que Valter passar aqui.

Ah, sim. _Valter Dursley_. O novo namorado da minha irmã.

- É o nosso quinto encontro - suspirou ela e, sonhadora, deitou-se na minha cama. - Acho que eu o amo.

Não me contive.

- Ora, Túnia, por favor! - ri dela, que me repreendeu com o olhar. - _Amar_? Acho que você está sendo exagerada.

- Bom, só porque você se recusa a admitir que _ama _o James, não quer dizer que todos sejamos frios assim.

Emburrada, coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não amo James. Muito longe disso. Talvez tenha um carinho por ele, por conhecê-lo desde que somos pequenos, mas só! Segundo, Túnia, vocês ainda estão na fase de _encontros_, nem tem um compromisso ainda. Como você pode dizer que _ama_? O amor consiste num sentimento tão...

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - fez Petúnia impaciente. - Não tenho tempo para essas suas baboseiras, Lily. Sabe, você deveria deixar levar um pouquinho. Não vai custar nada.

Ela levantou da cama. Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Só um conselho, Lily, _querida_. Relaxe um pouco. Baixe um pouco a guarda... Nada de ruim pode acontecer se você se permitir viver um pouco. Você é tão nova, Lil, e ao mesmo tempo tão velha... E toda essa sua resistência em relação ao James...

Suspirei. Petúnia me deixou sozinha e, assim que ela saiu do quarto, me levantei para fechar a porta.

Não faça isso que você está pensando em fazer, Lily, não faça isso que você está pensando fazer...

- Oi. É o Dave? - perguntei sem graça assim que ele havia atendido ao telefone, depois de dois toques. Que desesperado!

- _Ei, gatinha! Tudo bem?_

Sorri. Dave era tão simpático!

Por que eu estava fazendo isso mesmo?!

- Tudo sim! E você?

- _Melhor agora, é claro. E aí, o que você manda, Lily?_

- Sobre nosso encontro de hoje à noite, Dave...

- _Sim_? - instigou ele. Sua voz soou um tanto temerosa.

- Desculpa, mas... Eu sinto muito... É que...

Sentindo que eu estava ficando escarlate, ele resolveu interceder.

- _Já saquei. Tá de boa, Lily. Uma pena você não querer mais... Posso perguntar por quê?_

- Não é nada contra você, é claro! - Rimos para quebrar qualquer constrangimento que houvesse. - Acho que não estou num bom momento pra sair. Sei lá. Me desculpa mesmo.

- _Relaxa, bebê! Mas promete me ligar quando tiver a fim de sair, então? _

Ri mais um pouco.

- Prometo sim, Dave. De qualquer forma, nos vemos lá hoje à noite? - perguntei esperançosa. Ele era legal. Por mais que não quisesse sair com ele _daquela forma_, queria tê-lo como amigo, pelo menos.

- _Com certeza, gata. Bom, então deixa eu ir lá... Mil beijos pra você!_

- Beijos, Dave - disse e, então, desliguei o celular.

Dave era muito legal. Era simpático, divertido, compreensivo, bonito... Eu o havia conhecido numa festa na semana passada, a festa da universidade do Valter, já que eles estudavam juntos. Tudo bem que ele já tinha 21 anos, mas, por algum motivo, eu não o achava velho demais para sair comigo. Sem contar que Valter o atirara para cima de mim, depois de ter certeza de que eu realmente não tinha namorado. (Ele argumentava se lembrar de um cara de óculos com quem tinha me visto na boate, algumas semanas atrás. James, é claro. Aff).

E o motivo principal de sair com Dave: ele era um _surfista_ totalmente gostoso! Havia passado os dois últimos anos morando no Havaí com o pai, e podia-se dizer totalmente que ele vivia de acordo com o espírito _Aloha_.

Sentei-me novamente na cadeira da escrivaninha e liguei o notebook. Não estava arrependida de desmarcar o encontro com o Dave, mas os motivos por que eu o havia feito me assustavam.

Abri o Facebook e olhei minhas notificações. A janela de mensagens de James Potter subiu quase instantaneamente.

**James Potter:**

_Ei, ruiva! :9_

**Lily Evans:**

_Não estou._

**James Potter:**

_Mas se você não está, como é que respondeu? u_u _

_Responda, Lil :(( _

**Lily Evans: **

_Hahaha, só estava brincando com você, James. E aí?_

**James Potter:**

_Ufa, que bom! Achei que estivesse me evitando!_

**Lily Evans:**

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkk _

O que eu poderia fazer além de enviar um riso sem graça?

**James Potter:**

_Heheh. Tá animada pra hoje, mesmo que não seja num encontro comigo?_

Metido!

**Lily Evans:**

_Não ser num encontro com você é um pensamento que me anima, na verdade._

**James Potter:**

_Ouch! Como eu digo, sempre espirituosa._

**Lily Evans:**

_Vou levar como um elogio :b_

**James Potter:**

_Tem que ser mesmo! (: Mas você sabe que se quiser elogios é só pedir, né? Eu já fiz uma lista com todas as suas qualidades e defeito._

**Lily Evans:**

_Minhas qualidades e defeitoSSS, não? Por essas e outras você precisa frequentar a monitoria de Inglês, James. Sem contar que é muito estranho saber que alguém fez uma lista sua!_

**James Potter: **

_Não, sua boba. É porque é UM defeito APENAS. _

**Lily Evans:**

_Parabéns, você acaba de deixar tudo ainda mais estranho! Kkk E qual seria esse defeito, posso saber?_

**James Potter:**

_Não._

**Lily Evans:**

_..._

**James Potter:**

_Quer dizer, só se você me der um beijo!_

**Lily Evans:**

... _l_

**James Potter:**

_Tá bom, tá bom, eu negocio por menos que isso! O defeito era não comer bacon. Mas aí eu pensei: na verdade, isso é uma coisa boa! Quando sairmos, você nunca vai querer roubar meu X-Bacon (eu sempre peço X-Bacon, é o melhor lanche de todos os tempos!). Bem, Sirius sempre come o lanche dele e o meu, e eu o aturo mesmo assim, então acho que vai estar beleza com nós dois. s2_

**Lily Evans:**

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk só você, James. Bom, retribuindo a gentileza, aí vai uma qualidade sua: você é chato. _

**James Potter:**

_E onde é que ser chato é uma qualidade?_

**Lily Evans:**

_Acontece que eu gosto de gente meio chata, que nem você._

**James Potter:**

_O que explica a sua "amizade" com Snape._

**Lily Evans:**

_Não, Severus é outro tipo de chato. Ele é o chato propriamente dito. Você é um tipo de chato que eu gosto rs_

Estava citando um poeta brasileiro famoso, que dizia que havia dois tipos de chato: os chatos propriamente ditos e os nossos chatos preferidos, os amigos.

**James Potter:**

_Valeu, esclareceu muita coisa... Acho que estou mesmo precisando frequentar a monitoria de inglês._

**Lily Evans:**

_De fato. Mas o seu chato é legal, sabe? *u* às vezes, é legal te ter por perto. Apesar de toda a sua chatice, é claro. _

**James Potter:**

_Se esse foi o seu jeito de dizer que me ama e que gosta da minha companhia, ruiva, então eu diria que quem precisa de monitoria de inglês é você. E, só pra constar, eu também te amo._

Saí do Facebook sem me despedir.

James é irritante demais.

Como de costume, fui até a pequena sacada do meu quarto e me sentei no puf que tinha lá. Fox, que até então estava dormindo na beira da minha cama, veio para o meu colo.

Acariciei seu pelo macio enquanto pensava. Sabia muito bem o porquê de ter desmarcado o encontro com Dave; por mais que tentasse negar, não adiantava. Eu só estava enganando a mim mesma.

Então, ok, eu admito, eu vinha pensando em finalmente dar uma chance a James Potter. Ele podia ser irritante, chato, metido, arrogante, infantil, prepotente, presunçoso, idiota... Mas era também divertido, leal aos amigos e, principalmente, uma pessoa boa. As implicâncias com Snape, as tentativas de manter a aparência, as cantadas idiotas... Tudo isso era apenas imaturidade. Ele é só um garoto de 17 anos, no fim das contas. (Isso porque eu tenho muito mais do que ele, rá. Só para constar, sou três meses mais velha!).

Mas a cada vez que eu penso em lhe dar uma chance, ele faz algo errado que me faz voltar atrás. Como ontem, por exemplo. Ele havia prometido não perseguir Snape e o que eu o peguei fazendo? Atirando-o contra um armário em um corredor deserto da escola.

E se ele não podia manter uma simples promessa, como eu podia confiar nele?

Eu sei que isso parte muito de mim. O fato de estar sempre com o pé atrás, de não confiar muito nas pessoas, de sempre duvidar que, de alguma forma, elas poderiam me machucar. Contudo, não me deixava de vir à cabeça que eu deveria me arriscar mais. O que tem de mais em ser mais solta, menos retraída, aproveitar mais a vida e todas essas baboseiras? _Carpe diem_!

Sem contar que eu não consigo nem mais ser grossa com James. Ou gritar. Ou não sorrir. E, agora, tenho que fazer esforço para chamá-lo de _Potter_...

Não estou dizendo que gosto dele, é claro, porque seria claramente um engano. O que quero dizer é que estarei mais aberta para suas sugestões, convites etc. Não que eu irei aceitá-los.

Não que eu goste de sua companhia. Afinal, ele é um chato.

**Narração: **James Potter

O bar estava bem cheio. Era esperado que fosse movimentado, em pleno sábado à noite, mas aparentemente o tema havia arrasado.

Andrômeda nos havia recebido na porta, muito elegante e simpática (a única que salva na família Black), e nos conduziu até a mesa que havia reservado para nós, já que estávamos em um grupo grande. Éramos eu, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Lily e seu encontro (blergh, alguém mais aí sentiu vontade de vomitar?), o namorado de Petúnia, a prima de Alice, Molly, e seu noivo, e, por fim, o encontro de Sirius, ninguém menos do que a prostituta ruiva que ele havia visto nos classificados do jornal enquanto bisbilhotávamos Regulus (que infelizmente fora alojado na nossa mesa) e Lily na sorveteria.

Havíamos feito uma aposta de que Sirius iria conseguir dormir com a prostituta - Gina Bang era seu nome - sem pagar. Que, na verdade, ela iria se jogar para cima dele. Bom, vamos ver como ele se sairá.

Além disso, o bar estava muito bem decorado. O ambiente era grande e ventilado. As luzes vermelhas e coloridas, em sua maioria, deixavam-lhe com um ar jovial; nas paredes, pôsters de bandas de rock e de ídolos musicais de todos os tempos estavam afixados. Nas laterais ficavam os balcões e o bar em si e, no fundo, um pequeno palco, que estava coberto por uma grande transparência (acho que iriam colocar as letras do karaokê ali).

O melhor, no entanto, era a grande placa na entrada, alertando a todos que era obrigatório cantar pelo menos uma música. Essa eu quero ver!

Sentamos numa mesa um pouco afastada do palco, mais no canto do bar, próxima ao banheiro. Ainda tínhamos que esperar Marlene, Frank, Lily, o imbecil que acompanhava Lily, Petúnia e seu namorado.

- Por que você tá com essa cara de cu? - resmungou Almofadinhas, que estava sentado do meu lado. Optei por ignorá-lo. - Ah, se bem que ela não é muito diferente do seu normal.

- Vou bater tanto nesse cara que vier com a Lily - falei entredentes.

- Somos dois - concordou o patético Regulus.

Por um momento, abri um grande sorriso e ergui os dedos polegares em sinal de concordância.

- Que tal não? - sugeri depois de fechar o que fora um belo e sedutor sorriso e transformá-lo numa carranca seca. Minha voz soava irritada. - Cuide da sua vida, fedelho.

- Uhuuuuuuu! - celebrou Sirius me imitando e abrindo um sorrisão. - Que chato - murmurou em seguida, toda a empolgação e alegria desaparecidas da voz.

Em seguida, Sirius fez as honras e pediu bebidas para todos, menos para Regulus.

- Mas, Sirius, eu já tomei uma taça de vinho no natal do ano passado e um gole de ice...

Sirius e eu rimos.

- Vou pedir um refrigerante para você, e olhe lá.

- Como você é protetor em relação ao seu irmão - sorriu a estrela pornô da noite. Essa Gina tem muita cara de safada! Se Sirius realmente pegar ela...

- Cada um tem o tratamento que merece - ele comentou com um sorriso forçado. - Vamos ver o qual tipo de tratamento _você_ merece, Gina.

Sirius, então, fez sua ação clássica: suspirou e revirou os olhos, como quem não estivesse interessado. De acordo com ele, aquela sequência era charmosa e instigante o suficiente para fazer com que as mulheres prestassem mais atenção no homem, além de achá-lo mais misterioso, o que com certeza as atraía de vez.

Bom, concluí com uma careta, nem sempre funciona.

_- Bom dia, Lily! - saudei animado assim que a encurralei em seu armário. - Oi! - disse novamente, a voz meio aguda, e acabei soando assustador sem querer._

_Infelizmente, eu havia soado de fato meio esquisito. Lily esboçou um sorrisinho sem graça de meia tigela e esforçado (sou um profundo conhecedor de sorrisos), e sua voz soou vacilante quando ela respondeu:_

_- Dia, Potter._

_- Como vai? _

_- Estou ótima._

_- Irado, hein - dei de ombros como quem estivesse totalmente desinteressado na resposta dela e suspirei. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Revoltado por que Lockhart ganhou o prêmio Sorriso Mais Belo? - riu descontraída. Revirei os olhos e virei a cabeça para o outro lado. - Hm, Potter? Acho que devia lavar melhor os olhos antes de sair de casa. Estão cheios de remelas._

_- ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH - urrei, irritado, e saí correndo até o banheiro mais próximo para lavar os olhos. _

_Lily ficou tão amedrontada com a cena que passou as duas semanas seguintes sem me dirigir a palavra, e a me ignorar quando eu o fazia._

_- Assim você vai ganhar o prêmio de Melhor Carranca da Escola, Potter - sor(riu) Lockhart, que estava passando fio dental nos dentes. _

_Afundei minha cabeça na pia._

- Pontas? - chamou Remus, me despertando repentinamente. - Olha só quem está ali.

Com _muito _desgosto, olhei para a direção que Aluado apontava com a cabeça discretamente. Estavam se acomodando numa mesa igualmente grande Lucius Malfoy e sua namorada e prima de Sirius, Narcisa, Avery, Mulciber, Bellatrix, Yaxley e um outro pessoal alternativo da HH. E, é claro, o meu queridinho.

- Ranhoso - murmurei com um sorriso sugestivo e o tom ameaçador. - Olhe só, Almofadinhas.

- Excelente. Já pensei em tudo - sorriu ele _largamente_. Eu conheço esse sorriso! - Aguarde, Agente Potter. Entraremos em ação logo depois que eu realizar essa minha operação especial aqui, se é que você me entende - riu ele enquanto gesticulava para Gina.

- Estarei na escuta, Agente Black.

- Você não tinha dito que era um policial! - exclamou Gina, dando pulinhos de alegria. Sirius a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Sou cheio de surpresas - piscou ele como um ridículo total. Será que é assim que me veem quando eu sorrio? OH, NÃO!

- Agente Potter, Agente Black, acho que devem me inteirar sobre o que está acontecendo? - sugeriu Remus, cortando o assunto entre Gina e Sirius.

- Agente Lupin, um seboso, por assim dizer, está ameaçando as pessoas deste bar com sua presença - resumi. - É o mesmo criminoso de sempre.

- Ora, por favor! - repreendeu Alice, zangada. Cruzou os braços. - Vocês não vão brincar de agentes aqui, vão? Não brincaram ontem a noite _toda_?

- Quê?

- Hein, mô?

- Do que você está falando?!

_Como assim?! _Como ela poderia saber que nós tínhamos brincado de agentes ontem?!

- Quando Remus me ligou para dar boa noite, ele se esqueceu de encerrar a chamada e aí eu aproveitei pra ouvir vocês. Bom, é claro que eu dormi lá pras 11h da noite, mas acordei às 4h32 com Sirius dizendo que o agente-chefe tinha que ser quem tivesse o maior pênis.

- É... Podemos explicar... - falei totalmente sem graça.

- E depois acordei às 4h35 com seu grito de vitória, James.

- YES! - comemorei, exaltado. - Poderia contar pra Lily, por favor?

- Me contar o quê?

Surpresos, olhamos para trás para ver Lily, Petúnia, Marlene e Valter. Eles haviam chegado muito do nada.

- Boa noite! - saudou Petúnia feliz da vida. - Mozão-ão, esses aqui são os amigos da Lily. Regulus, Sirius, James, Remus, Alice, Frank e esses ruivos aí que eu não sei quem são.

Sorrimos à medida que ela gesticulava para nos apresentar. Valter acenou timidamente.

- Posso contar a eles a minha piada do golfista japonês? - perguntou esperançoso para Petúnia, que revirou os olhos.

- Acho que não, ela é horrível, mozão-ão.

- Mozão-ão? - perguntei quando ela veio me abraçar e me dar um beijo de boa noite. - Que apelido é esse?

- Olha o _tamanho_ dele. Precisa de todos os "ão" do mundo - sussurrou com uma risadinha. Notei como o corpo de Valter se assemelhava a um barril. - Infelizmente, coincide com o tanto que eu gosto dele, acho.

- Isso é o que importa - falei de coração. - Acho que o "amor" que Lily sente por mim se compara ao...

- Aos peitos dela, ou seja, minúsculo! - riu Petúnia satisfeita. - Licença, _querido_.

Marlene me cumprimentou com um abraço e Lily sorriu sem graça. Todo mundo se cumprimentou, foi uma beleza só, realmente muito lindo.

- Tá bom, já deu de abraçar ele, Lily, não acha? - resmunguei impaciente quando Regulus a estava abraçando _demais_. A puxei para perto de mim.

A garçonete precisou trazer mais cadeiras para acomodar a todos nós, já que estávamos em maior número, de forma que passou a se sentar Regulus, Lily, eu, Sirius, Gina, Marlene, Frank, Alice, Remus e os primos de Alice de frente para eles e Petúnia e Valter para completar o círculo, quase de frente para eu e Lily.

Ei, espere aí.

- Você não tinha um encontro hoje? - perguntei para Lily. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto, mas ela havia deixado umas mechas soltas ao redor do rosto. Trajava um vestido verde e botas marrons. Tinha um colar com uma pedrinha verde delicado no pescoço.

- Tinha sim.

- E o que aconteceu? - insisti mesmo depois de notar que ela não queria falar sobre.

- Fui dispensada - respondeu com a cabeça baixa, sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Quê?! - exclamei exasperado. - Quem em sã consciência dispensaria _você_?

Lily mostrou um grande sorriso, embora se sentisse sem graça.

Meu instinto foi mais forte que eu.

- Pontas, cara, não precisa abrir um sorriso _maior _sempre que alguém sorri perto de você - Sirius me lembrou com uma risada.

Mas Lily riu também.

- É. Além disso, Lockhart não está aqui, Sr. Sorriso.

- E se ele estivesse? - supus brincalhão. - Tenho que estar preparado sempre. Esse ano o prêmio tem que ser meu!

- Então eu diria que o seu sorriso é ainda mais bonito que o dele, _James._

E então Lily virou-se para falar com Regulus, que a cutucava como um idiota, me deixando boquiaberto.

- Será que você não consegue ficar com a boca fechada?! - reclamou Sirius. - Ou ela está sorrindo ou está aberta assim! Pqp!

**Narração: **Sirius Black

A mesa estava dividida em núcleos, por assim dizer. Eu e Gina conversávamos umas putarias aqui, já que ela era uma prostituta, eu acho. Quero dizer, não podíamos esperar que eu conversasse sobre política, economia ou geografia com ela, não é?

- Mas o que você acha da crise na Grécia? - indagou ela. - Sua opinião de policial.

_Em primeiro lugar, _policial e agente são coisas diferentes, burra! Em segundo lugar, se eu estou conversando com você é porque quero te comer, então não torne as coisas difíceis!

Mas ela está _tão, _mas _tão _gostosa com essa mini saia preta e essas botas de salto alto que eu vou me controlar.

- Gastos excessivos com a previdência social dão nisso - respondi controlado. Tomei mais um gole da minha bebida e voltamos a conversar. - É isso que penso como policial.

Ao nosso lado, _impressionantemente_ Lily e James estavam conversando sem brigar. Tudo bem, eles estavam brincando de ser amiguinhos ultimamente, mas não dou dois meses para eles começarem a ficar, pelo menos.

Valter e Petúnia eram meio nojentos. Ficavam roçando os narizes, apertando a bochecha um do outro, se beijando, falando com a voz melosa e chata etc etc de casais idiotas. Por falar nisso, acho que toda Hogwarts notou: Marlene e Frank são o casal mais nada a ver de _todos _os tempos!

- Ei, Lene - desviei sua atenção da conversa que ela mantinha com Frank, Alice, Remus, Molly e Arthur. - Já te falei que você e o Frank são o casal mais... absurdo que existe? E com isso eu quis dizer "ridículo".

Eu sou assim. Falo na lata mesmo.

Lene me deu dedo.

- E com isso eu quero mandar você "ir se foder". Não pedi sua opinião.

Caralho! A mina virou o capeta!

- Sinto muito se vocês não combinam, ué. Paciência!

- Eu pelo menos estou com alguém que eu gosto - ela se defendeu. - Enquanto você está aí com uma qualquer, burra o suficiente pra achar que você é um policial.

- Eu pelo menos vou comer essa burra qualquer e _gozar _de excelentes sensações quando acabar - ri da minha própria piada. Como sou engraçado!

- Você é hilário, Sirius - Marlene respondeu totalmente séria, como se essa afirmação nem fosse verdadeira. Parecia estar chateada.

Credo! Eu lá disse algo demais?

- Pois é... São 5 meses de gestação já - disse Molly com um dos sorrisos mais naturais e bonitos que eu já vi alguém exibir. Arthur sorriu com ela e eles deram as mãos, contentes, e ela passou a mão livre pela barriga protuberante. - Não descobrimos o sexo ainda, mas queremos muito uma menina! Se chamará _Guinevere._

A mesa toda se comoveu com a alegria do casal, que estava de casamento marcado para o próximo mês. (Que já devia ter acontecido, a julgar pelo barrigão de Molly).

- E se for um meninão? - perguntei curioso, interrompendo a aura de admiração, sorrisos e amor que havia contagiado a mesma. E esperando que fosse um nome melhor que "Guinevere".

- Bom, aí se chamará _Guilherme. _

- Então o importante é que o apelido do bebê seja "Gui"? - brincou Pontas, e a mesa toda riu, descontraída.

- Bem - acrescentou Arthur - queremos mesmo uma menina. Não vamos descansar enquanto não nascer uma pequena Weasley!

Como Regulus estava sobrando, resolveu ir para a mesa em que Bellatrix estava sentada, do outro lado.

- Vai tarde. Obrigado, Deus - agradeceu James quando ele levantou e saiu.

Até agora, umas três mesas já tinham cantado. Tinha sido bem divertido ouvi-las pagar mico, na minha opinião. Queria só ver quando fosse a vez da nossa, hehe.

- Ei, Pontas - cutuquei-o com o ombro. Gesticulei para Alice e Frank quando tive sua atenção e sussurrei: - Você não acha que esses dois tão muito... Sei lá, próximos?

Remus conversava com Molly e Arthur e não percebia Frank dando em cima de sua namorada. Será que terei que bater nele?

Estalei os dedos.

- Acho que você está vendo coisa onde não existe, Almofadinhas. Eles estão apenas conversando.

- Bem, se for do mesmo jeito que você e Lily estão "apenas conversando", então acho que nosso amigo vai ter uma galhada em breve.

James riu.

- Impossível. Alice nunca o trairia. E Frank está namorando Marlene, a melhor amiga dela. Definitivamente _impossível._

- Nunca confie nas mulheres, Pontas. Elas são traiçoeiras. - Coitadinho. Pontas tem tanto o que aprender.

Tomamos mais um gole da nossa _cuba libre_.

- Vamos morar em uma cidade interiorana - disse Arthur, e de repente todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para eles. - Em uma fazenda. Não é muita coisa, mas é o que dá, no momento.

Molly sorriu.

- A casa é uma gracinha. Um pouquinho apertada, é claro, mas ainda assim uma gracinha! Com algumas reformas, será perfeita para nós!

- Soa perfeito pra mim - suspirou Lily, gentil, e Molly e Arthur sorriram para ela.

"Soa terrível pra mim", me deu vontade de dizer. Casar, ter filhos _e _morar numa fazenda? Acho que esse seria um de meus piores pesadelos.

- Então você quer morar numa fazenda, ruiva? Vamos ver o que dá pra fazer - disse James esperançoso. - Não é no que eu tinha pensado pra nós, mas o que te fizer feliz, eu aceito!

Lily franziu a testa.

Com um sorriso exuberante, Molly perguntou:

- Vocês dois são namorados? Não sabia!

- Eu tive a mesma impressão aquele dia na boate - comentou Valter, suspeito.

- Não, não somos - respondeu Lily sem graça. - Ignorem o James, ele gosta de ser irônico, às vezes. - Deu uma cotovelada de leve nele, que sorriu mais ainda.

Mas ninguém pareceu se convencer pela desculpa de Lily.

- Não são _ainda _- falou Frank. - Estamos fazendo uma aposta lá na escola, sabe. Até o fim letivo desse ano não passa. – Aff, o Frank não consegue nem montar uma frase sem ser burro? Quem pensaria em colocar "letivo" antes "desse ano"?

- Bocão! - acusou Petúnia, irritada. - Essa aposta era segredo, seu animal!

- Porra, Frank! - gritei. - Agora é que ela não fica com ele mesmo! Seu burro! – Tô dizendo...

James parecia tão confuso quanto Lily. De fato, ele também não sabia.

- Que aposta é essa? - Lily perguntou em nome dos dois. Parecia ultrajada. - Você... você sabia disso? - perguntou com a voz trêmula para o Pontas.

- Não! - se defendeu. Lily não parecia acreditar. - Eu _juro _que não sabia, Lily.

Pude jurar que os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro - ela disse. A mesa toda ficou em silêncio pelo constrangimento que viram Lily passar, com exceção do tapa que Marlene dera em Frank e dos "tsc tsc tsc" de Alice e Remus. Molly e Arthur se encaravam confusos, perguntando se haviam feito algo errado. Petúnia e Valter encaravam o nada, mas logo depois voltaram a babar um no outro.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se as coisas são realmente feitas para acontecer.

No segundo que Lily ia se levantando e deixando na mesa um Pontas atordoado, Andrômeda chegou para salvar a pátria.

- Muito bem! Boa noite, queridos! Como vão? - ela sorriu extremamente simpática. - Ei, senhorita, aonde pensa que vai? Chegou a hora da mesa de vocês _brilhar_!

- Eu realmente preciso...

- Segura esse xixi um pouquinho aí! - brincou Andrômeda. - Vamos, sente-se. E onde está Reg?

- Na mesa com o pessoal alternativo da HH - respondi.

- Aqui está o catálogo. Vocês têm dois minutos!

E saiu em direção à mesa onde Regulus estava, provavelmente para chamá-lo para cantar conosco.

- Eu serei o primeiro - me prontifiquei assim quando vi "Runaway Baby" do Bruno Mars. Puro sucesso!

Depois que todo mundo olhou o catálogo e se decidiu rapidamente, Andrômeda anunciou a nossa mesa.

E eu seduzi todas enquanto cantava, é claro.

**Narração: **James Potter

Lily não queria falar comigo!

- Lily, por favor. Eu não sabia de nada disso - sussurrei, e acho que ela não conseguia me ouvir, já que Molly e Arthur gritavam uma música brasileira chamada "Na Rua, Na Chuva, Na Fazenda", que havia sido adaptada para o inglês. Putz, pense em pessoas que cantam mal... Não, ainda não são Arthur e Molly. Porque eles cantam muito, mas _muito _mal. Haviam escolhido essa música porque a casa em que iriam morar os lembrava de uma casinha de sapê, como dizia a letra. Casais adultos e suas esquisitices...

- Eu não acredito em você - replicou ela. Seus braços estavam cruzados.

- É isso mesmo, Lily! Você não passava de um desafio pra ele, eu já o ouvi falar isso pra Sirius várias vezes! - mentiu Regulus. Toda hora ele colocava um pouco de lenha na fogueira. Moleque desgraçado!

- Isso é mentira - interviu Sirius. - Não jogue baixo, Regulus.

Enquanto isso, todo o bar olhava meio feio para Molly e Arthur. Estavam a ponto de vaiar.

- DE SAPÊÊÊÊÊ! - Concluíram, alegres, para a felicidade de todos os presentes, que pareciam massagear os ouvidos.

- Excelente, excelente! - ria Andrômeda nervosa, lá do palco. - Os próximos, por favor! _Por favor_! - enfatizou ela, aliviada por Molly e Arthur finalizarem a música.

Gina levantou-se com toda a gostosura que um ser pode ter e anunciou sua escolha: iria cantar "Toxic", da Britney Spears.

A população masculina inteira do bar parecia que ia gozar a qualquer minuto. Todos os olhos estavam vidrados nela.

- Arthur!

- Remus!

- Frank!

- É MINHA! - soou uma voz feminina do fundo do bar. Quando todos viramos, assustados, para ver quem era, nos deparamos com a ginasta lésbica lá da escola.

Típico.

Sirius e todos riram. A única que continuava séria era Lily.

- Lily, por favor, acredite em mim - pedi me aproximando mais dela. - Por favor. Eu jamais usaria você.

- Quanto tempo é "jamais" pra você, James? - provocou Regulus.

- Cale a boca! - gritei para Reg e dei um soco em seu ombro, fazendo a cadeira balançar. Lily não me lançou sequer um olhar de censura. Bem feito para Regulus. - Eu nunca, _nunca_, faria uma aposta assim. Eu não ousaria brincar com os seus sentimentos dessa forma - apelei. Que gay! Mas não sabia mais o que falar!

O grande número e barulho de aplausos consagrariam Gina, mais tarde, como a mais aplaudida da noite.

- Uau... Uma baita performance! - comentou Andrômeda, ainda do palco. - Realmente muito... peculiar! Aplausos, aplausos pra ela!

Isso era por causa dos... hm, _gestos _que Gina fizera durante seu breve show.

O que fazia com que toda a população feminina do bar, consequentemente, a olhasse de cara feia.

- Já que está olhando tanto, vá atrás dela, Frank.

- ! Você me dá esse passe livre?!

Marlene o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Os próximos! - chamou Andrômeda.

Regulus se levantou e, do nada, me jogou um microfone. O início de "You're Gonna Love This", do 3OH!3 começou a tocar.

Olhei para ele com os olhos semicerrados. _Sério? _Ele queria tanto disputar Lily comigo que chegava a esse ponto?!

- Você primeiro - Regulus disse rapidamente, antes da música começar. Quando me levantei e me afastei de Lily, ele se aproximou dela.

**Yeah, I'm standing outside the bar like a fish out of water**_ (Yeah, estou fora do bar como um peixe fora d'água)_

**And I'm sorry to bother you Mr.**_(E me desculpe por te incomodar, senhor)  
_**So fun that I gotta**_ (É tão divertido que eu preciso)  
_**Because I'm like that, 'cause I'm like that**_, (Porque eu sou assim, eu sou assim)  
_**I'm gonna buy you all the drink **_(Eu vou te comprar bebidas)  
_**And I'll be right back**_ (E já volto)_

_(cantada por James)_

Amassei o guardanapo para transformá-lo em uma bolinha de papel e, como no clipe, o atirei no refrigerante de Regulus. ACERTEI!

**Drinks at the bar**_ (Bebidas no bar)_

**With your friends there**_ (Com os seus amigos)_

**Standing so far**_ (Em pé, tão longe)_

**But it feels near**_ (Mas parece perto)_

**If only she looked**_ (Se ao menos ela olhasse)_

**I could take her home with me**_ (Eu poderia levá-la para casa comigo)_

**I'll buy you a round if you come towards**_ (Te pagarei uma rodada, se você chegar perto)_

**Turn up the sound, turn the lights down**_ (Aumente o volume, apague as luzes)_

**Give me a chance**_ (Me dê uma chance)_

**I'll take you home with me**_ (Eu te levarei para casa comigo)_

**You're gonna love this**_ (Você vai amar isso)_

_(cantada por Regulus)_

Regulus passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Lily e, ousado, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

NÃO!

Lily nos encarou surpresa e sua boca abriu em protesto.

Quando me aproximei e acariciei seu cabelo (e dei língua para Regulus), que estava longe, ela abriu um leve sorriso.

**Yeah, I don't know what's happening**_ (Yeah, eu não sei o que está acontecendo)_

**And I swear to you, your owner**_ (E eu te juro, meritíssimo)_

**That in my... girl was biting my lips like Jeffrey Dahmer**_ (Que em meu... a garota estava mordendo meus lábios como Jeffrey Dahmer)_

**Yeah, t's like that, yeah it's like that**_ (Yeah, é assim mesmo, é assim mesmo)_

**I just drove her back to my place over night cab**_ (Eu a levei pra minha casa de táxi à noite) _

_(cantada por James)_

A essa altura, quase todos do bar nos encaravam, os olhares demonstrando um quê de curiosidade e divertimento.

- Dois patetas correndo atrás de uma garota! - gritou alguém.

- HOMENS SÃO DIFÍCEIS! - marcou presença mais uma vez naquela noite a ginasta lésbica.

**Drinks at the bar**

**With your friends there**

**Standing so far**

**But it feels near**

**If only she looked**

**I could take her home with me**

**I'll buy you a round if you come towards**

**Turn up the sound, turn the lights down**

**Give me a chance**

**I'll take you home with me**

**You're gonna love this**

**You're gonna love this**

_(cantada por Regulus)_

Mas Lily já estava cansada dos nossos joguinhos e gestos de disputá-la.

**Yeah, you know that flashing lights has got a hold on me**

**Yeah, I'm high on the feeling there's nothing wrong with me**

**La**

**La La La**

**La La La La La La La La (x4)**

**Oh yeah, you're gonna love this**_ (SIRIUS BLACK NO BACKING VOCAL, gritou Sirius, invadindo a música)_

**Yeah, you know that flashing lights has got a hold on me**

**Yeah, I'm high on the feeling there's nothing wrong with me (x2)**

_(cantada por James e Regulus)_

Surpreendentemente, eu e Regulus fomos muito aplaudidos.

- FICA COM O DE ÓCULOS, Ô RUIVA! - disse uma moça muito gentil e sensata.

Eu e Lily sorrimos para ela.

A ginasta lésbica se aproximou quando o bar inteiro acalmou os ânimos.

- Ei, Evans! - chamou afobada. - Pula fora dessa de homens! Eles são muito complicados!

Lily e a nossa mesa riram de Héstia. (Sim, a ginasta lésbica tem um nome!).

- Por isso que eu digo: os homens estão perdendo espaço! Se quiser conhecer o mundo gay, é só chegar mais - piscou ela.

- Obrigada, Jones - agradeceu Lily, que agora estava mais relaxada.

- Muito legal a música de vocês - elogiou Molly. - Muito original. Quer dizer que o rapazinho ali - apontou para Regulus com a cabeça - está arrastando asa para a Lily também?

Sirius apertou as bochechas de Regulus.

- Ele é um pobre iludido, esse bebezão do irmão!

- Sirius, páááára! - resmungou Reg, que tentava se desvencilhar do irmão.

- Muito show essa última apresentação, não acham, pessoal? - Andrômeda enalteceu nossa apresentação. - Quem não quer esses dois garanhões, hã? Rá, rá! Por favor, os próximos!

Alice e Remus cantaram _My Endless Love. _

Petúnia, animadíssima, cantou, junto a um Valter contrariado, _Love Me, _do Justin Bieber.

- GAY, UUUUUUUULTRA GAAAAAY! - xingou Sirius nos breves momentos em que parou de conversar com Gina. Os dois estavam quase se comendo com o olhar.

Até que finalmente pediram licença e Sirius e a _prost _foram para um lugar mais reservado.

Marlene e Frank cantaram "All Star", do Smash Mouth. Nada a ver com nada, mas beleza. (Para falar a verdade, _Marlene e Frank _que são "nada a ver com nada"!). Quase foram vaiados também.

Por fim, chegou a vez de Lily cantar. Suas bochechas estavam excepcionalmente avermelhadas.

- Agora, para fechar a mesa com chave de ouro, a última música! - riu Andrômeda.

Sorri gentil para ela quando reconheci o doce e suave início de "Somewhere Only We Know", da banda inglesa Keane.

- Eu ajudo você - sussurrei para ela e me levantei, ficando de pé ao seu lado. Ela assentiu e engoliu em seco.

- Pra frente! - acusou Regulus, de braços cruzados. Mas Alice, Remus, Frank, Marlene, Petúnia, Valter, Molly e Arthur apenas sorriram.

**I walked across an empty land**_ (Eu andei por uma terra desabitada)_

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_ (Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão)_

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_ (Eu senti a terra sob meus pés)_

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_ (Eu sentei ao lado do rio e ele me completou)_

_(cantada por Lily)_

Sua voz soava vacilante e envergonhada. Os olhos verdes expressivos me encaravam com curiosidade. Ela parecia vulnerável.

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**_ (Coisas simples, para onde vocês foram?)_

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_ (Estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar)_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_ (Então me fala quando você for me deixar entrar)_

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_ (Estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar)_

_(cantada por James)_

**I came across a fallen tree**_ (Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída)  
_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_ (Eu senti seus ramos olhando pra mim)  
_**Is this the place, we used to love**_ (Esse é o lugar que nós costumávamos amar?)  
_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**_ (Esse é o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado)_

_(cantada por Lily)_

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_(cantada por James)_

**And If you have a minute why don't we go**_ (E se você tiver um minute, por que não vamos)  
_**Talking about that somewhere only we know?**_(Falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?)  
_**This could be the end of everything**_ (Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)  
_**So why don't we go**_ (Então por que não vamos)  
_**Somewhere only we know?**_(Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)  
(Somewhere only we know) _

_(cantada por Lily)_

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_(cantada por James)_

**And If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talking about that somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go**

_(cantada por Lily)_

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOOOH OH OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritou Regulus no meio da música, mas Lily o ignorou.

**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**

_(cantada por James)_

Eu sei que vai soar imbecil e tolo o que eu vou dizer, mas senti um tremendo vazio quando a música acabou. A maneira com que os olhos dela me encaravam durante a música, tão intensos, tão expressivos, tão reveladores... Será que havia algo que ela queria me dizer? Será que ela estava, nem que fosse pelo menos um pouco, interessada em mim? "SERÁ, DEUS?!", me perguntei afobado. Apesar de permanecer séria e com o olhar meio vago, ela sentou-se logo depois de Andrômeda falar.

- Uau, que lindeza! Ora, ora, por que será que essa ruiva ainda não agarrou esse daí, não é? - Uma onda de risos se propagou pelo restaurante. - Realmente lindo. Aguardemos mais uns minutinhos para a próxima mesa. Muito obrigada pela presença de todos vocês!

Lily sentou-se no mesmo lugar, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

- O quê...? - indaguei, mas ela não ouviu. Estava abraçando um a um que estava na mesa.

O que só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Até mais, James - falou com a voz baixa quando se aproximou de mim, tímida, e fez menção de sair do bar.

- Você já está indo embora? - Não!

- Sim. Estou com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça - mentiu. - Chamei um táxi.

- Eu espero lá fora com você, então.

- Não é preciso... - Mas a voz dela ainda soava vacilante, e por isso não hesitei em acompanhá-la. Regulus chegou a levantar-se da cadeira, para vir atrás de nós, mas ergui o punho e fiz que não.

Na entrada do bar, Lily pegou seu sobretudo e então saímos para a fria noite de Londres. Surpreendentemente, a rua estava um pouquinho vazia, apesar de ainda ser 23h.

Podíamos escutar, de leve, a próxima música começar. Reconheci de cara: "More Than Words", do Extreme.

**Saying 'I Love you'**_ (Dizer "eu te amo")  
_**Is not the words I want to hear from you**_ (Não são as palavras que quero ouvir de você)  
_**It's not that I want you not to say**_ (Não é que eu não queira que você não diga)  
_**But if you only knew**_ (Mas se você apenas soubesse)  
_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel **_(Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente)_

Excelente...

- Há algo que você queira me dizer? - instiguei sério. Mordi o lábio. Pus as mãos no bolso da calça, por causa do frio.

Ela, que estava de cabeça baixa o tempo todo, a ergueu e me encarou.

- Não - respondeu igualmente séria.

- Mentira - repliquei e, num gesto ousado, peguei sua mão. - Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa, Lily.

- Aparentemente, não o suficiente - me cortou com a voz brava, carregada de mágoa. Tirou minha mão da sua num gesto um tanto brusco.

- Por que você ficou tão... desapontada com essa coisa de aposta?

Lily esboçou um sorriso extremamente forçado e debochado.

- Você quer que eu lhe diga o porquê?

- Sim - sussurrei. Abaixei a cabeça.

- Porque, James - ela começou, a voz abafada. Pequenas gotículas de água começaram a cair do céu escuro, prenunciando a chuva que estava por vir. - Toda vez que eu penso em... em te dar _uma_ chance - engoliu em seco - eu descubro _um milhão_ de motivos para não fazê-lo.

Permaneci em silêncio para que ela continuasse. Olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos; ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

- Você está enganado ao pensar que eu não gosto ou nunca gostei de você - prosseguiu, ainda séria. - Pelo contrário, sempre tive certo carinho, apesar de eu mesma insistir que não. Percebi isso nos últimos dias, com essa sua última moda de sermos "amigos".

- Genial, não foi? - sorri, brincando, mas não colou. - Estou brincando.

Lily me ignorou.

- Só que... você não pode presumir que... que eu tenha pensado nisso tudo sem...

- Sem se apaixonar por mim? - estraguei o momento novamente.

- Você não é tão irresistível quanto pensa - acrescentou, emburrada. - Muito pelo contrário.

- Aprendi isso com você.

Ficamos em silêncio. A chuva engrossara. Lily começou a tremer involuntariamente de frio.

- O que você está fazendo? Me larga! - protestou quando a abracei.

- Te protegendo da chuva, ué!

- A não ser que você seja uma sombrinha, não acho que vá adiantar.

- Eu posso não ser uma sombrinha, mas sou incrivelmente gostoso e estou seco, e essas são sensações que você está apreciando no momento, pode admitir!

- Ha, ha, ha - disse a debochada.

Estávamos abraçados de frente para o outro. Nossos rostos e cabelos já estavam um tanto molhados e, felizmente, nesse caso, não havia para onde irmos.

- Vamos pegar um resfriado assim - ela riu por algum motivo. - Era só o que me faltava! Pegando chuva abraçada com James Potter! Realmente, o que você disse aquele dia é verdade: o mundo dá voltas!

Não. O que faltava mesmo era a parte que eu vinha ensaiando desde que eu tinha uns 13 anos.

**Now that I've tried to**_ (Agora que eu tentei)  
_**Talk to you and make you understand **_(Falar com você e te fazer entender)  
_**All you have to do is**_ (Tudo que você tem que fazer é)  
_**Close your eyes and just reach out your hands**_ (Fechar os olhos e estender suas mãos)  
_**And touch me, hold me close **_(E me tocar, me abraçar apertado)  
_**Don't ever let me go**_ (Não me deixar ir embora nunca)_

- Lily - falei baixinho para que só ela ouvisse, mesmo que a rua estivesse deserta, porque pessoas sensatas procuravam um abrigo quando começava a chover. - Eu não sabia dessa aposta, eu juro. Eu sei que você duvida do que eu digo, mas eu _juro_ que é verdade... Não só essa coisa da aposta, de hoje, porque isso é obviamente mentira... mas... sobre amar você. É verdade... Eu prometo - acrescentei depois de uns segundos de silêncio, desajeitado. - Eu... eu te amo.

Aí estava! Lily me olhava como quem dava crédito ao que eu estava dizendo. Ela sentia; ela _tinha_ que saber da veracidade das palavras, do sentimento...

Pela milésima vez naquela semana, seu rosto estava muito perto. Sempre perto e longe demais; por que dessa vez seria diferente? Por algum motivo que eu só iria compreender mais tarde, no entanto, essa vez era de fato diferente.

Ela não estava longe.

E por outro motivo que, mais lá na frente eu iria agradecer a Deus, eu não me inclinei para beijá-la. Se eu quisesse realmente conquistá-la e se eu quisesse que ela acreditasse em mim, teria que ser aos poucos. Não poderia existir espaço para dúvidas ou incertezas. E mesmo que isso levasse algum tempo, por ela valeria a pena esperar. (Esperar somente para começar a namorar, porque se ela fosse dessas religiosas que batem no peito para dizer "EU ESCOLHI ESPERAR!" e que tem um anel de castidade no dedo, nós iríamos ter sérios problemas!).

Olhei para a mão dela rapidamente.

Ufa, só um solitário dourado no anular direito.

Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, Lily tinha razão. Eu simplesmente dizia que a amava aqui e ali, a perturbava no Facebook, publicava em sua linha do tempo... Mas isso era suficiente? Será que eu não deveria provar, por meio de ações concretas, em vez de simplesmente lançar palavras ao vento?

Seus olhos verdes agora indicavam curiosidade. E, por algum motivo, ela parecia achar tudo aquilo muito engraçado, já que não parava de sorrir.

- Hm... obrigada - riu ela. - Sei que sou muito amável, de fato.

- Convencida.

- Aprendi com você - sorriu mais uma vez. - Sabe, você tem razão, James. E eu acredito em você, no fim das contas.

O abraço começara a se afrouxar, à medida que o táxi dela aparecia no fim da sua e se aproximava num borrão.

- Até segunda - despediu-se com o tom calmo e alegre. Com delicadeza, chegou um pouquinho mais perto de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Acenei tímido para ela enquanto ia embora e o táxi se afastava. Seu olhar não deixava de me acompanhar: ela me encarou até o último segundo, até o táxi desaparecer da rua.

Suspirei triste ao constatar que a cena de ela me dar um beijo no rosto e ir embora em seguida se repetia com cada vez mais frequência. Quando será que nos despediríamos de uma forma mais íntima? Quando, no fim das contas, ela seria minha? Mas tudo bem esperar. Valeria a pena.

Abri um sorriso ao voltar para o bar, totalmente encharcado. Daqui a pouco era a vez de Ranhoso cantar, e ele teria uma surpresinha agradável quando o fizesse.

**More than words**_ (Mais do que palavras)  
_**Is all I ever needed you to show**_ (É tudo que sempre precisei que você mostrassse)  
_**Then you wouldn't have to**_ say (Então você não precisaria dizer)  
_**That you love me 'cause I'd already know**_ (Que você me ama, porque eu já sei)_

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two? **_(O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois?) _

**More than words to show you feel**_ (Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que você sente)  
_**That your love for me is real**_ (Que seu amor por mim é real)_

**What would you say if I took those words away?**_(O que você diria se eu retirasse aquelas palavras?)_

**Then you couldn't make things new**_ (Então você não poderia renovar as coisas)  
_**Just by saying 'I love you'**_ (Apenas dizendo "eu te amo")_

_- _E aí, o que acharam, gente? *uuu* a opinião de vocês é muuuuuuuito importante! deve continuar assim? rs um beijããããoooo!


	7. Capítulo 6

**AHOY!** Olá, meninas! ^^ belê? auauhauh bom, o que eu posso dizer...? sou péssima com começar diálogos e, aparentemente, com agradecimentos... por isso, queria reforçar muito mesmo o meu costumeiro **"OBRIGADA!"** a vocês que lêem, deixam reviews, favoritam e seguem a fic! não sei se é falta de tato não mencionar nomes (alguém pode me dar um toque a respeito disso? *-* auhauhauha) mas juro que sou realmente muito grata a vocês 3 talvez tenha viajado na maionese agora, mas é que a dúvida surgiu com um comentário que a minha irmã fez... enfim.

Vou postar o capítulo 7 junto com esse! rss espero que gostem dos dois.

Esse capítulo não tem um acontecimento especial, no meu ponto de vista, a não ser a Lily começar a perceber que algumas coisas estão diferentes.

Espero mesmo que vocês gostem! um grande beijo e toda a gratidão do mundo!

**CAPÍTULO 6 - AQUELE COM AS DUAS VITÓRIAS DO JAMES**

**Narração: **James Potter

_A noite caíra há pouco. O céu já estava repleto de estrelas; será que eu deveria fazer um pedido?_

_Estava deitado inocentemente na minha cama quando a porta abriu num estrondo. Para minha grande surpresa, entrou Lily, coberta dos pés à cabeça por um sobretudo preto._

_- Lily? - perguntei sem entender quando me sentei na cama._

_- Shh - fez ela enquanto trancava a porta da maneira mais sensual possível de todos os tempos, o dedo indicador colado a um biquinho e uma piscadela sugestiva._

_Lily então se virou para mim e, com um sorriso _muito_ safado, disse:_

_- Agora todos os seus sonhos vão se realizar - riu convencida. - Todas as suas fantasias... Tudo o que você sempre quis. _

_Sendo extremamente sedutora, ela começou a desabotoar os botões do sobretudo preto. À medida que ela ia abrindo e expondo sua pele branca, alva e macia, meu corpo respondia a tais estímulos e aí vinham os efeitos colaterais, é claro. Boa noite, James II!_

_Quando o sobretudo finalmente caiou e revelou, por completo, o corpo estonteante e cheio de curvas de Lily, ela sorriu de um jeito ainda mais sedutor e safado, como se fosse possível. Vestia apenas uma lingerie preta rendada, o que dava volume para os seios dela (hm, se bem que eles precisavam mesmo...) e uma calcinha fio dental..._

_Oh, Deus do céu..._

_Lily se aproximou lentamente. Quando chegou à beira de minha cama, engatinhou pelo colchão até chegar onde eu estava, o sorriso sexy e sensual não deixando seus lábios por um segundo sequer. (Acho que ela aprendeu comigo)._

_Rápida, ela tirou meus óculos do rosto e, mais rápida ainda, tirou a camisa que eu estava vestindo. Passou a mão por toda a extensão do meu tórax e abdômen e se sentou no meu colo. Ela era tão quente... _

_- Relaxe - pediu num sussurro ao pé do meu ouvido. - Até parece que está com medo!_

_Realmente. Minha feição devia exibir algo próximo de... incredulidade, sei lá._

_- Deite-se - ordenou. - E vire. Vou começar com uma massagem - anunciou enquanto eu me deitava de cabeça para baixo. - Seus músculos devem estar cansados por causa dos treinos._

_Mas eu não quero massagem! Eu quero ação!_

_- Mudança de planos, ruiva._

_Agora eu que dou as ordens! _

_Me virei de frente para ela e, apoiando a mão na base de suas costas, nos deitei na cama, Lily por baixo de mim._

_Capturei seus lábios num beijo ousado, quente, desesperado. _

_Até que a cena mudou. _

_Lily e Snape passeavam de mãos dadas pelo que seria Paris, já que a torre Eiffel se destacava na paisagem que compunha um cenário tipicamente romântico, tão semelhante ao que se ouvia dizer da França._

_- Você é tãããão melhor de cama que o James, Sev - debochou Lily com uma gargalhada. - Nunca... Nunca senti tanto prazer... _

_E então Snape agarrou Lily no que, ao meu ver, era um beijo assustador. ECA, ECA, ECA! _

_- Pobre Potter - riu Snape quando eles se separaram. - Um broxa! Vou ensiná-lo como se faz. ESTÁ VENDO, POTTER? ELA É MINHA!_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Acordei gritando e quase dei um pulo da cadeira.

- POOOOOOOOOONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - gritou Sirius ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Hã?

- Seu animal! Estou tentando te acordar há séculos! Tentei ser gentil, né, amoroso, etc e tal, chamando "Pontas, querido, levante", ou "Pontas, cara, vão bora que tem jogo daqui a pouco", mas nããããooooo! Você parecia a Bela Adormecida! - tagarelou ele enquanto eu bocejava e, assustado, procurava meus óculos.

É verdade. Estávamos na escola. Era sexta-feira, depois do almoço, período de História, razão pela qual caí no sono.

- Nem o sinal te acordou - comentou Almofadinhas. Pelo visto, o sinal havia tocado há uns 2 minutos, já que a sala estava vazia, com exceção de nós dois.

- Tive um pesadelo.

- Que bom, cara - disse ele enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas. - Os pesadelos às vezes são bons, sabia? Eles nos preparam para situações que possam ocorrer na vida real.

Arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco, mas Sirius riu.

- Tô zoando, acabei de inventar essa parada aí!

- Hilário.

- Eu, hein, você está estranho... Que bicho mordeu o veado? Hahaha! Ei, Pontas, será que você vai conseguir ler o que tá escrito no seu caderno? É que rolou um tsunami de baba nele, acho que a folha está indecifrável!

- Você tá realmente _muito _engraçado hoje, Almofadinhas.

- Gina me relaxou ontem. Fez a massagem erótica mais excitante de todos os tempos.

Por quê?! Por que, Deus? Por que eu recusei a massagem, mesmo que no sonho?

- Pontas, tá tudo bem? - perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida. - Bom, já temos que ir pro clube.

O nosso jogo de hoje, um simples amistoso entre a Hogwarts High e a Dana Academy, seria no clube onde jogávamos às vezes. Que era também o clube onde Lily jogava tênis, hoje um horário antes do jogo.

- Tá tudo bem sim - respondi, mas ainda estava meio traumatizado pelos eventos do sonho. - Vamos.

- Sem essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Todas as cheerleaders estarão lá, e depois do jogo a gente dá uma saidinha e pega qualquer uma delas. É tudo a mesma coisa - ele deu de ombros e andou em direção à porta da sala. O segui.

Será que Lily iria assistir ao jogo de hoje?

**Narração: **Lily Evans

- Acho melhor pararmos por hoje - pedi uma trégua para o treinador, que me olhava meio estranho. Hoje eu não estava muito boa, na verdade. Meu joelho estava me causando um desconforto irritante. Não me impedia de jogar, mas limitava meus movimentos.

- Está tudo bem com você, Lily? Não correu muito hoje. Alguma dor?

- Um leve desconforto no joelho, mas não é nada. Deve ser por causa do balé, temos treinado além da conta para a apresentação. Será daqui duas semanas.

- Não gostaria de suspender os treinos nesse meio tempo?

- Não! - respondi rápido. - Que ideia absurda!

- Muito bem. Já tenho que ir para a outra quadra. Até amanhã, Lily.

- Até mais, treinador.

Guardei a raquete, as bolinhas, limpei o suor do rosto com uma toalhinha e marchei em direção ao campo. Hoje teria um jogo da escola contra outra escola aqui da cidade. Apesar de ser um amistoso e não ter muita importância para o campeonato em si, James insistira que eu viesse, alegando que minha presença seria muito importante.

Tomei outro gole d'água enquanto andava até o campo. Ah, James... Não podia negar que estávamos mais próximos. Que ele vinha, aos poucos, conquistando cada vez mais a minha... amizade.

Quero dizer, o que tem ali para _não _gostar? Ele é divertido, gentil, simpático, brincalhão, engraçado, _lindo_...

- EI, EVANS! - gritou Alice, brincalhona, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Hey! Venha por aqui, já separei uns lugares pra gente!

O alvoroço ao redor do campo me chamou a atenção. Não era um campo exatamente grande; era um que acomodava satisfatoriamente umas 150 pessoas. Mas parecia haver mais que isso. Quase o dobro.

Passamos pela multidão, toda concentrada na arquibancada, com rapidez. Quando me dei conta que Alice estava nos levando para a parte da arquibancada onde ficava os bastidores - e que tinha uma visão privilegiada para o jogo -, a encarei com dúvida.

- James separou esses lugares pra gente - explicou ela. - Eu, você, Lene, os pais dele, os pais de Sirius, os pais do Remus, os treinadores, as cheerleaders...

- E esse povo todo vai se sentar ao nosso lado?

- Yup - riu ela. - Rita também.

Levei a mão à testa. É hoje que eu não tenho paz...

- Liiiiiily! - gritou Lene animada. Me deu um abraço bem forte.

- Quem vê até pensa que não nos vemos há anos - brinquei. - Ei, Lene.

- Esse é o primeiro jogo de Frank que eu assisto como namorada dele!

- Uau, que legal! - exclamei, tentando soar empolgada para fazê-la feliz. Na verdade, não é que eu vou contra a felicidade dela, ou que eu esteja com inveja... Mas é que ela e Frank não têm nada a ver um com o outro! Não são como Alice e Remus, que nasceram para ficar juntos. Sei lá, algo me soa estranho quando penso em Alice, Remus, Frank e Marlene... Algo como um mau pressentimento. Balancei a cabeça, procurando espantá-lo. - Você deve estar a mil.

- Ele vai apontar pra mim se fizer um gol! - continuou tagarelando animada. - Venha, Lily, sente-se aqui do meu lado!

Coloquei minha raqueteira em cima do assento em que eu iria me sentar. Pedi licença para as meninas e fui até Petúnia, que me gritava do campo.

- Lerda! Já era pra eu estar na pirâmide! - resmungou. - Aqui, segura esse brilho labial pra mim? E tenha cuidado!

Brusca, ela colocou o pequeno brilho nas minhas mãos e saiu correndo para participar da pirâmide, já que ela ficava no topo. Petúnia e suas futilidades...

Meus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do campo, ansiosos. Onde estava James? Gostaria de poder desejar boa sorte a ele.

A resposta dessa pergunta não me deixou satisfeita. James estava a uns 5 metros de onde eu estava, travando um diálogo que parecia ser interessantíssimo com Dorcas Meadowes, uma das melhores amigas da minha irmã. Aparentemente, a conversa estava sendo muito engraçada, já que Dorcas fazia questão de rir a cada vez que James abria a boca. Aff.

- Não deu assistência, perdeu pra concorrência - disse Sirius, que havia se aproximado de repente. E começou a rir de mim. - Estou brincando, não fica nervosa!

- Não tô nervosa! - falei com a voz aguda. Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Por que está ficando com as bochechas vermelhas, hein, ruiva?

- Ah, não enche o saco, Sirius.

- Você tá com ciúmes do James? - indagou, o tom carregado de ironia. - Que engraçado! Quando é que Lily Evans iria sentir ciúmes de James Potter... Achei que não fosse viver para presenciar esse dia!

Mostrei o dedo para ele.

- Ok, sem ficar agressiva! - me provocou mais um pouco. - Vamos lá, eu te levo até ele.

- Não! - protestei em vão. Sirius já estava me puxando pelo braço em direção a onde James e Dorcas conversavam.

Me aproximei emburrada, a cabeça baixa.

- Aqui, Pontas, uma fã sua gostaria de falar com você antes de o jogo começar! - Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele disse: - Poderíamos conversar em particular, Dorcas?

- Oi, Lily! - Dorcas me cumprimentou simpática. Sorri para ela. - É claro, Six! Até mais, James! Depois combinamos, será ótimo! - despediu-se ela entusiasmada e saiu com Sirius.

-Ei, Lil - cumprimentou James com um suspiro. - Que bom que você veio.

Sorri aliviada por ele ainda querer que eu estivesse ali.

- Não podia perder seus escândalos durante a partida - brinquei. - Você sempre cai, se machuca, faz um auê danado...

- Nada a ver! - discordou ele. Estava bem humorado. - Não tenho culpa se sou o melhor jogador do mundo, o que provoca no outro time a necessidade de me desfalcar.

- Não sei se é o melhor do mundo, mas talvez o mais metido.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas nos encarando. Ele o quebrou com um sorriso gentil e com um leve toque no meu ombro.

- Eu estou _muito _feliz _mesmo _que você tá aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sorri de volta.

- Isso não é bem verdade - brinquei novamente. De repente, descobri estar num excelente humor. - Olha, ele pediu para eu não contar, mas lá vai: Sirius me pagou para vir aqui assistir ao jogo.

- Que mentira! - riu ele. - Sirius é um pão duro! Fez até uma aposta pra ver se conseguia dormir com a prostituta_ de graça_... Não quer gastar dinheiro nem mesmo com mulher!

Ri também ao lembrar de Gina. E ao lembrar que ele havia de fato conseguido... pegá-la.

- Estou brincando. Vim aqui prestigiar o glorioso capitão James Potter, no que será mais uma de suas vitórias. Satisfeito?

- Ô! - riu ele. - Mais satisfeito que isso só se você ficasse comigo!

Um lampejo de alguma coisa passou pelos olhos dele, e suas bochechas ficaram instantaneamente vermelhas.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Por que ele estava envergonhado?

- Mas... Hm... Você estava treinando? - mudou de assunto convenientemente e revirou os olhos, querendo me despistar. Apesar da enorme curiosidade que senti, deixei passar; não tinha intimidade o suficiente com ele para insistir na resposta daquela pergunta.

- Tava sim.

- Você fica muito gostosa de uniforme de tênis, _Evans_. - Provocou. Quando me chamava pelo sobrenome, é porque voltava a dar em cima de mim, o que exigia uma resposta dos nossos velhos tempos.

- Se toca, _Potter._

- Toca uma pra mim!

- _Potter! _- exclamei quando fiquei totalmente corada. Sexo e James Potter eram palavras que, juntas, me traziam grande constrangimento. Eu não via problema em falar disso com outra pessoas, mas logo com _ele_?

Mas James ria da minha cara.

- Tô brincando, Lil - falou com simplicidade. Madame Hooch chegara e, pelo canto de olho, a vimos chamar todos os membros do time. - Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Se eu fizer um gol, será pra você.

- Que lisonjeiro, James - disse sarcástica. - Estou torcendo por você.

- Acho bom - ele disse. Apoiou as mãos de cada lado da minha bochecha e deu um beijo doce na minha testa. - Assim eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo pra jogar mais do que bem.

- Ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus! Lá vão aqueles brutamontes para cima do meu _Jamie _- exclamou alguém que se aproximava. Havia dois assentos vagos do meu lado; será que a mulher ruiva e seu acompanhante os tomariam?

Me virei para continuar conversando com Alice e Marlene.

- Você já tinha ido embora, Lil - continuou Marlene - mas achei que os meninos pegaram pesado. Snape tinha começado a cantar "Welcome To My Life", irônico, não? - riram elas, mas permaneci séria - quando Sirius e James desligaram a energia do palco toda a melodia da música acabou!

- É - riu Alice - pobre coitado. O bar inteiro o encarou com pena e ódio, por ele ser tão desafinado e por ter passado aquela vergonha.

- Mas foi tão engraçado!

Bufei.

- Não acho que tenha sido nada engraçado - defendi o meu ponto de vista, totalmente contra atitudes do gênero, principalmente em relação a Snape. - Muito pelo contrário. Imaginem como ele deve ter se sentido humilhado.

- Você não vai conseguir nos fazer sentir culpa, Lil, nem adianta tentar - falou Marlene.

- Exato - confirmou Alice, ajeitando os cabelos de forma pomposa e mandando um beijo para Remus, que sorria para ela. Estávamos perto dos jogadores, mas de forma que nossa visão cobrisse todo o campo. - E se não gostou, por que não fala com seu namorado? Tenho certeza de que James vai te ouvir com muito carinho!

- _Hm hm _- pigarreou alguém. A mulher que se aproximara antes havia tomado o assento do meu lado, e seu acompanhante, que eu não conseguia ver, sentava do outro lado dela.

Ela me encarava com os olhos castanho-esverdeados curiosos, como se me conhecesse. Como eu, era ruiva. Muito bonita e elegante, trajava roupas sofisticadas demais para um campo de futebol de um clube em uma sexta-feira à tarde. Algo no rosto dela me lembra de alguém...

- Sim? - perguntei sem me importar em soar hostil. Ergui a sobrancelha. Eu, hein! Quem essa mulher pensa que é para simplesmente interromper a conversa dos outros com esses pigarros insuportáveis? Será que ela não tem educação? Somos estranhas totais!

- Tia Angel! - exclamou Alice feliz da vida. Levantou-se de seu assento e foi abraçar a estranha mal educada. - Que bom te ver aqui!

"Tia Angel" esboçou um sorriso contente para Alice.

- O prazer é todo meu, querida.

- Veio só assistir aos meninos?

- Sim - ela respondeu com um suspiro um tanto dramático. - Capaz de James e Sirius terem um infarto se não viéssemos - disse brincalhona. - Charlie, querido, venha dizer oi para Alice.

Foi só quando o homem alto e magricela se levantou que eu me dei conta da situação. De repente, tudo fez sentido.

Aqueles eram os _pais_ de James Potter.

Impossível não serem, pensei depois que reparei melhor nos dois. Na mãe, apesar de fisicamente diferentes, estavam os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. E, no pai... Todo o resto.

O Sr. Potter parecia o próprio James, envelhecido uns bons 30 anos. Mas ele ainda era um coroa bonitão! Minha nossa... Eles são muito, _muito _parecidos. A feição, o jeito, o corpo, até a _armação dos óculos_!

- OI! - exclamou o Sr. Potter numa voz um tanto... contrária à impressão que seu traje e seu porte passavam. Era uma voz simpática e alegre. - Boa tarde, meninas.

Marlene sorriu tímida, mas cumprimentou gentilmente os Potter. Fiz o mesmo, fazendo questão de exibir um sorriso igualmente simpático, gentil e educado.

- Charles - chamou a Sra. Potter, que soava impaciente. Seus olhos me estudavam.

- Eu.

- Ah, Charles, já disse que me irrita quando você responde: "eu"! - ela bateu o pé.

- Sinto muito, meu bem. Você casou comigo sabendo que eu sempre disse "eu". - De repente, eles riram de alguma piada interna. - Sim, lembrei exatamente disso...

- Foi no nosso casamento - contou a Sra. Potter entusiasmada, falando diretamente para mim, já que Marlene e Alice estavam assistindo ao jogo. - Quando o padre questionou sobre os votos e se ele aceitava, Charles perguntou: "Quem, eu?!"... - e então eles sorriram pela cumplicidade e pelos prováveis prósperos anos de um feliz casamento. - Sempre tudo em volta desse _eu_. Os homens são assim, _querida_. "Eu", "eu", "eu"...

- Nem todos, baby - ele disse a ela.

- Eu a conheço de algum lugar, Charles - declarou a Sra. Potter com certa arrogância na voz, como se eu nem estivesse presente. Via-se de onde James puxou o fato de às vezes ser tão arrogante e metido.

- Vidas passadas? - perguntou irônico. - Estou brincando. Acho que do Facebook. A página do perfil dela está marcada em todos os históricos de todos os computadores da nossa casa - acrescentou ele, achando graça de alguma coisa.

A compreensão parecia finalmente ter chegado a Sra. Potter.

- Então _você _é Lily Evans? - indagou soando excepcionalmente arrogante e prepotente. Seus olhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas; sua expressão demonstrava incredulidade total. Por outro lado, o Sr. Potter parecia totalmente tranquilo. Tranquilo e até mesmo satisfeito.

- Ora, mas é claro que é ela! - disse ele animado, e colocou-se um passo a frente, ficando na altura dela e na minha direção. - Olhe só...

- É genético. Tenho certeza de que é genético...

Do que eles estavam falando?

- Ah - lamentou ela, a mão na testa, fazendo um drama total. - É genético, Charles - murmurou novamente. Parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento. - Primeiro, você é idêntico ao seu pai... Vou logo avisando que, se você ficar acabado como ele, eu peço a separação!

- Mas, querida, nós juramos amor eterno!

- ... depois que o seu pai, ou melhor, _você_, daqui a uns bons 45 anos, casou-se com a... a _adorável _- prossegui a Sra. Potter após uma breve pausa constrangedora, já que ela esta estava prestes a insultar alguém que parecia ser querida ao marido. - ... _adorável _Sra. sua mãe, que é ruiva dos pés à cabeça... E aí nasce você, esse... essa criatura idêntica ao pai... que casa com uma ruiva, eu. E aí temos um filho desleixado, mimado e bobo, como você e seu pai, e olha só, olhe só pra ela! A menina é ruiva!

Isso... _isso tudo _só por que eu era ruiva?! Toda essa frustração por que o filho dizia gostar de uma ruiva, como o pai e o avô, que eram aparentemente fisicamente iguais a ele e que tinham casado com ruivas...?

Espera um segundinho. Isso é totalmente bizarro!

- Acho que o cabelo dela está mais para um tom acaju - disse pensativo. - Olhe só, licença, querida - pediu para mim quando de repente se aproximou e pegou algumas mechas soltas do meu rabo de cavalo -, não são tão ruivos assim.

- Ela é tão ruiva quanto eu.

- Pobre filhão - concluiu o Sr. Potter pesaroso. - Sem ofensas, Lily Evans.

Marlene e Alice nos encaravam curiosas, querendo saber sobre o que conversávamos. Marlene cochichou algo para Alice e as duas, rindo, voltaram a prestar atenção no jogo.

- Então, conte-nos sobre você! - incentivou o Sr. Potter. - Tá, eu primeiro! - exclamou rindo antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. Era engraçado como ela soava autêntico e divertido. - Oi, meu nome é Charles Potter, eu tenho 32 anos e...

- Ha, ha, ha, - ironizou a Sra. Potter. - Ele tem 48.

- Arrrrgh, mulher! - reclamou ele bravo. - O que combinamos sobre mentir a minha idade?! Enfim, querida Lily, eu tenho 36 anos...

- Quarenta e oito.

- ... 39 anos...

- QUARENTA. E. OITO!

- TÁ BOM! EU TENHO 48 ANOS! - gritou ele exasperado. Minha expressão assumiu um tom mais sério. Parecia que eles iriam brigar ali mesmo. - Olha só o que você fez! Eu assustei a menina! Quando eu digo que você tem que passar o dia pilotando aquele fogão...

Mas ela o ignorou por completo e, entre um suspiro e outro, fez um bico.

- Desculpe-me pela Angel, ela consegue ser bem INOPORTUNA às vezes - ele sorriu sem graça, enfatizando o "inoportuna" para chamar a atenção dela. - E eu sou o pai do James Potter, acho que você sabe quem é.

- Sei, sim - assenti retribuindo o sorriso dele. - Vocês dois são muito parecidos.

- Me diga uma coisa, Lily, um segredo que ficará para sempre entre nós: quem é mais bonito?

O tom sério e preocupado do Sr. Potter me fez rir. James havia comentado algo sobre o pai ser extremamente vaidoso e preocupado com manter-se novo de espírito.

- A menina te acha tão feio que riu da sua cara - provocou a Sra. Potter. - Você está certa, _Evans_. Na verdade, infelizmente tanto pai quanto filho são feios.

O Sr. Potter ergueu a sobrancelha, assustado, e a encarou com desaprovação.

- James pode parecer gentil e legal, mas é um grande porco - continuou ela. - Temos que usar máscara de gás em casa para suportar os cheiros dos peidos dele. Além disso, ele é estéril - acrescentou ela com um sorrisinho. - Pobrezinho, tão jovem e já não pode ter filhos, não é? Pois eu ficaria longe dele se fosse você. Não iria querer me relacionar com um... um peidorreiro estéril. Que benefício pode trazer a você, não é mesmo? Um rapaz que vai estragar a sensitividade das suas narinas e não pode te dar filhos?

Encarei a Sra. Potter, o horror estampado em meus olhos. Como ela poderia falar assim do próprio filho?

- Senta aqui, Ange, senta aqui - falou o Sr. Potter sério, e eles trocaram de lugar. - Tudo isso que ela falou é mentira, querida Lily. Menos a parte dos peidos, é tenso mesmo, mas você acostuma - riu descontraído -. Você deve compreender que... ela é uma mãe.. ciumenta, digamos assim.

- Ah - murmurei quando entendi. Angel estava falando daquela forma de James pois temia que eu me aproximasse dele. Bruxa! Horrorosa! - Compreensível - falei calma.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, prestando atenção no jogo. A atmosfera do campo estava pesada, embora animada, e estava difícil manter uma conversa com o Sr. Potter, devido ao barulho dos tambores, os gritos das cheerleaders, os soares dos apitos e o som dos jogadores correndo.

Ainda estava no zero a zero.

- Mas então - o Sr. Potter puxou assunto. Vê-se de onde James herdou a persistência. - Você e James são amigos?

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Éramos amigos? Acho que não. Os sentimentos que James dizia ter por mim ultrapassavam a inocente linha da amizade.

- Sim - respondi. Para todos os efeitos, estávamos convivendo, não é? - Ele é muito legal. Puxou o senhor, Sr. Potter - disse brincando.

Charles riu.

- Pode me chamar de Charles - pediu - já que seremos família um dia. Sabe, ele _arrasta uma pá _por você há _mó _tempão.

Aí estava: James havia me avisado que seu pai, às vezes, falava de um jeito estranho, em busca de se "conectar com a juventude", como alegava.

- Ah... É - sorri sem graça. Percebendo que havia me deixado sem jeito, Charles sorriu tímido. Resolvi mudar de assunto. - Então são só vocês três?

- Sim - respondeu ele triste. - Sempre quis ter uma família grande, sabe. Mas... Ange não tem muita... vocação para ser mãe, digamos.

- É mesmo? - ergui a sobrancelha.

Charles gargalhou.

_Casa dos Potter, 1996._

_Tudo parecia bem._

_- Ange! - gritou, desesperado, Charles Potter. Carregava um bebê que chorava, gritava, se sacodia e esperneava em seu colo. Seu filho, James Potter, mesmo que bebê, era a sua cara. - ANGE!_

_- Ai, que foi agora? - perguntou a mulher. Parecia desinteressada._

_- James... James estava brincando no quintal e... - O homem começou a chorar, totalmente assustado e desesperado. - Pisou num prego! Olhe - pegando o bebê, que agora estava mais calmo graças aos carinhos do pai, ergueu o pequeno pezinho na direção da mãe e mostrou o furo, que jorrava sangue. _

_- Ah, Charles! - resmungou ela. - Pensei que fosse algo sério! Deixe o menino brincar descalço, querido. É bom que ele ganha resistência. Pense pelo lado bom, o que é o risco de tétano comparado com a imunidade que ele vai ganhar, hein?_

_E, jogando um beijo para o bebê, voltou a ler a revista, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

- Tive que levá-lo ao hospital para se vacinar. Foi uma loucura, ele teve que ficar internado - lembrou Charles com pesar.

- Uau.

_Casa dos Potter, 1998. _

_O silêncio reinava na casa. Estava tudo na paz. Ou não._

_- Está na hora de você dormir, Jamie - disse um carinhoso pai a um filho pequeno que se aconchegava em seu colo, à beira da lareira. O pequeno Potter estava quase dormindo._

_- Tês irmaums - falou a criança, a voz doce e fina. Ainda não havia aprendido a falar corretamente. Com três anos de idade, cometia todos os erros a que tinha direito. _

_James se referia ao Conto dos Três Irmãos, sua história predileta. Seu pai a lia todos os dias._

_- É claro, filho - confirmou. - Hm, Ange? Você poderia ler para o Jamie hoje?_

_Ange, que estava assistindo ao seu programa favorito de moda, bufou._

_- Quem é Jamie?_

_Charles a olhou com raiva._

_- Ah, sim. O _James_. Ele não é uma menina para ser apelidado de "Jamie". Mas beleza, tá de boa. Pode só esperar o meu programa acabar? Só falta meia hora!_

_Charles ia protestar, mas a esposa o interrompeu, numa fala totalmente sem nexo:_

_- Querido, é bom para o James lutar contra o sono. Os anticorpos ficam mais resistentes!_

- Ah, O Conto dos Três Irmãos! - suspirei ao lembrar da minha infância, em que meu pai, como Charles, o lia com frequência para Petúnia e eu.

- James adorava. Bom, até quando completou quatro anos e "aprendeu" a nadar. Depois o cenário da ponte e da água ficou meio... obscuro pra ele, sabe.

_Quintal dos Potter, 1999. _

_Era uma bela tarde de domingo._

_- Queria brincar com o Sirius - declarou, emburrado, o pequeno James Potter. Sua voz ainda era infantil e doce; era como se ainda fosse um bebê. - Ele é o meu melhor amigo._

_- Ah, é, filho? - indagou, sorridente, o pai. _

_- Sim! - James confirmou mais do que animado, um de seus muitos sorrisos exibindo contentamento (era a criança mais sorridente da turma, de acordo com a professora, e merecia um prêmio por tantos sorrisos, como insistiam todos os membros da escolinha). - Nós brincamos de carrinho, de policias e cowboys, astronautas com o amiguinho Remus, presidente e de pique..._

_- Que legal, filho._

_- Aí estão vocês! - exclamou Ange, entusiasmada. - Meu garotão está pronto para aprender a nadar?!_

_- SIM!_

_Depois que o pai colocou as boias nos pequenos braços do filho, ele entrou na piscina do quintal com a mãe._

_"Nadaram" até o fundo. Ange o puxava pela boia, um tanto sem jeito._

_Quando chegaram ao fundo da piscina, ela disse:_

_- Muito bem, querido. Agora você pode voltar sozinho, já que a mamãe te ensinou a nadar. É que a mamãe está com frio, por isso vou sair da piscina. Você entende, não é? - perguntou amorosa para um James que fez uma carinha de triste. _

_- Sim - falou num fio de voz._

_- Ah, como pude esquecer? Deixe a mamãe tirar essas boias, filho, você não precisa mais delas! - E, com isso, pôs as mãos do garotinho na borda da piscina enquanto tirava as boais e saía em direção à casa._

_Esperou a mãe entrar em casa para começar a chorar. Como iria voltar para a outra parte da piscina, se não sabia nadar? Por que a mãe o deixara ali?_

- Não acredito - exclamei meio que exaltada. - E ele não se afogou, nem nada?

- Não. Ele se içou para a borda e saiu da piscina.

- Graças a Deus!

- É - riu Charles e os olhos castanhos vagaram pelo campo e pela imagem do filho, que corria. Era uma imagem bonita, vê-lo se exercitar, comandar o time, correr atrás da bola, e por trás o céu nublado e uma arquibancada fervorosa completavam a paisagem.

Até que James deu um cuspidão no campo.

- São atitudes porcas como essas a que me refiro - riu a Sra. Potter, inconveniente como sempre.

Charles revirou os olhos.

- Talvez tenha puxado a mãe.

- Charles!

- Eu!

"_Depois combinamos, será ótimo_!"

Tamborilava os dedos impacientes pela escrivaninha. Estava olhando umas fotos de quando era menor, mas meus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali.

As palavras de Dorcas ecoavam na minha cabeça. O que elas poderiam ter significado? Combinar sugeria que eles iriam fazer algo juntos, certo? E _Potter _fazendo algo junto com alguma menina só podia ser uma coisa: sair.

Só havia um jeito de descobrir, muito embora eu seria pega _muito_ facilmente, e Petúnia iria me encher o saco se descobrisse o real motivo das minhas perguntas.

- Ei, Túnia - a saudei quando entrei em seu quarto e fechei os olhos por um momento. Os tons vivos e gritantes de rosa das paredes, da colcha, do tapete, da televisão, do guarda-roupa e de todo o resto um dia iriam me cegar.

- Oi, Lily. Beleza? - perguntou descontraída.

- Hey - a cumprimentei novamente. - Tô bem, e você? Túnia, o que é isso que você está vendo?

- É o site do Kama Soutra - riu ela _nada _envergonhada por eu pegá-la procurando... essas coisas. - Quanta inocência, tá parecendo Regulus! - ela me repreendeu e levantou-se. - Valter exige muito de mim na cama, tem que ser flexível, sabe.

Petúnia só retirou a brincadeira porque temeu que o jato de vômito que me veio à boca manchasse seu tapete.

- Estou brincando, bobinha! - riu de novo. - Você às vezes é tão ingênua, Lily, tem que parar de ser assim. Os homens gostam das mulheres ousadas e safadas.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Qual é a graça de ficar com alguma garota que nem deixa uma mão boba rolar, hein?

- Não há nada de errado com uma garota que se preserva! - me defendi de braços cruzados. - Pelo menos ninguém sai por aí comentando que pegou nos meus peitos ou...

- Não tem nenhum peito aí pra pegar, Lil - debochou ela. - Estou brincando, _querida_. Bom, você diz isso porque nunca deu uns amassos de verdade. Quando James te pegar de jeito, veremos se você irá se preocupar em "se preservar".

Olhei para ela com um meio sorriso, os olhos semicerrados.

- Mas então, você não veio aqui me pedir conselhos sobre amassos, não é?

- Não.

- Bom, não _ainda_ - sorriu ela. - Diga-me.

- Faz um tempão que não vejo Dorcas e Emmeline, sabe. Queria saber se elas estão bem e tudo mais, parece que depois que você começou a namorar com Valter, as deixou um pouquinho de lado...

Petúnia me lançou um olhar impaciente, notoriamente zangada pela minha acusação.

- Dorcas foi embora daqui há meia hora, Lily, e Emmeline esteve aqui ontem. Vá direto ao ponto. O que você quer saber?

Petúnia deitou-se em sua cama e a segui, me deitando do seu lado.

- Ouvi alguns boatos sobre Dorcas - menti. - Você sabe se ela está saindo com alguém?

- Hmm, está, sim. Não que seja da sua conta nada disso - sorriu debochada. Dei graças a Deus que Petúnia havia herdado os genes de mamãe, e adoraaaava tagarelar: - mas ela está saindo com o surfista que você negou, Dave.

Franzi a testa.

- Eles combinam - concluí feliz. Então Dorcas não estava saindo com James.

Ah, qual é! Ninguém pode me julgar! Eu estou apenas _pensando _em dar uma chance a ele. E, se realmente o fizer, tenho que me cercar de todos os lados que o que ele diz é verdade, certo? Sobre gostar de mim, não sair com outras etc.

- Mas seu interesse não estava em Dorcas - instigou Petúnia. - Vamos, Lily, conte-me. O que você realmente quis saber?

Suspirei.

- 3... 2... 1...

- ...

- Se você não me contar _agora _o que pretendia, eu juro que vou espalhar para a escola inteira que foi você quem ligou pra polícia na festa de Amos Diggory no ano passado!

Enrubesci instantaneamente, já que todos da escola juraram vingança ao culpado, se um dia descobrissem quem tinha feito aquilo. Pobre Lily. Eu seria "morta", "esquartejada", "execrada", "assada", e teria a "cabeça pendurada no muro de Amos", como prometeram tantos alunos de Hogwarts High. Só Potter e Black ficaram felizes, pois achavam que a festa estava um horror (apesar de terem passado a noite praticamente inteira em um dos quartos da grande casa de Amos). Na verdade, acho que os dois estavam com inveja porque a festa estava bombando. Enfim.

- Queriasaberdorcaspottersaind o. - Falei sem jeito.

- Como? - perguntou Petúnia segurando uma risada. Puxou o cabelo para trás e pôs as mãos na orelha, como quem estivesse disposto a ouvir.

- Queria saber - disse entredentes - se o Potter estava saindo com Dorcas!

Petúnia desgraçou a rir ironicamente.

- Desculpa, você poderia repetir?! Acho que não ouvi direito.

Vermelha, explosiva, com raiva e brava, gritei:

- QUERIA SABER SE O POTTER ESTAVA SAINDO COM DORCAS!

- MAIS ALTO, LILY, EU E SUA MÃE NÃO OUVIMOS AQUI DA COZINHA - gritou papai. Ele e mamãe estavam no andar de baixo da casa.

- E por que _você _quer saber disso?

- Apenas curiosidade.

- Liiiiiiily - mamãe chamou assim que chegou no quarto, mas, como era uma senhora sedentária, estava sem fôlego por ter subido as escadas correndo e suspirava pesadamente. - Que... história... "Potter"... ciúmes...?

- Você ouviu errado, mamãe. É porque - tentei mentir - houve boatos...

- Aham, Lily, tá bom - duvidou Petúnia. - Você não acha que vai nos enganar com esse papinho de boatos, acha? Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo aqui! Você inventou isso de "boatos" e de querer saber de Dorcas só pra descobrir se ela está saindo com James porque, no fundo, você sabe que está começando a...

- Nada a ver! Eu quis ajudar uma amiga sua e você distorce tudo! - ralhei. Minhas bochechas queimavam. - Como se _eu_, _Lily Evans_, fosse sair com _Potter _depois de todo esse tempo!

- Pois eu acho que vai - discordou ela, e mamãe assentiu, como quem concordasse com Petúnia. - Percebi que a relação de vocês mudou de uns tempos pra cá...

- Lily, querida, você não precisa ser tão... tão... _teimosa_... são só sentimentos... - apelou minha mãe. Grande ajuda. - É uma coisa natural, filha. Um dia você acorda querendo esfolar a pessoa viva, o que digamos que acontece na maioria das vezes do seu caso, né, já que você é essa ruivinha linda e brava da mamãe - ela deu um risinho - e no outro dia, tchã-ram! Tudo o que você quer é...

- Dar!

- Petúnia! - repreendeu mamãe. - Contenha-se. Então, Lily...

- Eu não quero _nada_, nem com o Potter e nem com ninguém, e, nesse momento, muito menos ouvir o conselho de vocês! TCHAU!

Saí marchando brava até o quarto, batendo o pé no chão.

Entrei e, ainda muito brava, bati a porta do quarto com toda a força que pude.

Irritantes! Arrrghhh! Eu não fico brava assim nem com o_ próprio Potter_!

Que, por sinal, havia acabado de me mandar mensagem.

_Hey, Lil, seu pai acabou de me mandar uma mensagem pelo face. O que ele quis dizer com "Parabéns, jovem!"? Beijos, ruiva s2 _

**Narração: **Sirius "O Gostosão da Motoca" Black

- CHEGOU O DIA! CHEGOU O DIA! PONTAS, CHEGOU O DIA!

Abri meu guarda-roupa muito animado e, vibrando, peguei os dois capacetes.

Pontas abriu os olhos meio grogue.

- VAMOS, PONTAS! - gritei totalmente feliz, incapaz de me conter.

Ele ergueu a cabeça do colchão em que estava dormindo, abriu um pouco os olhos e me mostrou o dedo.

Ah, compreensível.

Era 4:23 de um sábado de madrugada. Pontas tinha ido dormir 2:40, quando chegamos na minha casa, e estávamos _muito _bêbados. Mas eu acordei há exatos 2 minutos, totalmente recuperado (sou foda) e lembrei de uma coisa _excepcionalmente _importante.

- HOJE ACABAM OS DOIS MESES EM QUE MAMÃE ME PROIBIU DE USAR A MOTO! VAMOS, PONTAS, LEVANTE, VAMOS DAR UM ROLÉ!

- São 4:24 da manhã, _Sirius_.

Opsie.

Se ele me chamava de "Sirius", é porque a porra estava séria.

- Tá, Pontas, mas é a minha moto! Eu fiquei sem o meu bebê durante dois longos meses, por conta de uma transgressão que _você _me fez cometer...

- Como se você não tivesse gostado!

- Não vem ao caso! - me defendi rapidamente. Mas ele já havia deitado de novo, o rosto virado para o travesseiro. - Por favor, Pontas, vamos! Eu sei que seria perigoso, porque tá de madrugada, que não tem mulher na rua, que a moto precisa de revisão, blábláblá, mas quem se importa?

- _Bluh bluh duh blabla duh uhhh iihhh oh uh bluh você é meu melhor amigo duh duh duh te amo blah blah blah admito que você é mais bonito duh bluh duh _- foi tudo o que eu _ouvi _Pontas dizer, já que ele tinha virado o rosto para o travesseiro.

O que ele provavelmente disse foi: "Eu me importo, Almofadinhas, e você também deveria se importar. É muito perigoso sair de moto essa hora. Além disso, sua mãe não te autorizou a realmente andar com ela, então tecnicamente você ainda não pode. Sinto muito, cara. E além de tudo, você é muito feio e fede".

- Então é assim, Pontas? Você vai me negar isso?

- _Umbuh buh_.

Acho que isso foi um "sim".

- Seu macaco idiota - resmunguei.

Contrariado, joguei os capacetes no chão e me deitei na cama.

Pontas vai ver só...

**Narração: **James Potter

- Sirius não fala comigo há 14 horas - dei de ombros para Remus. Sirius estava do nosso lado, já que estávamos... er... fazendo programas de macho no sábado à noite, antes de sairmos.

Remus riu.

- Eu sei, ele me mandou mensagem quando você disse que não sairia de moto com ele... Para acontecimentos futuros, Almofadinhas, saiba que _uma _mensagem surte o mesmo efeito que _dez_.

- Hmpft - bufou Almofadinhas, ainda bravo. Pegou o prato de brigadeiro de minha mão e o agarrou. - Ainda bem que tenho isso para me consolar.

- A moto foi pra revisão, cara - falou Aluado. - Segunda-feira você poderá dar quantas voltas quiser...

Sirius nos encarava meio bravo. Ah, paciência, né?

Passei o dia todo especulando sobre Lily, que não tinha respondido minha mensagem. Por que o pai dela - com quem eu dialogava direto no Facebook - me mandaria aquela mensagem? "_Parabéns, jovem!"? _Seria pelo jogo de sexta, que havíamos ganhado?

- Alice vai dormir na casa de Lily hoje - anunciou Aluado, o olhar misterioso. - Iremos descobrir _tudo_ o que você quer saber, meu caro Pontas.

- E Marlene? - indagou Sirius curioso.

- Aparentemente, vai para o mesmo pub que nós, porque vai sair com Frank.

- Alguém mais aqui acha que eles dois são muito sem noção? Juntos, quero dizer? - perguntei. Me senti aliviado quando os dois concordaram em uníssono.

- Por mim, está ótimo assim - falou Aluado - sempre senti Frank olhando de um jeito... estranho para Alice. Agora que tá com Marlene, não preciso me preocupar.

Sirius gargalhou.

- Ha! Não confie nas mulheres, Aluado... Isso serve pra você também, _Potter_. As mulheres são criaturas traiçoeiras e espertas. Felizmente somos mais, mas elas possuem certos atributos que prendem nossa atenção, o que as torna perigosas.

- Bobeira - discordei. - Você diz isso porque nunca gostou de ninguém.

Remus franziu a testa, concordando comigo.

- Possuo o espírito livre - riu Almofadinhas. - Entre minha independência e um relacionamento sério, que eventualmente irá acabar e me deixar... é... _sensível_, eu prefiro ficar sempre independente.

- Acontece, meu querido, que esse tipo de coisa não se escolhe. Quem diria que _eu _fosse gostar de _Lily_? Ela pode ser muito gostosa e tudo mais, mas tem um temperamento do cão - falei com um suspiro. - Qualquer coisa fica brava ou irritada, parece que tá de TPM em tempo integral. Mas... por outro lado, ela é tão bondosa, tão simpática, tão gentil, tão linda quando ri...

- Pontas - sorriu Aluado - ela só _era_ assim com você. Brava, irritada e de tpm em tempo integral.

- E com a irmã dela - completou Sirius. - Ela sempre foi agradável comigo. Vez ou outra dava um pitizinho, mas nada demais. Só acho que ela é meio mandona.

- Comigo ela sempre foi ótima. Nunca elevou a voz, nunca perdeu a paciência, nunca se irritou...

Eu e Almofadinhas olhamos para Remus impacientes. Aluado não contava. Ele possuía um... encanto, e sempre, todas as pessoas, em todo o mundo, travavam-no com educação, gentileza e respeito.

_Hogwarts High, um ano atrás._

_- Você é tremendamente insuportável, Potter - resmungou uma Lily Evans nervosa. _

_- E você é tremendamente gostosa! Não combinamos? - perguntou James segurando a risada. Não sabia por que motivo, mas ultimamente vinha observando a ruiva com mais... atenção. - Vamos lá, Evans, como você ainda pode negar? Qualquer uma estaria morrendo para estar no seu lugar._

_- Até eu estaria! - Sirius se meteu na conversa, todo engraçadinho. - Todas as meninas querem sair com ele, Evans. Depois de mim, é claro, mas desculpa, esse privilégio foi cortado de você antes que você tivesse a oportunidade de agarrá-lo. O mundo é injusto mesmo..._

_Lily cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente. Revirou os olhos._

_- O que me diz, hein, Evans? - sorriu James galanteador, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos pretos despenteados. - Sai comigo?_

_- Nem morta! - exclamou antes de dar um rompante. - E EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ ME CHAMANDO PARA SAIR, SEU INSUPORTÁVEL. EU TENTO SER AGRADÁVEL, MAS VOCÊ TORNA AS COISAS _EXTREMAMENTE DIFÍCEIS!

_James cruzou os braços, irritado. Perdera a paciência._

_- _EU?! EU _TORNO AS COISAS EXTREMAMENTE DIFÍCEIS?! QUAL É O PROBLEMA EM SAIRMOS _UMA ÚNICA VEZ_? _

_- Acontece - respondeu Lily com um suspiro, voltando a falar normalmente. - Que eu não quero e _não vou _sair com você. _

_- Isso é o que nós dois veremos, Evans._

_- IRRITANTE! - berrou Lily zangada novamente._

_- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Remus, que finalmente chegara para acalmar a situação._

_- AWWW, OLÁ, REMUS! - disse Lily feliz, contente e aliviada por ver o único maroto que prestava, na sua opinião. - Mamãe fez cookies ontem! Vamos lá em casa, eu, você e Alice, comê-los mais tarde?_

_- É claro!_

_- Então ótimo, combinado! - riu Lily alegre. - Adeus, Black, adeus, Potter! Sempre um enorme prazer falar com vocês!_

_E saiu saltitante pelos corredores da escola_.

- Ainda bem que você sempre esteve presente pra acalmar as coisas - agradeci. - Acho que eu e ela teríamos saído na porrada se não fosse por você, Aluado - ri.

- Mas se tem uma coisa que eu nunca entendi - começou Sirius - foi essa coisa da Lily, essa parada de querer que você mudasse.

Aluado bufou.

- Você não queria que ele continuasse como antes, queria?

Ora! Que ultraje! Falavam como se eu nem estivesse ali!

Pigarreei, mas fui completamente ignorado.

- Ah, cara - ponderou Almofadinhas - eu acho que ela não percebe as coisas, na moral. O Pontas parou de chamar todo mundo pra sair, como ela queria. Parou de zoar Snape...

- Ele passou o último ano fora, Almofadinhas - disse Aluado.

- Mas não zoou! É raro a gente pregar uma peça nele agora...

- Dizem isso os dois garotos que o atiraram contra um armário outro dia e depois, no outro, o humilharam na noite do karaokê...

- Aff, Aluado, pare de ser tão metido a sábio! Eu acho que Pontas mudou _e muito _por causa de Lily. Mas sinceramente, acho que ela quer que ele pare de ser idiota... Alguém tinha que avisá-la que isso é impossível - riu Almofadinhas, mas Aluado o encarou sério. - Você passa tanto tempo com Alice que ela transformou a sua cabeça!

- Eu não disse que ele não mudou - corrigiu-se Aluado. - Apenas acho que... não o suficiente.

Suspirei, triste. Eu havia mudado em muitos aspectos, de fato. Não saía com mais ninguém, não dava em cima das meninas, não perturbava _muito _o Ranhoso, tinha até amadurecido um pouquinho...

- Isso me entristece - declarei, por fim. - Lily não mudou em nada. Por que só _eu _tenho que mudar? - indaguei triste.

- Ela mudou também - sorriu Aluado - você só não percebeu, Pontas.

Almofadinhas mostrou o dedo para ele e voltou a comer. E eu, desolado, com um grande suspiro, bati a mão na testa.

**Narração: **Alice Prewett

Remus, James e Sirius queriam que eu conversasse com Lily. Queriam que eu... hmm, tirasse informações sobre os sentimentos dela por James. Isso tudo com o viva-voz ligado, sem que ela percebesse.

É claro que, no primeiro momento, eu disse não. Não poderia expô-la daquela forma. E, conhecendo Lily como eu conhecia, ela nunca iria me perdoar.

Num segundo momento, no entanto, eu cheguei a pensar se aquilo seria de fato errado. Eu estaria ajudando-a, certo?

Veja, eu conheço Lily _muito _bem. Muito bem mesmo. E posso presumir que há um único motivo por ela estar tratando James bem ultimamente: ela está gostando dele. Ou isso (que representa 99,9% das chances), ou ela apenas se cansou de brigar com ele (0,1%).

Petúnia, Marlene e os pais dela também tinham a mesma suspeita. É claro que eu neguei para todos eles, mas, no fundo, estava feliz por todos terem percebido aquilo. Ela parecia diferente.

Estava mais leve, mais calma, mais relaxada. (E olha que isso é realmente um avanço quando se trata de Lily Evans). Mais... feliz. De uns tempos pra cá, ria mais, fazia mais piadas. Enfim, ela simplesmente... mudou um pouquinho o jeito durona de ser e assumiu uma personalidade mais calma e flexível.

Quando cheguei, finalmente, na casa dos Evans, fui recebida com todo o amor e carinho do mundo. Eles eram tão calorosos! A mãe de Lily havia feito alguma coisa muito gostosa para jantarmos, e seu pai nos fez companhia durante a refeição, falando um pouco sobre o novo livro que pretendia escrever.

O senhor e a senhora Evans, Petúnia e Valter iriam sair. O que deixava a casa inteira para Lily e eu.

- Te falei que Molly e Arthur descobriram, enfim, o sexo do bebê?

- Não! - exclamou Lily surpresa. - E é...?

- Menino - passei a notícia meio triste, e Lily soltou um muxoxo.

- Que pena. Eles queriam muito uma menina, não é?

- Sim. Mas Molly me disse que vão tentar até chegar uma - ri. - Falando nisso, o casamento deles será em março. Estaremos todos convidados.

Lily sorriu.

- Que maravilha!

- Então - mudei de assunto. - Como você tá, Lily? Faz um tempinho que não conversamos.

- Estou bem - ela sorriu abertamente. - Nesse momento, estou excelente. Recebi uma massagem relaxante hoje à tarde. Fui num salão com Petúnia.

A conversa transcorreu divertida, calma e cheia de brincadeiras. Até que eu resolvi tocar na ferida.

- Lily - a abordei de forma sutil - todo mundo notou que a sua relação com o James... mudou de uns tempos pra cá.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Apesar de estar sempre disposta a conversar sobre tudo e com todos, falar sobre sentimentos não era um de seus assuntos favoritos.

- Tenho que tolerá-lo - respondeu com um meio sorriso. - Convivemos muito, Lice. Não tem como continuarmos brigando daquele jeito... Melhor uma convivência harmoniosa, não?

- O que eu queria saber, na verdade, Lil - prossegui meio vacilante - são os motivos por trás dessa mudança de atitude.

Lily mordeu o lábio. Estava num beco sem saída.

- Você quer saber se gosto dele, é isso? - indagou com a voz baixa.

Assenti.

- Ah, Lice... - reclamou ela, semicerrando os olhos e fazendo uma cara de desespero. - Eu também não sei - disse por fim. - Eu não o detesto mais... Acho que nunca detestei, só que ele me fazia ficar nervosa, e você sabe como sou esquentadinha... Mas eu gosto da companhia dele. E _James _é engraçado, doce, gentil...

- Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta, Lily.

- Não - teimou ela. Será que um dia Lily vai deixar de ser tão teimosa? - Ele ainda é arrogante, prepotente e metido. Ele pode ter todas as qualidades do mundo - percebendo o que estava prestes a dizer, Lily se corrigiu: - que ele _não_ tem, é claro, e pode até gostar de mim, mas é só por que eu nunca saí com ele. É como se eu fosse o grande desafio de James Potter. E aposto que iria passar duas semanas comigo e então partiria para a próxima.

- Lily...

- E entre arriscar e sofrer depois ou ficar na mesma, eu prefiro ficar na mesma. Vai que eu começasse a gostar mesmo dele, hein? Eu iria sofrer muito quando ele me largasse por uma cheerleader qualquer. - Lily soava frustrada. - Por que ele mudaria por _mim_, afinal?

A resposta daquela pergunta fugia à compreensão do próprio James. Uma coisa era certa: Lily estava bem caidinha por ele, por mais que ela negasse. O problema seria fazer com que ela admitisse e, acima de tudo, aceitasse.

* * *

Gostaram? *-* façam o meu dia mais feliz e deixem uma review! auhauhauha


	8. Capítulo 7

**OOOOI!** Esse capítulo veio junto com o 6, não sei mais o que dizer, a não ser OBRIGADA por lerem! UHAUAHUAHUA e deixarem reviews, e favoritarem e seguirem! ESPERO MUUUUUUUUUUUITO QUE GOSTEM DESSE *-*

** CAPÍTULO 7 - AQUELE COM O "CLUBE JILLY"**

_(narração em terceira pessoa)_

Com todo o charme, pompa e galanteio que alguém poderia ter, Sirius Black chegou à escola naquela manhã com o humor renovado. Não era um dia letivo, mas valeria à pena fazer aquele sacrifício e estar ali tão cedo.

Seu relógio de pulso mostrava 8h da manhã. Ótimo. Não estava atrasado.

- Já são oito e vinte, Black, seu idiota! - resmungou nervosa e sonolenta Petúnia Evans assim que Sirius entrou na sala de Estudos Sociais. Estava irritada por um milhão de motivos. Entre eles, destacava-se o fato de estar na escola tão cedo em pleno sábado _com olheiras. _- Não consegui dormir muito essa noite e tive que levantar bem cedo por causa da sua "convocação", e se essas olheiras não desaparecerem até a hora do almoço, eu juro que...

- Acalme-se, minha cara Petúnia. Tive que resolver uns problemas no meio do caminho - ele sorriu galanteador. - É por uma boa causa que estamos aqui. Bom dia a todos!

Todos os presentes encararam Sirius com certa raiva no olhar, menos Alice, que o saudou com um alegre bom dia, e Marlene, que mostrou o dedo pouco antes de cair com a cabeça na mesa e cochilar.

Sirius acomodou-se na mesa do professor e sorriu para os amigos, que ocupavam as carteiras dos alunos.

- Bom dia, meus caros! - saudou a todos com um belo sorriso. - Sejam bem-vindos à primeira reunião oficial do Clube Jilly! Eu, o Ilustríssimo Senhor Presidente que vos fala, Sirius Black, tenho o prazer de...

- Quem foi que te elegeu presidente, Almofadinhas? - questionou Remus de braços cruzados.

- Quem mais poderia ser presidente? Eu sou claramente o mais apto a exercer tal função, devido a minha beleza, o meu senso de liderança, o meu brilhante raciocínio lógico e a minha perfeição! Além de tudo, a ideia foi minha!

Remus bufou. Alice, que estava ao seu lado, fez carinho em seu cabelo.

- Nem vem, Sirius, eu te ajudei com a ideia - jactou-se Alice, cruzando os braços.

- Por isso, querida Alice, eu tenho o prazer de te nomear vice-presidente do Clube Jilly!

- Yaaay! - comemorou Alice, batendo palmas. Levantou-se da carteira e se pôs ao lado de Sirius na mesa do professor.

- Bem, voltando... Sem interrupções, por favor, McKinnon...

- Clube Jilly? O que é _Jilly_? - perguntou Marlene, a sobrancelha erguida.

- Se vocês permitirem, eu explicarei! - ralhou Sirius. - Muito obrigado. Bom, tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos em relação ao nosso casal preferido, eu e Alice, como somos muito sagazes - piscou para a amiga - achamos necessário criar uma... associação... de amigos de Lily e James que torcem para que eles fiquem juntos logo, afinal, a gente já tá cansado dessa putaria, né? Mas o nosso movimento deve permanecer em segredo. Lily e James jamais podem saber do Clube Jilly. - Sirius discursava com muita seriedade.

- E as reuniões do clube têm que acontecer em _pleno sábado, às 8h da manhã NA ESCOLA?! _- protestou Frank Longbottom, aparentemente contrariado.

- É porque eu, você e Remus temos treino de futebol às nove, então bastaria chegar na escola uma hora mais cedo. E Petúnia tem o treino das cheerleaders também às 9h... Só Marlene e Alice que são à toa, mas sei lá, elas podem arrumar um shopping pra fazer compras depois daqui - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Saquei - respondeu Frank.

- Muito bem! - prosseguiu Sirius. - Então sejam bem-vindos à primeira reunião oficial do Clube Jilly! Antes de começarmos, por favor assinem a folha.

Sirius passou para os colegas um pergaminho decorado com fotos de James e Lily (montagens, em sua maioria) e com fotos de cada um dos membros com o dedo indicador na boca fazendo "Shh!", como ele havia cobrado na semana anterior.

** Apresentação do Clube Jilly**

_O Clube Jilly possui como objetivo primordial promover a união entre Lily Evans e James Potter, já que Lily é dona de uma personalidade excepcionalmente teimosa e não aceita sair com James. Através de dicas sutis, planos e conselhos, os membros do Clube Jilly se comprometerão a ajudar essas pobres almas infelizes a achar o amor um no outro. Uma tarefa que dará muito trabalho, é claro, mas que valerá a pena._

_Os membros do Clube se comprometem a:_

_1) Comparecer às reuniões, quando houver, aos sábados, na escola, às 8h;_

_2) Manter em segredo a existência do Clube, caso contrário aquele que o revelar estará fadado a um destino pior do que a morte nas mãos de Lily Evans;_

_3) Idolatrar, acima de todas as coisas, seu Supremo Presidente, o Sr. Sirius Black, um líder inquestionável e brilhante._

_Senhor Presidente: Sirius Black_

_Vice Presidente: Alice Prewett_

_*Meros colaboradores*: Remus Lupin; Petúnia Evans; Marlene McKinnon; Frank Longbottom._

- Excelente! - bradou Sirius quando todos tinham assinado.

- Não concordo com a terceira cláusula - resmungou Marlene. - Você não é o meu líder! - protestou entredentes.

- Dá um tempo, Lene - pediu Alice. - Vamos dar início à reunião!

- Ótimo - elogiou Sirius, animado e alegre. - Muito bem, meus caros. Estamos diante de uma situação um tanto delicada.

- Lily afirma não saber se gosta de James - deu continuidade Alice. - Vejam bem, é muito difícil fazê-la admitir qualquer coisa do campo amoroso. Então foi uma grande surpresa para mim quando ela o elogiou e disse que estava pensando em lhe dar uma chance.

- James, por outro lado - completou Sirius - nunca escondeu que estava a fim da ruiva.

- E Lily pensa que representa somente um desafio para James. Que se desse uma chance a ele, iria se arrepender, pois ele iria se cansar dela.

- Como se cansar daquele bundão? - riu Sirius, que levou um tapa de Alice e recebeu olhares feios de todos. - Desculpa.

- Petúnia, acorde! - gritou Alice. - Diga-nos... Lily deu alguma dica que estava a fim de James?

- Bom - começou Petúnia com um bocejo - ela veio com uma desculpa muito idiota esses dias só pra saber se James estava saindo com Dorcas.

- Eu a peguei no flagra olhando pra ele durante a aula de física - acrescentou Marlene.

Sirius anotava o que as amigas diziam.

- Ah - falou Frank - ela reagiu estranho esses dias comigo quando falei com ela.

- Como assim, Frank? - perguntou Remus.

_Hogwarts High, aula de Álgebra Linear, quarta-feira (passada)_

_- Ei, Lily - saudou Frank amistoso. _

_- Oi - Lily sorriu simpática._

_- Lily, você tá ligada que o Potter gosta de verdade de você, né? Tipo assim, ele não vai te usar nem nada. Ele te ama mesmo, de verdade._

_- E você está me dizendo isso por que exatamente? - inquiriu Lily com a sobrancelha erguida em sinal de dúvida._

_- Sei lá, é porque ele te ama de verdade. Acredite nele, dê uma chance..._

_Lily encarava Frank com sérias suspeitas. Por que o garoto chegaria para ela e diria isso?_

_- Eeeh, obrigada pelo toque, Frank - Lily disse gentil, e abriu um sorrisinho forçado. Quando virou para frente, murmurou um "Esquisito" com os lábios sem que Frank notasse. _

- Você parecia um maníaco, Frank - disse Lene pesarosa.

- Qual parte sobre ser SUTIL você não entendeu, Longbottom? - questionou Sirius irritado com a estupidez de Frank. Depois de sussurrar algo ininteligível sobre a "inteligência" do colega de time, virou-se para os meros colaboradores e perguntou: - Mais alguma coisa? Aluado?

- Bem... Digamos que Lily esteja mais protetora em relação ao James.

Todos encaravam o maroto com um quê curioso no olhar.

_Hogwarts High, Almoço, quinta-feira (passada)_

_- Remus - chamou uma Lily eufórica e apressada, que acabara de chegar ao refeitório e já parecia estar levemente alterada. - Quem é aquela _criatura _que está conversando com James?_

_- Aquela é a Professora Sprout, Lily - respondeu Remus meio vacilante. A atitude autoritária da amiga o pegara de surpresa._

_- Ah, é claro - riu ela para desconversar. - Bom para ele, senão... Epa! - exclamou exasperada assim que a Prof. Sprout saiu de cena e entrou Chloe Chang, a chinesa/japonesa que Lily tanto desprezava. Ela dava em cima de James tão descaradamente! _

_Lily andou até onde eles estavam e pôs as mãos na cintura assim que os alcançou._

_- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_- Minha flor! - James sorriu sem graça. - Estava apenas..._

_- AH! - exclamou Chang brava. - ENTÃO QUANDO ELA ESTÁ PRESENTE VOCÊ FINGE QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM? _

_- EPA, CHANG! VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA? - gritou Lily ainda mais alto do que Chang havia gritado. - QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE GRITAR COM ELE?_

_- Você grita com ele o tempo todo - apontou Chang séria._

_- Acontece - sorriu Lily debochada - que eu sou a _única _que pode gritar com ele, ouviu bem? _Eu _posso. Agora saia daqui. _

_- Isso não vai ficar assim - ameaçou a garota antes de sair contrariada e irritada. _

_- E o que é que você está olhando? - indagou Lily séria para James, que a encarava perplexo. _

_- Nada não..._

_- Acho bom!_

_Quando estava sentado ao lado de Remus, que também achara a situação toda um tanto estranha, James comentou:_

_- Tá vendo como ela é brava? Imagine só quando engravidar do nosso primeiro filho... _

_Remus sorriu._

- Mas como Lily ainda tem a audácia de negar...? - Frank começou a perguntar, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Sair com James, acima de tudo, significaria que ele esteve certo esse tempo todo. Eles dois sempre brigaram, e ele sempre dizia que no final ela ia aceitar... Também significaria que tudo foi uma farsa, que ela só fez isso pra ter a cobiçada atenção dele. Todos aqui sabem como Lily é teimosa, certo? Ela quer estar sempre com razão. Além disso, ela também pensa que ele gosta dela porque ainda não ficaram. Acha que ele poderia deixar de gostar se ficassem juntos...

- Que complicada - riu Frank, mas todos o olharam com reprovação. - E por que James não pode saber do clube? É a favor dele.

A sala foi preenchida por muxoxos e suspiros impacientes.

- Porra, tá difícil, hein, Frank? - resmungou Sirius. - Quando você deixou escapar sobre a aposta, Lily ficou brava por achar que James sabia. Felizmente, ele não sabia, senão... Se ela suspeitasse do nosso clube e do envolvimento dele, aí é que não iria sair com ele mesmo...

- Entendi. Mas...

- Antes de você perguntar alguma outra coisa, Frank - Sirius o interrompeu de novo - pegue isto aqui.

O maroto tirou da bolsa pequenas revistas.

- Tem sudoku, caça-palavras, quadrado mágico... Atividades para você praticar o seu raciocínio lógico - explicou Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

- Obrigado, cara!

Frank era realmente um abestado.

- Alguém tem alguma sugestão? - Alice mudou de assunto. - Sobre como vamos fazer para juntá-los.

- Na minha opinião - pronunciou-se Marlene - deveríamos...

- Pfff, lá vem! - debochou Sirius, dando uma cotovelada de leve em Alice. Simplesmente adorava provocar Marlene.

- Deveríamos primeiro mantê-los em harmonia - continuou a garota sem dar corda para Sirius. - Não adianta tentar juntá-los se eles vão começar a brigar da mesma forma depois...

- Também acho - concordou Remus de repente animado. - Até porque, Lily pode até estar mudando, mas eles não pararam de brigar totalmente.

- Eles _nunca_ irão parar de brigar - falou Petúnia. - Lily nunca vai querer parar de brigar com ninguém!

- Ah, uma hora ele vai dobrá-la! - Alice os tranquilizou. - E não está muito longe de acontecer...

- Então muito bem - concluiu Sirius - o que nós temos que fazer é evitar que eles briguem. A todo custo.

- Como? Ninguém aqui é onipresente, não sei se você notou - ironizou Marlene.

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Possuo poderes que você desconhece, minha cara.

- Bom, é realmente difícil manter-se perto deles o tempo todo - suspirou Remus. - Mas estamos em seis pessoas, não acho que será tão difícil assim.

- Mas acho que eles vão ficar sem privacidade se ficarmos nos metendo assim... - disse Alice.

- Eles _ainda _não precisam de privacidade - sorriu Remus. - De qualquer forma, só estaremos por perto. Eu, por exemplo, sempre consigo fazer Lily ser gentil, mesmo que ela esteja brigando com James.

- E eu sempre consigo calar a boca dela com chocolate - revelou Petúnia. - É muito útil.

- A partir de segunda-feira, então - finalizou Sirius - nós iremos carregar _kit kat _sempre nas nossas mochilas para oferecer a Lily em situações de desespero e estaremos sempre na cola dos dois!

Todos pareciam concordar.

- Hmm, Sirius? - Frank gesticulou para chamar a atenção do líder. - Como poderemos vigiar James e Lily sempre, se não estamos em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo?!

**Narração: **Sirius Black

James não parava de tagarelar. Discursava animadamente sobre futebol, carros, motos, garotas, e, para o meu maior espanto, roupas.

- Com qual uniforme você vai ao próximo treino?

Olhei para ele assustado. Isso soou extremamente gay.

- Com o vermelho.

- Ah, entendi, Uma pena que o meu vermelho esteja lavando - suspirou ele. - Então, Almofadinhas...

Ele continuou falando por vários minutos. Deuses, será que não ia calar a boca nunca?

- Pois é, você ouviu as últimas sobre a Professora McGonagall? Parece que ela está tendo um _affair _com o Professor Dumbledore!

Meu queixo caiu, é claro. Que despautério!

Mas tratei de me recompor:

- Não, Pontas, eu _não ouvi _"as últimas" sobre a Prof. McGonagall, porque diferente de você... - suspirei - EU TENHO O QUE FAZER!

- Você está tão grosso ultimamente - lamentou James.

Bufei.

- Lily tá ali, olha - apontei com a cabeça para a imagem de Lily pegando algum livro em seu armário. - Vai lá falar com ela.

Dei graças a Deus por ele vê-la, apesar daquela miopia brava, e ir até seu encontro com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Sorri também ao passar o problema para Lily. Deus me livre, James sabe ser muito chato quando quer! Não é de se espantar que a ruiva nunca deu uma chance a ele... Brincadeira! Ou não, né...

Já ia dar em cima de Rita Skeeter quando me lembrei de um pequeníssimo detalhe: eu tinha que vigiar James e Lily.

Dei um passo à frente. Por que _eu _tinha que ser o eleito a vigiá-los agora? Os meros colaboradores existiam para quê? Para lidar com tarefas desagradáveis que eu delegasse, é claro. Por outro lado, quem mais iria se preocupar com James e Lily? Petúnia não estava nem aí para a hora da Inglaterra, quanto mais para a irmã (o que foi enfatizado pela própria agora, que acabou de passar gritando com Lily: "COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESQUECER MEU GLOSS EM CASA?! TE ODEIO, LILY!"). Frank era tão burro quanto uma porta (quero dizer, _mais _burro que uma porta, pois portas pelo menos tem uma função), então também não podia dar conta do recado. Além disso, ele e Marlene só andavam juntos pela escola agora, imersos nesse namoro totalmente imbecil e nada a ver deles. E Alice e Aluado estavam sempre se pegando por aí.

Sobrou para mim, é claro.

Primeiramente, os observei um pouco, sem dar muito na telha. James parecia estar fazendo tudo direitinho. Lily parecia feliz.

Resolvi me aproximar um pouco mais para ouvir a conversa.

- Ah, nem vem - riu James por algum motivo. - O Dean é muuuuito mais gostoso que o Sam! _Eu _dava pro Dean, se ele quisesse.

Aquilo soou MUITO estranho, mas Lily pareceu achar normal. Duas aberrações, vou te contar!

- Claro que não! - discordou Lily um tanto alegre. - O Sam tem um corpo tão definido... - suspirou.

- Mas então, Lil - James tentou mudar o rumo da conversa -, tô com ingressos extras para o clássico: Manchester United x Chelsea! E... eu tava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo...

A alegria de Lily se esvaiu e ela soou bem séria quando perguntou sem rodeios para James:

- Você torce para que time, James?

- Chelsea, é claro! - vibrou o pobre e inocente James Potter antes de seu triste assassinato. (QUEM É QUE NÃO TORCE PARA O CHELSEA?!)

Lily bufou, irritada, e gritou para ele:

- AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ TORCE PARA A BOSTA DO CHELSEA! SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO ERRADO COM VOCÊ, POTTER, ESTAVA TUDO BEM DEMAIS!

O cômico (trágico, na realidade), era que Lily falava muito séria.

- BOSTA?! - exclamou James sem entender. - NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ... QUE VOCÊ...

- EU TORÇO PELO MANCHESTER, E COM MUITO ORGULHO! - Lily estufou o peito para contar a ele. Ecaaaa! Eu nunca ficaria com uma menina que torce pelo Manchester! Quero dizer, fora Melanie, Rita, Emmeline, Héstia (surpresa!, já peguei a ginasta lésbica), Mary... Ergh... - VOCÊ NÃO É QUEM EU PENSEI QUE FOSSE! - disparou Lily.

- Lily, espera! Nós podemos...

- NÃO ACREDITO! CHELSEA. _CHELSEA_! - gritava ela inconformada. - _COMO _eu pude pensar em... _CHELSEA_!

Opa! Ela ia soltar alguma coisa no mínimo interessante nessa frase! Bom, acho que está na hora de interceder.

- Olá, vocês!

- ... CHELSEA!...

- Oi - murmurou James levemente irritado.

- Aqui, Lily, olha o que tem na minha mochila - anunciei com um sorriso enquanto pegava um kit kat. - Um kit kat para você!

- KIT KAT! - ela exclamou contente. Ágil como um dragão, ela o tomou da minha mão e o comeu.

James parecia notar que havia algo errado e me lançou um olhar suspeitíssimo, que eu optei ignorar por puro profissionalismo. Afinal, a minha belíssima assinatura consta num documento dizendo que o Clube e suas ideias devem permanecer em segredo.

- Incrível como chocolate melhora o meu humor - riu Lily relaxada. - Obrigada, Sirius. Então, James, o que você estava me dizendo mesmo? - perguntou. Um sorriso simpático e gentil brincava em seus lábios.

James sorriu também.

FUNCIONOU!

_(narração em terceira pessoa)_

Quinta-feira significava uma coisa para os Marotos: uma tarde de intenso treinamento físico. Com sorte, Madame Hooch apitaria uma partida após as cansativas séries de abdominais, corridas e fundamentos. Aparentemente, não aquele dia, ao julgar pelo (mau) humor da professora.

No campo, ventava pouco e uma chuva fina caía sobre os jogadores que, devido ao exercício excessivo, estavam sem a camisa. Aquela tarde, no geral, não era nada atípica, a não ser pelo fato de Lily Evans aparecer no campo com nada mais que um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Gilderoy Lockhart e Regulus Black se derreteram, é claro. Sem mencionar Amos Diggory, que piscou sem graça para a ruiva.

Para a surpresa de todos, no entanto, Lily apenas acenou e dirigiu-se a Frank Longbottom.

- Boa tarde, Frank - saudou Lily no que Frank diria ser um incomum e excelente bom humor pela parte da garota. - Onde está James?

A pergunta, embora feita em voz baixa, foi ouvida por quase todos os jogadores do campo, que a encaravam incrédulos. Os olhos de Lily percorreram toda a extensão do local, à procura de James ou Sirius. Mas eles não pareciam estar ali.

- Ele está no vestiário, eu acho - respondeu Frank, levantando-se do gramado e se pondo de pé num pulo. - Vamos, eu te levo lá.

- Ah... Mas o vestiário... Só homens? - Lily formulou a pergunta sem graça. Estava corada.

Frank achou engraçado e riu da garota.

- Nossa, vocês ruivos realmente ficam vermelhos com tudo, hein! - Como Lily era ingênua, pensou ele. E como ela deveria estar sem graça por sua falta de tato. E se ela estivesse magoada? Frank concluiu que estava pensando demais ultimamente. O sudoku estava surtindo um efeito muito inteligente para a mente desacostumada dele. Pensar trazia problemas! - Ah, relaxa. Bora lá!

Lily o seguiu, embora contra sua vontade, e logo chegaram ao vestiário.

- James - chamou Frank. - Ô Jaaaaaaames!

Lily não estava preparada para a cena que veio a seguir: James apareceu, tranquilo e sorridente... _de toalha_!

- Ahhh - suspirou Lily bem baixinho, mas Frank e James a olharam com desconfiança. Estava óbvio que Lily, por mais que quisesse negar, babava no físico de James. E como não babar?! O futebol havia feito tão bem a ele... Os braços eram visivelmente musculosos, seu peito era forte e definido, e não, James não tinha um tanquinho totalmente gostoso, mas tinha uma barriga lisa, sem gorduras, visivelmente musculosa também.

Logo abaixo estava a toalha, impedindo Lily de continuar sua análise sobre o corpo de James. Com um muxoxo de reprovação sobre as próprias atitudes (mesmo que não conseguisse parar de pensar sobre a toalha incômoda, ou melhor, sobre o que ela escondia), a ruiva percebeu outro detalhe: James estava ligeiramente molhado. Será que havia acabado de sair do chuveiro?

Era incrível o aspecto que a água dava ao corpo dele. As gotas que caíam por seus braços, peito e pela barriga foi uma visão que Lily achou realmente sensual (embora, como sempre, nunca fosse admitir). Além disso, notou como os cabelos displicentes de James apontavam para todos os lados, bagunçados. Até sua pele era diferente; era consideravelmente bronzeada, tão diferente da dela, de um branco tão sem graça. Ele estava deslumbrante aos olhos dela. Totalmente charmoso e gostoso.

- É... Desculpe-me - murmurou sem graça, retirando seu olhar curioso e faminto do garoto.

Frank riu novamente.

- Ah, então depois que você aprecia tudo, você para de olhar? Quem te viu, quem te vê, Lily Evans!

- Não precisa se desculpar - James deu de ombros. Sem nem um pingo de vergonha ou pudor, aproximou-se de Lily. - Veio me procurar?

- Sim - respondeu Lily. Estava bastante envergonhada por ter sido pega em flagrante encarando o corpo dele e, obviamente, querendo abusar dele. - Vim te entregar a primeira temporada de Supernatural em DVD.

- Ah, é claro! - sorriu James. Com a voz empolgada, agradeceu: - Muito obrigada, Lil. Vou assistir rapidinho!

Menos envergonhada, Lily sorriu para James.

- Mas lembre-se que o _Sam_ é muito mais gostoso que o Dean.

- Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta - sussurrou James provocante, enquanto a encurralava contra um dos armários. Prensada contra o armário e cercada por ele, já que seus braços estavam ao seu redor, Lily engoliu em seco. O que poderia fazer? Poderia não resistir, caso ele a beijasse.

Não, não, não...

- E quem é mais gostoso? - perguntou James tentando parecer sensual para brincar com a ruiva. - Eu ou o Sam?

A voz dele soava muito sexy na opinião de Lily.

Mas com que direito ele lhe fazia essas perguntas?!

- TIRE SUAS PATAS DE MIM, POTTER! ORA ESSA! - irrompeu brava, assustando tanto a James, que estava bem próximo, quanto a Frank, que ficara na porta só por precaução.

- Desculpe, Lil, eu estava brincando...

- BRINCADEIRA MUITO SEM GRAÇA A SUA! - Lily bateu o pé. Não queria soltar os cachorros para cima dele, mas era a única forma de se defender. - VOCÊ NÃO MUDA, POTTER! - Apesar de aquilo ter saído como uma ofensa, Lily jurava que era um elogio. Para ela, por dentro, era.

- Lil...

- Aproveitando-se de mim - repreendeu ela.

James riu ironicamente.

- O quê?! Quem estava me comendo com os olhos agorinha era você! - defendeu-se cruzando os braços. E ficando ainda assim _muito _gostoso.

- _Eu_?! Como você _ousa_ insinuar que _eu_ estava te encarando?! - pôs as mãos na cintura e o encarou brava.

- Suas atitudes falam por si.

- IDIOTA!

- TARADA!

- EI, EI, EI - chamou Frank, fazendo-se notar. - Que baixaria é essa aqui? JAMES, LILY, SERÁ QUE ALGUM DIA VOCÊS VÃO PARAR DE BRIGAR? - perguntou desesperado. - EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE VOCÊS BRIGUEM! ASSIM, NÃO É PORQUE EXISTE UM CLUBE PEDINDO QUE EU FAÇA ISSO, NEM NADA, MAS VOCÊS NÃO PODEM BRIGAR, BELEZA?! NÃO QUE EU TENHA CONCORDADO EM CONSPIRAR PARA VOCÊS FICAREM JUNTOS, MAS LEMBREM-SE: NÃO BRIGUEM!

Lily e James encaravam Frank sem entender o que o garoto dizia.

- Vocês estarão poupando o trabalho de muitas pessoas se pararem de brigar... Então lembrem-se, sem brigas! Tem que pensar em _ficar juntos_! Beleza? - James e Lily estavam de braços cruzados, sem prestar muita atenção em Frank. - _Beleza_?

- Ótimo - concordou, por fim, Lily.

- Ótimo - repetiu James para provocar a garota, numa imitação pobre de sua voz.

- Então falou, adeus!

Quando Frank saiu do vestiário, Lily e James se entreolharam.

- Esse garoto é realmente estranho - comentou Lily com uma risada.

- Realmente - sorriu James. - Então, ruiva, sobre o que conversávamos?

Frank riu. Escutara tudo através da porta do vestiário. Estranha era Lily, que não saía com James, mas beleza...

_(narração em terceira pessoa)_

Almoço em Hogwarts High era sinônimo de confusão. Sempre havia algo para perturbar a paz do refeitório. Por vezes, Lily e James davam seus shows; outras, Rita Skeeter causava a discórdia e a intriga com seu jornaleco. E outras, mesmo que mais raras, alguma menina chorava por Sirius.

A raridade no dia, na verdade, estava centrada no fato de James e Lily estarem se dando muito bem. 18 minutos e nem mesmo _uma_ briga, constataram Remus e Alice alegres. Observavam o casal conversarem da mesa em que se sentavam.

- Estou com preguiça - sorriu Alice. - Queria ir para casa... Você podia ir comigo... - acariciou o cabelo do namorado sugestivamente.

- Suas intenções de ir para casa são outras, mô! - acusou Remus muito bem alerta dos reais motivos de a namorada querer ir embora. - Eu também queria ir, mas tenho treino depois...

- Odeio seus treinos - resmungou Alice. Olharam novamente para Lily e James. O sorriso de Lily - que parecia estar preso à boca, já que ela não o desfazia por nada nesse mundo, como James - exibia traços de gentileza e diversão. Ele estava de costas, mas era visível que estava relaxado.

- Eles são tão fofos - revelou Remus alegre. Achava que os amigos ficariam juntos logo, e torcia muito para que acontecesse rápido. Por ser o mais experiente (cof cof, sábio) dos três, imaginava o quanto James sofria pela garota. Ela era muito mais do que um simples desafio para ele, tinha certeza.

- Lily não está muito longe de perceber isso - disse Alice igualmente contente. - Logo não precisaremos mais nos meter. Ele realmente mudou.

- Sim - concordou Remus. - E em relação à Lily - completou quando deu uma última olhada nos dois e viu a mão de James repousar na base das costas da ruiva, que tocava sua outra mão - não dá pra negar que James está se saindo muito bem.

A confusão não estava muito longe dali. Tomava conta, principalmente, do coração de Lily.

* * *

E AÍIII? *-* espero que tenham gostado! deixem uma review para tornar o fim do ano da pobre autora dessa fic feliz... *-* auhauha


	9. Capítulo 8

**FELIZ NATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA L!**Agora já é 00h do dia 25 para 26 (ou já é dia 26? hahah) então, por coincidência do destino (ops, 00h01), eu ainda tive tempo de desejar a vocês um feliz natal! Que tudo se realize, que vocês sejam abençoadas e que tudo de bom aconteça com vocês! *-* espero que tenham tido um natal bem gordo, tanto de comida quanto de presentes uahauhauah (:

Bem, como sempre, muito obrigada às meninas que comentaram (*-*), favoritaram (*-*) e seguiram (*-*)! AUHAUHA eu sou muito, mas muito, muuuuuuito grata mesmo! foram os comentários de vocês que fizeram o meu natal mais feliz s2 e digo isso sem brincadeira, porque eu sou muito ansiosa e sempre sou muito apreensiva para receber algum resultado daqui... então imaginem cooooooomo uma review ou uma notificação do tipo me faz feliz :333 UHAUHAUAH

Esse capítulo tem um pouco de tudo, eu acho: narração do Sirius, do James e da Lily; clube Jilly (aliás, gostaram? heheh) e, surpreendentemente, um pouquinho (mas bem pouquinho) de flexibilidade da parte da Lily. O mais surpreendente, no entanto, é a reação do James perante a algumas coisas *u* hehe.

****Eu **_REALMENTE_**espero que vocês gostem, apesar do toque mais deprê desse capítulo, porque foi o mais difícil de escrever até agora. Eu o tenho em quatro versões diferentes de _cada_ narração, em quatro documentos diferentes do word. Sério... Foi um trabalhããããoooo!

Boa leitura *-*

**CAPÍTULO 8 - AQUELE EM QUE... QUASE!**

**Narração: **Sirius Black

Acho que James e Lily brigam tanto porque suas opiniões... É... Divergem.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE COMIDA JAPONESA?! - irrompeu Lily eufórica pelo corredor principal da escola, com um James risonho ao seu encalce. - COMO É POSSÍVEL ALGUÉM _NÃO_ GOSTAR?!

- Ai, que nojo - riu James, divertindo-se às custas de Lily. - Peixe cru... Eca!

Abri meu armário, entediado, e bufei. Lily e James brigando. O que eu, o poderoso presidente do Clube, poderia fazer sobre isso?

- Aluado - chamei pelo walkie talkie, a nova aquisição dos membros do clube Jilly. Pequeno e discreto, quase não podia-se notar que o utilizávamos. Vai me dizer que não foi uma ideia genial? _Eu _sou genial! - Aluado, cacete! Dá pra responder? Onde você está?

- _Aluado na escuta!_

- Lily está toda nervosinha aqui, venha contê-la - sussurrei atrás do meu armário. Enquanto isso, a briga entre Lily e James começava a tomar outras dimensões.

- MAS VOCÊ DISSE QUE GOSTAVA! ENTÃO SE MENTE PARA MIM SOBRE UMA BESTEIRA DESSAS, IMAGINE SOBRE OUTRAS COISAS! ESTÁ VENDO?! - gritou ela, a voz um oitavo acima do normal. O que Lily falou em diante, ninguém conseguiu compreender. Talvez algum animal que suportasse aquele ultrassom. Mas meros seres humanos, como eu e todo o resto da escola, tapamos os ouvidos ao ouvir gritos agudos como os de Lily. Quando sua voz voltou a um nível suportável de decibéis, momentos depois, a ouvimos finalizar: - ... CONFIAR EM VOCÊ!

- _Vixe, escutei Lily gritar daqui! - _riu Alice. Bom, aí estava o grande problema da brilhante ideia dos walkie talkies: era um para cada casal, de modo que Alice e Remus ficavam com um, Frank e Marlene com outro e eu com outro. E Petúnia, mercenária como era, não quis gastar alguns dos seus muitos euros para contribuir para a felicidade da irmã. Por que as pessoas estão tão egoístas e individualistas ultimamente? Oh, Deus, eu me pergunto... - _E por que _você _não dá um kit kat pra ela, já que está aí perto? _

_- Que barulho foi esse?! - _resmungou Frank. - _Uau, ainda bem que eu não limpo o meu ouvido com frequência..._

_- Seu nojento! - _bufou Marlene, também na conversa. - _Isso que estou vendo na sua orelha é cera? ECA!_

- Porra! Calem a boca! Lily está nervosa, o único que consegue acalmá-la é Remus, então venha aqui, Aluado - sussurrei novamente.

- _Mas e o kit kat que você comprou pra Lily na semana passada? - _insistiu Alice.

- Bem... É..

- _Sirius! _- ela me repreendeu. - _Não vai me dizer que você comeu tudo!_

- A fome é negra, minha cara Alice... - respondi dando de ombros. Mas era verdade! Eu estava com fome e com preguiça de sair do meu templo, quero dizer, quarto, e o kit kat estava dentro da minha mochila, ao lado da minha cama... Some 2 mais 2!

- _Não me mande calar a boca! Você não é meu líder! - _disse Marlene, irritada.

- _Por que o Remus e não eu_? - reclamou Frank. - _Estou cansado disso! É sempre o Remus... Tudo tem que ser o Remus... _

- _O Remus pelo menos limpa o ouvido - _Marlene continuou a brigar com o namorado. - _Olha, Frank, não tá dando mais. Sua idiotice eu suporto, mas agora você vem com essa porquice? _

- _O Remus pelo menos é bonito_ - disse Aluado com uma risada.

- _Eu vou aí conter essa situação, já que ninguém se manifestou e o Sirius não quer fazer nada... _- prontificou-se Frank, como se fosse de alguma utilidade.

- Subordinados - assumi a minha posição de presidente, sério - escutem o sábio presente de vocês. Remus, por favor, precisamos de você aqui. Mova o seu traseiro de lobo até o corredor principal, onde eu estou parecendo um idiota por estar falando com a porta do meu armário. Agora! Alice, se eu comi o kit kat o problema é meu! Pode deixar que eu já malhei e perdi tudo... Saio para correr todos os dias e tô com muitos centímetros de bunda, coxa e braço. Poderia passar a informação para alguma amiga sua? Marlene, Frank... Tsc tsc. O nome de vocês como um casal já me faz pigarrear, por ser tão sem noção que vocês dois estejam juntos, então não vou entrar nesse mérito. Agora me obedeçam!

- Ah, Lily, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra - James começou a dizer sério. Cruzou os braços. Ixe... Olha a porra começando a ficar séria. E nenhum dos meus subordinados estava chegando. Putz. Vou ter que meter a mão na massa. Mas já estou planejando uma conversa para a próxima reunião. Como podemos ser um clube se só _eu _faço alguma coisa pelos dois? Snif snif.

- Falando com a porta do armário, Black? - ironizou Skeeter. - Já vejo a manchete: Sirius Black enlouquece após ficar com tantas meninas.

Nossa. Se Rita tivesse tentado ser mais ridícula, ela não teria conseguido.

Abri um sorriso falso.

- Você ou seu jornal não me interessam.

- Não foi isso que você disse da última vez - falou ela quando se aproximou. Ajeitou a franja e disse, com um sorriso pretensioso: - Muito pelo contrário.

- Já ouviu dizer que figurinha repetida não completa álbum, Skeeter? Pois é. Sabia que é verdade?

- Você está errada - disse James calmo, porém com um tom de voz sério. Tinha tanta gente falando que eu não sabia onde prestar atenção. - E acho que, entre nós dois, é _você_ quem não entende de sentimentos.

A frieza dele não passou despercebida por Lily, que replicou, ainda mais irritada:

- Apesar disso, eu sei de quem eu _não _gosto.

Opa. Agora ela pegou pesado.

- Muito obrigado por toda a sua sinceridade - respondeu James irritado.

- De nada, Potter. Mais uma de minhas muitas qualidades. Ops, mais você sabia disso, não sabia? Você não fez uma lista esquisita sobre minhas qualidades?

- Eu estava sendo irônico - disse James com um sorrisinho debochado. - Será que, além de sentimentos, você não sabe distinguir ironias?

- Será que, além de ser chato, você tem que ser INCONVENIENTE?

- Será que, além de ser tão durona, você tem que ser CABEÇA DURA?! - berrou James, começando a ficar vermelho.

Então o arrastão chegou. Marlene, Frank, Alice e Remus chegaram de vez, falando todos juntos, um atropelando a fala do outro:

- EU E FRANK NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL RIDÍCULO, BLACK! - resmungou Marlene mais parecendo um cachorro, prestes a avançar em mim.

- É... Perdoe-me, mas são - confirmou Rita. - Você está sempre tão certo, Sirius, seu lindo... - suspirou ela, sonhadora.

- Lily, querida, você está tão linda hoje! - falou Alice, totalmente animada, indo abraçar a amiga.

- Essa habilidade é minha! - protestou Remus. - Bom dia, flor do dia! Lily, lírio... Entenderam? - ele sinalizou com as mãos para ver se todos tinham compreendido. - Hahaha!

Remus tem feito cada associação idiota ultimamente... Eu, hein.

Lily e James encaravam todos nós meio atônitos e sem saber como agir. Estavam totalmente surpresos.

- SILÊNCIO! - berrou Frank, mais alto do que a própria Lily conseguia gritar. -HOJE É O ANIVERSÁRIO DE SIRIUS! FESTA SURPRESA NA CASA DELE! E VOCÊ E JAMES AÍ DISCUTINDO, LILY! VAMOS TODOS DAR PARABÉNS PARA O NOSSO GAROTO!

QUÊ?! Uma objeção se formou na cabeça de _cada _um dos presentes ali.

_"Por que Frank está inventando isso?"_, James me perguntou por telepatia.

_"Não sei, cara, finge que é verdade. Pelo menos vai te salvar da briga com Lily"_, respondi apressado.

_"Frank é mesmo muito burro"_, pensou Remus. Assenti para ele com um suspiro.

_"Seu aniversário é hoje mesmo?"_, questionou Alice mentalmente. _"Não, Alice". _

"_Meu presidente, finge que você não sabe que vai ter surpresa na sua casa, beleza?"_, pediu Frank, os olhos se desculpando.

"_Ai, Sirius, você é tão lindo... Podemos nos encontrar debaixo das arquibancadas hoje..."_ Rita me convidou esperançosa. _"Poxa, que legal! Espera, deixa eu ver... NÃO!"_

- Espere aí - Lily foi a primeira a falar, suspeita. - O seu aniversário não foi há poucos meses?

- N... não - respondi indeciso. - É, espera... Tenho que pegar um livro no meu armário.

Enquanto Remus operava a sua magia em Lily, que ria e assentia, feliz, mudei a data no meu aniversário no Facebook pelo celular. Pronto! É hoje mesmo!

Deixe-me pensar com clareza sobre isso. Bom, para quem perguntar, posso dizer que meu aniversário é uma data incerta. Vários mistérios circundam a vida do misterioso Sirius Black. E nós, homens, sabemos como as mulheres são ligadonas num mistério.

Além disso, teríamos uma oportunidade para fazer uma festa. Ora! Por que não?

Só não posso dizer que era uma ideia brilhante porque vinha de Frank e, bem, "Frank" e "brilhante" na mesma frase só se encontram quando tem um "não é" no meio.

- Eu já dei parabéns - inventou Pontas. - Liguei pra ele 00h... Somos melhores amigos, então eu tinha que fazer isso!

- Ele dormiu lá em casa, então eu dei parabéns primeiro! - mentiu Aluado.

- Não! Fui eu! - protestou Pontas.

- PARABÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNS PRA VOCÊ! - puxou Frank, batendo palmas, mas todo mundo olhou para ele feio. - Tá, desculpa...

-Sirius! - Jesus! Será que Rita não cansa?! - Podemos comemorar lá em casa...

- Parabéns, Sirius - "desejou" Lily com um sorriso sem graça e suspeito. Podia ver, pela expressão dela, que ela não tinha acreditado em nada daquilo. - James! Vamos! O sinal vai tocar em alguns minutos, e eu preciso que você dê uma olhada em uma das minhas resoluções de álgebra...

- Vamos, então - confirmou ele sorrindo. - Parabéns, Almofadinhas!

E os dois saíram _de braços dados_. _Lily. Pegou. O. Braço. De. James._

- Remus - balbuciou Marlene - o que... o que você fez?

- Nada - riu ele. - Digamos que a própria Lily esteja começando a enxergar as coisas como elas realmente são.

**Narração: **James Potter

- SURPREEEEEEEEEESAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA! - gritamos assim que Sirius chegou à varanda de sua casa. Dissimulado como era, ele fez uma cara de surpresa impagável. Ah! Como se ele não soubesse que estaríamos aqui...

Eu disse _gritamos _porque estávamos em aproximadamente _cem _pessoas. Cem pessoas na casa dele. Ainda bem que a adorável mãe de Almofadinhas tinha viajado, senão ela iria nos matar.

- AHHHHHH - gritou Sirius histérico. - QUE SURPRESA! OBRIGADO, QUERIDOS!

- Ele é tão sensível! - suspirou alguma garota imbecil.

- A cara de surpresa dele foi tão linda... - derreteu-se alguma outra mongoloide.

- Homens - resmungou a ginasta lésbica num tom impaciente.

O alvoroço que se deu por causa da chegada de Almofadinhas foi enorme. O pessoal do time, as cheerleaders e todas as outras garotas haviam corrido para abraçá-lo, de modo que um grande círculo se formasse ao seu redor.

À medida que as pessoas se espalhavam, a festa ganhava vida. Mais gente pareceu ter chegado, e grupos se amontoavam ao redor do bar e da pista de dança improvisados.

A festa de Sirius, apesar de agradável, estava saindo pior do que a encomenda. Sério. De _todas _as maneiras possíveis, por que Frank resolvera me "salvar" da briga com Lily logo inventando essa ideia de festa idiota? Em primeiro lugar, por que Frank se meteu?

Ultimamente, parecia que todos os nossos amigos estavam mais do que cautelosos em relação à Lily e eu. Era só alterarmos o tom de voz que eles magicamente apareciam com uma solução... Como quando dão kit kat a Lily. Ou quando Remus surge, do nada, e diz como ela está bonita, o que a faz esquecer da briga e depois me abraçar, antes de sair, onde quer que estejamos.

E fala sério. _Walkie talkies_?! Quem andaria com _walkie talkie _pela escola, como Sirius, Remus e Frank estão fazendo? Tudo isso soa muito suspeito.

- Você tem que pagar cem libras a Reg - anunciou Sirius alegre, que vinha carregando uma grade de cerveja enquanto cantarolava feliz.

- Como é que é?!

- Ah, o moleque é virgem, dá um tempo, Pontas.

O que ser virgem tinha a ver com me explorar?

Sirius bufou, lendo meus pensamentos.

- Tem a ver que... Ah, sei lá! Ele exigiu um preço para não contar a Lily que meu aniversário não é hoje...

- Acho que Lily já sabe disso - disse a ele. - Ela não precisa ser um gênio pra lembrar que seu aniversário foi há cinco meses.

- Alterei a data no Facebook, o que significa que meu aniversário é hoje, 10 de dezembro!

Sorri.

- Lily ainda assim não seria tão burra a ponto de...

- Você subestima o poder do Face, Pontas - riu Sirius. Mas ficou sério e carrancudo de repente e gritou: - VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESSA GRADE TÁ LEVE? Me ajude a carregar, seu idiota!

Ajudei Sirius com a porcaria da grade. A carregamos até o congelador. Não que ela precisasse congelar, porque estava fazendo um frio da gota.

Então, como eu estava dizendo, aqui estava até que legal. Até agora, eu tinha apenas bebido com Remus e Almofadinhas num canto da festa. Claro que ocasionalmente eu conversava com algumas meninas e com alguns dos jogadores, mas nada que durasse muita coisa. Tinha tanta gente aqui, na verdade, que, surpreendentemente, até Peter Pettigrew apareceu, um menino que mais parecia um rato e que tentava adular Sirius a todo custo.

Chegava a ser irritante.

- Lavei os banheiros, encerei o chão, arrumei a mesa de bebidas, ajeitei o equipamento de som, poli sua moto, troquei os lençóis da sua cama, comprei as velas e prendi Regulus na despensa, como pediu, Senhor Sirius!

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- Muito obrigado, Pettigrew - agradeceu ainda sorrindo abertamente. Pettigrew me olhava, esperando que eu sorrisse também, e exibi um pequeno sorriso sem graça. Que cara estranho.

- Agora sim vejo por que o Senhor deveria ter ganhado o Prêmio Sorriso Mais Belo, Senhor James!

Ora! Não é que ele era muito legal?!

- Obrigado, Pettigrew - sorri novamente. Fiquei com pena dele, de verdade. Nos tratava tão bem e, em troca, era tratado como escravo por Sirius. - Você poderia me fazer um favorzinho?

- Com todo o prazer - assentiu ele solícito.

- Precisava ir buscar uísque, mas acabei esquecendo. Poderia ir para mim? É na minha casa mesmo. Fica a 14 quadras daqui.

Os olhos de Peter pareciam saltar das órbitas. Pensando por um outro ângulo, eu estava lhe prestando um favor. Com a caminhada até lá, ele poderia muito bem perder um pouco dessa barriguin... quero dizer, barriga mesmo.

- Claro! - respondeu exultante. Havia se recuperado.

- Aqui está a chave da casa. O uísque fica em um dos móveis da cozinha.

Peter pegou a chave e saiu com pressa.

- Você vai deixar um completo estranho entrar na sua casa? - questionou Almofadinhas, a testa franzida.

- Mamãe e papai estão lá. Nada de mau pode acontecer.

Bem, veríamos quanto a isso no futuro...

- Sua festa tá um cu - resmunguei. Talvez não estivesse tão legal assim. Afinal, onde estava Lily? Já passou 24 minutos de festa e eu ainda não a vi.

- Um cu tá você, que só sabe reclamar - discordou Sirius. - ALUAAAAAAAADO!

Como Aluado conseguiu ouvir Almofadinhas em meio à música alta, aos barulhos de risada, aos gritos e a todos os sons em geral eu não consegui saber. Mas ele veio. E pode-se dizer que já estava mais para lá do que para cá (não podemos culpá-lo. Fizemos concentração a tarde toda).

- Late. Hahahaha.

Eu e Almofadinhas trocamos olhares.

- Latidos? Cães?... Porque chamamos Sirius de cachorro? - direcionou a última pergunta a mim, que o olhava sem graça.

- Por que teve que ser o Remus e não eu _de novo_? - resmungou Frank com a voz esganiçada. - Estou me cansando disso!

Hã?

Sirius bufou.

- Já tivemos essa discussão. Não me aborreça.

- Tá, da última vez eu entendi - ponderou ele - mas não consigo entender agora! Lily nem sequer está aqui!

- Lily ainda não chegou? - perguntei curioso.

- Não, ela está perambulando aí pela festa - respondeu Almofadinhas. - Veio me dar um abraço de feliz aniversário, mas murmurou algo sobre não demorar muito. Que namorada chata você foi arrumar, hein, Pontas?

Preferi ignorar aquele comentário mentiroso.

- Acho que vou procurá-la - falei para Aluado, Almofadinhas e Frank.

- Faz bem - comentou Frank. - Se você continuar sem agir, colocará os propósitos do Clube em sério risco...

- Frank, do que você está falando? - indaguei. Não estava entendendo nada. Toda vez que Frank chegava perto, eles tinham esses diálogos estranhos. Eu hein.

- _É, Frank, do que você está falando? _- repetiu Almofadinhas com uma voz falsamente gentil, que na verdade soava ameaçadora. Deu um soco no ombro de Frank.

Aluado encarava Frank com impaciência.

- Ah, é claro - sorriu Frank sem graça. - Sutileza.

- É uma das virtudes que você não possui - completou Almofadinhas, nervoso.

- Vai lá, Pontas - encorajou Aluado.

Dando de ombros, saí de perto do bar e percorri toda a extensão da casa de Sirius para ver se encontrava Lily. Não havia sinal dela por perto.

Então me ocorreu onde ela poderia estar. É claro! Na pista de dança improvisada!

Não deu outra: foi só olhar para aquela direção e topei com ela, que, como sempre, estava muito bonita. E, se tinha uma coisa que Lily sabia fazer bem, era dançar. Observei de longe seus movimentos às vezes delicados, às vezes rápidos, às vezes algum passo esquisito que faziam ela e Marlene rirem; o importante é que ela, como sempre, esbanjava charme e sensualidade.

Além disso, estava muito bem vestida. Esses dias ela tagarelou sem parar sobre uma técnica inglesa chamada _layering, _que as mulheres usavam no inverno para se vestir sem que ficassem parecendo feias ou gordas por causa da quantidade de roupas e que, ao mesmo tempo, as protegiam do frio cortante.

Complicadinhas essas mulheres, vou te contar.

Por isso, imaginei que provavelmente Lily vestia sutiã (né?, até porque, tinha _algum _volume ali, e se ela usava aquela roupa toda, algo tinha que ocupar espaço...), e uma blusa segunda pele. Por cima, outra blusa básica de cashmere lisa. Cobrindo essa última, Lily ainda vestia um suéter e um cachecol arrumado de uma forma despojada. Provavelmente estava usando algum sobretudo, mas o tinha deixado em algum cabide, já que o aquecimento do apartamento estava numa temperatura legal. Nas pernas (aquelas pernas... Deuses!), short e apenas uma meia calça (pois é, como alguém coloca 1001 peças na parte de cima e quase nada na de baixo?), e uma bota sem salto marrom de couro.

Sim, estou passando muito tempo com Lily. Sim, estou aprendendo tudo sobre a elegante moda do inverno inglês por estar passando tanto tempo com Lily. Sim, queria poder tirar todas essas roupas dela agora e...

- James! - sorriu logo ela. _Lily_. Havia se aproximado tão de repente, e eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que nem a notei chegar...

Seu sorriso era deslumbrante. Apesar da penumbra e da má iluminação, que contava com poucas luzes, conferindo ao ambiente um ar sedutor, eu podia ver seu sorriso com clareza. E ele era lindo.

Seus olhos também se destacavam, mesmo naquela confusão de luzes coloridas da boate fajuta para todo o lado. Eram como se estivessem num tom de verde leve, alegre, divertido; na medida certa.

Seu rosto não deixava a desejar. Lily era toda linda... Sempre me surpreendia como ela conseguia ser mais e mais linda aos meus olhos, a cada dia que passava.

E o cabelo, a moldura daquele rosto com o qual eu sempre sonhava, caía suavemente por seus ombros, formando pequenos cachos. (Além disso, estavam sedosos e bonitos. Lily havia dito que a maioria dos cabelos costumava ser crespo, devido a umidade do ar, as chuvas e todas aquelas coisas que não me lembro agora por estar prestando atenção em seus peitos).

- Boa noite, Lil - saudei-a sorrindo também. - Tá curtindo a festa?

"_Tá curtindo a festa"_? Não, sério? De tudo o que eu podia dizer... Pessoas apaixonadas são muito bobas.

Lily riu descontraída.

- Estou! Você também, pelo que eu vejo - comentou ela com os olhos de censura na direção do meu copo. - Espero que não esteja tomando nada muito forte.

- Isso tudo é amor, Lily? - brinquei.

- Preocupação - corrigiu ela séria. - Não quero que nada de mau aconteça a você, principalmente porque você está de carro e...

- Você quer carona, é isso? - indaguei confuso. Ela estava insinuando que a bebida poderia me atrapalhar a dirigir e que estava com medo por isso. Será que era carona mesmo que queria?

Lily riu da minha cara.

- Não, bobo - ela me tocou no ombro e fez carinho de leve com o polegar. - Mas bebida e direção não combinam. _Se beber, não dirija! _- brincou ela com uma piscadela, imitando um slogan famoso de alguma propaganda de bebida alcóolica.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não vou beber muito mais.

- Acho bom - comentou mandona.

E então um silêncio desagradável se instalou entre nós. Eu juro que queria convidá-la para dançar, mas tinha medo de sua resposta. Por motivos totalmente cabíveis.

_Baile de fim de ano de Hogwarts High, 2011 _

_O verão era a estação preferida de James. Permitia que as mulheres se vestissem com a menor quantidade de roupas possível, o que era muito estimulante. E Hogwarts High era cheio de gostosas em potencial._

_E James era cheio de vontade de ficar com cada uma delas._

_Seus olhos de caçador percorreram todo o salão. Era o momento em que Dumbledore estava discursando sobre o ano letivo que passara. O que significava que todas ficavam paradas prestando atenção no diretor, e numa posição favorável a James que, como não tinha um encontro para esta noite (por pura opção), iria avaliá-las. _

_Seus olhos não demoraram a pairar sobre Lily Evans, a ruiva baixinha que o vinha intrigando. Ela sorria simpática para alguém que estava do outro lado do grande salão. Amos Diggory. Eca!_

_Não pôde deixar de notar como a ruiva estava bonita. Por mais incrível que parecesse, seu vestido vermelho e discreto, apesar de muitíssimo elegante, era um dos mais comportados. Apesar de ter as costas nuas, ele cobria até seus pés. E marcava a fina cintura de Lily, além de evidenciar e delinear suas coxas e sua bunda, a parte mais interessante, na opinião do Maroto._

_Pena que ela fosse dona de uma personalidade tão intempestiva, pensou James com remorso. Podiam se divertir muito juntos. Mas ela estava com essa mania irritante de negar qualquer coisa que ele propusesse. Até mesmo trabalho em grupo!_

_Isso não o impediu de falar com ela, algumas horas depois, quando todo mundo já estava muito louco e a pista de dança cheia e Lily sentada em uma das mesas, conversando animadamente com a Professora McGonagall. (Isso sim é ser esquisita)._

_- Boa noite, Professora McGonagall - saudou cortês quando se aproximou da mesa das duas. De forma galanteadora, olhou para Lily: - Boa noite, Evans. _

_A Professora assentiu._

_- Acho melhor deixá-los sozinhos - disse antes de sorrir para Lily e deixar a mesa._

_Lily bufou, muitíssimo irritada. Preferia a companhia da professora um milhão de vezes._

_- Eu disse "boa noite", Evans._

_- Eu não sou surda, Potter - replicou zangada. _

_- Então é mal educada. Por que não me respondeu? - James exigiu saber. Ora! Vira em paz, em busca de uma trégua e levava patadas. Impressionante._

_- Porque eu não quis._

_James riu._

_É. Rir parecia ser a melhor saída._

_- Vamos começar com o pé direito - propôs educado. Um sorriso simpático brincava em seus lábios. - Boa noite, Evans._

_- Boa noite, Potter - Lily respondeu com um suspiro. Soava impaciente._

_- Que tal irmos dançar?_

_Lily esboçou um grande sorriso para ele. _

_James vibrou internamente. FINALMENTE! Havia ganhado a garota! Aleluia! _

_Iria pedir para a banda tocar alguma música em sua homenagem. Talvez alguma marcha heroica. Ou Queen estaria bom. "We're the champions, my friend..."._

_- Que tal... não? - sugeriu Lily quando seu sorriso passou de alegre a maléfico. - E não volte a falar comigo!_

_E então saiu batendo o pé. Ia ao encontro de Amos Diggory, para o nojo de James. Essa foi por pouco! _

A mão de Lily e seu olhar insistente me trouxeram de volta à realidade. Me lembrei com alívio que aquela memória havia sido no ano passado. Eu era outro. Lily era outra (graças a Deus).

E ainda assim não consegui acreditar quando ela disse, animada, assim que as batidas de _Feel So Close_, do Calvin Harris, começou a tocar:

- Vamos dançar!

E me puxou em direção à pista de dança.

**I feel so close to you right now** (Me sinto tão próximo de você neste momento)  
**It's a force field** (É um campo de força)  
**I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal** (Me apaixono a todo momento, como um grande negócio)  
**Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like** (Seu amor cai sobre mim, me rodeia como)  
**A** **waterfall** (Uma cachoeira)

Lily havia me levado para perto de onde todos estavam. Aluado, Alice, Almofadinhas e Marlene olharam estranho quando viram Lily se aproximar me puxando pela mão.

**And there's no stopping us right now **(E não há nada que nos faça parar agora)

**I feel so close to you right now **(Eu sinto-me tão perto de você agora)

Então ela começou a dançar, sem se preocupar com nada ao seu redor, apenas seguindo o ritmo da música. Como eu estava meio parado, Lily achou que deveria me animar e, para a minha maior surpresa, ela apoiou as mãos na lateral do meu abdome. E começou a balançar a cabeça, animada, sorrindo, descontraída. Seu corpo toda movia-se em perfeita sincronia, e eu comecei a me mexer também. Ou a pelo menos tentar. Mas eu era muito idiota, então o máximo que conseguia fazer era umas palhaçadas, como prender a respiração com o dedo no nariz e fingir estar mergulhando, pular junto a ela e mexer a minha cabeça de um jeito imbecil.

**I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like  
A waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now**

A música era muito animada, e logo eu estava tão descontraído quanto Lily. Apesar de perceber que caíam muitos olhares curiosos sobre nós dois, coloquei as mãos na cintura dela também e comecei a fazer algum movimento semelhante ao dela, que dançava como se estivesse requebrando até o chão.

Suas mãos, então, deixaram a minha cintura, e seus braços circundaram meu pescoço. Aquele era um gesto que exigia mais contato e proximidade física. Como ela sorria alegre em todos os momentos, achei que ela não fosse relutar em ficar mais perto de mim. E não estava errado; ela não hesitou e se aproximou também.

Continuamos a dançar. Ela de um jeito sedutor e envolvente, e eu sem saber o que fazer, apenas adorando a sensação de tê-la nos braços, de sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Bom, talvez até demais...

- Tire a mão daí - resmungou ela (rindo) quando "acidentalmente" deixei uma das mãos na cintura dela escorregar até sua bunda.

- Não está mais aqui quem fez isso.

Ela sorriu debochada.

Lily era muito divertida quando estava animada. Ela se deixou levar totalmente. Bagunçava os cabelos (de um jeito sexy, cof cof), mexia seus braços, requebrava (!), entre outras coisas.

Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de fazer aquilo.

**And there's no stopping us right now**

Nunca beijá-la pareceu uma ideia tão palpável, tão concreta. Ela estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. Os olhos verdes me encaravam, curiosos. Os lábios repuxados num sorriso um tanto quanto maroto.

Lily nunca esteve tão envolvente quanto agora. Nós estávamos _tão _perto. Sem distância alguma. A não ser a distância imposta pela própria Lily.

Ela não era boba. Certamente percebeu que meus olhos a encaravam de uma forma diferente; o meu olhar sempre me entregava. Passara de divertido e amigo a um olhar apaixonado, envolvido, enlouquecido. Ela com certeza notara a mudança.

Ergui uma das mãos até seu rosto e acariciei sua têmpora.

**And there's no stopping us right now**

Seu sorriso se desmanchou _imediatamente_. Agora os olhos dela demonstravam algo como... pavor? Medo?

Que lisonjeiro saber que a garota que você ama, que você está louco para beijar... tem _medo _de você. Ou da ideia de te beijar.

Meu polegar acariciou a bochecha dela e traçaram o caminho até seus lábios.

- É AGORA! - gritou alguém cuja voz eu não conseguia distinguir. Provavelmente Sirius.

Quando toquei seu lábio, ela virou o rosto.

**And there's no stopping us right now**

Deixei minha mão cair e se soltar de seu abraço aconchegante um tanto quanto transtornado.

Abaixei a cabeça para não vê-la me deixar sozinho na pista de dança.

**I feel so close to you right now**

E tão repentino quanto tinha sido seu movimento de me trazer para cá, ela foi embora. Saiu correndo.

As batidas da música já não tinham mais significado.

Suspirei.

Será que Pettigrew já havia trazido o uísque?

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Por que diabos estava tão QUENTE?!

Eu estava toda arrepiada. E ainda assim estava sentindo um calor insuportável.

"Cego é aquele que não quer ver", dissera papai há algumas semanas enquanto conversávamos sobre (surpresa!) James Potter. Acho que quem precisava de óculos sou eu, e não ele.

Talvez por isso tivesse saído correndo da pista de dança sem olhar para trás. Certamente não queria encará-lo; ele devia estar chateado. E com razão.

Quão cega eu ainda era?

- Lily - chamou Marlene arfando. Tinha me seguido da "boate" até onde eu estava agora, no lado oposto da mesa de bebidas, onde praticamente todos os garotos da festa estavam reunidos. - O que aconteceu?

Suspirei.

- Não sei - respondi depois de alguns segundos.

- Estava todo mundo na maior expectativa - brincou ela sorridente. - Sirius até gritou "É AGORA!".

- Eu ouvi - comentei abrindo um sorriso sem graça.

- E por que não foi? - questionou ela. - O beijo, quero dizer.

Fiz silêncio. Eu mesma não sabia.

- Acho que eu não queria que fosse assim - concluí depois de pensar um pouco. O _primeiro _beijo com uma pessoa que eu realmente gostasse de verdade - e, incrivelmente, James parecia ocupar o primeiro lugar dessa lista - não deveria acontecer em uma festa, no calor do momento, por mera curtição. Apesar de acreditar que James não iria levar um possível relacionamento adiante, eu pensava que, se fosse para realmente ficar com ele, só se fosse sério. Não estava disposta a me arriscar por pouco.

Além disso... Eu acho que gosto dele. Já venho pensando nisso há um tempinho.

Afinal, o que mais explica a saudade que eu sinto quando ele está longe? Ou a vontade de estar sempre por perto? Ou o fato de ele ser o único que me faz rir de qualquer coisa, o único com quem eu realmente consigo relaxar? Ou, ainda, o único que desperta sensações que eu nunca havia sentido antes?

Como quando dançamos, minutos atrás... Suspirei.

O que eu podia _aceitar_, no entanto - com relutância - era que eu havia gostado do nosso contato físico de agora. É que eu tinha adorado estar em seus braços, adorado o movimento dos nossos corpos em conjunto, adorado o seu toque singelo no meu rosto. Adorado que ele estivesse ali.

A verdade é que eu adorava toda a doçura de James. Ele era sempre tão gentil, tão doce. E eu vinha sentindo tantas saudades dele quando estava longe.

Passei os dedos de leve pela minha bochecha, trilhando a mesma trajetória que os dedos de James haviam percorrido há poucos minutos. Minha pele formigou sob seu toque. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando os dedos dele estiveram ali, tão próximos dos meus lábios (e na minha bunda. Hahaha, brincadeirinha).

Embora muito simbólico e muito pobre, comparado com o que o toque poderia ter sido se eu tivesse permitido, ele fora suficiente. Suficiente para me fazer perceber um milhão de coisas.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Era tão difícil admitir que ele havia vencido. Logo ele. Aquele garoto tão... presunçoso, tão metido, tão arrogante, tão infantil... Se bem que ele tinha se transformado. Não era mais um biltre por completo. (Só metade. Haha). Era doce, era delicado, era atencioso... Era tudo o que eu queria.

- Acho que você está percebendo que gosta dele nesse momento - brincou Lene. - Lil, não me olhe assim. Não sei por que você acha que isso é uma coisa tão ruim, sinceramente.

- Lene - bufei - eu e _Sev _tínhamos o "Clubinho Anti Potter". Pode ser pior do que isso?

- E era _tão_ popular que vocês eram os únicos membros. _E_ fundador e co-fundadora.

- Não interessa - desconversei. - Eu sempre tive todos os motivos para detestá-lo... Eu sempre disse que detestei... E agora...

- A língua é o chicote do corpo - debochou ela. - Ah, Lil, pense pelo lado bom: você sabe que ele gosta de você também. E vocês ficarão juntos agora! Você terá um namorado, olha que irado! É superlegal! Menos quando você namora um porco que não limpa os ouvidos, mas tudo bem.

Aquele pensamento me dava vontade de vomitar, na realidade. Como eu podia namorar aquele garoto imbecil?

Me repreendi mentalmente. Acho que já está na hora de admitir que a imbecil da história sou eu, e que ele mudou e não é mais a pessoa de antes.

Então a culpa caía sobre _meus _ombros. No fundo, eu sabia que _eu _era teimosa o bastante para não admitir que gostava dele também.

Na verdade, consigo pensar em duas abordagens para fazer isso:

a) "Saudações. Um prazer vê-lo, como sempre. Gostaria de lhe falar. Obrigada pela atenção. Bom, _sr. Potter_... Trata-se de uma bela noite, notou? De fato, os raios lunares estão com uma intensidade peculiar. (Hã? Intensidade peculiar?!). Irá interferir no fenômeno das marés, que, por sua vez, intervém na gravidez das mulheres. Enfim. Perdoe-me pela indelicadeza. Gostaria de te comunicar que a recíproca de seu suposto sentimento é verdadeira. Passar bem."

Analisei. Não parecia tão mal assim...

Só a ponto de ele me achar uma aberração e nunca mais querer me ver.

Então talvez eu possa pensar em alguma outra coisa.

b) "E AÊ, FERA! Como é que você tá?! Tudo beleza? Irado! Tenho uma parada mais irada ainda pra te dizer, mano. Tô gostando de você, olha que maneiraaaaassoooo! O que acha disso?! Filé, né?!"

Talvez eu devesse acrescentar a essa última: "Ah, e vamos lá fora fumar um baseado juntos para oficializar a nossa união."

MEU DEUS! Eu sou RIDÍCULA. Eu tenho _pena_ de mim.

- Lene, o que eu faço?! - pedi chorosa ao pegar em suas mãos.

- Só você pode responder isso, Lil.

**Narração: **Sirius Black

Minha festa estava demais!

- VIRA, VIRA, VIRA, VIRA! - gritamos para Gilderoy, que estava prestes a beber um litro de cerveja de vez.

Gargalhamos quando ele começou a se engasgar feito louco e, principalmente, quando ele colocou a garrafa no chão, soltou um grande arroto e ergueu os braços, vitorioso.

- AÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos os garotos estavam comemorando ali. Menos um.

O mais idiota da festa.

Pontas.

- Ei, Sirius, pra onde você tá indo? Volta aqui, cara! - chamou Diggory animado. Na verdade, ele não falara com tanta clareza, então acho que foi isso que ele disse... Ah, esses bêbados.

- Já volto.

Diggory fez menção de me seguir.

- Ei, cara. Não me acompanhe que eu não sou novela. _Ciao_.

Andei até onde Pontas estava curtindo uma solidão, do outro lado do salão.

- Ei, brow, o que aconteceu? - abracei seus ombros de um jeito amigável. - Quer me contar o que houve?

- Lily - murmurou Pontas emburrado.

- Ah, bom - disse dando de ombros. - Já devia estar acostumado.

- Dessa vez, ela me magoou de verdade - disse ele sério. Mentalmente, projetei um grande coro de "Gaaaaay! Ultra gaaaaaay!" para cantar para ele, mas imaginei que ele não fosse ficar muito feliz com aquilo. Então me contentei em dizer, sarcástico:

- Deu pra perceber. Ei, é coca cola aí no seu copo?

Ele assentiu. Que _loser_. Bebendo _coca cola_ numa festa tão bem servida como essa... Nem Regulus cometeria tal crime. Falando nisso, estava na hora de mandar Peter Pettigrew alimentá-lo. Reg devia estar com fome, sede e necessidade de oxigênio, já que estava preso na despensa da casa há algumas horas.

- Darei um ultimato a ela - concluiu James ainda sério. - Ou ela admite que gosta de mim e que quer ficar comigo de vez ou acabou. Eu não aguento mais esse sofrimento... Ela vai se decidir de vez e pronto. Se quiser ficar comigo, ótimo. Se não... - James não chegou a completar a frase, com medo do que poderia acontecer caso esse plano nada brilhante dele trouxesse consequências desagradáveis.

Encarei James sério. Lily pode até gostar dele, mas, se ela ainda não percebeu e, principalmente, se ela ainda não admitiu, ela com certeza não vai ceder àquela chantagem.

- _Au contraire, mon ami - _ falei brincando. Mas ele me olhava impaciente. - Não sei se isso é o mais saudável a fazer, Pontas. Pensa bem. As coisas estão começando a caminhar... Você não quer estragá-las assim, quer? Dê um tempinho para Lily, cara, você mais do que ninguém sabe como ela é teimosa. Ela não vai cair nessa.

- _Mais_? - ele questionou debochado. - _Mais _tempo, Almofadinhas? Impossível.

- Não a pressione, Pontas, você vai se arrepender se o fizer - avisei pela última vez. James balançou a cabeça, deixando clara a sua resposta. - Depois não diga que não avisei.

**Narração: **James Potter

Lily acha que eu sou uma criança. Só isso explica o fato de ela ficar encarando pelo canto do olho, apreensiva e preocupada, sem tentar me deixar notar. Apesar de eu não encará-la de volta - talvez só um pouquinho... -, assim que meu olhar caía sobre ela, ela se virava.

Estávamos nisso há 53 minutos.

Toda essa situação me deixou um tanto irrequieto. Eu estou, acima de tudo, _cansado _de correr atrás de Lily. Eu mudei, como ela exigiu. Eu me tornei amigo dela. E, em troca, ela não conseguia se decidir, e ficava me fazendo sofrer com sua maldita indecisão.

Tomando coragem pelo menos uma vez na vida (quando se trata de sentimentos, Lily é assim: muito mal resolvida), ela se aproximou devagar, a passos lentos, procurando avaliar a minha reação.

Esperei-a chegar com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ok... Vou te confessar uma coisa - sorriu divertida. Lily me olhou como quem esperava um sorriso ou algum cumprimento caloroso. Permaneci sério e com a sobrancelha erguida. - Estou usando dois sutiãs! - ela riu, por fim.

AHÁ! EU SABIA! EU SABIA!

Tinha volume demais ali... Se os peitos dela eram tão pequenos quanto diziam (e, pelo andar da carruagem, acho que nunca descobrirei isso), não fazia sentido ela ficar com um peitão com todas aquelas roupas de frio.

- Que legal, hein - murmurei sério e debochado.

Mas Lily não pareceu se abalar com a minha súbita frieza e tomou a cadeira ao meu lado, em um balcão de bebidas que tinha no fundo da varanda de Sirius.

- Você me disse que não ia beber - ela apontou séria.

- É só coca cola - respondi ainda seco. - Quer experimentar, _mãe_? - indaguei quando ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado. Tentava soar o mais irônico e impaciente possível.

Lily me olhou preocupada.

- James... - ela começou num sussurro. Toda sua expressão estava triste; ela parecia sensibilizada. Num gesto ousado, Lily ergueu sua mão e segurou a minha, que repousava sobre a mesa. - Eu imagino que esteja chateado. Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter te dado aquela corda toda...

QUÊ?!

- Então _esse _é o seu arrependimento, Lily? - questionei com raiva. - Você ter me "dado corda"?

Lily engoliu em seco, mas não soltou sua mão da minha.

- Sim - prosseguiu. - Eu não deveria ter... iludido você. Sobre as minhas intenções. Desculpe... desculpe passar a impressão errada.

- Você não me passou a impressão errada - discordei rápido. Estava com cada vez mais raiva dela. _Como _Lily podia dizer isso? Me _iludir_? _Passar a impressão errada_? Como se eu estivesse aos pés dela! Como se fosse um idiota esperançoso que só esperasse _ela _dizer que sim ou que não. Como se estivesse à sua disposição, a seu bel-prazer. - _Você _está com a impressão errada. Sobre você mesma. Ou acha que eu sou burro o suficiente pra não notar?

- Notar o quê? - perguntou apreensiva e curiosa. - Eu não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça cheia de titica - brincou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Não se faça de desentendia - repliquei irritado. - Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

- Não sei, não - rebateu também irritada. Lily começou a corar.

- Foi o que eu disse aquele dia, Lily. Você gosta de mim também - falei calmo. - Só é muito orgulhosa para admitir.

Lily cerrou os dentes, visivelmente zangada.

- Você é mesmo _muito _arrogante!

- E você é _muito_ teimosa!

Ela suspirou.

- O que está acontecendo com você?! - quis saber Lily. Soava frustrada. - Por que está fazendo essas perguntas, James? E por que está me tratando tão mal assim? Por que está tão frio... seco... Não é o James que eu conheço - lamentou-se.

- Talvez, Lily - falei com mais paciência - eu já esteja de saco cheio disso.

- Não fale assim - pediu ela. - Eu... eu gosto tanto de você, James. Às vezes você consegue ser bem idiota - sorriu, acariciando minha mão - mas, na outra parte do tempo - suspirou - você é... é...

- Não está encontrando adjetivos para descrever tamanha perfeição? - sorri pela primeira vez para ela, que sorriu de volta. Talvez estivéssemos chegando a algum lugar! Eu sabia! Lily, no fundo, iria admitir os seus sentimentos por mim, iríamos nos beijar, daqui a alguns anos casar, e daí mais uns anos nomear o nosso primeiro filho como (Nome Que Lily Escolhesse) James Potter...

- É único - prosseguiu. - Mas...

Ah, não. Sempre tem o "mas". Amaldiçoado seja aquele que inventou essa maldita palavra!

- Deixa esse "mas" pra lá - ri nervoso. - Quem precisa de um "mas", não é, Lily?

- Mas é que...

- Sem mas - disse a ela, feliz e sorridente. - Lily, eu te amo. Eu não vejo a hora de ficar com você e...

A expressão de Lily mudou da água para o vinho.

Será que eu havia dito algo errado?

Ah, claro que eu havia.

- Então é isso? _FICAR_?

- Bom, sim - respondi sem entender _onde _ela queria chegar. Ela tinha dito que gostava muito de mim, certo? _Certo_? - Qual é o problema nisso? Você não quer ficar comigo também?

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA NISSO?! - explodiu ela. - EU VENHO AQUI, DIGO QUE GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ ME RESPONDE QUE SÓ QUER FICAR COMIGO!

- Abaixe o tom de voz, Lily - pedi bravo quando notei que todos já estavam direcionando os olhares para nós. - Está chamando a atenção da festa inteira.

- NÃO INTERESSA! - retrucou furiosa. A mão delicada que acariciava a minha havia se afastado com rapidez. - EU NÃO _GOSTO _DE VOCÊ _NESSE _SENTIDO - irrompeu. Lily estava cada vez mais vermelha. Suas bochechas estavam totalmente coradas. - E CERTAMENTE NUNCA DISSE QUE QUERIA _FICAR _COM VOCÊ!

- Não precisava nem dizer - dei de ombros. - Está estampado nos seus olhos, por mais que você não admita.

- ARROGANTE!

- QUER SABER? - elevei meu tom de voz, como ela havia feito. Me levantei bruscamente da cadeira. - EU ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO DE CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ. _CHEIO_! JÁ DEU!

- ÓTIMO - berrou Lily, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- EU NÃO DISSE QUE QUERIA _FICAR _COM VOCÊ UMA VEZ SÓ - continuei a gritar, com muita raiva. - EU QUIS DIZER FICAR JUNTO! MEU DEUS! VOCÊ É TÃO INTELIGENTE PARA ALGUMAS COISAS E _TÃO... _TEIMOSA PARA OUTRAS! Eu... eu já te mostrei isso de todas as formas possíveis - finalizei com um suspiro pesado. - Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Não foi... não foi o suficiente - comentou ela, sentando-se novamente e se encolhendo.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lily - falei para ela, a voz entrecortada. - Eu _realmente _acreditava que... íamos dar certo, entende?

- James...

Ergui a mão, sinalizando para que ela esperasse.

- Você me faz sofrer muito - prossegui. - No início, eu realmente fui um idiota... Só queria você porque você tinha sido a primeira a me dar um fora. Mas, com o passar do tempo, eu notei que você tinha razão sobre algumas coisas - sorri triste. - Como me gabar sobre o time, ou correr atrás das garotas. Normalmente, eu deduzi que, se parasse de fazer aquilo, iria te atrair... Não surtiu efeito. Então comecei a correr atrás de você como um maluco. Você virou uma espécie de desafio, uma obsessão. Um pouquinho depois eu compreendi que não era _só _um desafio... Eu estava fascinado por você. Fazia de tudo para te agradar... Tentava ser agradável, na medida do possível. E _nada_. Nenhuma reação diferente, nem mesmo o seu respeito. - Era bom por para fora toda a agonia que ela havia me feito passar. - Nada do que eu fazia parecia fazer com que você se dispusesse a ao menos me ouvir. Até que eu percebi que realmente havia mudado, como você insistia que eu deveria... E você nunca deu valor algum a nada disso. Até que eu tive a chance, é claro, de me aproximar. E ter sido seu amigo, nessas últimas semanas, Lily... A convivência com você, as horas de conversa por celular, mensagem, até Skype - sorri - tudo... Tudo isso só confirmou o que eu já sabia que sentia.

A cabeça de Lily estava abaixada e, sua respiração, num ritmo diferente do normal.

Mas eu sabia que não deveria me _iludir_.

- Mas... Apesar de... amar você - fiz uma pequena pausa quando seus olhos me encaravam, vulneráveis - eu não aguento mais isso - falei, por fim. - Você me faz sofrer muito com... com essa rejeição. Eu não aguento mais, Lily. Você sabe a ansiedade que eu sinto toda vez que você está por perto? Dá um aperto no coração, sabe... Não poder te abraçar ou te beijar como eu quero. Eu sei que isso soou muito gay - brinquei com ela, porque imaginava que isso estava sendo totalmente constrangedor não só para mim, como para ela também. Mas Lily não riu. - Mas é verdade. E eu tenho tantas expectativas de ficar com você... É meio sufocante. E eu me privo de tantas coisas para te mostrar que eu realmente gosto de você, e eu mudei tanto, só pra te mostrar tudo isso... Aparentemente, não é o suficiente - acrescentei com ironia. - E, acima de tudo, estou cansado de lutar por _nós _dois _sozinho_.

Lily permaneceu muda.

- É... Muito bem colocado - falei com deboche. Estava com raiva. Eu fazia o discurso do século e ela nem mesmo respondia. Ou seja, isso não valeu de nada. Nada do que eu disse fez algum sentido algum para ela. - Estou certo mesmo. Entre nós dois, é _você _que não muda, Lily. _Você_.

- Não diga isso - ela disse, finalmente, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. A voz saiu meio trêmula e seu aspecto, era, acima de tudo, fragilizado. - Certas coisas são... difíceis para mim.

Ri. Não porque era engraçado, mas porque estava com raiva.

- Minha querida - disse com sarcasmo - _difícil _é _você_. Ou essa situação toda, pela qual estou passando por nenhum motivo, já que você não consegue nem me responder direito.

- Não fale assim - exigiu com a voz mais firme. - Você não pode simplesmente dar um basta quando quiser.

- Ah, não posso?! Que engraçado. Durante todo esse tempo, você teve todos os seus rompantes e sempre _eu _que tinha que te respeitar...

- Você não sabe como eu me sinto - disse por fim, séria. - Ou como eu me sentia. Ou, ainda, como é _difícil _lidar com certos...

- Sentimentos? - questionei. - É, acho que entendi essa parte, Lily.

- Por que... Por que você está sendo tão agressivo? - indagou com a voz abafada.

- Como eu disse antes, Lily - respondi com um suspiro final - eu acho que estou cansado.

Chega. Ela já deixou bem claro que não quer ficar comigo e que não tenho chances com ela. E não adianta forçá-la. Eu não tenho mais disposição para isso. Chega! Se ela não me quer... Eu irei esquecê-la.

Peguei meu copo de coca cola, que não era lá grandes coisas, e me levantei da cadeira. Apesar de sentir os olhos abatidos de Lily me acompanhar enquanto me afastava, não olhei para trás. E, mesmo sabendo que ela não escutaria, fiz questão de murmurar em alto e bom som quando me aproximei de Sirius:

- Almofadinhas! Estou de volta.

Foi o coro mais alto da festa.

- AÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!

O resto da noite passou num borrão. Pettigrew havia, de fato, trazido o uísque.

* * *

E então? *-* hih. Bom, achei legal o fato de o James dar uma prensada nela logo quando ela estava chegando lá e começando a admitir o que tá acontecendo. Nem eu aguento mais a teimosia dessa Lily, pqp. Já perdi todos os argumentos quando escrevo a parte dela, porque sério, não tem como negar o James! ._. kkk e ele também não é de ferro, né? particularmente, eu teria partido para agressão física u_u

façam uma autora feliz e deixem uma reviewww! kk


	10. Capítulo 9

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!**

Tudo bem? *uu* kkk espero que tenham tido um bom natal e uma boa virada! (: e que estejam tendo um bom descanso/férias agora em janeiro. afinal, não há nada melhor do que o verão e esse clima de praia, né? é tããããooooo booommmm! pena que eu mesma não esteja aproveitando muito dele agora, já que desde ontem tá chovendo feito louco aqui no meu estado kkkkk

bom, **_MUITO OBRIGADA_****!**pelas reviews, por terem seguido, favoritado, etc! um obrigada especial a vocês, lulys potter, mariazinhaencrenca, evellyn rodrigues, miss p jackson, e darling padfoot e lu higurashi potter! obrigada de todo o coração! :333

bem, esperam que curtam esse capítulo rss pra quem já leu A Mediadora, ele fará um pouquinho mais de sentido... auahuahua BOA LEITURA!

**CAPÍTULO 9 - AQUELE COM A MUDANÇA**

(_narração em terceira pessoa_)

James se remexia na cama. Era tarde da noite e lá estava ele, tentando não pensar em Lily. No entanto, quanto mais esforço fazia, menos conseguia afastá-la de seus pensamentos.

_Girl I think about it every night and day_

_Garota, eu penso nisso toda noite e dia_

_I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love_

_Eu sou viciado e quero saltar para dentro do seu amor_

_I wouldn't wanna have it any other way_

_Eu não gostaria de tê-la de outra forma_

_I'm addicted and i just can't get enough_

_Eu sou viciado e eu não posso ter o suficiente_

Pensava em Lily o tempo todo desde a falsa festa de aniversário de Sirius. Não pretendia tê-la colocado naquela situação; não queria tê-la feito escolher daquela forma. Mas não se arrependia. Sofria muito pela garota não gostar dele da mesma forma e não querer ficar com ele... Sofria mais do que admitia para os amigos e os pais, que achavam que logo ele ficaria melhor.

Por um lado, aquilo era bom. Lily finalmente o havia libertado.

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo ter suficiente_

Restava seguir em frente, já que Lily nunca cederia.

_Honey got a sexy all steamin_

_Querida você tem um jeito sexy pegando fogo_

_She givin hotness a new meanin_

_Ela dá ao seu jeito quente um novo significado_

_Perfection mama you gleamin_

_Menina, você tem um brilho perfeito_

_Inception you got a brother dreamin dreamin_

_De inicio você estar acima de um sonho, sonhando_

Por algum motivo, contudo, James não conseguia agir daquela forma. Não sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez na vida. Sempre fora tão bem resolvido, sempre soube o que queria... E sempre fora tão confiante. O que mais doía, na opinião dele, era ter acreditado que ele e Lily ficariam juntos. Era ter nutrido um milhão de expectativas sobre os dois, ter feito diversos planos... A amava muito. E esse não era o tipo de sentimento que se esquecia da noite para o dia.

Maldita Lily Evans.

James socou o travesseiro. Nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se ela não fosse tão complicada.

_Damn baby i'm feignin_

_Droga, baby eu estou fingindo_

_I'm trynna holler at you, i'm screamin_

_Estou tentando falar com você, eu estou gritando_

_Let me love you down this evenin_

_Deixe-me te amar esta noite_

Como de costume, Lily estava deitada no pufe de sua pequena varanda, e, no seu colo, estava Fox, seu gato que, no momento, tirava um cochilo gostoso. Enquanto acariciava os pelos do bichinho, Lily invejou o gato. Ele não tinha que lidar com nada complicado, muito menos romances, ou sentimentos. A vida de Fox se resumia a receber carinho dela, beber leite, correr atrás de novelos de lã, evitar os cachorros e, quando algum mal o acometia, vomitar bolas de pêlo. Mas e a de Lily? Consistia numa árdua e disciplinada rotina, entre a escola, o tênis e tantos outros afazeres que ocupavam a maior parte do seu tempo. E, no momento, seu lado sentimental parecia afetar aquilo tudo.

Culpa de James Potter. Ele era tão idiota! Por inúmeros motivos, na opinião de Lily. Mas o principal motivo era, sem dúvidas, o fato de ter afastado a garota logo após conquistá-la.

_Love you love you ya you know you are my demon_

_Te amo te amo você sabe que é meu demônio_

Lily admitia não ter colaborado, afinal, ela era realmente teimosa e orgulhosa. E indecisa. _E_ não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos... Principalmente aqueles que desconhecia. E o que ela sentia por James era certamente novo e desconhecido; e a ideia de explorar o novo território em que _James Potter _tinha mais importância do que ela mesma era uma ideia muito perigosa.

Lily pensou novamente em James, com mais carinho agora. Nas duas últimas semanas, que antecederam o natal, eles mal haviam se falado. Não que James fosse mal educado, ou a ignorasse; muito pelo contrário. Ele era gentil e educado, mas era muito notável que a atenção e a dedicação que ele prestava a ela não estavam mais ali.

E era disso que ela sentia mais falta. Sem contar com o próprio James, é claro, que, sem sombra de dúvidas, se tornara uma peça importante no seu dia a dia.

_Girl we could form a team and_

_Menina poderíamos formar uma equipe e_

_I could be the king you could be the queen and_

_Eu poderia ser o rei, você poderia ser a rainha e_

_My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin_

_Minha mente é suja e não precisa ser limpa_

James estava cansado de tantas lamentações. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, essas mesmas lamentações preenchiam um vazio incômodo. _Por quê_? A pergunta martelava em sua cabeça mais do que qualquer coisa. Eles poderiam ser tão felizes! Ele gostava dela o suficiente para fazê-la muito feliz. E ele sabia, por mais que ela negasse... A recíproca era verdadeira.

_I love you long time so you know the meanin_

_Te amo há muito tempo para que você saiba o significado_

Será que era possível _mesmo _que Lily acreditasse que aquilo tudo era mentira?

**Narração: **Lily Evans

As duas semanas depois do "aniversário" de Sirius foram as últimas de aula. Por esse motivo, minhas amigas reclamavam que eu estava "sumida". Mas como eu assistia a mais aulas do que elas e tinha uma rotina mais cansativa, não podia gastar muito do meu tempo em atividades ociosas, como festas, por exemplo.

- Nem acredito que hoje é véspera de Natal... E que estamos de férias! - Marlene suspirou contente.

Era sábado de manhã, dia 24 de dezembro. Como Hogwarts High adotava um calendário diferente da maioria das escolas inglesas, o período letivo, as férias escolares e coisas do gênero tinham diferentes datas, e só retornaríamos às aulas no dia um de fevereiro.

- Acredite! - comemorou Alice. - E o melhor de tudo é que hoje, às 00h30, vai ter a festa do ANO!

Ergui a sobrancelha. 00h30 do dia 24 já era dia 25, não?

- Natal é uma festa que se passa com a família, Lice - falei contrariada. - Então se você tem qualquer pretensão de me arrastar para algum lugar com você, eu vou logo avisando que tô fora.

Marlene e Alice trocaram olhares culpados.

- Será a quinta edição do _Farra Noel_... Vamos, Lily! Você _adorou _no ano passado, se bem me lembro - riu Marlene.

- Quando tinha um italiano gostoso te pegando, você não se preocupou em passar o natal com sua família - resmungou Alice, cruzando os braços.

- Se você está se referindo a _Francesco -_ abri um sorriso divertido - saiba que não irá se repetir. Infelizmente, ele achou sua alma gêmea. Uma modelo francesa _qualquer_...

- Ele era tão lindo - suspirou Marlene sonhadora. - Bronzeado, forte, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos... Muito parecido com alguém que nós conhecemos. Não é, Lice?

- James tem olhos castanho-_esverdeados_ - respondi por Alice, corrigindo Marlene e me preparando para a eterna zoação que seria. - E muito engraçada a brincadeirinha de vocês.

- James está tão distante desde aquela festa do Sirius - comentou Alice. - Eu sei, você nos contou um milhão de vezes o que aconteceu, Lily, você negou ele de vez e aí ele não quer mais saber de você...

Encarei Alice, magoada. Aquilo lá era jeito de falar comigo?

- Não seja tão insensível, Alice - a repreendeu Marlene que, subindo na minha cama, deitou-se do meu lado. - Esse assunto de James está magoando Lily.

- Então por que você não pensou nisso antes de trazê-lo à tona? - replicou Alice. - Olha, Lily, eu sinto muito, mas estou com James nessa. Não foi só ele. A escola inteira, _todos_ já estavam cansados dessa situação de vocês dois. E acho que James provou, mais de uma vez, que gostava realmente de você. Se você não acreditou...

Marlene olhou para Alice com raiva.

- Alice, você está tão parecida com Frank - comentou ela com uma careta de reprovação. - Não me faça cortar laços com você também. Sério, não aguentei mais depois que descobri que ele estava passando trote pra todo mundo! E, Lil - ela sorriu para mim, alegre - bom que nós estamos solteiras mesmo! Vamos arrasar nessas férias! High five! - E ergueu a mão para eu bater.

Marlene havia traçado planos e planos para eu e ela curtirmos a nossa solteirice durante o inverno. Desde que terminara com Frank (há nove dias), estava agindo estranho. Como se estivesse mais feliz do que o normal. Mas eu conhecia muito bem esse teatrinho. Marlene podia se fazer de forte o quanto quisesse, e dizer que terminar foi a melhor solução, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, ela estava bem magoada.

- Lily está mais abatida por ter _brigado _com James do que você, que _terminou_ com Frank - observou Alice, surpresa.

- Frank era só um mero passatempo. - Estão vendo? Pura mentira! - E Lily está assim porque gosta de James, ora.

- Ei! Eu não gosto... - Mas, a julgar pelo olhar irritado que as duas me lançaram, achei que negar não surtiria efeito algum. - Não é que eu goste exatamente... - murmurei sem graça.

- Nós somos suas melhores amigas, Lily - insistiu Alice, aproximando-se de mim. - Você não deveria esconder esse tipo de coisa da gente. Vamos, admita logo!

- Não posso admitir algo que não é real - bati o pé.

- Que vontade de te dar um soco! - explodiu Marlene. - Mas tudo bem... Pelo menos isso trouxe uma coisa boa: eu voltei a sentar com Lily na aula de História Geral.

_Hogwarts High, duas semanas atrás, sala de História Geral_

_Lily entrou apressada na sala. Por pouco não estava atrasada. Teve uma surpresa quando chegou ao seu lugar e viu a cadeira ocupada por Marlene, que lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso alegre. O único problema era que sua dupla não era Marlene, e sim James, que estava recostado na cadeira de trás, ao lado de um Sirius tagarela._

_- Uai - murmurou Lily, confusa - não era você a minha dupla, James?_

_- Tá querendo, ruivinha? - perguntou Sirius, divertido. James deu uma cotovelada nele e, com um largo sorriso, respondeu Lily:_

_- Sabe como é - falou, charmoso, as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça e os braços à mostra chamando a atenção de Lily - Almofadinhas estava com saudades._

_- Ah, sim - compreendeu Lily. - E a nossa dissertação sobre o Imperialismo na África? Era para hoje. Tínhamos combinado de fazer ontem, mas você não deu notícias..._

_- Está pronta na minha mochila. Conceito "A", sem dúvida. - James fez uma careta. - E desculpe-me por não te ligar de volta. Tive algumas... distrações._

_- É claro - respirou Lily, frustrada e magoada. - É... Ok. Boa aula._

_James piscou e, sem dar muita atenção para a garota, voltou a rir de alguma coisa com Sirius._

- Remus me disse que ele está estranho - contou Alice. - Aéreo. Quando está na escola e no treino, parece estar bem. Quando está só com os dois que fica mais... triste, digamos.

- Pobres corações infelizes - riu Marlene. - Mas isso pode mudar, Lil - ela acrescentou mais séria - só depende de você.

**Narração: **Sirius Black

- Alôoo-oou, Pontas? Vou te dar uma surra homérica se você continuar jogando assim - avisei com pena do meu pobre e patético adversário. Mas James não pareceu me escutar.

Pausei o jogo, irritado.

- Não tem graça jogar assim - reclamei. - Se você já é um pato em condições normais, imagine quando está pensando na morte da bezerra...

James largou o controle com um suspiro.

- Tem razão. Me desculpe, Almofadinhas.

Arregalei os olhos em sinal de pânico. James me _dando razão_ e se _desculpando para mim_?! Algo está anormalmente errado aqui!

- É... você quer... conversar?! - ofereci meio sem graça. Como a casa dele era a minha casa também, coloquei os pés por cima da mesa de centro da sala de James, que estava jogado no outro sofá. - Podemos... falar mal de Lockhart. Ou fazer um brigadeiro. O que você quiser, desde que se sinta...melhor.

James sorriu.

- Espere só um segundo, Almofadinhas.

E se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha.

James estava muito triste ultimamente. Logicamente, eu, como melhor amigo, fiz de tudo para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Achei que seria bom que ele risse e se divertisse. E então pensei: para onde você leva as pessoas quando elas estão tristes? É claro! Para o circo!

Mas James não gostou do circo. Na verdade, foi um tanto constrangedor, porque todos pensavam que nós éramos um casal de namorados (talvez tenha a ver com o fato de eu ter comprado um grande pirulito para ele) e, quando fomos visitar os animais, James ficou parado ao lado da jaula de um bode, que comeu um pedaço do casaco dele.

Com a falha do plano um, pensei em outro local para levá-lo. Um strip club!

Também deu errado. Gina, a stripper com quem eu costumava me... relacionar, me reconheceu e exigiu que fôssemos expulsos do local pelos enormes seguranças que guardam a entrada. Foi engraçado... Menos na parte em que ficamos cheirando a ovo podre durante três dias, pois os seguranças acharam que seria muito divertido nos jogar num lixão.

Como a minha mente brilhante não tem limites, resolvi buscar ajuda em alguma outra fonte.

_Três dias atrás_

_- Alice? - chamou Sirius quando alguém atendeu ao telefone._

_- NÃO! NÃO É A ALICE! - gritou uma voz de homem grossa e de macho. - QUEM É VOCÊ E POR QUE ESTÁ LIGANDO PARA O TELEFONE DA MINHA NAMORADA?!_

_Sirius caiu na gargalhada._

_- Deixa de ser ridículo, Aluado. Sou eu._

_- QUEM É "EU"?!_

_- Sirius, seu idiota!_

_- Ei, Almofadinhas! Foi mal, cara - riu Remus - tem um engraçadinho ligando direto pro telefone dela._

_- Putz, mas que problemão, hein, Aluado - ironizou o outro maroto. - Se eu fosse você, só andaria com um taco de baseball a partir de agora..._

_- Me dá isso aqui, Remus! - mandou Alice do outro lado da linha. - Sr. Presidente! Pode falar._

_- Olá, minha cara subordinada - cumprimentou a amiga com seriedade. - Temos negócios a tratar._

_- Sou toda a ouvidos!_

_- Hm... Como uma garota - começou Sirius, sendo delicado, mas não querendo passar a impressão errada - você tem muito... tato._

_- Sim._

_- O que você faz quando Lily tá triste?- perguntou indo direto ao assunto. - James está _muito _abatido ultimamente. E acredite quando eu digo que já fiz de tudo para animá-lo. Eu até..._

_- Tá, eu não quero saber! - ela o interrompeu com medo do que iria ouvir. - Ah, Sirius, com as meninas é diferente... É só sentar e conversar. Com comida. É só ter sorvete ou chocolate ao lado. Quantas vezes não acalmamos Lily com kit kat?_

_- Mas essa situação é diferente - insistiu Sirius, perdendo a paciência. Porra, Alice era burra, hein! - E eu e James estamos de dieta._

_Alice riu._

_- Bom... Sei lá. Então arrume alguma coisa de macho como pretexto... Remus está dizendo pra você falar com ele enquanto jogam ps3... E aí puxe conversa._

_- E se não funcionar?_

_- Bom, aí depende do James. Ele dará um sinal e você saberá se vai conseguir tirar alguma coisa dele ou não._

Com cautela, refiz meus passos. Arrumar algum pretexto? Certo. Jogar ps3? Certo. Agora só falta o sinal.

- Pronto - disse James, anunciando sua chegada com uma bandeja de cookies e dois litros de coca-cola na mão, um sorriso falso de orelha a orelha.

Era esse o sinal!

James se sentou no sofá e ficou me encarando meio estranho, talvez pelo fato de eu está-lo encarando estranho primeiro.

- Pois é, cara - comecei com um sorriso forçado - nós somos melhores amigos.

Pontas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda estou tentando descobrir que pecado mortal eu cometi para ter você como melhor amigo, mas... O que você quer? - perguntou suspeito.

- Um cookie - pedi e ele me estendeu a bandeja com uma risada. - Brincadeira, Pontas. Eu só queria saber como você tá... Ultimamente você está... É... Você quer conversar alguma coisa?

Pontas permaneceu mudo. Achei melhor dar um empurrãozinho.

- Eu realmente achei que tudo fosse ficar bem com o tempo, cara - prossegui, chamando a atenção dele - mas depois da nossa última balada juntos, não deu, eu _precisei _interceder...

Então Pontas se achava um grande, um perfeito parceiro de baladas. Então você pensa: poxa, vai ser muito legal sair com seu melhor amigo de novo, que falou que está de volta, etc e tal, e aí, na festa, ele fica _parado _o tempo _todo _(sério, ele ficou sentado no bar, como um retardado), e ainda negando todas as mulheres que eu arrumava para ele.

Desculpe, mas acho que isso era uma completa chatice. Pura fossa!

- Estou chateado com Lily - disse por fim. - Não imaginei que as coisas fossem acontecer dessa maneira.

- Ah, sim - assenti com um sorrisinho de pena - se eu bem conheço esse seu cabeção, você achou que estaria casado com ela agora.

Pontas riu.

- Não exagere.

- Aham, tá, vou fingir que eu acredito. Eu conheço essa sua cabeça distorcida. E doente. Além disso, você já tem seu casamento com Lily planejado - falei numa voz monótona. A festa em que fomos ontem me rendeu diversos vídeos e várias confissões dele. Tudo relacionado a Lily Evans. Que feitiço foi esse que essa ruiva jogou nele? Parece até que ela é uma bruxa! Ou quem sabe ela tinha feito um voodoo!

Notei que Pontas estava se coçando. Talvez fosse Lily, com seu boneco maquiavélico, fazendo o meu pobre amigo se coçar.

Ergui a mão para pegar um outro cookie, nervoso. Ah! E se fosse Lily me fazendo estender a mão e pegar esse cookie?

E se não fôssemos mais responsáveis por nossas ações?! Isso significaria que em momento algum eu fui presidente do Clube!

Foi tudo Lily.

- Pontas - falei com a voz abafada - e se Lily... não for quem você pensa?

Meu Deus. A própria Lily está nos fazendo ter esse diálogo. Se descobrirmos... Ela poderá nos matar!

- Como assim? - questionou ele curioso.

- E se Lily tiver enfeitiçado você? - indaguei temeroso. - Eu estava vendo na TV esses dias... Esse tal de voodoo, ou macumba... é foda!

Pontas bateu com as mãos na testa.

- Cala essa boca, Almofadinhas - pediu ele meio irritado. - Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu.

- Manda. Ou melhor: manda, Lily. Sei que você pode nos escutar...

Ele me ignorou.

- Comprei um presente de natal para Lily - começou ele, todo cheio de si. Agora Lily já sabe. - Um bem bobinho, mas eu sei que ela vai gostar. - Será que vai mesmo, Lily? Sei que está ouvindo essa conversa! - A questão é que, como estou fingindo dar um tempo dela... Por que essa cara, Almofadinhas? Você não achou que eu desisti de verdade, achou?

- Achei, né! Todos achamos! - Percebi meu erro assim que Pontas ergueu os olhos desconfiado. - Eu, Remus, Regulus, Lily...

- Não... Eu estou magoado de verdade, mas não vou desistir _mesmo _- confirmou ele, um sorriso maroto se formando nos lábios - pensei em desistir, é verdade, mas eu vou dobrar Lily, Almofadinhas. Você verá.

- Do jeito que você falou, Pontas - coloquei, preocupado - parece mais que ela é um desafio, e não que você gosta dela de verdade.

- Isso já foi verdade - confirmou ele. - Mas eu gosto demais dela. Eu a _amo_. Mas já que ela não me quis sendo bonzinho... Vamos ver o quanto ela curte um _bad boy _- concluiu o ridículo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

Eu. Mereço. Você viu essa, Lily?

- Você pode entregar pra ela por mim? O presente. - pediu James.

- Em que lógica estúpida _eu _sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso?

- Na lógica em que ela percebe que, mesmo magoado, comprei um presente para ela e...

- Pontas - o interrompi, meio irritado - eu sei muito bem como você pode resolver essa situação. Vai lá com o seu maldito presente e manda ela ir até o seu carro, onde você estará esperando. As mulheres piram num carro, você sabe disso! Aí a imprense contra ele e dá um beijo nela! Porra! É tão difícil assim?

- Não, não, não - negou rápido. - O primeiro beijo tem que ser romântico. Lily é romântica, embora insista em negar.

Suspirei. Já estava rendido.

- Tá. Agora são oito e meia e meia noite e meia a gente pode sair lá pro Farra Noel. Que horas eu passo na casa dela?

- Daqui a pouquinho. Paciência, meu caro Almofadinhas, é a chave de tudo.

- Só não foi pra você, né. Mas beleza... - Me calei quando vi o olhar mortífero que ele me lançou. - Então! Você notou como Lockhart engordou?

- Não! - exclamou James ultrajado. - Barriga?

- Rosto _e _barriga - ri. - Esse ano o Prêmio Sorriso Mais Belo é seu, Pontas!

**Narração: **Lily Evans

A véspera de natal foi muito corrida aqui em casa. Como alguns dos parentes da família de mamãe viriam celebrar a ceia aqui (sem contar com a família de Válter, que consistia nele, nos pais e numa irmã que parecia mais com uma baleia, Guida), mamãe ficou na cozinha o dia inteiro. O pior não era isso. Era que ela queria ensinar a mim e a Petúnia como cozinhar.

Bela ocasião para ela tentar fazer aquilo.

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, não estrague esse molho! É a sua _única _incumbência... - pediu mamãe, preocupada. Depois encarou Petúnia, que batia alguma coisa na batedeira. - Bata as claras dos ovos em _neve_, Petúnia. EU DISSE _EM NEVE_! - berrou ela quando Petúnia fez alguma coisa errada. É... E ainda perguntavam de quem eu tinha herdado o temperamento.

Depois de vistoriar a cozinha, tomar conta do fogão, experimentar o que já tinha feito e, enfim, se comportar como uma chef, mamãe foi jogar o lixo que tinha sobrado.

- Ah, não, tia! Não jogue o sangue de galinha fora - pediu Suze, a filha da irmã da minha mãe. Esses nossos parentes eram _muito _estranhos. Vinham da Califórnia por algum motivo. Suze, sua mãe e o namorado totalmente gostoso dela (Jesse alguma coisa, embora o nome dele fosse Hector de Silva) estavam hospedados aqui em casa, enquanto o resto da família ficou num hotel, porque a minha casa não era a casa da mãe joana, então não comportava tanta gente assim.

Eu e Petúnia arregalamos os olhos.

- Que... que pedido estranho, querida - mamãe sorriu simpática. - Mas ok. Vou guardar o sangue de galinha para você.

- É - o namorado gostoso dela acrescentou, se apoiando na porta da cozinha, numa postura que o deixava muito charmoso - nunca se sabe quando vai precisar dele para fazer uma macumbinha, ou mandar alguns espíritos para o além.

Suze e o namorado riram. Que senso de humor mais... esquisito.

Chegou uma mensagem no meu celular.

_Essas aberrações vão dormir no SEU quarto. Eu estou com medo deles, Lily..._

_De: Petúnia, recebida às 16:46_

Acho que os Simon-Ackerman tinham uma séria preferência por frango. Primeiro que mamãe estava preparando dois grandes _chesters _para agradá-los e, em segundo, eles queriam o sangue do pobrezinho... Felizmente ainda tinha o tradicional peru de natal. Quem sabe ele escaparia da fome de sangue dos meus parentes bizarros.

Como em Londres o costume é celebrar a ceia do Natal no almoço do dia 25 de dezembro, eu estava realmente indecisa sobre o que fazer hoje à noite. Mamãe havia me convidado para assistir, juntamente com nossa família, a missa de natal na Abadia de Westminster. Mas, como havia celebrações em diversos horários até o dia 26, não achei que fosse a melhor programação para o meu sábado à noite.

Lembrei-me de Severus com nostalgia. Geralmente, íamos ao Royal Albert Hall, um teatro daqui que apresentava várias _Christmas Carols_. E, ainda, assistíamos aos espetáculos de Natal tradicionais, como o _The Nutcracker_ que, apesar de se apresentar todo ano, sempre tinha alguma inovação.

Talvez as meninas aceitassem patinar no gelo comigo. Seria um programa legal e distrativo.

- John! - exclamou mamãe quando papai chegou, alegre e aliviada. - Que bom que chegou! Temos mais um ajudante... Excelente! Querido, Lily está tomando conta do molho... Lembre-se de que ele deve estar bem encorpado, ouviu, filhinha? Petúnia está preparando a massa do pudim e Suze e Jesse estão temperando o brócolis e a couve. Você, querido, fica com as batatas assadas.

- Alguma forma de me livrar disso? - sorriu papai e piscou para mim. - Não? Tudo bem.

- Eu preciso ir ao restaurante agora, John, e você está responsável por tomar conta disso. O peru e os chesters estão no forno, _não o abra até eu chegar_! O almoço de natal deve sair perfeito amanhã. Não estraguem!

Nos despedimos dela aliviados. Mamãe nos estressava por ser tão mandona na cozinha. Ainda bem que estava saindo.

Preparei o molho quieta. Não estava muito a fim de conversar... Talvez porque estivesse pensando muito ultimamente. Maldito Potter. Eu _odeio _James Potter.

O objeto do meu ódio, porém, foi o motivo de muita alegria mais tarde.

Horas depois, atendi à porta.

- Sirius - o cumprimentei, surpresa e feliz, e o abracei. - Que bom te ver! Feliz Natal!

- Obrigado, ruiva - ele agradeceu enquanto retribuía o meu abraço. - Para você também.

- Então, o que te traz aqui? Gostaria de entrar?

- Não, não é necessário. Estou só de passagem mesmo - ele se desculpou com um sorrisinho. Parecia temer alguma coisa. - E por que você está toda bonitona assim? Vai sair?

- Vou a um ringue de patinação com uns primos meus e as meninas - falei satisfeita. Apesar de imaginar quais seriam, perguntei a ele, educada: - E você, tem planos?

- Festa com os meninos mais tarde... - Ou seja: festa com James. James fica indo a essas malditas festas o tempo todo. Que ódio! Será que ele não consegue sossegar em casa? - Alice e Marlene também vão, não?

- Vão sim - bufei irritada.

- E por que não vai também?

- Ah, acho que devemos passar o natal com a família. Principalmente agora que uns primos meus da Califórnia estão aqui - me expliquei. - Pretendemos passar a noite à beira da lareira, contando histórias, abrindo presentes... Algo assim.

- Aposto que se o italiano estivesse lá, você não iria estar tão apegada à família - zombou Sirius.

Pus as mãos na cintura.

- Como você sabe?!

- Pontas nunca se conformou - riu Sirius. E então percebeu a mancada que tinha feito. - Olha, ruiva, eu sei que vocês estão meio brigados... Coisas de casal, eu entendo! - sorriu carismático. - Na verdade, eu vim aqui para entregar um presente.

Olhei pela primeira vez para as mãos dele, onde estava um volumoso e bonito embrulho dourado.

- É para você - falou - e acho que você sabe quem mandou.

Uma súbita onda de emoção percorreu todo o meu corpo, e me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Eu aqui, me esforçando para sentir ódio de James... E ele, com raiva, me mandando um presente. Ele é tão doce!

- Regulus espera que você goste - disse ele sério.

Arregalei os olhos. Sirius gargalhou.

- Estou brincando! O presente é de James... Você precisava ter visto sua cara! - murmurou entre as risadas.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Ah, Lily... O que é aquele líquido vermelho ali no lixo da sua casa? - perguntou meio eufórico, apontando para a pilha de lixo separada na calçada, que o caminhão de lixo pegaria pela manhã.

- É um restinho de sangue de galinha.

- Então, eu já estava de saída - despediu-se Sirius com um sorriso forçado. - Feliz Natal. E pensa bem, Lily. James é o meu irmão e uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. E, pode crer, ele gosta muito de você. _Au revoir_. - E virou as costas, apressado, após murmurar uma palavra atrás da outra numa rapidez incrível.

- Até mais, Sirius. Obrigada pelo conselho. _Adios._

Observei Sirius dar partida na moto e ir embora com uma rapidez anormal. Eu, hein. Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça de Sirius Black. Talvez tenha sido a história do sangue de galinha que o assustou. Realmente, dava para entendê-lo...

Encostei a porta e me apoiei nela, olhando para o presente pela primeira vez. Notei que vinha acompanhado de um pequeno bilhete. Melhor abrir no quarto.

Admito que pareço uma adolescente histérica, mas não posso dizer que não estou me sentindo assim.

Abri o pacote com cuidado e delicadeza. E, quando vi o que era, outra onda de emoção - dessa vez, uma maior - me inundou, e me senti muito, muito feliz. Mas também muito culpada.

_Arquibancada do campo de Hogwarts High, um mês atrás_

_- Como foi o treino? - perguntou Lily a um James cansado, que havia acabado de sair de um pequeno jogo contra os próprios colegas de time._

_- Estou exaurido! - disse James com uma careta._

_Sentou-se ao lado dela. Estava satisfeito por ela ter assistido ao treino._

_- Estou muito morto, sério - prosseguiu ele. Encostou-se no ombro de Lily como se ele fosse um travesseiro. - E mal vestido. E suado e fedido. E com muita fome._

_Lily sorriu._

_- Vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me afastar._

_James riu._

_- Que tal comermos alguma coisa? Tem aquele restaurante de massas aqui perto..._

_Lily ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Não em um encontro, sua estraga-prazeres. Só como amigos._

_- Tudo depende do referencial adotado, James - ela falou com um sorriso maroto. Que estranho. Sorria muito quando estava perto dele. - Mas podemos ir sim! Só preciso passar no meu armário para pegar umas coisas._

_Foram andando até o prédio da escola._

_- Sabe - James puxou assunto - estou sujo, mal vestido, fedendo e faminto. E te levando para jantar em uma casa de massas. Isso me lembra A Dama e o Vagabundo, aquela cena em que eles comem o macarrão juntinhos. Mas já que não estaremos em um encontro, você não terá o privilégio de dividir a comida comigo._

_Lily riu. Era mesmo!_

_- Eu sou a Dama, é claro - brincou James. - Você é o vagabundo!_

_- Claro que não! Onde é que _eu _seria o Vagabundo? Estou limpíssima, bem vestida e... - Mas James não a deixou terminar._

_- Não por muito tempo - disse ele logo antes de abraçar Lily e de esfregar os cabelos suados nela, para que ela se sujasse também. - E, Lily, lembre-se: tudo depende do referencial adotado._

Um vagabundo de pelúcia. Além de tudo, James era muito criativo.

"_A noite vai tecer a sua magia,_

_Quando a pessoa que você ama está por perto!_"

Era o que dizia o bilhete. Reconheci o trecho de uma das músicas da trilha sonora de A Dama e o Vagabundo. Parando para pensar, era uma analogia interessante. Se fôssemos um casal, poderíamos nos comparar a eles, em alguns aspectos...

Refleti sobre o bilhete. Nada de noites mágicas para nós dois. Estávamos bem longe.

- Desça, Lily! - gritou papai lá debaixo. - Já está na hora de levar vocês!

Pela primeira vez, desejei ter tempo para parar, pensar e refletir sobre James Potter e eu. _Juntos_. Não tinha mais como me enganar. Eu gosto dele.

O grande problema era admitir para _ele_. Ou para os meus amigos. Mas acho que eu posso começar fazendo alguma coisa por nós dois.

Como o próprio James acentuou, ele estava cansado de "lutar sozinho". Então era a minha vez de fazer alguma coisa, e não havia melhor época para que eu agisse.

O réveillon era, certamente, um feriado bastante agitado em Londres, que oferecia um diversificado leque de opções para quem escolhesse celebrá-lo na cidade.

A primeira e melhor opção, é claro, era assistir à queima de fogos na London Eye, logo após as 12 badaladas do Big Ben. O espetáculo é lindíssimo e, os fogos, espetaculares. Há um pequeno problema, contudo: é necessário chegar lá _muito _cedo para assistir aos fogos. A polícia ia fechando a rua aos poucos à medida que entardecia, e só aqueles que haviam chegado com antecedência poderiam assistir ao espetáculo em um local privilegiado. Alice e Remus, cujas famílias passavam o réveillon em casa, optaram por ir ao London Eye. Chegaram lá às 11h da manhã do dia 31 para emendarem até a noite.

Sirius e James, festeiros como eram, já haviam comprado suas entradas para o pub mais badalado da cidade há séculos. Os pubs geralmente oferecem pacotes especiais no ano novo, que incluem jantares e, depois, festa. O pub ao qual eles foram - Sky Bar - era bastante diferente, pois ficava relativamente perto da área dos fogos e tinha inúmeros andares, todos de vidro, o que permitia que eles assistissem aos fogos com toda a mordomia do mundo.

Ainda apegada à tradição familiar, decidimos, lá em casa, passar o réveillon num passeio de barco pelo rio Tâmisa, uma opção bem popular entre os londrinos. Há várias empresas que ofereciam os mais diversos pacotes que incluem jantares, bebidas, música e uma localização estratégica para assistir aos fogos à meia noite. E sem muvuca alguma! Na minha opinião, era a melhor alternativa que tínhamos. Era a primeira vez que optávamos pelo passeio. Nos anos anteriores, nos contentamos em assistir aos fogos no parque mais alto da cidade - Primrose Hill - que lotava e não tinha uma vista tão boa, mas era suficiente.

A família de Marlene também preferia passar pelo feriado em casa. Por esse motivo, ela aceitou o convite e foi passá-lo conosco, no passeio de barco.

- Por que está toda de branco, Petúnia? - perguntei quando a vi descer do quarto com Válter, que também trajava roupas brancas. - Vocês estão parecendo uns missionários da paz.

Lene e Suze riram. Já estávamos todos na sala, esperando Petúnia e Válter descerem para irmos até o porto.

- Está atrasada, Petúnia - reclamou mamãe. - Já são 8h!

- Relaxa aí, mãe - pediu calma, como se tivesse fumado um baseado. - Sabia que no Brasil é costume se vestir de branco no réveillon? Traz boa sorte e prosperidade.

Ok. Agora estou assustada. Petúnia de branco, atrasada _e _sabendo alguma coisa sobre cultura...

Não demorou muito para que fôssemos ao porto e entrássemos no barco.

O jantar estava excelente. Delicioso! O ambiente era muito... agradável.

- Aqui é demais! - vibrou Lene quando saímos do salão de jantar do cruzeiro (ok, não era tão grande como um cruzeiro, mas era um barco bem enorme, que comportava umas... 100 pessoas?) e chegamos à festa que estava acontecendo na área aberta do barco, da onde assistiríamos aos fogos dali a alguns minutos. - Opa, eu aceito um desses - riu ela para um garçom que passou com uma bandeja com taças de champagne. - Pegue um também, Lil!

Com um pequeno sorriso sem graça para o garçom, peguei uma taça.

- A nós duas! - ela ofereceu o brinde, ainda muito animada.

- A nós duas! - repeti e bebemos, felizes.

- Boa noite - saudaram dois estranhos... totalmente lindos, charmosos e gostosos. - Sou _Guillaume_ e este é meu irmão, _Gustave_.

Que. Sotaque. Delicioso!

- Franceses?! - berrou Marlene, impressionada. - Caraca, Lily, você tem algum doce para estrangeiros...

- Sim - respondeu Gustave. - E irmãos... Não falar inglês muito bom...

- Ah, querido - sorriu Lene - não precisaremos disso para sermos felizes!

Gustave sorriu. No momento seguinte, ele e Lene estavam no maior amasso.

O outro francês lindo e eu rimos. Ele tocou no meu ombro.

- E você é...?

- Lily. Lily Evans. Eu… esqueci seu nome, me desculpe - murmurei tímida.

- É Guillaume. Guillaume Chevalier - ele se apresentou, galanteador, e beijou uma de minhas mãos. - Você tem um belo nome, _Lily_.

Sorri.

- Obrigada.

- Então...

- Achei que não falava inglês muito bem - instiguei.

- Um pouquinho melhor do que meu irmão - respondeu ele com aquele sotaque que dava vontade de morder. - Ansiosa para os fogos?

- Para o ano novo - o corrigi e meu olhar vagou pelo horizonte escuro. Observei a iluminada Londres noturna, talvez constituindo umas das paisagens mais bonitas que já havia visto. Mas a minha ansiedade por um ano que, esperançosamente, traria muitas surpresas, era o centro dos meus pensamentos. - E você?

- _J'ai aussi _- respondeu ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Suspirei. Havia outro alguém que também passava a mão pelos cabelos que não saía da minha cabeça, e que não precisava de um sotaque sexy para ter toda a minha atenção... - _Vous êtes très belle_.

- Obrigada - falei sem conter minha risada. Ele estava com cara de bobo.

A multidão começou a anunciar a contagem regressiva para os fogos.

- Eu... eu preciso achar a minha família - murmurei agitada. - Desculpe - disse ao francês cujo nome eu esqueci de novo. - Lene...

- Fique - pediu ele.

Lene não parecia me responder, já que estava muito ocupada limpando a garganta do outro francês bonitão. Olhei para o horizonte de novo. James estava num pub. Em festa. Com um milhão de _putas_ ao redor dele, que não hesitariam em ficar com ele se ele quisesse. E, por favor, James pode até ter dito que não ficou com ninguém todo esse tempo, mas até parece que é verdade.

E era costume beijar quem estivesse ao lado no ano novo, desconhecidos ou não. A minha sorte é que eles costumavam ser internacionais e lindos.

- 10! 9! 8!...

- Você está certo - falei para ele.

- 5! 4! 3! 2!... UM! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!

Se a vista estratégica dos fogos serviu para alguma coisa, eu não cheguei a saber, pelo menos não o início deles. Ainda bem que o espetáculo tinha uma duração considerável.

Não relutei contra os lábios de Guillaume (lembrei!) quando eles se aproximaram, e deixe-me ser envolvida por seus braços fortes. E não que fosse um beijo ruim; pelo contrário. Mas faltava... alguma coisa.

Minha mente vagou para bem longe dali. De repente, eu não conseguia me imaginar beijando aquele francês desconhecido. Apesar de ser ele me abraçando, e apesar de eu retribuir algum de seus carinhos, era James que eu realmente procurava sentir. Era o cabelo de James que eu imaginava ser bagunçado por minhas mãos, os braços musculosos _dele _que eu desejava que estivessem me abraçando com aquela força e, principalmente, era os lábios _dele_ que eu imaginava sentir, movimentando-se contra os meus de uma forma intensa e inigualável.

Mas não era nada daquilo. Apoiando as mãos no peitoral de Guillaume, o afastei.

- Eu realmente preciso achar a minha família.

- Feliz ano novo! - sorriu ele. - Ei, Lily, espera...

- Marlene! Vamos!

Dessa vez, ocupada em olhar os fogos, ela me ouviu.

- Tchau, Gugu! - riu ela, extrovertida, e nos perdemos na multidão, tentando achar a minha família.

01 de janeiro de 2012. Quatro horas. Quase hora do chá das cinco.

Então James tinha que estar em casa, certo? _Que inglês _não ficava em casa para o chá das cinco?

Ergui a mão, pronta para bater na porta.

Não.

Quem garante a você que ele não vai bater a porta na sua cara, hein, Lily Evans? Não é como se você não merecesse.

Por um lado, você não vai descobrir se não tentar. Argh! Odeio conflitos internos.

Bati, finalmente, na porta da elegante casa de James. Não precisei esperar muito para ser atendida.

Felizmente, foi James quem atendeu. Seus olhos demonstraram grande surpresa quando ele viu que era eu ali, batendo à sua porta.

- Lily! - exclamou contente. - Que... que surpresa.

Sorri aliviada. Eu havia deixado James Potter sem palavras!

- Oi, James - saudei-o num tom de voz alegre. Quando uma urgência de abraçá-lo surgiu, icei meu corpo contra o dele e o envolvi num abraço apertado. - Como você tá? - A pergunta saiu abafada.

Fiquei feliz ao senti-lo retribuir o abraço e descansei meu pescoço em seu ombro.

- Tô tranquilo. Quem não me parece muito bem é você - acrescentou com um sorrisinho engraçado. É, talvez eu parecesse um pouco estranha. Aquele tipo de atitude não era do meu feitio.

- Precisamos conversar - falei de uma vez, uma palavra atropelando a outra.

- Tudo bem. Quer entrar? - perguntou com um sorriso. - Eu sei um lugar perfeito para conversarmos! Lá teremos toda a privacidade do mundo para conversar e fazermos o que você quiser.

- O seu quarto? - questionei, a sobrancelha erguida.

- Exatamente.

Pronto. Agora eu estou tendo pensamentos... pecaminosos em relação a James e seu corpo gostoso em seu quarto.

- Aqui está bom - sorri sem graça.

- Mas está congelando, Lil. Vamos, pode entrar - insistiu ele. - Eu mordo pouco.

Ri ironicamente.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? - indagou ele curioso quando estávamos sentados confortavelmente na sala de estar da casa dele. Era um cômodo bastante elegante, como todo o resto da casa parecia ser, e lindamente decorado. Mas ao mesmo tempo que havia traços de uma decoração mais profissional, tinha também objetos infantis: um grande Playstation sob a TV e alguns jogos espalhados pelo tapete. Notei, então, que a TV estava ligada e que Supernatural estava pausado. Será que ele estava assistindo ao dvd que eu emprestara a ele? - O Dean é muito mais gostoso que o Sam - acrescentou ele quando viu que eu olhava a TV.

- Você não sabe de nada sobre gostosura masculina - brinquei. - Eu queria conversar sobre... a nossa situação.

O silêncio mais incômodo da minha vida caiu sobre nós.

- Poxa, mas que silêncio desagradável - zombou Sirius, que descia as escadas que levavam para a parte superior da casa. Notei que a casa de James era muito parecida com a minha. - Sobre o que vocês poderiam estar falando, pra gerar um silêncio tão constrangedor assim? Uau, ruiva, sem corar... Ninguém quer envergonhar ninguém aqui!

- Desagradável é você nos atrapalhando - riu James, atirando uma almofada no amigo.

- Não seja por isso - sorriu Sirius maroto. - Já estou indo embora. Mais tarde eu volto, nem vai dar tempo de você sentir saudades. Tem aquela festa do Primeiro de Janeiro...

Bufei. Eles só pensam nessas festas! Que saco!

James percebeu meu desconforto.

- Me liga mais tarde.

- Falou! - despediu-se Sirius mais alegre impossível. - Tchauzinho, Pontas! Tchau, ruiva!

E saiu da casa, nos deixando sozinhos. E num outro silêncio desagradável.

- É... Então, a nossa situação - ele me encorajou, paciente, calmo e sorridente. - O que você queria dizer sobre isso?

- Queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento ao longo desses meses - comecei com um suspiro. - Por todas as vezes que magoei você, ou ofendi você... Sei que foram muitas. E sei que sou uma pessoa muito difícil também, e me espantou muito que alguém como _você_ fosse querer _me_ aturar - rimos juntos. - A questão é que - com um pigarro, me aproximei dele no sofá e toquei sua mão, como tinha feito na festa - você não é a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de lidar também e, assim como você, eu descobri que _eu_ quero _te_ aturar.

James abriu um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Ele estava alegre, feliz, leve.

- E eu não quero que você esteja distante de mim - prossegui, confiante. - Muito pelo contrário. E, você sabe... Ano novo, vida nova.

- Eu te entendo - ele disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Até porque, o torneio de tênis começa em alguns dias, e eu gostaria muito que você me assistisse jogar.

Pronto. Sabia que nada poderia tê-lo feito mais feliz (talvez um beijo, mas não era a hora para isso). James sempre me convidava para assisti-lo jogar, e estava visivelmente feliz por eu ter feito o mesmo.

- E obrigada pelo presente de natal - agradeci com uma risada. - Ele está na minha cama. Meu gato não gostou muito, sabe como é, um cachorro invadindo o território dele... Mas o deixei lá.

James riu.

- Imaginei que você fosse gostar.

- Bem... é isso - concluí totalmente aliviada, como se um peso tivesse deixado os meus ombros. - Acho que vou agora. Até mais, James.

- Não! - protestou ele na mesma hora e levantou-se. - Por favor, fique.

Sentei no sofá novamente.

- Eu estava assistindo a season finale da primeira temporada de Supernatural, que você me emprestou, e vendo como o Dean é infinitamente mais gostoso do que o Sam...

- Nesse caso - falei com um sorriso - eu faço a pipoca.

(_narração em terceira pessoa_)

Sirius, como não era nada besta, ouviu toda a conversa por trás da porta. E, vibrando de felicidade, pegou o telefone celular e mandou uma mensagem para um certo grupo que possuía juntamente com Remus, Alice, Frank, Marlene e Petúnia. A próxima reunião estava marcada, e eles certamente teriam muito o que discutir.

Agora que Lily havia dito a James que gostava dele (só um imbecil para não entender o significado por trás das palavras dela, que, como Sirius constataria tristemente mais tarde, foi o caso do melhor amigo), ele e seus amigos teriam apenas que dar o empurrãozinho final.

* * *

e aí? *-* kkk espero realmente que tenham gostado... a música do início do capítulo, por falar nisso, tá na versão do Boyce Avenue, que é muito legal! rsss mil beijos e façam-me me feliz e deixem uma review, se possívellll!


	11. Capítulo 10

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY ! **

E aí, meninas, como estão?! \o\ espero que tudo bem! rs janeiro está chegando ao fim e isso é uma tristeza, né? :( minha única animação é o carnavaaaaaaaaaaal! UHAUAHUA quem aí gosta de carnaval?! *-*

queria deixa registrado o meu totalmente do fundo do coração e mais sincero impossível _**MUUUUUUUUIITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA**_para **Mariazinha**, **Luu Higurashi** **Potter**, **Su Evans**** Prongs**,**Lulys Potter,** **Miss P** **Jackson**, **L-P Almofadinhas**, **Lady Mary Potter**, **Tiff****Prongs** e **Nayara Duarte**! Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas! Respondi melhor todo mundo por PM -se vocês não gostarem das minhas PMs, é só falar auhauhauahua -, mas tinha que deixar o meu agradecimento aqui! obrigada por me incentivarem a continuar essa fic, obrigada de todo o meu coração! rs

Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo. reunião do Clube, Lily e James em seu primeiro encontro (embora o tonto do James só vá perceber que é um encontro no meio dele hahah), Petúnia sendo incrivelmente inconveniente, Severus dando o ar da graça e, a parte que eu com certeza mais gostei de escrever, que foi um bônus mo final... eu realmente espero que vocês curtam, espero mesmo! BOA LEITURA PRA VOCÊS!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 - AQUELE EM QUE LILY ESTÁ NA FRIENDZONE **

(_narração em terceira pessoa_)

"_Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem"._

Sirius Black se lembrou daquele lema da escola enquanto andava apressado pelos corredores em direção à sala de estudos sociais (ou o "Quartel do Clube", como ele a havia apelidado), e refletiu sobre seu significado. Realmente, Hogwarts sempre estava pronta para acolher e receber, de braços abertos, todos os seus alunos, em qualquer ocasião ou circunstância. Como mais aquela reunião.

- Bom dia, meus servos! - saudou ele assim que entrou na sala, exibindo um sorriso de puro contentamento. Alice mostrou um sorriso tímido, Remus bocejou impacientemente, Petúnia, que estava lixando as unhas, levantou a cabeça e ergueu a sobrancelha, também impaciente, e Frank Longbottom soltou um muxoxo descontente. Só faltava Marlene. - Eu disse "bom dia, meus servos!" - Sirius repetiu reprimindo um sorriso maroto.

- Bom dia - responderam todos em uníssono.

- Melhor assim! Como foram de natal e ano novo? Bem? Que bom! - cortou todos antes que pudessem respondê-lo. Eram oito horas da manhã do dia três de janeiro e, apesar do visível bom humor, Sirius estava com tanta paciência para estar na escola quanto os amigos. - Eu queria agilizar essa reunião, mas Marlene...

- Alguém disse o meu belo nome? - questionou Marlene da porta, já que havia acabado de chegar. Foi andando até o centro da sala, onde todos estavam reunidos, esbanjando charme e sensualidade, na opinião de Sirius, que assoviou.

- Fiu fiu! Bom dia, Marlene.

- Bom dia, Black - sorriu ela com um olhar sedutor. - Remus, Alice, Petúnia - acenou para cada um deles, embora a última apenas a retribuiu com um gesto indelicado com o dedo do meio. - Longbottom - bufou.

- Você não usava esse decote todo quando namorávamos, _McKannon_ - notou Frank, referindo-se à indecência da ex-namorada, que usava uma blusa preta em gola V que ia até pouco acima do umbigo. Seus seios fartos se destacavam na pele bronzeada e macia, e seus cabelos pretos caíam elegantemente por sobre os ombros.

- É _McKinnon_ - respondeu ela com frieza. - Guardei o melhor para depois, Longbottom, por razões muito cabíveis. Já limpou seus ouvidos hoje?

Sirius estreitou o olhar para a garota. Seu corpo era esguio, elegante, atraente; o olhar altivo, a expressão confiante. Ora, ora, Marlene era até bem interessante...

- Vamos ao que interessa - Petúnia disse mandona. - Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Acho muito injusto que Lily e James estejam em casa uma hora dessas, babando em seus travesseiros, e nós aqui, na escola, em plenas _férias _só para traçarmos algum plano idiota para...

- Tsc tsc tsc - fez Sirius com ironia. - Conheço esse mau humor. Falta de sexo?

- Acho que é só o temperamento das Evans mesmo - riu Frank. - Alguém aí já notou como elas são esquentadas?

Marlene, por implicância ao ex-namorado, revirou os olhos e bufou. Alice, um pouquinho mais paciente e sentindo pena do colega, resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Realmente - sorriu ela - as Evans são muito nervosas.

Remus ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, desconfortável. Ficava bastante enciumado quando Alice puxava o saco de Frank, e ela parecia fazê-lo com frequência.

- Cuidado, Alice, uma delas pode descontar toda a raiva em você! - rosnou Petúnia.

- Ok... CHEGA! Não é hora de brigarmos, servos - brigou Sirius. Andou até a frente da sala, onde estava a mesa do professor. - O objetivo pelo qual lutamos arduamente está se concretizando! Temos muito que conversar hoje... Antes de eu começar, alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Marlene ergueu a mão.

- Por que você está andando engraçado, Black?

- Pode me chamar de Sirius, _mademoiselle _- piscou Sirius galanteador. - Você logo saberá - respondeu finalmente quando lançou um olhar bravo e significativo para Petúnia, que deu de ombros. - Que bom que demonstra curiosidade sobre mim, Lene, o que você acha de nós nos descobrirmos juntos? - soltou um riso gutural, no que Marlene fez uma careta. - Mas então, alguém tem alguma pergunta _que tenha a ver com James e Lily_?

Ninguém se manifestou.

- Ótimo! Meus caros, o dia pelo qual tanto rezamos chegou e, por isso, tenho um anúncio importantíssimo a fazer: Lily Evans está apaixonada por James Potter!

Sirius esperava, no mínimo, gritinhos de alegria, palmas e sorrisos. Recebeu, em vez disso, quatro olhares curiosos e duvidosos, além de sobrancelhas erguidas e caras de reprovação.

- Duvido - disse Frank por fim. - A probabilidade de isso acontecer é tão remota quanto a do acelerador de partículas instalado na Alemanha ser capaz de gerar...

- Ok, Frank, fico feliz em saber que você aproveitou a leitura da última _Scientific American _que eu te dei, mas por que é tão duvidoso assim?

- Lily nunca admitiria tão facilmente estar apaixonada por James - discordou Marlene.

- Mas ela está - afirmou Remus categórico.

- Além disso - interviu Alice - Lily conta _tudo_ para Marlene e eu, e não mencionou nada sobre estar apaixonada por James.

Petúnia sorriu debochada.

- Talvez ela não conte _tudo_, então.

- Petúnia, por favor. Conte a eles o que você me disse ontem.

- Muito bem.

_Casa dos Evans, 01 de janeiro, 8 p.m._

_Petúnia Evans estava na sala de sua casa, adormecida no sofá. A TV estava ligada no Animal Planet, e passava um documentário sobre O Reino Protista, razão pela qual a garota havia caído no sono._

_O cochilo de Petúnia foi interrompido quando a porta bateu num estrondo, e uma sonhadora Lily Evans entrou na sala, cantarolando desafinada e agudamente._

_Petúnia se espreguiçou e se sentou no sofá para poder ver a irmã que, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, pendurava seu casaco no cabide atrás da porta._

_- Boa noite, Túnia! - saudou Lily animada. _

_Petúnia bufou._

_- Qual a razão de toda essa alegria, Lily? _

_- Nada, ué - sorriu para a irmã que ficava cada vez mais irritada com a contagiante felicidade da ruiva. _

_- Onde estava até agora?_

_- Na casa de James - respondeu com um suspiro. - Ele acabou de me trazer aqui._

_Petúnia sorriu, vitoriosa. Aleluia! Lily e James haviam se acertado, finalmente!_

_- Mas que gracinha - ironizou. - Você deu pra ele? - indagou curiosa e esperançosa._

_Lily abriu a boca em sinal de protesto, surpresa e ofendida._

_- Não!_

_- Então qual pode ser o motivo de toda essa alegria?_

_ - Nada em especial, Túnia, é só que... Hm... Bem..._

_- Pode gaguejar a vontade, Lily, eu tenho a noite toda só para ficar aqui escutando as suas asneiras - disse Petúnia sarcástica. Mas Lily não se intimidou._

_- Túnia, você é minha irmã. _

_- Parabéns por essa observação tão sagaz._

_- E irmãs confiam uma na outra, certo? Quero dizer, você sempre me contou sobre... Hm, avanços físicos... É... Seu namoro com Válter e tal... _

_Petúnia passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquela conversa estava chegando em algum lugar muito interessante! Achou melhor colaborar._

_- Por que não se senta, Lil? - questionou com um sorrisinho amarelo. _

_Lily se sentou ao seu lado e virou-se completamente para ela, para que pudessem conversar cara-a-cara. _

_- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém, Túnia?_

_- Prometo! _

_- Eu estou gostando de James Potter - disse ela em alto e bom som, com um sorriso de satisfação. _

_A casa parecia querer desabar por causa dos gritinhos agudos e pulinhos de alegria de Petúnia, que fez o favor de comunicar aos pais a novidade do momento._

Uma onda de alegria preencheu a sala.

- Não é possível - murmurou Alice. - FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE! ALELUIA, ALELUIA!

Remus sorriu.

- Eu sempre soube!

- Você quebrou sua promessa, Petúnia - criticou Marlene. - Se a Lily tivesse contado isso para mim, eu jamais espalharia dessa forma!

- Foi por um bem maior - Petúnia deu de ombros.

Sirius riu debochado.

- Até parece, Marlene. Você com essa língua de todo tamanho seria a primeira a falar alguma coisa.

Marlene corou. Estava pronta para dar uma resposta daquelas em Sirius, que a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa:

- Muito bem! Dois dias atrás, dia um de janeiro, Lily foi à casa de James conversar com ele. Eu estava lá e fingi ir embora, mas, como sou um prodígio, ouvi tudo por trás da porta.

- E o que ela disse? - perguntou Remus.

- Ela não disse que gostava dele - respondeu Sirius desapontado - não nessas palavras, pelo menos. Falou algo como querer aturá-lo, disse também que gostava da companhia dele e pediu desculpas pelo mau comportamento nesses últimos meses. Em suma, ela gosta dele, sim.

- E ele dela, certo? - indagou Frank como um retardado.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o garoto, que enrubesceu instantaneamente.

- Ah, vai saber... - explicou-se sem jeito. - Ele não disse que estava de saco cheio na festa de aniversário do Sirius? Aliás, seus ingratos, de nada pela ideia!

- Mas James logo desistiu disso - falou Sirius. - Bastou Lily ir à casa dele e ele se derreteu todo. Enfim, continuemos. Os dois se gostam, mas James não entendeu que Lily gosta dele... E é aí que nós iremos ajudar, principalmente porque, como James não dá nenhum sinal significativo para Lily de que ainda gosta dela, ela pode achar que ele desistiu e, bom, se já foi difícil chegar até aqui... Seria mais difícil ainda seguir em frente. Ela iria desistir.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi - interrompeu Marlene - temos que fazê-los ficar juntos logo, senão Lily irá desistir por achar que James não quer mais saber dela, por que ele não entendeu a declaração que ela fez para ele na casa dele no dia um?

- Exatamente.

- Isso é tão confuso - lamentou Frank, dando um tapa em sua testa. - Eu desisto de compreender!

- Calma, Frank, você está quase lá - disse Sirius com uma risadinha. - Continuando... No dia um, eles conversaram e depois ficaram vendo TV. Fiquei sabendo que depois que passou o seriado que eles gostam, eles ficaram abraçados no sofá assistindo a algum filme de terror.

- Awww! - comemorou Marlene.

- Abraçadinhos como? - perguntou Alice sonhadora.

- James abraçou Lily pela cintura e jogou as pernas por cima dela por medo de ela sair e deixá-lo sozinho. Ele estava com medo do espírito do filme. Não foi nada romântico, se é isso que vocês querem saber.

- Ah - Alice soltou um muxoxo. Remus acariciou seu cabelo.

- Mas ele me disse que ela fez carinho nos cabelos dele - acrescentou Sirius com um sorriso safado. - E logo depois fez questão de penteá-los.

Todos riram.

- Enfim - prosseguiu Sirius - ontem, dia dois de janeiro, eles também passaram o dia inteiro juntos. Almoçaram no restaurante da mãe da Lily, depois foram patinar, a pedido de Lily, e fizeram um piquenique no quintal dela à noite. - Narrou ele enquanto os amigos se derretiam. - Bom, e é aí que entra a explicação sobre eu estar andando engraçado, Marlene.

_Quintal dos Evans, 02 de janeiro, 9 p.m._

_Apesar de fazer bastante frio em janeiro, naquela noite a temperatura estava surpreendentemente agradável. Por isso, James e Lily estavam do lado de fora da casa sobre a grama, em cima de um cobertor que Lily tinha pegado mais cedo. _

_Estavam deitados um ao lado do outro e Lily, muito bem aconchegada com a cabeça no ombro de James, que a envolvia com o braço direito, ria de uma piada que o garoto acabara de contar._

_- Sabe, eu sempre gostei muito de observar os astros - disse Lily enquanto seu olhar concentrava-se no extenso e bonito céu acima dos dois, repleto de estrelas. - Tenho até uma luneta na minha varanda - ela apontou para sua pequena sacada, onde seu gato dormia confortavelmente em seu pufe, ao lado de uma luneta pequena. - Mas nunca entendi nada de astrofísica - lamentou-se Lily. - Ou física. Não que o Prof. Riddle ajude._

_James riu._

_- Também sempre achei muito interessante - disse gentil. - Bom, só para você dizer que não sabe "nada", deixe-me te mostrar uma coisa._

_Com o braço esquerdo, James apontou para algumas estrelas no céu._

_- Vê essas estrelas? - perguntou à medida que ia mostrando-as para Lily. - Elas formam uma constelação chamada Cisne. Como o formato dela é de um cisne com as asas abertas e são cinco grandes estrelas principais, ela também é chamada de "Cruzeiro do Norte". Essa constelação recebeu esse nome por Ptolomeu, um astrofísico antigo grego, que também a chamava de pássaro. O cisne era tido, na antiguidade clássica, como a ave que representava a beleza, razão pela qual eu decidi mostrá-la para você._

_Lily sorria bobamente._

_- Ela é linda - sussurrou ela. _

_- Você é mais - sorriu James e, com a mão que antes apontava as estrelas, passou a acariciar a bochecha de Lily._

_- Constelação cisne - repetiu Lily olhando para os olhos de James. - Jamais esquecerei._

- Você precisa aprender a olhar as estrelas, amor! - pediu Alice com um biquinho.

- Que gracinha! Quero um James para mim - falou Frank. Quando todos o lançaram um olhar curioso, ele respondeu, engrossando a voz: - Se eu fosse mulher, é claro.

- E como isso explica o seu andar engraçado, Black? - perguntou Marlene.

- Já vamos chegar lá - disse Petúnia com um risinho.

_Casa dos Jones (vizinhos dos Evans), 02 de janeiro, 9 p.m._

_- Pare de reclamar, Sirius! - resmungou Petúnia irritada. Pela milésima vez, o garoto estava reclamando sobre o que estavam fazendo - Já falei que não é invasão de domicílio se eu tenho a chave deles._

_- Você não _tem _a chave - discordou Sirius meio amedrontado. - Você sabe onde seus vizinhos imbecis a esconderam e a roubou!_

_- Eles não estão em casa - Petúnia deu de ombros. - Os Jones saem toda segunda-feira para jantar fora e voltam sempre em torno das 11. Ainda são 9, então temos duas horas para bisbilhotarmos Lily e James, tá bom pra você?_

_Sirius ainda estava relutante._

_- Eu tenho ficha policial, engraçadinha. Se nos pegarem..._

_- Porra, Sirius, não vão nos pegar! Eu já vim aqui com Válter mil vezes e nunca aconteceu nada!_

_- É, Petúnia? - Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha com uma risada. - E o que você e Válter fazem aqui?_

_Sirius se calou quando recebeu um olhar mortífero de Petúnia. As Evans eram realmente ameaçadoras._

_Ainda brigava consigo mesmo por ter aceitado fazer aquilo com Petúnia, que ligara para ele dizendo ter uma emergência com Lily e James em casa. Quando chegou lá e viu que os dois estavam nada mais do que tranquilos, Sirius teve vontade de socá-la por tê-lo incomodado._

_"Já que estamos aqui", dissera Petúnia com um sorriso pretensioso, "Por que não damos uma checada melhor neles? Sem que eles percebam, é claro"._

_E era essa a história de como eles estavam no segundo andar da casa dos Jones, os vizinhos dos Evans, provavelmente no quarto que era do filho do casal, já que era um quarto infantil._

_- Quem coloca o nome do filho de Dobby? - questionou Sirius quando olhou para a porta do quarto e leu o nome em uma plaquinha masculina. "Aqui vive Dobby, um garotão feliz"._

_- Pois é - riu Petúnia. - Acho que a criança crescerá traumatizada. Deus sabe que esse menino tem um péssimo gosto para roupas. _

_Sirius deu de ombros._

_- O quarto do Dobby é o que tem a melhor vista para o quintal lá de casa - informou Petúnia. - Tá vendo aquela janelinha ali em cima? - ela apontou para uma báscula abaixo do teto do quarto, em cima do guarda-roupa. - Lá nós poderemos enxergá-los com clareza, e eles nunca irão desconfiar. Mas teremos que subir no guarda-roupas de Dobby para ver daquela janela..._

_Sirius ficou boquiaberto. _

_- Invadir a casa dos vizinhos _e_ escalar o guarda-roupa do filho deles? Enlouqueceu de vez, Petúnia? Além disso, olha como esse material é frágil. Nós cairíamos na hora._

_- Esse guarda-roupa aguenta o meu peso e de Válter juntos._

_- Eu quero saber o que vocês dois fazem em cima desse guarda-roupas? _

_- Não - respondeu Petúnia contendo um riso. - Ande logo, vamos subir, eu quero ver o que está acontecendo!_

_Apoiando-se em uma mesinha de brinquedos de Dobby, o dono do quarto, Sirius e Petúnia subiram e se acomodaram em cima do armário._

_- Eu não tô conseguindo ver, chega pra lá! - resmungou Sirius, dando um empurrão em Petúnia._

_- A báscula é pequena - rosnou Petúnia. - Ai, Sirius, seu gordo, chega pra lá você!_

_- Esse binóculo é uma bosta, não consigo enxergar nada - Sirius continuou a reclamar. - Onde o comprou?_

_- Camelô. _

_Sirius riu._

_- Você é muito mercenária, sabia? Primeiro não quis comprar um walkie talkie, e agora fica miserando dinheiro e compra produtos de segunda mão..._

_- Não há nada errado com meu binóculo! - disse zangada._

_- Oh, claro que não! Só o fato de que eu não consigo enxergar o que Lily e James estão fazendo com a precisão que eu gostaria! - brigou Sirius, elevando a voz._

_- Então devolva-o!_

_- É todo seu - Sirius entregou o binóculo a ela. - Prefiro meus olhos a essas lentes podres e embaçadas._

_Petúnia bufou e Sirius fez silêncio. Ambos estavam irritados um com o outro._

_- Que lindeza! - exclamou Petúnia momentos depois. _

_- Por que James está apontando para o céu como um imbecil? - quis saber Sirius, que fazia bastante esforço para enxergar. Haviam deixado a luz do quarto de Dobby apagada, para não levantar suspeitas, e o quintal da casa dos Evans estava um pouco mal iluminado. Por que estava fazendo aquilo mesmo?_

_- Ele deve estar mostrando as estrelas para ela - falou Petúnia com certa arrogância. - Consigo enxergar porque tenho um binóculo, sabe. _

_Sirius a fuzilou com os olhos._

_- Eu verei com os meus próprios olhos, então. - E, sem pensar, enfiou a cabeça entre as pequenas frestas da báscula. _

_Tudo estava muito tranquilo, até que o telefone tocou. Sirius e Petúnia trocaram olhares preocupados. Como não seriam tolos a ponto de atender ao telefone, deixaram cair na caixa de mensagens._

_"Albert, Aria, perdoem-me por não comparecer ao nosso costumeiro jantar! Desculpe avisar assim, tão em cima da hora, vocês já devem ter mofado no restaurante esperando por nós uma hora dessas, mas não conseguimos falar com o celular de vocês. Pedimos as nossas mais sinceras desculpas, mas Monstro (o novo apelido do meu filho mais velho, não é engraçado? Hahaha) teve uma diarreia terrível e decidimos levá-lo à emergência. Ele pediu para avisar a Dobby que gostaria muito de brincar com ele qualquer dia desses. Beijos!"_

_Pânico cruzou os olhos de Sirius e invadiu a mente de Petúnia. Se os Jones não teriam o tradicional jantar de segunda-feira... Eles não tinham motivos para demorar na rua. E não tendo motivos para demorar na rua... _

_O silêncio na casa dos Jones logo se desfez quando o portão abriu e um carro, com o motor barulhento e faróis tão vivos que machucavam os olhos, entrou pela garagem._

_- EU DISSE QUE TINHA SIDO MÁ IDEIA! _

_- Shhh! Eles podem nos escutar! - Petúnia estava horrorizada. Se a descobrissem, ficaria de castigo pelo resto da vida. - Vamos dar o fora, Sirius!_

_Petúnia já estava descendo do guarda-roupa quando pedidos de socorros foram ouvidos._

_- Petúnia! Minha cabeça... está presa! Me ajude a sair daqui!_

_Petúnia pensou. Se corresse rápido o suficiente, podia sair dessa. Se esconderia na frente da casa e sairia pelo muro. Não seria tão complicado._

_- Rápido, Petúnia! - pediu Sirius com urgência._

_Mas tinha a grande mala do Sirius._

_- Muito bem, Black, é o seguinte: eu vou descer do armário e te puxar pelas pernas, ok?_

_- Ok - sussurrou Sirius, rezando silenciosamente para seu anjo da guarda livrá-lo daquela. "Anjo, eu prometo que, se você for uma anja, quando eu partir dessa para melhor, nós iremos nos divertir muito..." ou "Anjo, se você for realmente meu anjo, você vai me livrar dessa, não vai, camarada? Em troca, eu prometo ser uma pessoa melhor..."_

_Petúnia começou a puxá-lo pelas pernas com força, mas apenas machucava Sirius, e sua cabeça nada de desprender das frestas da báscula._

_- Não tá funcionando! - exclamou Sirius começando a realmente ficar com medo. Os faróis do carro já estavam desligados, e uma família de três membros (Albert, Aria e Dobby) entrava na casa pela porta dos fundos._

_- Vamos lá... Um, dois, três e... JÁ!_

_A força com que Petúnia puxou Sirius surpreendeu a ela mesma. Ela só não contava que o maroto não fosse capaz de conter o próprio peso. E foi assim que Sirius caiu do guarda-roupa de quase dois metros de altura direto no chão, ou melhor, em cima de Petúnia, que gemeu de dor._

_A luz do corredor acendeu._

_- Eu mato você, Black! - prometeu ela, totalmente raivosa. _

_- Temos um presente para você, filho! - anunciou a mãe de Dobby, animada. Sirius e Petúnia podiam ouvir os passos se aproximando. Trocando um olhar que só cúmplices entenderiam, Petúnia gesticulou para a cama de Dobby. _

_Com muita dor e sem pensar direito, Sirius arrastou-se para a cama e deitou nela, sem pensar no que estava fazendo._

_- Eu quis dizer DEBAIXO dela, seu animal! - sussurrou Petúnia num tom irritado, já se posicionando embaixo da cama._

_Sirius, com mais alguns gemidos de dor, foi para debaixo da cama com Petúnia. Quando os dois estavam totalmente espremidos, Petúnia por cima de Sirius, Dobby e sua mãe entraram no quarto._

_- Que bagunça, Dobby - repreendeu a mãe, cruzando os braços. - Não mandei você arrumar o quarto antes de sairmos? O que a sua mesinha está fazendo perto do seu guarda-roupas?_

_- Mas eu... DOBBY MAU! DOBBY MAU! - chorou o garoto, desesperado, e pegou o objeto mais próximo - um abajur - e começou a bater com ele na própria cabeça._

_- Pare, Dobby, pare com isso JÁ! - brigou a mãe. Dobby largou o abajur e sentou-se na cama, desolado. Petúnia e Sirius prenderam a respiração. - Não importa, querido, a nossa doméstica pode arrumar amanhã. Ao presente! _

_Sirius e Petúnia viram Aria entregar a Dobby um embrulho._

_A criança soltou uma gargalhada de felicidade._

_- ROUPAS PARA DOBBY? - gritou ele feliz e, para a tristeza de Sirius e Petúnia, o garoto começou a pular na cama. - MAMÃE DEU ROUPAS PARA DOBBY! MUITO OBRIGADO! _

_- Minhas... costas... - sussurrou Petúnia._

_- Minha... virilha - resmungou Sirius bem baixo num gemido, o tom sugerindo que estava sentindo muita dor. - Amassando... Juninho... _

_Petúnia mudou de posição, afinal, não queria prejudicar Sirius daquela forma. _

_Os dois permaneceram desconfortáveis naquela posição até aproximadamente onze e quarenta, quando Dobby decidiu que era hora de dormir e seus pais apagaram a casa toda._

Remus, Alice, Marlene e Frank gargalhavam. Petúnia e Sirius encaravam um ao outro com certa raiva.

- Por isso, nunca _nem _atendam a um telefonema de Petúnia Evans - falou ele ainda bravo.

- Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado - disse Remus entre risadas.

- Foi tão engraçado que estamos rindo até agora - bufou Petúnia e cruzou os braços.

- Não acho que Lily e James estejam tão bem _assessorados _assim - articulou Frank, pomposo, exibindo o novo vocabulário que adquirira na leitura da última edição do Jornal Médico da Inglaterra, também emprestado por Sirius - nós sempre fazemos trapalhadas.

Todos fizeram silêncio, concordando com ele pela primeira vez na vida. Frank se encorajou e prosseguiu, orgulhoso:

- Apesar de evitarmos que muitas brigas acontecessem, devíamos ter notado que as coisas entre eles fluiriam bem, afinal, eles se amam. E é por isso que eu acho que deveríamos parar de interceder na relação deles e deixar que ela corra com suas próprias pernas.

Um silêncio desagradável se instalou na sala. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Também pela primeira vez na vida, Frank tinha razão.

- Que tipo de alienígena possuiu você, Frank? - questionou Remus, sem entender a súbita sagacidade do garoto.

Lily e James já eram grandinhos o suficiente para tomarem conta da própria vida, ou melhor, do próprio relacionamento. Era claro que precisavam de ajuda, mas, como cada um constatou simultaneamente, eles estavam prontos para continuarem sozinhos. Agora que haviam ajudado Lily a descobrir seus sentimentos e que haviam conseguido fazê-los parar de brigar, cada um concluiu que não havia mais nada a fazer pelos amigos a não ser deixarem o relacionamento deles se desenrolar naturalmente.

- Eles já estão tão grandinhos, não? - lamentou-se Alice com um suspiro triste. - Num dia, precisam muito da nossa ajuda para tudo e, no outro, já são capazes de tomar conta da própria vida...

- É como deixar os filhos seguirem com suas próprias vidas - concluiu Marlene, também abalada. Sentou-se na cadeira desolada, pensando no que faria no tempo livre.

Mas o mais triste de todos era Sirius, sem dúvida.

- O que vou fazer sem o Clube?!

Petúnia, por outro lado, sorria radiante.

- Vamos dormir e aproveitar as nossas férias, Black. Passar bem, queridos. Tenho mais o que fazer - e, dizendo aquilo, retirou-se da sala a passos rápidos.

- Não pode ser o fim do Clube! - negava Sirius à beira da depressão. Sua voz soava frustrada. - Ingratos, todos vocês!

- Nós não dissemos que o Clube acabou, Six - Alice apelou. - Vamos apenas dar um tempo. Deus sabe que muitas brigas estão por vir.

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Quando o relógio marcou duas horas, a campainha da sala tocou. Como estava sozinha em casa, sabia que ninguém iria atender. Devia ser James. Há pouco ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que passaria aqui a qualquer hora para darmos uma volta - ele disse, na verdade, que eu deveria me preparar para uma surpresa.

Não precisava nem dizer o _quão _ansiosa eu estava para sair com ele. Afinal, eu havia praticamente dito para James que gostava dele. Se fosse um pouquinho mais esperto, teria entendido o recado... Talvez eu estivesse certa todo esse tempo: ele realmente precisa frequentar a monitoria de inglês.

Olhando-me no espelho uma última vez, conferi a minha aparência. Meus cabelos estavam penteados (se bem que esse aspecto ele não poderia julgar, já que os dele viviam sempre tão bagunçados), minha expressão estava satisfeita e a pouca maquiagem que eu havia passado no rosto escondia algumas das imperfeições da minha pele. Borrifei um pouco de perfume, vesti um sobretudo verde, peguei as chaves e o celular e, com pressa, desci as escadas.

Abri a porta esboçando um largo sorriso, que se desfez assim que eu reconheci quem era.

- Sev... Severus.

- Lily - murmurou ele num tom baixo.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu realmente não fazia ideia do que dizer. Seus olhos negros me fitavam, vulneráveis e, acima de tudo, esperançosos. Não pude deixar de sentir pena do garoto com quem um dia compartilhara tantas coisas. Severus foi, por muitos anos, o meu melhor amigo, e eu tinha que, por direito, dar uma chance a ele.

- Você está bonita - ele comentou com um sorriso fraco. - Está esperando alguém?

- Sim, estou, _Sev. _Mas ele pode esperar um pouco. Você quer entrar?

_Ele_. O pronome certamente não passou despercebido por Severus, que pigarreou, desconfortável. Imagine quando descobrisse que era James quem eu esperava. A garota que ele dizia amar saindo com o seu maior inimigo deveria ser um golpe e tanto que, a julgar por sua aparência frágil, ele não iria suportar.

- Se não atrapalhar os seus planos, eu gostaria de entrar sim.

- Não irá me atrapalhar - sorri simpática. - Você nunca me atrapalharia, Severus.

A não ser que eu estivesse numa sessão de amassos com James agora... Quero dizer, se aquela anta tivesse entendido as minhas palavras.

Sev exibiu outro sorriso fraco e entrou.

Nos acomodamos na sala, ele no sofá e eu em uma poltrona na sua frente.

- Feliz ano novo - ele desejou sem graça.

- Pra você também. Vamos direto ao assunto; você não veio aqui em casa só para me desejar um feliz ano novo, né?

Ele sorriu novamente. Parecia um pouco mais leve.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta - suspirou ele. - Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy... Eles não são meus amigos, não como você.

"Bom, talvez tenha a ver com o fato de que eles são homens e, por isso, você não tem vontade de ficar com eles", me deu vontade de responder. Uma súbita raiva, contudo, tomou conta de mim, e falei sem piedade:

- _Você _desfez nossa amizade quando viajou, Severus. Foi embora sem se despedir, apesar da minha insistência em ver você, e nunca mandou notícias. Não respondeu a nenhum recado, a nenhum e-mail, me ignorou completamente.

- Eu quis me desligar um pouco daqui - ele respondeu apressado. - Não falei nem com meus pais.

- Eu não merecia esse tratamento - insisti. - Eu era sua melhor amiga, e merecia muito, mas _muito_ mais do que um olhar desengonçado quando você retornou. Acha que eu me esqueci da sua volta à escola? Fiquei esperando você falar comigo, desculpar-se e explicar por que _raios_ agiu dessa forma durante o último ano e tudo o que eu ganhei foi aquele olhar triste! - briguei com ele, irritada por ter sido ignorada por tanto tempo.

- Eu lhe mandei um bilhete aquele dia. Você não compareceu.

- Achou mesmo que eu fosse comparecer, Severus? Achou mesmo que um simples _bilhete _fosse fazer com que eu te perdoasse?

- Me desculpe - pediu ele urgente. - Por favor, Lily, me desculpe. A sua amizade é muito importante para mim para que continuemos agindo assim. Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Senti todos os dias em Barbados, e ainda sinto todos os dias quando te vejo na escola... Perdoe-me.

Engoli em seco. A atmosfera da sala estava pesada, tensa. A voz de Severus ecoava na minha mente. "Perdoe-me".

Levantei da poltrona e fui até o sofá. Sentei do seu lado e o abracei forte. Eu sentira mais falta do abraço dele do que eu imaginava.

- Nunca mais me trate assim, Sev - alertei-o. - E eu também senti muito a sua falta.

Severus respirou fundo, um gesto que mostrava o quanto ele estava aliviado.

- Bem - disse ele, abrindo pela primeira vez um sorriso sincero, embora modesto - eu preciso ir. Não quero atrapalhar o seu encontro.

- Não é beeem um _encontro_ - me expliquei. Talvez James não soubesse que era um encontro, não é mesmo? - Você tem que me prometer que irá voltar, Sev. Estou louca para ouvir suas histórias sobre Barbados.

- Foi um bom ano - comentou ele. - Lá é muito diferente daqui, apesar de reconhecerem a nossa Rainha. E de eu ter trabalhado muito... - brincou ele enquanto dirigia-se à porta. Acompanhei-o.

Quando ele virou as costas para ir embora, senti a necessidade de acrescentar:

- Foi um gesto muito nobre de sua parte vir até aqui, Sev.

- Me sinto bem por tê-lo feito.

- Volte quando quiser - disse com um sorriso simpático. - Estou falando sério.

- Eu voltarei, Lily. Adeus. - "Adeus". Severus sempre muito dramático...

- Até mais, Sev.

Encostei a porta e sentei na poltrona novamente, dessa vez à espera de James. Minha cabeça, no entanto, refletia sobre a felicidade que me preenchia por eu ter o meu melhor amigo de volta. Pensando agora, tudo havia sido tão bobo! Por que passamos tanto tempo sem nos falar? Éramos melhores amigos, ora! Como pudemos ter sido tão orgulhosos a ponto de nos evitarmos?

A campainha soou novamente e, dessa vez, eu tinha certeza de que era James. Atendi à porta com um sorriso feliz nos lábios e sem nenhuma surpresa.

- Lily - saudou James com um largo sorriso.

- Olá, Jimmy - brinquei com ele. Ontem, enquanto olhávamos as estrelas, decidi apelidá-lo de Jimmy. Era fofo e carinhoso, na minha opinião. - Já pode me contar para onde vamos? - perguntei enquanto saía da casa e fechava a porta.

James sorriu marotamente.

- Não será surpresa se eu contar.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas - fiz um biquinho.

- Vai gostar dessa - afirmou ele categórico e confiante. - Vamos?

Aceitei o braço que James oferecia com um sorriso e caminhamos até o carro. Como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele abriu a porta para eu entrar e, quando entrou, ligou o som. Tocava Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Sorri.

Sem saber o que fazer - mas apreensiva para demonstrar que eu tinha os mesmos sentimentos por ele - apoiei a minha mão sobre sua coxa. O silêncio que permaneceu no carro durante o trajeto não pareceu nos abalar; estávamos felizes demais, absortos demais em nossas próprias expectativas em relação a esse _encontro _para simplesmente tagarelar. James certamente sabia que eu preferia permanecer em silêncio e evitar certas verdades a jogar conversa fora.

- Estamos quase chegando - avisou ele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Virei a cabeça e sorri.

A paisagem da janela do carro começou a se constituir na minha cabeça. Às margens do rio Tâmisa estava o London Eye, a grande roda gigante que chamava a atenção de tantos turistas e moradores de Londres.

Mais uma vez naquela tarde, abri um sorriso satisfeito. James com certeza não deixara passar despercebido o fato de o London Eye ter um toque romântico singular que, unido ao fato de ser a primeira vez que eu iria ali (e com _ele)_, fariam desse encontro certamente uma experiência única.

Mas como James poderia saber? Ele não queria que eu...

- Eu sei, você tem medo de altura - ele sorriu compreensivo e apertou a minha mão sobre sua coxa gentilmente. - Vamos superar o seu medo juntos.

- N-não... Você não entende... Eu tenho _pavor_ de altura...

James ria, totalmente tranquilo.

- Você é provavelmente aúnica londrina que nunca deu uma volta no London Eye!

- Pois é, né? - ri nervosa. - Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, James, sério! Podemos até entrar naquela competição de caiaque no rio Tâmisa, mas, por favor, não me faça subir no London Eye...

- Ei, fica calma - pediu ele com a voz suave. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados me encaravam com intensidade, esperando que eu finalmente aceitasse. - Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

Não quis discutir, tentando pensar pelo lado positivo. Uma vez, James dissera que sempre cumpria suas promessas. E milhares de pessoas já deram uma volta nesse bicho, certo? Quero dizer, não pode ser tão perigoso assim...

Ai, meu Deus. Mas já está aí há tantos anos. E se pifar? E se perderem o controle, e se ocorrer algum erro humano ou tecnológico?

- Vai dar tudo certo - afirmou James enquanto saímos do carro. - Não precisa se preocupar.

Suspirei.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, Potter, eu mato você!

Ele riu descontraído.

- Relaxe. Você pode segurar em mim se cairmos - provocou ele. - Aposto que cair não é mais uma ideia tão horrível assim, hein?

Metido! Ralhei com ele, meus nervos aquecidos.

- Se cairmos e você sobreviver, saiba que não será por muito tempo.

- Não vamos cair, sua boba - ele continuava rindo da minha cara. - A não ser que ocorra um acidente. Mas aí seria má sorte demais, não acha?

- Eu acho que as chances são consideravelmente grandes, já que estou num _encontro_ com você.

Aquilo pareceu prender a atenção de James, que sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

- Ah, eu sempre soube que você cederia...

Dei um soco em seu ombro.

Andamos até a fila do London Eye. James já havia comprado os ingressos, inclusive aqueles que nos permitiam "furar" a fila legalmente.

- Vamos na volta de quatro horas, daqui a vinte e cinco minutos - anunciou James todo cheio de si.

- Parabéns, Jimmy, você sabe olhar as horas no relógio! - debochei e cruzei os braços.

- Olha só, se você não é a visitante mais ranzinza aqui do London Eye - riu descontraído.

- Olha só, se você não é a pessoa mais propensa a apanhar aqui do London Eye - fingi rir com ele, emburrada.

- Você é linda, sabia? - falou James. Abaixei a cabeça, levemente envergonhada.

Continuamos conversando até a hora que um segurança se aproximou e nos chamou:

- Por aqui, Sr. Harry James.

James apoiou sua mão na base das minhas costas gentilmente e me conduziu a uma cabine _privada_. Senhor Harry James? Cabine privada? _Quê_?

- Aproveitem bem o passeio - desejou o segurança, solícito, logo antes de sair da cabine.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo_, Sr. Harry James_?

Ele sorriu amarelo.

- Bom, para conseguir certas... mordomias - fez uma pausa, pensando na melhor maneira de explicar o que estava acontecendo - foi necessário contar algumas... mentiras. E digamos que o meu pai goste muito de você - acrescentou ele com uma risada.

Notei, então, o interior da cabine. Essa parecia ser diferente; havia apenas dois assentos, e, entre eles, estava um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças. Havia também algumas flores espalhadas pelo chão de espécies diferentes: rosas de várias cores, copos-de-leite, begônias. Por fim, sobre o assento em que eu supostamente deveria sentar, repousava um lírio branco.

Aquela era, definitivamente, a melhor surpresa de toda a minha vida.

- Isso é... é lindo! - suspirei, tão surpresa e deslumbrada a ponto de ficar sem palavras.

- Gostou? - perguntou ele com uma falsa modéstia.

- Se eu _gostei_? Eu _amei_! - esbocei um dos meus sorrisos mais sinceros para James, que sorriu de volta, igualmente feliz. - Acho que foi a coisa mais bonita que já fizeram por mim. - Ri sozinha. - Sabe de uma coisa, Sr. Harry James? O mundo realmente dá voltas.

**Narração: **James Potter

"Você vai num primeiro encontro ou vai pedi-la em casamento, Pontas?", foi a pergunta que Sirius me fez assim que contei a ele dos meus planos para essa tarde. Apesar de ter exagerado um pouco no romantismo - afinal, aquilo era um _primeiro encontro_, pelo amor de Deus - eu não me arrependia. A surpresa, o deslumbramento e a felicidade de Lily por estar ali comigo e por ser o objeto de todo aquele carinho eram visíveis e muito tocantes. Pela primeira vez, foi ela que tentou conversar em todos os momentos; foi _ela _que foi extremamente carinhosa, gentil e agradável; e foi ela que lamentou na hora de ir embora, aparentemente chateada, dizendo que deveríamos fazer aquilo todos os dias.

Apesar de não ter muitas esperanças, mesmo que Sirius insistisse que Lily estava na minha (o que eu duvidava muito... qual é?! A mina me negou esse tempo todo e de repente mudou de ideia? Pode isso, produção?), eu decidi chamá-la para sair. Me surpreendeu muito quando ela verbalizou a palavra _encontro _e ruborizou, em seguida; isso comprovava as suspeitas de Almofadinhas e eu entendi, feliz, que eu deveria investir. Talvez Lily estivesse disposta a me dar uma chance...

Além disso, lidar com uma Lily impressionada não era nada difícil. Ela ficava tão... tagarela.

- E aquele por do sol?! Minha nossa, o que foi aquilo! Lindo, lindo, realmente muito lindo! Inigualável, o por do sol mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! Queria ter trazido a minha câmera fotográfica...

Ou talvez era o efeito do champagne. Um outro exagero, mas que também valeu a pena.

Já havia escurecido, e, seguindo o conselho de Petúnia, decidi levar Lily a uma lanchonete que abrira recentemente, mas que era maravilhosa, a melhor em que eu e Sirius já havíamos lanchado.

"Lily se conquista, entre outros caminhos, pela barriga. Leve-a a algum lugar bem gostoso, dê comida a ela e ela será sua!".

- _Burguer Lounge_? - perguntou Lily enquanto estacionávamos. - Nunca ouvi falar dessa franquia.

- O dono mora na Califórnia, na verdade, e possui cinco unidades lá - expliquei a ela. - É a primeira que ele implanta aqui na cidade.

- Entendi - sorriu ela. - Você sempre me surpreendendo, sr. Harry James.

Lembra que eu disse que Lily era uma flor? Eu retiro. Aparentemente, eu pensara aquilo porque nunca tinha a acompanhado durante uma refeição informal.

- MAS ISSO AQUI TÁ UMA DELÍCIA! - exclamou ela entusiasmada, sem saber se comia o hambúrguer ou as batatas fritas. - Mandou bem, Jimmy! - riu ela. Depois de morder um pedaço do hambúrguer, de comer umas três batatinhas de vez e de comer mais um pedaço de hambúrguer com um _soft _de catchup por cima, ela perguntou, a boca cheia: - Nom vai comê oseu?!

Enquanto isso, eu segurava o meu próprio hambúrguer sem ao menos mordê-lo. Ela era tão linda e singela até comendo... Um pouquinho afobada, é claro, mas tão linda...

- Sério, muito bom mesmo - ela continuou a elogiar o local. - Eles que preparam esse molho?

- Aham - confirmei com um sorriso.

Quando Lily terminou de comer, passou a mão por toda a extensão de sua barriga e deu uns tapinhas de leve.

- Estou _muito _satisfeita - sorriu ela amarelo. - E desculpe-me por essa animação toda, mas é que eu não como muito esse tipo de comida. Tenho que viver numa dieta alimentar bastante rígida por causa do tênis.

- Falando nisso, seu jogo é amanhã, não é mesmo?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Ô. MEU. DEUS! Eu me esqueci completamente - lamentou-se ela, olhando e analisando a mesa com um olhar horrorizado. Lily devia sentir muito pelo tanto que tinha comido, eu acho. - Meu treinador irá me _matar _se souber... Eu deveria comer alguma coisa leve hoje.

- Tenho certeza de que ficará tudo bem, Lil.

Lily riu nervosa.

- Eu espero... Eu _não posso _perder o jogo de amanhã, James... - quando sua voz assumiu um tom de seriedade e sua postura se ergueu, revelando uma séria preocupação, decidi apoiá-la e levei a minha mão até a sua.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! Além do mais, você terá a maior motivação do mundo para jogar bem: _eu _estarei te assistindo.

- Você e _Reg _- corrigiu ela com uma risada. - E Sirius e Remus.

- E seus pais e Petúnia, não vão?

- Meus pais estarão trabalhando. Mamãe realmente não poderá faltar ao trabalho, mas papai vai tentar. Petúnia vai passar o dia com Válter. Eles fazem 3 ou 4 meses de namoro amanhã, eu acho. E, bem, Alice e Marlene estão viajando, então, é... E, sabe como é... É tão ruim não ter ninguém torcendo por você, sabe? É por isso que... hm... Eu quero tanto que _você _esteja lá...

Lily enrubesceu instantaneamente.

- Lily, qual é. _Stalker _do jeito que eu sou com você, eu iria mesmo se você não tivesse me convidado - brinquei para não deixá-la ainda mais constrangida.

- Como é o caso de Reg!

Esse nível de "amizade" em que Lily e eu estávamos era bom demais para ser verdade. Era tão _perfeito _poder conversar, brincar, rir e fazer parte do dia a dia dela que eu imaginava que, se ela me negasse outra vez, eu não saberia como reagir. A verdade é que, se eu me dizia apaixonado antes de conhecê-la, eu realmente não sei definir em que status eu estou agora.

Eu a amo mais do que eu consigo expressar.

- Uau, temos um casal realmente bom de boca aqui, huh? - brincou o garçom que atendia a nossa mesa. Lily sorriu para ele, simpática, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

- Mal sabe ele que eu posso fazer _muitas _outras coisas com a minha boca - falou Lily, soando sexy propositalmente.

Engoli em seco.

Não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios dela.

Meu Deus.

Essa noite eu não vou dormir. Já estou até vendo o meu pobre destino: vários e vários banhos durante toda a madrugada...

- É... é claro - eu disse sem jeito.

- Bom, já que estou aqui, né - riu - vamos à sobremesa!

- Não que eu queira inflar ainda mais o seu ego, sabe, Sr. Harry James - falou Lily após minutos de silêncio enquanto eu dirigia até a casa dela - mas esse primeiro encontro foi o melhor _de todos os tempos_.

Tirei as mãos do volante, relaxado. Me virei para ela e abri um enorme sorriso.

- Quero dizer, esse hambúrguer foi realmente de matar! - riu ela. Rá, rá, rá. Lily estava toda engraçadinha. - Estou brincando, seu bobo, não precisa ficar bravo!

Cruzei os braços e a encarei pelo canto do olho.

- Humpft.

- Obrigada - agradeceu quando me envolveu em um abraço inesperado. - Foi o por do sol mais lindo de todos. E com a melhor companhia do mundo... Imagina, assistir a um fenômeno magnífico como aquele com uma pessoa como _eu _do lado!

Pude constatar que Lily fazia piadinhas e brincadeirinhas em demasia quando estava prestes a fazer alguma declaração ou falar algo sério da natureza sentimental.

Lá estava ela sussurrando aquelas palavras no meu ouvido. A sua proximidade com certeza não passou despercebida pelos meus hormônios enlouquecidos, que trataram de despertar certas... partes do meu corpo. Me remexi no banco meio desconfortável, sem que ela percebesse.

Lily estava tão cheirosa; seu perfume era inebriante e ficaria, definitivamente, cravado nas minhas narinas, só para que eu pudesse senti-lo e memorizá-lo mais tarde. Seus sussurros causavam-me arrepios e notei, com a garganta seca, que a atmosfera do carro estava muito quente.

Pela primeira vez que estava com Lily, a vozinha insistente na minha cabeça que durante todo esse tempo me fizera persistir em relação a ela dizia que sim, eu poderia beijá-la. Estaria certo dessa vez. Nada de se esquivar, nada de evitar. Um beijo seria a maneira perfeita de terminar aquele encontro, e eu sabia que, se o fizesse, aí mesmo que não iria conseguir parar de pensar em Lily pelo resto da noite.

Seu queixo fino estava agora apoiado em meu ombro e seu braço esquerdo circulava o meu pescoço. Sua mão direita achara uma posição mais interessante: a minha coxa. E dessa vez não era de um jeito inocente, como havia sido na ida; era provocante, era exigente, era como se Lily me enviasse sinais claros: o que eu estava esperando?

- Lily? - chamei com a voz rouca e entrecortada.

- Sim, James? - respondeu ela na mesma intensidade, o rosto curvado na frente do meu, na mesma altura.

- Eu...

O que eu iria dizer eu realmente não sei, e eu e Lily nunca chegamos a ouvir. Por um momento, deixei-me devanear sobre como finalmente seria. Imaginei seus lábios contra os meus, movimentando-se suavemente no início e, com o passar dos segundos, Lily certamente me deixaria aprofundar o beijo, e ele se tornaria quente, exigente, e de uma urgência tão grande por todo esse tempo de frustração que seríamos apenas Lily e eu, e nada ao redor iria importar.

Fitei seus olhos verdes por um segundo e levei uma de minhas mãos até a sua têmpora. Inclinei minha cabeça e, um segundo antes de fechar os olhos, memorizei o inesquecível olhar de Lily.

- EI, EI, EI! MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, HEIN? - ria Petúnia, totalmente satisfeita em nos interromper, batendo com o punho contra o vidro do carro.

- Eu... eu preciso ir - Lily disse séria. - Obrigada, James.

E, se afastando completamente de mim, Lily abriu a porta do carro, apressada.

- Até amanhã, Lily - me despedi totalmente irritado com aquela situação. Com um sorriso amarelo, Lily acenou para mim e desceu de vez do carro.

- James - saudou Petúnia entre as gargalhadas. - Foi mal, é que eu simplesmente não podia perder essa oportunidade!

Bufando, fechei o vidro do carro, mostrei o dedo para Petúnia e dei partida com raiva. Muitos, mas muitos banhos frios mesmo me aguardavam nessa noite.

**_Alguns anos depois_**

Lily e James Potter entraram na nova casa completamente felizes. Os últimos três dias foram tão extasiantes e emocionantes que o jovem casal mal conseguia acreditar. A convivência, a experiência pela qual haviam passado, e, o mais importante de tudo, o bebê... A vida estava perfeita.

- Desculpa, Lil, mas não vai dar pra te pegar no colo para entrarmos na nossa nova casa - desculpou-se James com um sorriso brincalhão e apontou com a cabeça para os braços, onde Harry dormia tranquilamente. Harry, o _filho _deles. Pensar em seu filho daquela forma - como uma extensão de sua vida, como algo que o ligaria com Lily eternamente, como aquele ser humano tão pequeno que dependia _tanto _dele para viver - enchia todo o seu coração de emoção, e James achou que fosse chorar pela décima terceira vez naquele dia. O coração, acelerado, parecia querer saltar do peito a cada vez que via o filho, transbordando amor. - Esses braços aqui já têm outro dono!

Lily riu totalmente descontraída. Assim como James, estava leve, alegre, mais feliz impossível. Não conseguia descrever, não havia palavras o suficiente no mundo que pudessem expressar toda a sua felicidade em relação ao nascimento de seu filho, a chegada à casa nova (um presente realmente generoso de seus pais em conjunto com os de James), a vida com James.

Todos os medos haviam sido deixados para trás; podiam ser novos e inexperientes, e tudo não havia saído como planejado - a gravidez caíra de paraquedas na sua vida, totalmente surpreendente - mas definitivamente não havia o que temer. Ela e James fariam qualquer coisa dar certo, porque agora tinha _Harry; Harry James Potter_, o _filho _deles. Lily quis abraçar James para chorar com ele pela décima terceira vez aquele dia.

Aquela felicidade era surreal; seu coração martelava de alegria, seus olhos não podiam se cansar de observar Harry e, seus seios, antes pequenos, estavam muito volumosos agora - o que contribuía também para a felicidade de Lily (e, consequentemente, de James) - e ela não se cansava de alimentá-lo. Harry nunca a cansaria de nada. Ela estaria ali com ele para sempre, para todo o sempre, para o que ele precisasse.

E, no momento, a visão do marido com o filho nos braços, chegando à casa nova, realmente a deixava nas nuvens.

- Tudo bem - ela sorriu, por fim. - Eu aceito perder para _ele_.

James riu.

- Acho que os hormônios da gravidez vieram para mim, sabe? Eu não consigo parar de sorrir.

- Amor, você _nunca _conseguiu _não sorrir_, quanto mais _parar de sorrir. _

- Ah, dá um tempo! - disse ele ainda sorrindo. - Eu estava montando uma teoria. Acho que eu fiquei tão próximo a você no parto que tudo o que você sentiu passou para mim.

Lily ergueu os olhos.

- Jimmy, você _desmaiou _durante o parto e só acordou _horas_ depois - apontou ela, abafando as risadas por se lembrar daquele assunto que irritava James. - Além disso, a dor que _eu_ senti você _nunca_ vai sentir, querido. A não ser que eu te dê um chute no meio das pernas, mas não quero ser prejudicada futuramente.

- Não que fosse importar, de qualquer forma - zombou ele. - _Seis semanas_, Lily, _seis _semanas. O único motivo pelo qual aceito esse período de seca é que, para fazer o Harry, nós fizemos muito aquilo, então seis semanas sem pode ser uma tortura, mas valeu com certeza a pena.

Lily se dividiu entre dar um soco nele ou rir, mas acabou rindo.

- Você é muito bobo. Venha, vamos conhecer a casa!

- Vamos deixá-lo no quarto primeiro, senão vou ficar sem braços, além de eunuco.

Lily se surpreendeu a cada passo que dava. Sua mãe havia sido realmente genial com a decoração da casa, que estava majestosa. Parecia que ela conhecia cada pedacinho de James e Lily, e cada item que os agradavam, e cada cor que eles haviam imaginado para as paredes, para os sofás, para os enfeites e os porta-retratos sobre os móveis. Ela havia feito um trabalho perfeito.

O deslumbramento com a sala não foi nada comparado ao que eles sentiram quando, depois de subir as escadas, entraram no quarto de Harry. Aquilo sim era _perfeito_. No canto esquerdo do quarto, para quem olhasse da porta, estava encostado na parede um elegante berço branco, muito espaçoso e de cabeceira alta e colunas espessas. O enxoval era composto por tons suaves de branco, azul e um bege café-com-leite que, alinhado aos detalhes de decoração mais precisos do quarto, à lindíssima poltrona creme de amamentação à beira da janela coberta por cortinas brancas de voil ao fundo e os quadros de ursinhos, fazia daquele o ambiente mais gracioso em que James e Lily já haviam posto os olhos. O móbile de ursinhos, as almofadas delicadas sobre a cama da babá, sobre a poltrona de amamentação, o tapete com listras brancas e azuis, o armário branco (e já cheio de roupinhas azuis), a cômoda em que eles trocariam Harry (e se ele puxasse o intestino do pai nesse quesito, aquele objeto seria usado _muitas _vezes), as almofadas decoradas com os mesmos ursinhos do berço, o quite de trocar fraldas, os nichos com mais ursinhos na parede... Lily e James suspiraram e sorriram, mais uma vez com o peito explodindo de felicidade. Não poderiam ter imaginado um quarto mais lindo do que aquele, nunca poderiam agradecer a Sra. Evans o tanto que ela merecia pelo trabalho divino no quarto do neto. Parecia um quarto saído de um conto de fadas.

Deitaram Harry no berço e logo se debruçaram sobre ele, querendo assistir ao garoto dormir. A verdade era que não queriam sair do quartinho do bebê e conhecer o resto da casa, com medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho e que eles pudessem acordar a qualquer hora. Quando foi que a vida se tornou tão fácil, tão perfeita, tão incrivelmente certa? O garotinho no berço parecia responder a todas aquelas perguntas que passavam pela cabeça dos pais. Harry tinha dois dias de vida e já era o centro de suas vidas, definitivamente a coisa mais importante; era o que fazia o mundo girar. Harry e James, para Lily; e Harry e Lily, para James. Nunca o significado de "família" foi tão forte para os dois.

- Ele é perfeito - suspirou Lily ,quebrando o silêncio e arrancando mais um sorriso de James.

- Sim, o quarto é realmente lindo - brincou James, arrancando mais um sorriso da ruiva. - Ah, o Harry?! Claro que ele é perfeito, ele é a cara do pai! - disse convencido. - Sabe, Lily, eu não acredito que você achou que o nosso garotão aqui fosse uma _menina._

- E eu não acredito que você queria chamar a nossa suposta menina de _Jamesa Liliane_. Francamente, James! - riu Lily, lembrando-se da aposta que haviam feito. Era simples: apostaram no sexo do bebê. Quem errasse o sexo da criança escolheria o nome. Para James, o fato de ter um menino era muito importante e, desde o início, quando todos achavam que Lily teria uma menina (inclusive a própria Lily), ele havia teimado que teriam um menino.

- Era uma homenagem para nós dois! - defendeu-se James, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o berço quando notou o filho abrir os olhos lentamente, preguiçoso. - Ele é a minha cara exceto pelos olhos, Lil. Ele tem...

- Os meus olhos verdes - respondeu Lily automaticamente, já que _todos_, sem exceção, haviam observado aquele curioso fato. - Ainda bem, por que _alguma _coisa minha ele tinha que puxar, né? Olhe só para ele, amor. Eu vejo os seus cabelos pretos bagunçados, apontando para todos os lados... Ai, filho, por que você tinha que fazer isso com a mamãe? - riu ela, no que James a acompanhou. - Os traços iguais aos seus... Se a personalidade for como a sua... Eu desisto!

James esboçou um sorriso maroto.

- Estive pensando sobre uma coisa.

- O quê? - perguntou Lily sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

- O nome que _você _escolheu - instigou James, reprimindo um sorriso, e Lily sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar. - Acho que o conheço de algum lugar...

Lily esboçou um largo e sincero sorriso.

- O nome do _nosso filho _- ah, como aquelas palavras soavam maravilhosas! - não podia ser um nome qualquer, sabe. Então eu... Bem... Eu fiquei pensando em nomes que haviam marcado a mim, ou a você, ou _nos _marcado. Foi quando eu lembrei do nosso primeiro encontro - ela pausou e tocou a mão dele. O olhar dos dois se encontrou e, então, o bebê que passou a os assistir. - E foi por aquele James que eu me apaixonei. E aquele foi o melhor primeiro encontro de todos... Você não sabe como me senti feliz naquele dia, mesmo com Petúnia tendo estragado o nosso primeiro beijo.

- Ah, mas o nosso primeiro beijo foi muito melhor porque...

- A questão é que - Lily o cortou, não querendo sentir vergonha ao lembrar-se da história do primeiro beijo deles - eu fui _muito _feliz aquele dia, muito mesmo. Foi quando eu percebi o quanto eu realmente quis você, o quanto eu já podia te amar e...

- Então por que foi aquela frescura toda para dizer o primeiro "eu te amo"? - quis saber James, emburrado. Lily riu.

- Você vai me deixar continuar ou não? - questionou ela com um sorriso displicente, enquanto acariciava a mão dele e o fitava com todo o amor e ternura que conseguia reunir. - E eu quero que Harry seja tão feliz quanto eu fui naquele dia. Eu quero que ele seja _muito_, muito feliz, e eu sei que nós vamos fazer de tudo para que ele seja. Sem contar que se não fosse pelo Sr. Harry James fajuto, o atual Harry James não estaria aqui hoje! - continuou Lily, alegre. - Além disso, eu me lembro de ter comido feito um dragão naquela lanchonete em que fomos, e você notou _como _o Harry curte dar uma mamada?

- Esse moleque já sabe o que é bom na vida! - riu James contente. Lily riu também.

- James? - sussurrou ela. - Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, Lil - correspondeu James, um sorriso largo e aberto arrancando suspiros da ruiva, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo juntos. Ele a envolveu pelos ombros e, depois de trocarem um beijo, voltaram a observar o garoto, que os encarava com os olhos verdes herdados da mãe. - Mas não pude deixar de notar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- O quarto é azul e branco...

Lily refletiu.

- Não! Não! Não!

- Isso significa que...

- NEM. PENSE. NISSO!

- O HARRY É CHELSEA!

* * *

E AÍII? GOSTARAM? *-* AUHAUHAUA

bom, eu sei que não consegui descrever muito bem o quarto do Harry, e é por isso que vou enviar uma foto do quarto que eu imaginei que fosse o dele: www . quarto de bebe quarto-de-bebe / menino / quarto-bebe-com-enxoval-ursinhos-fofos /

eu sei que esses espaços são um saco de tirar, eu teria tanta preguiça de fazê-lo que nem olharia o quarto, hahaha. mas ele é uma gracinha, achei muito, muito lindo! (:

mais uma vez muito obrigada pelo apoio! deixem uma review, quem puder... com certeza me fazem muito feliz! UHAUHA

se alguém tiver alguma crítica, alguma sugestão, qualquer coisa a dizer... é só falar!

um beijão até a próxima, espero que tenham gostado deste! (:


	12. Chapter 12

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! EI, GENTE!

Depois de mais de dois meses, aqui estou eu! UHAUAHUAH aí vocês devem estar pensando: filha da puta! Ficou dois meses sem atualizar... Foi :(( mas não o fiz porque tive vários problemas e meu dia a dia está muito corrido. Agora que aprendi a lidar com a minha nova rotina e a medir meu tempo para fazer tudo, PROMETO que vou agilizar e que as coisas vão sair mais rápidas! Rs Bom, digo isso porque suponho que vocês ainda estejam aqui comigo, certo?

_Os maiores agradecimentos do mundo e as mais sinceras desculpas a _**Luu Higurashi Potter, Nayara Duarte, mariazinhaencrenca, Lulys Potter, lírio do potter, Miss P Jackson, LuMoon, Su Evans Prongs, Gabi G. W. Potter e L-P Almofadinhas! (Respondi todas por PM, como sempre!) Muito obrigada também para as meninas que adicionaram a mim e a fic aos favoritos e que a estão seguindo! OBRIGADÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO MESSSMOOOOO! s2**

Sinto que devo fazer algumas considerações sobre esse capítulo:

PUUUUUUUUTZ! Eu dei um susto em vocês no último capítulo, com aquele "Alguns anos depois", não foi? UHAUHA desculpeeeemmmm! Eu só quis fazer aquela menção do futuro para representar o quão importante o primeiro encontro do James e da Lily foi, que foi a origem do nome do Harry! Mas a fic está meio longe de acabar, eu acho! *-*

Sim, eu sei, ele está _enorme_. Mas eu fiquei tanto tempo sem postar que pensei que não fosse um problema *-* UHAUHA

Uma das razões pelas quais eu levei tanto tempo para conclui-lo foi uma das cenas que contém nele. Ela tem a ver com um título, que tem a ver com um elemento do capítulo, que por sua vez tem a ver com uma metáfora, e eu quis dedicar muito tempo a essa cena.

Um dos diálogos que Lily tem com James, mais pro final do capítulo, foram inspirados em Arquivo X. Não sei se alguém já assistiu (se não assistiram, assiiiiiistammmmm, é a melhor série do mundo, apesar de velha! Foi ela que deu origem a Bones, a CSI e a todas as outras séries de agentes etc etc), e o Mulder e a Scully, os protagonistas, tem um diálogo muito parecido no episódio 7x17 - All Things. E esse tópico foi pra puro merchandising de Arquivo X, eu admito!

Desculpem se a ordem cronológica ficou confusa ou se a troca de narração prejudicou o entendimento do texto.

BOA LEITURA! Eu espero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito que vocês curtam! *-*

**CAPÍTULO 11 - AQUELE EM QUE AS PEÇAS SE ENCAIXAM**

**Narração: **Lily Evans

Apesar de amar estar em quadra, a adrenalina, a expectativa e toda a ansiedade que eu sentia antes de todas as partidas que eu jogava era apavorante. E hoje, especialmente, eu tinha um mau pressentimento.

Afastando tais ideias da minha cabeça - o que poderia dar errado? -, pus o uniforme (uma camisa esportiva de algodão de manga comprida, já que estávamos no inverno, apesar da temperatura amena e a saia), calcei o tênis e prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto.

Raqueteira, raquete e todo o meu equipamento de jogo a postos, desci as escadas e me preparei para ir ao clube. Deveria estar lá às 8h, e o jogo começaria às 9h.

- Boa sorte, irmãzinha - desejou Petúnia. Surpreendentemente, ela me abraçou e abriu um sorriso sincero. - Estarei torcendo por você.

- Muito obrigada, Túnia, isso significa muito para mim.

- Que bom! - exclamou contente. - Agora tenho que ir, vou fazer a sobrancelha e depois encontrarei Válter. Mil beijos!

Meus pais, se sentindo culpados por não poderem assistir à partida, me ofereceram carona até o clube.

- Boa sorte, Lily, tenho certeza de que você vai trazer mais uma medalha para casa hoje - vibrava mamãe do banco do carona. Virou-se e apertou a minha mão, um gesto de cumplicidade que eu apreciei muito.

- Nos ligue para contar sobre como a outra adversária foi esmagada por você!

- Pode deixar, pai - ri, agradecida pelo apoio que eles estavam me dando. - Muito obrigada pela carona e por toda a ajuda, vocês sabem como eu me sinto nervosa...

Papai sorriu.

- Disponha.

Desci do carro alegre. Embora muito do meu nervosismo estivesse presente, eu me sentia mais leve. Meus pais haviam conseguido fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Caminhei até o vestiário, guardei minhas coisas e fui até o campo fazer a série de alongamentos. Minha adversária já estava do outro lado da rede, treinando movimentos com a raquete sob a orientação de seu treinador.

Aimée DeLacour não me amedrontava; pelo contrário. Sua pele branca quase pálida e seus cabelos louros prateados faziam com que sua aparência fosse de uma garota frágil, e não de uma oponente que eu deveria temer.

Dando de ombros, terminei minha série de alongamentos e fui me aquecer. Sem me preocupar com o atraso do meu treinador, já que ele sempre perdia o horário, corri ao redor da quadra.

À medida que os minutos passavam, as arquibancadas começavam a ficar cheias. E nem sinal de James, ou Sirius, ou Remus, ou até mesmo Reg que, no ponto em que eu estava, já seria de bom tamanho. E olha que se contentar com a presença de _Reg _é pior que chegar ao fundo do poço...

Oito e quarenta. O treinador não deveria chegar até os próximos quinze minutos, mas onde estavam os garotos?

Minha leveza e minha paz interior desapareceram quando observei a equipe de juízes e árbitros se instalar na lateral da quadra.

Eu estava sozinha. Meus próprios amigos me abandonaram...

- Bom dia, campeã! - saudou uma voz animada e bastante familiar. Virei para trás para confirmar minhas suspeitas e ver quem era e sorri, totalmente aliviada.

- James - seu nome saiu como um agradecimento dos meus lábios. Eu me sentia tão feliz, tão satisfeita, tão confortada por ser _ele _ali.

- Hey! - me cumprimentou com um abraço. Um abraço bastante caloroso e, infelizmente, muito inocente, desprovido de segundas intenções, mas ao qual retribuí igualmente calorosa. - E aí, como estão os ânimos?

- Nervosos - respondi com um sorriso amarelo. - É só o primeiro jogo da temporada, e eu estou tremendo de nervosismo...

- Fica fria, Lil - sorriu James. Soava calmo e sereno e, incrivelmente, conseguia transmitir aquelas sensações para mim. - Você vai arrasar, eu tenho certeza.

- Obrigada - agradeci sincera. - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você aqui...

Arrependi-me das palavras assim que as pronunciei, e desviei o olhar do dele. Seus olhos tão penetrantes me estudavam naquele momento, procurando entender o que eu realmente quis dizer por trás daquela frase.

_Sim, James, é exatamente isso_.

Felizmente (ou não, porque eu gostaria de saber qual seria a reação de James), pela primeira vez em _dez_ anos, o meu treinador chegou "cedo", poupando-me daquele constrangimento.

- Ei, Lily! - chamou de longe. - Venha aqui, garota!

- É... vai lá - disse James sem graça. - Estou torcendo para você. Eu e os meninos estamos ali, olha - apontou para um ponto da arquibancada, onde um sorridente Sirius acenava, alegre, Remus batia palmas e Regulus pulava, eufórico. - Quebre a perna! É... Quero dizer, boa sorte!

Com um beijo na bochecha de despedida, James virou-se e foi até a arquibancada.

Senti outro frio na barriga. A ansiedade da partida já me deixara nervosa e, agora, toda essa situação com James...

- Vamos às táticas, Lily - disse meu treinador, indo direto ao assunto. - DeLacour é uma boa jogadora, mas responde melhor às bolas que vão à sua direção. Por isso, o seu trabalho nessa partida é fazê-la correr, tudo bem? Direcione a bola ao mais longe possível dela, faça com que ela se canse. Claro que você terá que despender mais esforço da sua parte, mas só no primeiro set, que avaliaremos a reação dela. E depois... Bem, você sabe exatamente como agir, minha jogadora! Mãos a obra!

Engoli em seco, ainda bastante nervosa. Minha cabeça, em vez de colaborar, só martelava a respeito do mau pressentimento, fazendo com que a apreensão e a aflição em mim crescessem.

**Narração: **Sirius "O Pacificador" Black

Por inúmeros motivos, acho que sou a pessoa mais apropriada para narrar os eventos que ocorreram no Clube, durante a partida de tênis de Lily, naquela fatídica manhã de sábado que mudaria para sempre o rumo das nossas vidas.

Estou brincando! Mas realmente acredito ser a melhor pessoa para contar o que houve porque... Bem... Digamos que mais ninguém esteja em _condições_ de fazer isso.

Quando aconteceu, Regulus fitou a quadra, sem realmente acreditar. E se sentou, pasmo. (Reg é _tão _15 anos...).

Remus ficou boquiaberto e parou de falar com Alice (já que havia narrado toda a partida até agora para ela pelo telefone).

- _Amor?! AMOR, ME RESPONDE, O QUE HOUVE?! - _gritava a chata pelo telefone, no que Remus respondeu um breve "Shh, calma".

E James... Bem, o que poderíamos esperar de James, o namoradinho da prejudicada em questão?

- LILY! - gritou ele, desesperado. Num pulo, desceu as arquibancadas em direção a quadra, preparando para entrar lá e socorrer Lily.

Que a ruiva batia um bolão todo mundo já sabia - e que ela ia ganhar fácil dessa francesa gostosa também -, mas quem contava com a queda _feia _que ela tomou enquanto foi pegar uma bola?

A queda de Lily foi totalmente teatral: os tênis rasparam no barro, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu feiamente de joelhos no chão. O treinador entrou na quadra meio desesperado e tentou mover o joelho de Lily, que o abraçava como quem sentisse muita dor. Quando ele tentou estender sua perna, a ruiva soltou um grito _muito_ _alto_ (agora conta uma novidade!) e começou a protestar, principalmente porque o treinador não sabia agir e seu joelho doía cada vez mais. Lily ficava mais e mais desesperada à medida que não conseguia movimentá-lo sem sentir dor.

Na minha cabeça, a imagem da queda era diferente: Lily parecia mais como um elefante desgovernado quando caiu no chão, ela só não tinha tanta gordura para impactar a queda, mas, de resto, parecia totalmente com um elefante filhote! Sempre desconfiei que as orelhas delas eram grandinhas demais; seria Lily uma parente distante do Dumbo?

Além disso, ela até podia ser simpática, mas era sempre meio brava. Por isso, a tromba dela ficava ainda mais evidenciada: ela podia estar triste por ter caído, é claro, mas com certeza estava com mais raiva do que vergonha. Alguém tem que avisar que, se Lily ficar com essa tromba enorme no meio do caminho, ninguém vai conseguir chegar lá para ajudá-la! Ela está bloqueando o acesso à quadra...

A oponente de Lily soltou um grito desesperado. Que ótimo, isso aqui virou uma selva agora?

Ah, como pude me esquecer do detalhe mais importante dessa queda? Lily caiu de barriga para baixo no chão. UAU. _Ca-ra-ca_. Será que é uma miragem?! E essas pernas da Lily, hein?! _Para tudo_. E esse bundão dela? E essa calcinha enfiada no... dela?! Lily é muito gostosa, meu Deus! Totalmente valeu a pena ouvir os berros de dor dela, só por causa dessa visão! Por que James tem que ser tão sortudo? Nossa!

Mas o mais incrível, na minha opinião, foi que Pontas tomou _todas _as dores da ruiva. Ele estava tendo uma crise dos nervos, só podia ser.

- Calma, James, calma... - Lily pediu quando ele se sentou ao lado dela, os olhos arregalados, totalmente impotente. - Eu tô bem, eu vou ficar bem...

- Mas... Lily! - protestou James ainda sem reação. Ele estava tremendo e sua voz soava vacilante. - Lily, o joelho... LILY! - E murmurou mais um tanto de palavras desconexas que nem a própria Lily conseguia decifrar.

- EU DISSE "CALMA", PORRA, JAMES!

- Ela disse "porra"! _Calma_, James! - brinquei, já perto o suficiente para poder zoar com a cara de desesperados dos dois. Estava realmente cômico ver Lily, com as bochechas todas coradas devido à partida e os olhos levemente marejados pela dor, esparramada pela quadra, com um James eufórico e em choque ao seu lado, atrapalhando. Um aglomerado de pessoas parecia decidir a situação do campeonato - ela não poderia continuar, afinal -, e o treinador dela comprou briga com o juiz. - Lily, você bateu com o joelho ou com a cara no chão? - brinquei, no que Lily me mostrou, muito indelicadamente, o dedo do meio. - Desculpe, foi uma dúvida honesta, é que não sei dizer qual está pior... Hahaha!

- Amor, Lily está bem, ela está inclusive xingando James, então tá tudo normal - ria Aluado enquanto se aproximava da quadra. - James está pior do que ela, se você me perguntar! Quê? Ah, acho que não, mozão. Mas espera, deixa eu perguntar para ela: Lily, você quer falar com a Alice? Ela tá _supernervosa_ aqui querendo saber notícias...

O olhar que Lily lançou a Aluado foi _tão_, mas _tão _feio e ameaçador, que ele respondeu Alice com uma voz assustada:

- Ela disse que te ama muito, Lice, mas que prefere falar outra hora...

- Lily - chamou o treinador, se reaproximando com uma bolsa de gelo - pressione isso sobre o seu joelho, ok? De acordo com as regras, nós temos um período antes de desistirmos da partida... Vamos ver se você melhora...

- Mas está doendo _muito_! - afirmou Lily, a voz um tanto chorosa.

- Eu vou ver se poderemos remarcar - ponderou o treinador - mas não teria muita esperança se fosse você. Aqui, beba um pouco de água e _acalme-se_ - orientou ele, entregando uma squeeze de água a Lily. De repente, notou a nossa presença ali. - E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

- Ela é nossa amiga, estamos preocupados - nos representei, já que James estava num estado meio catatônico e não conseguia falar e tentava massagear o joelho de Lily pateticamente e Aluado contava a Alice que o treinador nos havia descoberto.

- Não é permitido que...

- Ô, Lily. Lily. Lily - repetia Pontas - você está bem? Lily, tá doendo? Lily, essa massagem está fazendo você se sentir melhor? Lily, podemos te levar a um hospital agora mesmo, basta pedir. Lily, você está mais calma? Lily, você acha que vai ficar bem?! Lily, você _promete _que vai ficar bem?

- E agora o James fez um monte de perguntas imbecis a Lily, que olhou para ele com uma cara _muito_ feia! - continuou Aluado, pouco antes de se calar novamente ao receber um novo olhar ameaçador.

- Pensando bem - bufou o treinador - beba essa água você, garoto. - E, tomando a squeeze de água da mão de Lily, a entregou ao Pontas antes de ir novamente falar com a arbitragem.

As pessoas nas arquibancadas iam embora aos poucos.

-_ James _- Lily respirou e expirou - eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, se acalme.

- Mas e se... E se você precisar amputar o joelho? E se ficar paraplégica?!

- Aí pelo menos ela poderá participar dos jogos paraolímpicos com cadeira de rodas, olha como isso é legal? - acrescentei.

Lily riu e levou a mão à bochecha dele, onde fez um carinho gentil e me ignorou completamente.

- _Eu vou ficar bem_.

- Mas, Lily...

- James, está tudo bem.

- Promete?

- Prometo - ela sorriu.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Lily, está doendo? Lily, você está muito machucada? Lily, meu amor, eu te aceito mesmo com deficiência física... Você sabe disso, não sabe? Não é uma perna a menos que vai me fazer parar de amar você, ou o fato de você andar numa cadeira de rodas para o resto da vida...

- As minas não curtem um cara dramático, Pontas - falei irritado. Porra, até em momentos como esse eu devo transferir uma pequena parte do meu extenso conhecimento para ele? Acho que esse é o grande problema em ser um sábio: você precisa estar atento e sempre preparado para ensinar grandes lições às pessoas ao seu redor. E _preciso _mencionar a paciência que realizar tais ensinamentos requer? _Muita_, quando se trata de James Potter. - Fica na sua, pega lá o seu possante e vamos levá-la ao hospital. Sacou?

Lily sorriu novamente.

- Não posso sair da quadra. Se sair, eu automaticamente perderei e...

- Mas, Lily, o seu joelho é mais importante! - brigou James.

- E aí, Lily, como você tá? - perguntou Regulus calmo, entrando pela quadra displicentemente.

- Estou... - Lily pensou depois de notar o olhar preocupado e ligeiramente assustador com o qual James a fitava, e respondeu por fim: - Bem.

- Que bom - sorriu Reg. - Hey, não acha melhor te movermos daqui, ruiva?

- _Onde _estava, Black? - perguntou James começando a ficar espertinho. Além de tudo, ele é BURRO?

- Você é cego, cara? Eu estava aqui o tempo todo! - respondi sem acreditar.

- Você não. O outro! - apontou para Regulus.

- Ah - suspirou Reg. - Fui tirar uma água do joelho!

- Regulus acabou de fazer uma piadinha que ninguém achou graça... Sim, eu sei, ele é muito idiota, mesmo para quem tem 15 anos... Hahaha... Também acho, amor!

- Lily, você precisa de alguma coisa? - insistiu James, começando a finalmente se acalmar.

- Sossego - respondeu ela com um suspiro forte. - Eu quero deitar...

- Eu e Sirius podemos dirigir até o hospital mais próximo - ofereceu Pontas.

Assenti com um sorriso simpático.

- Boas notícias, Lily! - comemorou o treinador ao se reaproximar. - A partida foi remarcada!

Lily se esforçou para sorrir.

- Então tivemos um empate?

- Não, o árbitro vai remarcar _totalmente _a partida - o treinador sorriu perverso e disse, num sussurro: - Mas você precisa me dar trezentas libras. Sabe como é, não se consegue negociar sem certos "artifícios" hoje em dia.

Pontas se levantou assim que parou de tremer, decidido a tirar Lily dali.

- Aluado, dá pra você desligar o telefone só um pouquinho e ser útil, pra variar? Vamos tirar Lily daqui.

- Amor, vou colocar a chamada em espera por alguns minutos, ok?

Bati com a mão na testa e, com Pontas, me abaixei para ajudar Lily a se erguer.

- NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO ANDAR! - chorou ela, a voz alta totalmente manhosa e desesperada. - MEU JOELHO... IBSIB... LKMAB JO-JOGO... JHAUIS SE EU NÃO TIVESSE COMIDO AQUELE HAMBURGUER ONTEM! É TUDO.. OIJIUSH... CULPA SUA... SIUASIJ... POTTER! - E então começou a soluçar completamente e falar palavras nada inteligíveis entre seu choro agudo.

- Calma, ruiva, logo você vai ficar bem, ok? Apoie-se na gente - falei para ela e passei um de seus braços por meus ombros e Pontas fez o mesmo.

- É... É... IIIIIIHHHHHH... BOM! - Lily continuou a chorar, desesperada.

- Calma, Lil, calma - falou James, já se recuperado. - Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. Você acredita em mim?

Lily assentiu, ainda em prantos, e, com o polegar, James ficou de frente para ela e suavemente limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Melhor assim? - indagou ele quando a pegou no colo e Lily, apreciando o gesto, passou os braços por seu pescoço.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Sirius - explicou-se ela logo depois de agradecer James. Engraçado como o choro dela parou _rapidinho _depois que James a pegou no colo. - Eu só o estou abraçando porque assim facilita ele me carregar e...

- Pra cima de _mim_, Lily? - ergui a sobrancelha desconfiado. - Essa mãozinha aí em volta do pescoço do Pontas... Você acha que consegue enganar alguém?

- Escuta aqui, _Black _- sussurrou ela ameaçadoramente já que, de alguma forma, o tonto do James não ouvia a conversa, porque discutia com o professor sobre levá-la a um hospital - não fique vendo malícia nos meus gestos!

- Na escola em que você estudou, _Evans _- repliquei no mesmo tom - eu era _diretor_. Ou seja, eu já saquei a sua há tempos, e sei que...

- O seu treinador irá encontrar conosco no hospital, ok, Lily? Remus já buscou as suas coisas no vestiário, agora é só irmos até o carro. Continue pressionando o gelo no joelho, tá?

- Uau! Desde quando você se tornou o homem da relação, Pontas?

- Desde quando isso é da _sua_ conta? - retrucou Lily, já começando a se alterar.

- Está bem, está bem, ruiva! Vou parar.

* * *

- Não sei se você sabe, Lily - me dirigi a Lily através da sua imagem pelo retrovisor - mas eu fiz um curso de primeiros-socorros.

Já estávamos muito bem acomodados no carro. James dirigia, eu estava no banco do carona e, atrás, Lily estava ao lado da janela detrás do banco de James, com a perna estendida sobre Regulus, que estava no banco do meio, e com o pé em cima da coxa de Remus, que estava na janela atrás do banco onde eu estava sentado.

Lily franziu a testa, duvidosa.

- É verdade - confirmou Aluado.

"_Valeu, cara_", agradeci telepaticamente para ele, que assentiu. "_Você sabe onde quero chegar?_".

"_Manda ver. Temos que fazer isso pelo Pontas_", respondeu ele e, com um pigarro, disse em voz alta:

- Almofadinhas, por que não confere se Lily está bem? Sei lá, vai que esquecemos alguma coisa que poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor, ou a colocamos na posição errada...

James olhava para _todos _os cantos do carro, menos para frente e, nesse momento, seus olhos, em fúria, concentravam-se na imagem que ele via pelo retrovisor.

- Regulus Arcturus Black! Tire suas patas de cima dela_ agora_!

Então, digamos que Reg estava se... aproveitando de ter Lily em seu colo.

- Tá bom, tá bom - bufou Regulus, perdendo a paciência - eu só achei que essa massagem na coxa dela fosse ajudar. Falando nisso, que pernão, hein, Lily! - elogiou, dando uns tapas nada fracos na coxa dela.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Seus sinais vitais estão ótimos, Lily, parabéns - falei para ela quando me levantei do banco e fiquei de joelhos para os bancos de trás do carro. Abri os olhos de Lily com as mãos e, rapidamente, prossegui com o diagnóstico: - Muito bem mesmo. Acho que você não terá nenhuma sequela.

- Você não precisaria de uma lanterna para isso, Sirius? - perguntou ela, ainda desconfiada.

- É... Não. Os avanços da medicina socorrista hoje em dia dispensam o uso de tal equipamento. Ele já se tornou obsoleto na prática médica, inclusive.

"_Cara, o que você está falando?_", questionou James também por telepatia, mas me lançando um olhar bastante significativo.

"_Deixa que o papai aqui vai tomar conta da situação, Pontas. E eu olharia para frente, se fosse você. Seu barbeiro!"._

- Não sabia disso - falou Lily, duvidosa. Que ruiva mais teimosa e difícil de convencer! Só imaginem como as pessoas que convivem com Lily sofrem com ela? Cara, _quem _se interessaria por uma pessoa com uma personalidade tão forte como Lily? Só algum doente mental mesmo.

"_Doente mental é você!"_, xingou James.

- Talvez você tenha esquecido. Pode acontecer quando as pessoas batem a cabeça. - Até porque, tinha feito um estrago enorme no rosto dela, como eu disse anteriormente...

- Eu bati o _joelho_, Sirius - ela falou levemente irritada.

- Saiba a senhorita que o _joelho_ - impliquei, usando o mesmo tom de voz que ela havia usado - é a cabeça da perna, ora essa! Agora você vai me deixar perguntar ou não?

Lily suspirou.

- Ok, então vamos lá, ruiva... Primeira pergunta: você já menstruou?

Aluado revirou os olhos. "_Ela tem DEZESSETE anos. É claro que já menstruou!"._

Por que toda essa impaciência? Tenho que me certificar que ela já pode ter filhos! Ou acham mesmo que eu fundei o Clube Jilly e fiz _tudo _para eles ficarem juntos para, no fim das contas, nem ter um afilhado?

"_Quem disse que MEU filho será seu afilhado?_", Pontas questionou. "_Espera. Que história é essa de Clube Jilly? Jilly... Isso nem é uma palavra!_"

_"Longa história, Pontas, longa história. Agora pare de ler a minha mente, porque você pensa direto na sua senha do Facebook e ..."_

_"Lilyruivalindas2eu"_

_"Exatamente! E a não ser que você queira que eu a revele para todo mundo, fique quieto e colabore!"_

- E o que isso tem a ver com o meu joelho? - Lily perguntou, soando bastante brava.

- Ah, atividade hormonal, dor, sabe como é - embromei as ideias antes que Lily pudesse me descobrir e me deter. - Responda!

- Já - disse ela começando a enrubescer.

- Uau, que bom! Isso é um grande sinal de saúde, parabéns, Lil. - Fiz sinal de joinha com o dedo. - Você é virgem?

Agora as bochechas de Lily estavam praticamente da cor de seu cabelo e James arregalou os olhos.

- Essa pergunta é realmente necessária, Almofadinhas?

"_Pontas, cara, estou fazendo isso por você. Vai me dizer que você não tem curiosidade para saber se a Lily já aprontou por aí ou não? Ei, você que é o interessado nisso!"_

_"Sim, mas... Lilyruivalindas2eu"_

_"Nada de 'mas'. Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar o meu melhor amigo começar a namorar uma garota cujo histórico sexual é desconhecido? E PARE DE PENSAR NA SUA SENHA DO FACEBOOK!"_

- E então, Lily? - pressionei.

Aluado abafou uma risada e Regulus, escutando música em seu iPOD, não nos escutava.

- É... Sou - respondeu ela com a voz baixa, um tanto tímida.

"_EXCELENTE!"_, bradou James mentalmente.

"_Só você pensa assim, Pontas. Se a menina que eu gostasse fosse virgem, eu esperaria alguém eliminar esse problema para depois eu me aproveitar! Imagina: dor, sangue, desilusões, toda a responsabilidade..."_

_"Não vejo isso como um problema"_ replicou ele determinado.

- Muito bem, uma garota que se preserva é sempre muito respeitada - menti, para que ela preservasse sua virgindade e James ficasse feliz. - Pretende perdê-la com o primeiro namorado?

Dessa vez, Lily engoliu em seco.

- É... Não sei. Depende muito. Essas perguntas são _realmente_ importantes, Sirius?

- Claro que são. Estou testando a sua resposta com elas. Ação e reação, sabe como é - me defendi. - Então, continuando, você toparia transar com seu primeiro namorado com quanto tempo de namoro? Hipoteticamente falando, digamos que esse namorado seja o James. - Quando Lily fez uma careta, me corrigi: - Ah, desculpe, Lily, deixe-me reformular: você toparia _fazer amor _com seu primeiro namorado depois de quanto tempo?

Aluado não conseguiu conter sua gargalhada lobal e James sibilou.

- Já chega, não, _Sirius_? - Ixe. Se James estava me chamando pelo nome, era porque não estava muito satisfeito. Mas tenho certeza de que ele me agradecerá por isso no futuro.

- Ok, só mais uma, então - me contive, livrando Lily de responder a última pergunta que eu havia feito - você curte muita putaria na cama? Posições mais ousadas, algemas, chicote, fantasias, ménage a trois, swing, em público...?

- Não sei por que está me fazendo essas perguntas, Black, mas sei que elas não tem nada a ver com o meu estado, então me poupe das suas besteiras! - ralhou Lily, já irritada.

- Beleza, eu já consegui o que queria mesmo - ri satisfeito, batendo as pontas dos dedos para mostrar o quão maquiavélico eu poderia ser. - E só pra constar, eu tenho uma coisa a declarar, Lily: eu _nunca_ fiz um curso de primeiros socorros. Ufa! Me sinto mais leve! Se você quiser se sentir mais leve também, podemos procurar um banheiro lá no hospital...

- O seu sentimento de leveza por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com esse mau cheiro aqui no carro? - perguntou James, torcendo o nariz. - Você estragou o carro! Porra! Abram os vidros, abram os vidros!

- Na verdade, eu me senti mais leve por ter contado a verdade a vocês sobre nunca ter feito um curso de primeiros socorros, mas já que escapuliu... - sorri maroto.

- Amor, alguém peidou aqui no carro. É, é o cheiro do peido do Sirius sim...

- Cale a boca, você já me irritou o suficiente por hoje com as suas idiotices! - brigou Lily, retomando o assunto anterior.

- E caso você queira se sentir mais bonita, em vez de leve, é só ir num consultório de cirurgia plástica. Eu conheço uns ótimos, Lily, eles poderiam consertar o seu rosto num piscar de olhos!

- EU. BATI. O. _JOELHO_!

- Desculpa se não é o que parece para mim, talvez eu tive essa impressão porque VOCÊ ME OLHA DE CARA FEIA O TEMPO INTEIRO!

Por que as pessoas não me compreendem? Eu faço de tudo para ajudar e olha só o que acontece! Se eu abrir a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta para Lily, ela vai brigar ainda mais comigo e, se eu falar com James, ele também vai brigar comigo por fazer aquelas perguntas a Lily.

Ingratos! Será que eles não veem que isso é para o _bem _deles? Vou te contar, não se faz mais pessoas como antigamente...

Voltando para o banco da frente, sentei e comecei a rir. Lily devia estar muito constrangida. Poxa, que pena para ela. Acho que vou constrangê-la mais.

Comecei a gargalhar para chamar sua atenção, que reagiu como eu esperava:

- Pare de gargalhar, _Black_, ou eu vou te dar um chute tão forte que...

- "vai acertar até meus ancestrais?" - completei e, quando vi Lily franzir a testa, esclareci a ela: - Sim, querida Lily, eu assisti Mulan! Agora... _Você _me _chutar_? Acho que não vai rolar, ou você esqueceu que você está fisicamente debilitada? Relaxa, mesmo numa cadeira de rodas o Pontas vai te querer, tá bom? E dá pra fazer sexo você sendo cadeirante, fica tranquila! Bom, eu acho. Uh-oh, Lily, e agora? Nenhum preconceito com as cadeirantes, é claro, mas movimentar as pernas é meio que fundamental na hora, sabe...

Lily ficava mais e mais vermelha a cada palavra que meus irresistíveis lábios proferiam.

- Não sou depravada.

James reprimiu um sorriso. "_Não por muito tempo_", ele me avisou por telepatia. "_É, vai nessa, cara"_, respondi com uma careta. "_Lily vai ser quase impossível de ceder... Pode ir preparando a sua duchinha todos os dias de madrugada, porque dessa aí você não vai conseguir nada tão fácil assim não!" _

- Enquanto você não dá uns pegas no Pontinhas aqui, você quer dizer. Não que nós não saibamos que não está pra acontecer.

Lily me lançou novamente um olhar mortífero, e suas bochechas estavam realmente vermelhas. Aluado abafava risadas discretamente.

- É, que Lily está a fim de mim todo mundo já sabe - provocou James, no que Lily ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. - Até parece que ela ia resistir por muito tempo, eu sou totalmente _irresistível_.

- Você está é precisando aumentar o grau dos óculos se você pensa assim, seu _babaca_ - retruquei.

- Desculpe, Almofadinhas, acho que você me confundiu com alguém que liga para a sua opinião - respondeu o ARISCO, MAL EDUCADO e RESPONDÃO do _James_.

- Ei, ei, ei! Que isso, _James_? É melhor você ir parando de me atacar assim - ameacei sentimental. - Primeiro o peido...

- Mas o peido foi _você_!

- E agora está aí, dando respostinhas malcriadas! Se não parar, vou contar pra todo mundo a sua senha do Facebook!

"_Mudando senha do Facebook para Lilys2Jamess2amors2casaI "_

_-_ SÉRIO, cara? Você é patético...

- REGULUS! TIRE A MÃO DA COXA DELA! - gritou James, momentos depois, ficando nervoso por observar Reg "massagear" a coxa de Lily. - Chega, chega! - disse ele com uma freada brusca. - Almofadinhas, você dirige. Regulus, ou você vem para o banco da frente ou você não fica dentro desse carro.

- Ai, Pontas, você é tão mandão.

- Pois é, amor, James deu um piti aqui, mas agora está tudo bem de novo - Aluado dizia ao telefone. - Agora ele está aqui atrás, Lily está apoiada nele, ele a está abraçando. Sim, sim, realmente lindo. Você quer que eu tire uma foto para você ver, amor?

Pelo retrovisor, notei Lily lançar _outro_ olhar mortal para Aluado.

- Não quer foto? - ele perguntou com uma risadinha nervosa. - Amor, Lily não quer a foto. É, também acho. Não, estaremos no hospital nos próximos dez minutos, o Sirius dirige muito mais rápido do que o James. Concordo, ele é realmente uma donzela no volante...

- Ei!

- James? - Lily chamou baixinho. - Se alguma vez na vida você me disser "quebre a perna" de novo, eu juro que mato você.

**Narração: **John Evans

Quando um tal de Sirius Black (com quem eu já era ligeiramente familiar, pois já havia visitado esse perfil no Facebook) ligou para o meu número pelo celular de Lily, achei que fosse piada.

-_ Olá, bom dia. Eu poderia falar com o Sr. Evans?_

- É ele na linha.

- _Ah, excelente! Sr. Evans, aqui é Sirius, Sirius Black. Com certeza você já ouviu o meu nome, estou correto?_

- Por acaso isso é alguma piada?

- _O nome Sirius Black soa como uma piada para você, Sr. Evans?_

- Não, mas este é o telefone da minha filha, então...

- _Sr. Evans, Sr. Evans. Como é possível que você nunca tenha ouvido falar de mim, Sirius Black? _

- Perdoe-me, Sr. Black, mas eu presumo que você ligou para o número errado.

- _Não, Sr. Evans. John Evans, correto? Pai de Lily Evans?_

- Olha aqui, se você for algum sequestrador, pode saber que eu não tenho nenhuma filha, muito menos uma filha chamada Lily Evans, mesmo que eu tenha dito que esse é o telefone da minha filha! Quem sabe eu não menti? PASSAR BEM!

- _Não, não, espere, Sr. Evans! Em primeiro lugar, o nome Sirius Black soa como um nome de sequestrador? Claro que não. É um nome digno de um rei, na minha opinião. Quanto a Lily, bem, eu não vou falar até você admitir que o meu nome é bonito! E é coisa séria, Sr. Evans._

- O nome Sirius Black é muito bonito - repeti com monotonia. Esperava que essa ligação levasse a algum lugar, senão eu teria uma palavrinha com Lily mais tarde.

- _Obrigado pelo elogio, Sr. Evans, foi tão espontâneo! Mas enfim... Eu sou o melhor amigo de James Potter. E o melhor amigo de Lily. _

_- _Pensei que o melhor amigo de Lily fosse Lupin.

- _Pensou errado, Sr. Evans. Vejo que você vem presumindo muitas coisas erroneamente, e não são nem 11h da manhã! Como eu estava dizendo, hoje, durante o jogo, aconteceu um pequeno acidente. E estamos aqui na emergência do hospital St. Mary's, Lily caiu e estava sentindo muita dor... Sr. Evans?! Sr. Evans?! Ei, não desligue na minha cara! _

* * *

Me dirigi ao balcão de emergência assim que o avistei.

- Bom dia.

- Na verdade, já é boa tarde, senhor. São meio dia e doze - sorriu a enfermeira, a voz suave, provavelmente alerta em relação ao meu nervosismo. - O senhor parece atordoado. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Alguma Lily Evans deu entrada aqui esta manhã? Eu sou o pai dela.

A enfermeira fechou a cara.

- Ora, mas que pai irresponsável! A filha chega ao hospital e o senhor ao menos se preocupou em acompanhá-la...

- Minha senhora , por favor. Eu realmente preciso dessa informação.

- Ora, ora, Judy - disse um garotão que se aproximou. Imaginei que, pela bela aparência que o garoto ostentava e pelo grau de intimidade a que se referia a moça, ele fosse algum conhecido. - Minha amiga está precisando fazer o raio-x com urgência. Estava me perguntando se você não poderia colocá-la na frente.

- Desculpe, _Si_, mas o técnico de raio-x está com a ficha dela agora, e ele é que vai chamá-la. Ela está no repouso, certo? Ainda sente muita dor?

- Senhora... - intercedi, começando a ficar nervoso. Ora! A minha filha havia se machucado! Por que ela não me liberava a informação?

A enfermeira ergueu a mão.

- Ok, eu vou ao quarto já já dar uma checada nela - falou para o rapaz. - Você deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Você poderia ver em qual lugar da espera a minha amiga está, por gentileza? - perguntou ele, galanteador, apoiando-se no balcão.

Ora, que competição injusta! É claro que um garoto de, o quê?, 20 anos tem muitas chances a mais do que eu. Eu sequer posso flertar, como ele está fazendo tão descaradamente...

- É claro! Qual o nome dela?

- Lily Evans - respondeu ele.

E então _tudo _fez sentido.

- _Sirius Black_?

- Sr. Evans? Demorou, hein! Trânsito? - riu ele depois de consultar o relógio. Depois sussurrou: - Gata, relaxa que eu vou levar o tiozão aqui no quarto, beleza?

A enfermeira suspirou e esboçou um sorriso iludido.

Sirius Black deu tapas amigáveis nas minhas costas.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Evans! Ou já devo te chamar de "tio"? Vamos, eu te levo ao quarto da Lily. Não é um quarto, na verdade, tem mais umas 2 pessoas lá. É que não tínhamos dinheiro para pagar um apartamento para ela. Na verdade, é que não necessitávamos de um apartamento. Não que sejamos pão duros, compreende? Esse departamento é com sua filha Petúnia! Acredita que ela comprou um binóculo no _camelô_? Quem diria que uma...

O garoto continuou a tagarelar sem parar enquanto me levava ao quarto. Em notas mentais, percebi que se tratava de um garoto levemente arrogante e presunçoso, além de narcisista; além disso, usava a beleza e a lábia para conseguir o que queria e para satisfazer seus desejos momentâneos. Cavando um pouco mais fundo, concluí que um dos muitos motivos que poderiam ter desencadeado esse quadro é a carência dos pais na infância. E outras carências, em geral, que ele tentava suprir com suas conquistas.

Minha atenção foi do interessante perfil que era Sirius Black a imagem que eu via pelo pequeno vidro transparente na porta da sala em que se lia "Repouso feminino".

Um garoto moreno de cabelos pretos despenteados e desarrumados estava de perfil para a porta, sentado na beira da maca onde estava Lily. Ele segurava sua mão e ela retribuía ao aperto igualmente forte, além de rir de alguma coisa que ele dizia. Com a outra mão, o garoto pressionava uma bolsa de gelo sobre o joelho de Lily.

- Eles são uma graça, não acha, Sr. Evans? - indagou Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Eu sou em parte responsável por _aquilo ali _- piscou, referindo-se a harmonia do casal. - O que acha de uma associação _supersecreta_ que...

Abri a porta antes que o garoto continuasse a falar _mais_.

- ... exatamente, não acredito que é o máximo que eles consigam fazer! Alô-ô, uma bolsa de gelo e uma cama? Tipo, eu tenho isso em casa!

- Só admite que você quer drogas para aliviar a sua dor, vai, Lily - ria Potter. - Vou ter que avisar para esconderem a morfina daqui?

Foi só quando Lily se deu conta da minha presença, momentos depois de eu abrir a porta, que ela afastou a mão da de Potter e corou como há muito não fazia.

- P-pai - murmurou sem graça, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios demonstrando toda a vergonha que sentia.

- Sr. Evans - cumprimentou James com um sorriso cordial. - É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Corajoso esse tal de Potter, hein? Acho que ele realmente quer alguma coisa séria com a minha filha. Por qual outro motivo ele viria até onde eu estava e apertaria a minha mão, confiante, e me direcionaria até a cama, ao lado dela?

Mal sabe ele que eu guardo uma arma num esconderijo atrás da lareira de casa...

- Ele é um amor de rapaz, não é mesmo, John? - Rose me saudou quando entrou no repouso com um copo de café. Exibiu um sorriso contente ao me ver, sorriso este que retribuí com igual satisfação e alívio. - Não precisa chamá-lo de Sr. Evans, querido, é John. O mesmo vale para mim.

Pigarreei. Como assim Rose já tinha dado essa intimidade toda para o Potter?

- Muito prazer, Sr. Potter, fico feliz em finalmente conhecê-lo.

- _Pai _- Lily me censurou - você conversa com _James _no Facebook _todos os dias._

Da porta, o garoto problemático (vulgo Sirius Black), riu descaradamente e falou:

- Estou sobrando, acho que vou embora. _John _- mas que garoto mais cara de pau, não? - não dê muita moral para o James no Facebook, se você soubesse a senha dele... - riu debochado. - Tchau, Rose, tchau, Lil, melhoras, ouviu?

- Obrigada, Sirius.

Quando o garoto foi embora, me pronunciei:

- E então, Lily? O que há de errado com você? Conte-nos como se machucou.

- Bem - ela suspirou, soando cansada - eu já vinha sentido umas dores no joelho desde novembro, mas ignorei, achei que fosse ficar tudo bem. Caí de joelhos no chão e não consegui nem andar, nem estender e meu joelho dói menos quando flexionado. Vou fazer um raio-x para descartar qualquer fratura ou outra coisa que possa ter ocorrido, mas o médico está pensando em me mandar fazer uma outra série de exames. Disse que pode ser algo com o músculo, ou uma sinovite, ou alguma lesão no menisco...

- Traduzindo: Lily vai ficar uns dias de cama e hoje vai ter um jantarzão lá em casa, James, para o qual você está automaticamente convidado! - vibrou Rose, dando pulinhos de alegria. Dei risada. Para ela, tudo terminava com um bom jantar. - Qual o seu prato preferido?

- Ah - o garoto murmurou, pela primeira vez sem graça e lisonjeado - eu realmente não quero dar trabalho, Sra. Evans... Quero dizer, Rose.

- Não é trabalho nenhum, meu amor, eu amo cozinhar. E então?

James titubeou.

- Bem, eu gosto muito de...

- O prato preferido dele é estrogonofe - interrompeu Lily. Potter a encarou maravilhado, como se estivesse feliz que ela soubesse aquilo sobre ele.

- De carne, frango ou camarão, querido?

- Frango - respondeu Lily novamente.

- Então estamos combinados - sorriu Rose. - Lily adora o de carne, não é? Mas acho que por você ela pode ceder, James.

Eu e Rose perdemos alguma piada interna que ficou pelo ar, porque, à medida que Lily corava, James gargalhava com mais e mais intensidade.

- Rose - riu Potter - uma vez eu e Lily estávamos numa boate... Hahahaha... E Lily, bem... Hahahaha... Ela arrotou o estrogonofe de carne que tinha comido no jantar bem na minha cara... Hahahahaha!

Quando Potter estava sem ar, Lily cruzou os braços, mas era visível o traço de humor em sua voz:

- E você ficou rindo por 2 minutos. _Dois minutos_!

Sorri, mais uma vez satisfeito naquele dia. Sem dúvida, James parecia realmente gostar de Lily; e minha dúvida foi se tornando certeza quando James ficou com ela até depois do exame e a levou em casa depois para jantarmos, como em família.

Rose transbordava alegria toda vez que os encarava. Era visível o amor que um sentia pelo outro, e era impressionante o quanto parecia verdadeiro e intenso, mesmo para um casal com 17 anos de idade. Havia algo no olhar de James que o denunciava: talvez contentamento, talvez alegria, mas certamente felicidade, e todas aquelas sensações eram nítidas quando ele a fitava e ela retribuía, igualmente feliz, igualmente intensa, tentando desesperadamente não ser pega enquanto olhava para ele do canto do olho, enquanto suspirava baixinho a cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam e se perdiam um no do outro por alguns momentos.

Arrisco em dizer que, se James e Lily namorarem, eles nunca irão se separar.

"_Ele é perfeito_", pensou Rose quando me lançou um olhar significativo. "_Eles me lembram nós dois, na verdade. Te reconheço na Lily. Até os olhares furtivos que ela lança para ele. Tão parecidos._"

"_É. Você tem que admitir que foi um James e tanto, entrando no meu consultório, invadindo a minha privacidade de seu psicólogo e violando minha ética profissional_."

"_Só se você admitir que estava caidinho por mim há séculos quando desistiu de me tratar e me chamou para sair." _

_"Aí está uma coisa dos Evans que Lily definitivamente herdou: nós somos muito teimosos e dificilmente admitimos quando nos apaixonamos." _

_"Pobre James. Deve ter comido o pão que o diabo amassou na mão dela."_

- Mãe, pai? Terra chamando! Mãe, pai - chamava Lily - James estava contando a vocês sobre como ele entrou no time de futebol, prestem atenção, é uma história engraçada!

**Narração: **Lily Evans

- Gesso por três semanas e eu não aguento mais. Foi uma lesão no menisco, como o médico suspeitava, não é tão grave assim. A não ser que piore, aí eu provavelmente terei que operar, mas, por enquanto, o gesso e o repouso vão dar conta.

James me olhou como quem sentia pena e sorriu por cumplicidade.

- Está doendo?

- Não, mas está coçando _muito._

Uma semana havia se passado desde a partida de tênis e eu estava com o gesso há cinco dias. Ainda tentava me adaptar, embora fosse bastante incômodo, especialmente pelo fato de eu não poder caminhar, me exercitar e perambular pela casa.

James estava tentando tornar esse período mais fácil para mim e, por esse motivo, vinha para minha casa todos os dias. Como estávamos de férias, ele só tinha os treinos de manhã e, quando eles acabavam, eu, ele e Petúnia geralmente fazíamos almoço e depois víamos algum filme. Ou eu e ele passávamos o dia todo no meu quarto, vendo as fotos que eu costumava tirar, lendo e montando quebra-cabeças. Por mais que parecesse chato, eu acho que nunca estivesse tão feliz pela presença de outra pessoa na minha vida.

- O que está escrito aqui? - perguntou ele quando apontou para uma parte do gesso em que Sirius havia deixado um recadinho:

- "_Au, au, au, pega no meu... pé"_? - riu ele. - Almofadinhas não tem limites!

- Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado - contive a risada.

- Sim, mas não conta pra ele, senão aí é que ele não vai parar de se exibir e...

- Conheço bem o tipo - sorri amarelo. - Sabe, eu ainda me pergunto como é que você resolveu mudar.

- Acho que, no fundo, você sabe a resposta - disse ele com um tom de seriedade que ele não havia usado até então.

- Bem - suspirei - algumas coisas, mesmo que esclarecidas, são difíceis de aceitar.

- Exatamente - concordou ele. - Como o fato de você não aceitar o quanto o Chelsea é totalmente melhor que o Manchester.

Ri.

- Mas esse é um caso especial. O Manchester é muito, mas _muito _melhor que o Chelsea, mas quando eles, é... _jogam_... O Chelsea tende a ganhar por sua... persistência. Ou por um juiz ladrão. - Que equivale a Sirius Black, com seus milhões de tramoias para fazer eu e James ficar juntos.

- Acontece que o Manchester... ou os torcedores do Manchester... não admitem a derrota e são muito orgulhosos.

- E os torcedores do Chelsea tem a insuportável mania de se acharem as pessoas mais perfeitas do mundo.

- É porque eles são - respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Eles são _idiotas_!

- Idiotas pelos quais os torcedores do Manchester se apaixonam! - retrucou, começando a perder a paciência.

- Nenhum torcedor do Manchester está apaixonado por um do Chelsea! Isso é _impossível_! - rangi os dentes.

- AH, É?! ENTÃO COMO É QUE VOCÊ EXPLICA...?

- VOCÊS ESTÃO SE ESQUECENDO DO ARSENAL! - gritou Petúnia do quarto dela.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar James, que riu.

- Futebol é complicado - falei tentando mudar de assunto. James, mesmo cansado com aquele jogo de palavras, finalizou a discussão:

- Muito. Você não imagina como os torcedores do Chelsea sofrem com isso.

**Narração: **Sirius Black

Situações drásticas requerem medidas drásticas.

- É por isso mesmo que vim dormir aqui - expliquei para o Pontas e sua família assim que entrei na casa e interrompi o jantar - já que você passa o seu dia todo com _Lily_ agora, o _mínimo _que pode fazer é ficar _comigo_ à noite!

Então sim, eu estava com saudades do meu melhor amigo! Porque agora _tudo _é Lily Evans! Treinamos e depois para onde ele vai? Almoçar com Lily; de tarde, o que ele faz?! Ele vê filme com Lily; fica com Lily até os pais chegarem; _passeia _com os cachorros de Lily. E, o mais impressionante...

- Você _pintou as unhas_ da Lily? É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo, cara?

James assentiu com uma careta.

- Ela disse que achava que o pé dela estava feio por causa do gesso, e são quarenta e cinco libras para pintar a unha no salão...

Bati com a mão na testa, desolado.

- Você parece mais com um escravo.

Continuei a olhar as fotos no celular de James.

- E por que você está correndo feito louco do cachorro dela nessa foto aqui?

- Antes de levar a Mel para passear, tive que colocar a corrente - suspirou ele. - Infelizmente, só Lily consegue fazê-lo, mas como ela não pode correr...

- Sobrou pra você. Ei, você está _cozinhando _nessa foto?

- Sim. Fiz o sanduíche preferido da Lily, ela estava com muita fome e cansaço...

Que grande boré ele era! Para quem não sabe, o boré é a pessoa mais jovem de um grupo ou alguma ocasião qualquer que, por obrigação, faz _tudo _que as outras pessoas mandam. Totalmente a cara dele, certo?

- Pontas, você está _chorando _nessa foto?!

- É... Sim - confirmou com a voz entrecortada e, limpando o canto do olho para impedir uma nova lágrima de cair, continuou: - Sabe como é, o Exterminador se joga naquele poço de lava no final do filme... Se matou por amor ao John, fez o sinal com o polegar só para dizer que estava tudo bem... Aí eu lembrei da morte do leão de "Compramos um Zoológico"... Tão... triste e trágico... Ele... ELE NEM RUGIA MAIS!

- É-é - assenti, minha voz tremendo - ele não deveria ter morrido... - Hein?! Que gayzisse toda é essa?! - Quero dizer, era pra ele ter morrido sim - me corrigi engrossando a voz. - Ele era um robô como o outro. Mas o leão... O leão...

- Mas o exterminador tinha um bom coração!

- Ele não tinha coração, Pontas.

- Ah, é?! Diz isso pro Arnold Schwaznegger!

Um ser supremo como eu não é que não vou discutir com um mero boré como esse. Como o Pontas ficou tão besta? Tapado todo mundo sempre soube que ele é, e agora pau mandado?

A foto que veio a seguir - provavelmente a mais fofa (awn!) que os dois já tinham tirado - mudou a minha opinião. Era muito linda, apesar de espontânea; nela, James e Lily estavam no sofá, o braço de James espreguiçado em volta dela, que segurava uma grande bacia de pipoca entre as pernas e mostrava seu sorriso mais feliz e mais sincero; e James sorria também muito feliz e satisfeito, com a mão de Lily apoiada em sua perna. Cabe ressaltar que as duas mãos desocupadas de cada um deles estavam dentro da bacia de pipoca, brigando para ver quem ia pegar mais.

Essa atitude se resume a uma palavra: GORDOS. Quero só ver o meu afilhado. Eu aposto que ele será uma bolinha, se depender desses dois gulosos que serão os pais dele.

- Pensando no seu afilhado de novo? - perguntou Pontas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- É. Pelo andar da carruagem, eu vou ter um mesmo. Mas me diga uma coisa, como você pode ser tão _incompetente_ a ponto de passar _todos_ os dias, durante essas últimas uma _semana_ e meia, e não conseguir _nada _da Lily? Nem um _beijo_ ela te deu!

Pontas suspirou.

- Não sei qual é a dela, mas não vou apressar nada.

Refleti. Havia um significado por trás das palavras dele.

- Você quer que ela beije você? _Sério_?

James sorriu.

Bom. Eu sou o melhor amigo de James. O melhor amigo de Lily (apesar de o pai dela discordar, mas quem se importa com a opinião do velhote?). Logicamente, era _eu _que precisava fazer alguma coisa pelos dois. Dar o empurrão final.

Tudo bem, já dei mil empurrões finais, mas quando se trata de James e Lily...

Na manhã seguinte, fui embora bem cedo da casa de James e, muito disposto a fazer um sacrifício (pessoas altruístas são assim), fui à de Lily.

Petúnia me atendeu com uma cara tão, mas _tão _feia, que eu não resisti:

- Isso é um rosto ou uma fazenda abandonada? - perguntei prendendo o riso.

- O que você quer aqui, seu grande idiota? - rosnou ela.

- Assuntos do Clube.

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e revirou os olhos.

- Às sete da manhã, Black? Papai realmente estava certo quando disse que você não tinha limites.

- Ei! O que ele... Hey, espera aí! Quem usa um relógio às sete da manhã?

- Eu dormi com ele, tá legal? QUE SACO! E daí que eu gosto de dormir com meus pertences?! Isso não faz de mim uma doida, não é? - É... Reticências... - NÃO É?! Aff, eu desisto, você é um mongoloide mesmo - resmungou ela quando eu não respondi, pois tive a ligeira impressão de que a minha resposta não iria agradá-la. E agora que sei que essa maria maluca dorme com os pertences, estou com medo de ter um canivete no bolso da calça do pijama dela. - Suba as escadas. O quarto de Lily é o último do corredor.

- Ei, Petúnia! Me conta uma coisa, você não curte dormir sem roupa não? Ou só serve com um bando de objetos ao seu redor mesmo? Sabe, eu até curto umas excentricidades...

Petúnia se fez de surda e não olhou para trás.

A casa dos Evans é muito, muito bonita por dentro. Não que um homem como eu vá se ater a detalhes de decoração, sabe como é.

E o quarto de Lily... Nossa! Tá um breu aqui dentro! Deixe-me abrir as cortinas para ver se clareia um pouco aqui, né, porque nesse escuro não dá...

Foi quando ela começou a se remexer na cama. E ela... Meu Deus! Desliguem o aquecedor, desliguem o aquecedor senão eu vou hiperventilar! Lily estava dormindo de barriga para baixo. _Sem cobertas_.

_Olha. A. Bunda. Dela._

Foco, Sirius, foco... Bunda, foco, Sirius, bunda... Você veio aqui (bunda!) para resolver a situação (bunda!) dela com James... Bunda do James... ARGH!

- Bom dia, lírio do dia!

- SIRIUS! - ela exclamou exaltada, procurando pelo cobertor mais próximo para se tapar.

- Dormiu com a bunda destapada, foi, ruiva? - Hahaha, essa foi ótima...

Mas Lily não achou a minha piadinha ótima. Muito pelo contrário.

- _O que você tá fazendo aqui?! _- perguntou com os olhos semicerrados e a voz irritada.

- Vim conversar com você.

- _SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ?! _

- É-é - ri sem graça.- Mas já aprendi que é um erro que não devo cometer novamente. Puuuuuuta, Lily, que bafo, hein? Humor e bafo de dragão, Deus me livre!

Lily coçou os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

- Você tem um minuto para eu não te atirar pela janela.

- É uma varanda, na verdade, ruiva.

- Cinquenta e nove, cinquenta e oito...

- Certo, certo! Vim falar sobre James.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que houve? Está tudo bem? Ele está bem?

- Ele está ótimo! Vai ficar melhorar ainda se nós concordarmos em uma coisa, minha cara ruiva.

Ela bufou.

- Bem que papai avisou que você é um louco que tenta convencer as pessoas a qualquer custo...

O quê?! O que o pai de Lily tem falado sobre a minha pessoa por aí?!

- A questão é que - balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando deixar o assunto anterior de lado - eu não sei mais o que fazer com você e James.

- Sirius, _do que você está falando_?

- De você e James, ora! Sério, Lily, o que está faltando? Você já admitiu que gosta dele.

- Eu não...

- No dia do ano novo, não tente negar. Ele já admitiu que gosta de você. Vocês já foram a um encontro. Vocês já quase se beijaram mil vezes. _Meu Deus_, vocês parecem um casal de velhos e ainda assim não conseguem se resolver!

Lily respirou fundo. Ela podia não ter feito isso e preservado o bom cheiro do quarto, mas...

- Escute, Sirius. - Estava quase morrendo, mas faria ume esforço para escutar. - Eu... Eu não contei isso para _ninguém_, então você não vai falar nada com ele. - Do jeito que estava, eu não ia falar nada para _ninguém_, muito menos para o James.

- Prometo. Palavra de Sirius Black. - Será que devo avisar a ela que a minha palavra não vale muita coisa?

- Como você salientou, eu e James já passamos por várias coisas juntos e, dado a nossa condição de... de...

- Namoradinhos?

- Que seja... é, de namoradinhos... Digamos que eu me sinta meio... é... insegura de prosseguir.

QUÊ? A chave para todo esse problema era a insegurança dela? Já sei! Talvez tenha a ver com o hálito.

- _Por quê_? Quero dizer, por que você se sente insegura?

- Não é óbvio? - ela sorriu triste. - Eu acredito que ele goste de mim, realmente acredito. Mas, Sirius, olhe para mim e faça uma comparação com as garotas com quem ele costumava sair.

- Ok. Bem - concluí depois de pensar um pouco - elas são putas e você não.

Lily riu.

- Elas são líderes de torcida... Muito bonitas... Populares... É... Mais... experientes que eu... Não, não, me deixe terminar - ela pediu quando tentei interrompê-la - enquanto eu sou reservada, tímida e contida. As pessoas só sabem meu nome na escola porque sou irmã de Petúnia.

- Pff! Isso não é _nem um pouco _verdade, Lil. As pessoas só sabem o seu nome por causa da sua bunda. Não se falava em outra coisa no vestiário até o James começar a gostar de você, aí depois que ele começou a bater em quem fizesse um comentário maldoso, eles pararam, sabe.

- Não ajudou, Sirius.

- Acho que sua insegurança é sem fundamento. Você não é perfeita, é claro. Ninguém é, a não ser eu, mas você não deve se comparar a mim, eu estou muito além de qualquer comparação. O que eu quero dizer, Lily, é que o James, mesmo sabendo que você é tímida e reservada, e mesmo tendo saído com todas aquelas líderes de torcida... Ele quis você, entende? Você é tão gostosa quanto elas, então eu não me preocuparia muito com esse lado da coisa, mas você é inteligente e divertida, e tem cabeça, e é boa... Elas são burras, fúteis e superficiais. Veja Reg, Amos, Lockhart... Eles também ficariam com você se pudessem, você sabe disso.

Lily riu novamente.

- Você é hilário.

- Uma de muitas das minhas qualidades.

- Então você acha que...

- Vocês estão perdendo tempo. Ninguém conhece James tão bem quanto eu e ninguém passa tanto tempo com ele como eu. Exceto você, nessas últimas semanas. Então acredite também quando eu digo que essas suas preocupações não têm razão de ser. Ele começou a gostar de você, acima de tudo, Lily, por suas qualidades. Você não tem ideia de como ele te admira.

Lily sorriu satisfeita, sincera e agradecida.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

- Trouxe uma coisa para você - anunciei quando peguei o papel do bolso e entreguei a ela. - Essa é a famosa lista das suas qualidades e do seu único defeito, de acordo com ele. - Rimos. - Roubei da casa dele hoje de manhã.

- Você é louco!

- Vou levar isso como um elogio.

Me levantei da cadeira e fechei as cortinas, pronto para ir embora.

- Muito obrigada, Sirius.

- Me agradeça dando um beijo nele e acabando com toda essa demora, ok?

Lily riu.

- É... Ok.

_(narração em terceira pessoa)_

Quando James chegou à casa dos Evans naquela tarde, subiu direto para o quarto de Lily e a encontrou no chão, debruçada sobre um dos quebra-cabeças que haviam começado na semana anterior.

Apoiou-se no vão da porta e sorriu.

- _Hm-hm_. Achei que deveríamos terminá-lo juntos.

Lily mostrou um sorriso culpado.

- Eu estava entediada...

- Sentiu saudades? - perguntou James com a voz presunçosa.

Lily atirou uma das peças nele.

- Como foi a sua manhã?

- Normal - respondeu enquanto andava até onde Lily estava e sentava-se de frente a ela no chão. - Mas muito cansativa. Tive que separar umas três brigas no treino hoje...

- Separar? - Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho. Conhecia James o suficiente para notar quando ele omitia alguma coisa.

- Hm... Não exatamente - murmurou sem graça.

Lily estreitou os olhos num claro gesto de censura. Logo se lembrou do que Sirius havia dito: realmente pareciam com um casal de velhos...

- Por que brigou?

- Nada muito sério. Fizeram uns comentários que eu não gostei.

- Você não pode bater nas pessoas só porque elas dizem algo que você não gosta, Jimmy.

- Nesse caso, eu podia, sim! - ele retrucou dengoso.

Lily riu divertida.

- Então tá. Se você tá dizendo...

- Obrigado. Sei que sempre estou certo.

- _Começou_ - bufou Lily. - Não posso falar nada que você já começa a se achar!

James a abraçou.

- E você já _começou_ a ficar brava!

- Hunf.

James fez careta.

- Você está me_ imitando_? - inquiriu Lily falsamente irritada.

- E se eu estivesse?

- Então eu diria que adoraria ver você fazer isso - riu descontraída. Acariciou a bochecha dele com a palma da mão. - Porque você nunca vai conseguir uma imitação perfeita, é claro.

- _Sonha_, baby.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Muito fácil imitar você, Evans - prosseguiu James. Falhou, mas tentou reproduzir o tom de voz da ruiva. - "_Meu nome é Lily Evans e eu sou totalmente apaixonada por James Potter. Eu _sempre_ quis sair com ele, mas como _ele_ nunca demonstrou interesse..."_

- "_Meu nome é James Imbecil Potter e eu tenho uma única ambição na vida: sair com Lily Evans."_

_- "Como eu dizia, eu sempre quis sair com James, pelo fato de ele ser lindo e perfeito."_

_- "O Chelsea é nojento!"_

_- "O Manchester... fede!"_

_- "Meu vocabulário é muito limitado. Isso é um reflexo da minha burrice, comprovada pelo fato de que eu torço pelo Chelsea."_

_- "Eu adoro falar coisas difíceis em que ninguém mais pensa e meus argumentos são _horríveis_." _

_- _Meus argumentos são _ótimos_! - Lily se defendeu.

- Ou não - riu James. - Sério, cara, você fala umas coisas muito sem noção às vezes... Tipo, quem mais pensaria nisso?

- É por isso que você me ama.

Silêncio. A brincadeira foi mais séria do que fora previsto.

- Talvez seja, afinal.

Lily pigarreou, desconfortável.

- Então. Vamos terminar esse quebra-cabeça ou não?

* * *

- Não acredito - resmungou Lily, frustrada. - _Três horas e meia _gastas em vão. 210 minutos para _nada_.

Lily suspirou e fez um bico que assustou James. Realmente, Sirius tinha razão quando dizia que Lily sabia fazer cara feia.

James conteve um sorriso.

- Sério, James! Você não se sente insultado?

- Insultado? - riu ele. - Por quem?

- Pelo destino, ora! - Lily continuou a tagarelar. - Nós passamos um tempão tentando montar esse quebra-cabeça idiota - (pelo menos ela admitia que era idiota, James pensou feliz) - da Torre Eiffel e a _última _peça... sumiu!

- Não. O "destino" já me insultou de formas muito piores, eu acho.

Lily pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Isso, fica aí zombando do "destino" - ela fez as aspas com as mãos. - Cuidado, James. Talvez, por acidente, você caia da escada aqui de casa... Ou talvez seu carro tenha um curto circuito e exploda... Não que o destino tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, claro.

- Pff. Isso é tudo baboseira, Lily - discordou James. - Não existe destino ou qualquer coisa que esteja predestinada a acontecer. _Nós _somos os pivôs da nossa própria vida e são as nossas ações que determinam o rumo dela.

- Sério? Você não acredita em destino? Nem sorte? Nadinha? - perguntou, aparentando estar desapontada. Algum cantinho da sua mente idealizava que eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos ou alguma coisa do gênero. Ah, os românticos...

- Não - respondeu categórico.

- Ok. Então me dê um exemplo no qual você hipoteticamente estaria correto e não houve interferência do destino.

- Fácil - deu de ombros quando passou a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados e se aproximou. Perto demais, perigoso demais... - Se eu não tivesse pegado essa peça - revelou quando retirou do bolso a única peça que faltava para o quebra-cabeça ficar completo - nós não teríamos essa conversa. E se não tivéssemos essa conversa...

- Eu não perceberia que você está certo - sorriu Lily. Uma compreensão universal pareceu atingi-la, e de repente _tudo _naquele quarto remetia a ela e a James. - Imagine só. Uma palavra errada e talvez nós não estivéssemos aqui, não acha?

- Talvez. No nosso caso, houve _muitas _palavras erradas - James sorriu também. - Mas, parando para pensar, acho que todas elas nos trouxeram a esse preciso momento.

- Você sempre consegue me surpreender - disse Lily com um sorriso contente. O olhou nos olhos e sustentou o contato por alguns momentos, antes de continuar. - É como se você sempre soubesse o que vai acontecer... Como se você manipulasse as coisas... Ah, não sei explicar. Mas como se você sempre tivesse a última peça, como se você soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabe... E por isso que você _infelizmente _sempre está certo.

- Ah - suspirou James - não é como se eu _soubesse_ de algo mais. Eu só fui capaz de perceber antes de você. Talvez... talvez exista um "destino".

"Mais direto do que isso não dá para ser", pensou Lily. Aquela conversa era a mais aberta que já tinham tido. Lembrou-se do que disse para Sirius. Beijar James... Não seria tão ruim, não é? Ruim? De onde tirou o _ruim_? Quer dizer, _olha só_ os lábios dele...

- De... de todas as vezes que eu disse que te amo - falou James com a voz rouca - eu falei sério. _Todas _elas.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha.

- _Tá boooom_, nem todas. No início, eu amava o formato do seu corpo apenas! Já é alguma coisa, não?

- Você é totalmente hiperbólico.

James suspirou e revirou os olhos num falso gesto de impaciência.

- Não se lembra do que eu disse sobre os argumentos ruins? E essas palavras que você arruma? O que é hiperbólico, pelo amor de Deus?

Lily riu.

- Exagerado. No seu caso, intenso.

- Tudo bem. Vou procurar alguma outra ruiva que curta o meu jeito hiperbólico de ser.

- Você não ousar... - Mas Lily foi interrompida por James, que levantou do chão e foi em direção à porta do quarto. - Ah, então vá mesmo!

Com muita dificuldade, Lily se levantou também. Se ele achava que ela iria correr atrás dele, estava muito enganado! Como ela poderia fazer isso, de qualquer forma, com aquele gesso horrendo na perna?

Ótimo, James desceu as escadas. Ela não iria conseguir descer as escadas.

- James! Volte aqui!

Ele olhou de soslaio para ela e, com um sorriso sugestivo, saiu pela porta da sala.

Talvez se descesse devagar... Um passo de cada vez... Demorou, mas enfim chegou à sala de estar. A porta estava somente a alguns passos.

Claro que xingou James até a morte durante todo o trajeto. O amaldiçoou por seus jogos idiotas, por todo o chame que ele fazia e por tê-la fisgado daquela forma. _Lily Evans _correndo - literalmente - atrás de_ James Potter_? Quando foi que alguém sequer imaginou isso acontecendo?

Abriu a porta. Viu James abrir a porta do carro.

- James, volta aqui! - gritou manhosa.

- Por que eu deveria? - inquiriu, orgulhoso e cheio de si.

- Porque há coisas que eu quero te dizer.

Aquilo pareceu ser suficiente para James. Abusando da situação, chamou Lily até a calçada com o dedo indicador.

Sorte dele de ser sexy, senão eu não ia nem a pau, pensou Lily com uma careta.

- E então, Evans? O que tem a me dizer? - A pergunta saiu um tanto quanto prepotente, mas Lily sabia que era brincadeira.

- Que eu não quero que você vá atrás de outra ruiva, mesmo que o seu "jeito hiperbólico de ser" seja ridículo, e que não há ninguém senão eu que o ache bonitinho.

- _Sério_? É _isso _que você tem a me dizer? _Isso é sequer um elogio_?! - riu incrédulo.

- É, sim.

- E qual era a outra coisa que você tinha para me dizer?

- A outra - Lily sorriu enquanto suas bochechas assumiam um tom escarlate - eu _preciso _dizer.

Sabia o que aquilo significava; apesar de disfarçar e de se conter, notara cada olhar furtivo que ela lançava em direção aos seus olhos e, principalmente, aos seus lábios; notou todas as vezes que ela tocou seu braço ou sua mão, tímida; e notou também que ela, demonstrando de todas as maneiras, o queria na mesma intensidade.

Em nenhum momento ocorreu a James que Lily estava uma pilha de nervos. Desde a confissão de que gostava dele até aquele preciso momento, um turbilhão de pensamentos intensificavam o grande frenesi que se passava por sua cabeça agitada.

"_...preciso_...". O uso daquele verbo em especial deixou Lily apreensiva e ela se policiou. Por que soara tão urgente? Ao mesmo tempo, James se deliciava. O "sorriso de Lily" apareceu espontaneamente quando disse, contendo uma risada:

- Estou todo a ouvidos.

_3._

Lily deu um passo a frente. Era engraçado que, mesmo com um gesso, nunca havia sido tão fácil se movimentar.

_2._

Como uma rua poderia ser tão deserta, tão silenciosa? Será que era impressão deles? Por que o coração batia tão fora de compasso?

_1._

Um último olhar significativo na direção dele e Lily reprimiu um sorriso, satisfeita. Tomando completamente as rédeas da situação - e feliz por fazê-lo -, ela alcançou sua mão antes de olhá-lo carinhosamente, inclinar a cabeça e finalmente selar seus lábios aos dele.

Os primeiros segundos depois de Lily roçar seus lábios contra os de James pareciam ser infinitos. Apesar de ser um contato relativamente superficial, significou _tudo_ para James, que imediatamente levou as mãos ao rosto dela e lhe acariciou as bochechas com os polegares, e ele pode jurar que a pele dela formigava sob seus dedos. Puxou mais o corpo de Lily de encontro ao seu antes de pressionar seus lábios com mais força contra os dela e transformar o que antes era um beijo suave em um beijo exigente, voraz, impaciente por todo aquele tempo e energia que eles haviam perdido brigando e fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquilo.

Lily arqueou as costas e suspirou quando a língua dele finalmente adentrou seus lábios entreabertos e encontrou a sua. Envolvida por seu abraço forte e apertado, ela se perdeu entre o mar de sensações que parecia ter tomado conta de seu corpo; por mais clichê que fosse, era verdade que ela sentia borboletas no estômago, era verdade que sentiu arrepios na nuca e em todas as partes do corpo que ele parecia tocar; na verdade, Lily constatou que o toque de James, por mais leve e singelo que fosse, tinha o poder de liberar faíscas por todo o seu corpo. A gentileza com que ele acariciara seu cabelo, com que ele afagou suas costas e com que agora as mãos posicionadas na lateral de seu corpo procuravam um contato mais direto com a pele, por baixo da roupa, causavam as sensações mais únicas que ela já havia sentido.

O movimentar dos lábios em sintonia e das línguas, sôfregas e desesperadas por um contato mais íntimo, não parecia ser suficiente. _Definitivamente_ não era suficiente; apesar de terem esperado aquele primeiro beijo por tanto tempo, ele não conseguia transmitir tudo o que James ou Lily procuravam passar um para o outro. James nunca fizera questão de esconder o quão apaixonado era por ela, e fazia questão de salientar isso por se entregar completamente a Lily através daquele beijo vivo, quente, apaixonado. Faltava ar, mas ele não queria separar seus lábios dos dela; o chão parecia não estar ali, e ele se sentia no céu. Aquelas eram as mais sublimes sensações e aquele o mais profundo e perfeito beijo. Ele sabia exatamente o porquê de nenhum beijo nunca ter sido tão completo como aquele, e tentava diminuir qualquer distância que separasse Lily dele. A imprensou contra o carro num movimento meio brusco, no que Lily deixou um gemido (de dor por causa do gesso, infelizmente) escapar pelos lábios.

Lily se içava de encontro ao corpo dele à medida que passava a conhecê-lo; era maravilhoso provocar todas aquelas reações nele. Sentia a ereção contra sua coxa e percorria com a ponta dos dedos os fios de seus cabelos pretos despenteados, a nuca, e explorava com toda a palma da mão os músculos do braço dele, apertando de leve, e acariciava a extensão de seu peito e abdômen. Apertava os olhos entre os beijos quando James a encaixou perfeitamente entre as pernas e passava a mão por suas costas e barriga, cada toque dos dedos dele na pele exposta dela fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para trás e a apoiou no vidro do carro, indicando que ele poderia prosseguir. Ele deslizou os lábios pela bochecha e então para o pescoço dela, onde distribuía beijos mais _calientes_, na humilde opinião de Lily, que não estava nas melhores condições de pensar com clareza. Aquilo era tão bom...

Foi quando os polegares dele roçaram a barra de seu sutiã que Lily se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos, desnorteada. Toda sua noção de tempo e espaço estava um tanto obstruída. Pelo amor de Deus, aquela era a _rua _da casa dela... Imagina se os pais chegassem e vissem aquilo... E o tempo? _Quanto _tempo havia se passado desde que o beijara? Parecia ter passado uma eternidade.

James riu do súbito despertar dela e, ainda beijando seu pescoço, dirigiu-se ao lóbulo de sua orelha, onde mordiscou de leve e disse, a voz brincalhona:

- _Muito _bem colocado, Lily. Concordo _plenamente _com o que você "_disse_" - sinalizou com aspas, debochando. - Ei! Não precisa corar.

Lily sorriu também quando ele afagou sua bochecha gentilmente. O rosto dele estava tão perto que já sentia uma vontade insana de voltar a beijá-lo. Por mais que seus lábios estivessem inchados e o fôlego abalado, ela achou que não tinha tido o suficiente. Talvez nunca tivesse.

- Não é só você - falou com outro sorriso. - _Sinta_.

Com delicadeza, James pegou sua mão e a colocou sobre o próprio peito. Seu coração palpitava em disparada, acelerado.

- E é por isso que, por mais que eu tenha concordado com o que você _disse_, eu _preciso _acrescentar que...

E sentiu seu coração acelerar mais uma vez quando ele a envolveu em mais um beijo ávido.

* * *

ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA! JAMES PEGOU LILY, ÊÊÊÊ! AUHAUHA já tava na hora, deuses!

Meninas, sintam-se mais do que livres para enviar qualquer SUGESTÃO, CRÍTICA ou afins que vocês tenham a dizer. E ah, eu quero muuuuuuito ler o que vocês tem a dizer sobre o primeiro beijo deles kkkkk então mandem qualquer review que diga "ficou fofo!" ou "nossa, que bosta, menina, não precisava ter demorado tudo isso pra esse lixo!". OBRIGADA! No mais, daqui uns 20 dias eu chego com o capítulo 12! MIL BEIJOSSSS!


	13. Capítulo 12

****OOOOOOOOOOOOIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ei, gente! Sei que estou muito sumida - e que levei 3 meses para postar esse capítulo... **Me desculpeeemmmm!** Se é que ainda há leitoras aqui, eu admito que não mereço... :( uahuahua desculpem de verdade, é que, além de estar em um ano de pré de medicina, eu curso um ensino médio integral em outro turno do dia e tenho várias obrigações... acabou que não sobrou tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria pra cá, mas agora estou mais folgada, então vou atualizar com mais frequência! espero eu.

aqueeeeeeeeele **OBRIGADAAAAAAA **a **Lu Moon, mariazinha, dear padfoot prongs, Lady Mary Potter e Mrs Dobby**! Muito obrigada de coração pelos comentários, meninas! Muitos agradecimentos também a quem seguiu e/ou favoritou a fic, **muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada! **espero de verdade que vocês ainda estejam aqui.

SOBRE O CAPÍTULO: bom, gente, o que dizer... ainda estamos em janeiro aqui na fic, então ficamos com o aniversário da Lily! hahaha de primeira, eu pensei em não escrevê-lo, mas depois pensei melhor. ele é focado, basicamente, numa rápida evolução emocional de Lily e James e do quanto eles se apegaram em pouco tempo. mas Lily continua bem teimosa... :(( hehehe. enfim! esse capítulo foi meio diferente justamente por causa disso, não tem muita comédia nele, eu acho.

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! *-*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 - AQUELE COM O PEQUENO GRANDE PROBLEMA DA LILY**

**Narração: **Sirius Black

_Hogwarts Weekly_

_Confira na edição volta às aulas:_

_1) Dicas sobre como se dar bem nesse novo semestre, por Edgar Bones;_

_2) Bomba/Esteroides? Não! Como manter uma dieta rica aliada a exercícios físicos, por Amos Diggory;_

_3) "Spotted: te vi em Hogwarts High": a rede de declarações anônimas continua!_

_4) Entrevista sobre as mudanças na escola com o Professor Dumbledore, por Bellatrix Lestrange_

_5) Divulgação dos testes para cheerleader, entrada nos times de futebol, hóquei e rugby e clubes (exatas, química, ciências da saúde), por Melanie Abbott;_

_6) Área da fofoca: entrevista EXCLUSIVA com James Potter e Lily Evans, o novo casal da HH!, por Rita Skeeter_

_Potter e Evans estão juntos. Não percam os detalhes sórdidos sobre como Potter, depois de muita insistência, conquistou a garota dos seus sonhos! Só aqui, no Hogwarts Weekly, sob edição de Rita Skeeter e colaboração dos demais alunos!_

O Clube Jilly está temporariamente inativo. Então por que _raios_ eu continuo vindo a essa escola em plenas férias?! Ah, sim, porque Rita tem um fogo no cu que eu vou te contar...

- Essa edição circulará no dia um de fevereiro, o primeiro dia letivo depois das férias - explicou Rita. - O que achou do panfleto de propaganda?

- _Véi _- bufei - não me interessa! E _Diggory_ dando conselhos sobre saúde? O cara que mais toma bomba aqui da escola? Que bosta, hein, Rita.

- Não seja tão mal humorado, Black, que saco! Se você não quiser, pode ir embora.

Suspirei. Bom, parando para pensar, Rita já me prestou diversos favores. Muitos trabalhos que eu copiei dela, vários anúncios sobre sair comigo no jornal, uma streep tease... Talvez eu deva isso a ela. _Talvez_.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Eu ia lhe propor quando terminássemos - sorriu. - Posso dar a coluna "spotted" para você. Só imagine: você pode distorcer todos os recados que mandarem, tudo isso no anonimato. Pode zoar quem quiser e sair com quem quiser e...

- Isso eu já posso naturalmente - sorri com todo o meu charme. Notei que ela arregalou os olhos quando me aproximei de seu rosto. - Eu quis dizer, Rita, o que eu vou ganhar de _você _por isso?

- _Hm hm_ - interrompeu um pigarro muito irritado. - Eu aceitei dar essa entrevista porque achei que fosse coisa rápida, não para assistir vocês se pegando no corredor!

- Calma, Lily, deixa eles se divertirem - pediu James.

Lily sorriu e murmurou com a voz aveludada e um olhar inocente:

- Eu só estava falando assim porque estou com pressa para irmos logo para a sua casa ver o filme que combinamos...

James pensou.

- SKEETER, BLACK! Vamos fazer isso já!

- Muito bem - cedeu Rita. - Vamos entrar nessa sala aqui.

- Vocês vão assistir a algum filme E NÃO ME CHAMARAM?! - me exaltei, totalmente desapontado. Ah, então é assim? _Eu _faço de tudo para eles ficarem juntos, me sacrifico, fundo um clube... Tudo para simplesmente ser esquecido. Hunf, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas...

Lily bufou.

- Pare de drama, Sirius.

Pontas suspirou.

- Vamos começar ou não?

**Narração: **James Potter

- Mas - Lily murmurou entre um beijo e outro, quando eu a calei para beijá-la novamente - e seus - porque eu simplesmente não consigo ficar sem beijá-la - pais não vão - ai, Lily, fica quieta - chegar a qualquer minuto? James!

- _Tá_! Agora que você já quebrou o tesão da coisa, vamos conversar - sentei no sofá e cruzei os braços, contrariado.

Lily riu.

- Eu só estava dizendo que não quero que seus pais me conheçam dessa forma.

- De que forma?

- Agarrada com você no sofá da sala deles - ela sorriu marota. - Com o cabelo bagunçado e... James, como é que você conseguiu abrir todos esses botões?

- Eles só chegam daqui algumas horas. E digamos que eu seja muito bom nisso - respondi deitando-a novamente no sofá.

- Nesse caso, deixe eu te mostrar umas coisas que eu sei fazer também - ela riu e, assim que estávamos deitados novamente, Lily apoiou a mão na base das minhas costas e tirou minha camisa.

Capturei seus lábios em mais um beijo longo, exigente, cheio de significado.

Estar com Lily era totalmente diferente do que eu imaginara; eu achava que já a conhecia, e que estar com ela me deixaria feliz por eu tê-la conquistado. Mas era impressionante o quanto aprendíamos um sobre o outro a cada dia, e o quanto nos dávamos bem e nos divertíamos e, principalmente, quão próximos havíamos nos tornado. Se antes de estar com ela eu já me dizia tão apaixonado, e agora? Aliás, como não se apaixonar? Cada traço de Lily era perfeito: o rosto delicado, os olhos verdes expressivos, as bochechas fofas, os lábios cheios... o cabelo macio e cheiroso, assim como a pele branca, alva e também muito cheirosa, e a maneira com que ela me fazia sentir, o carinho e amor que ela demonstrava - e o corpo estonteante, e o fato de ela ser um pouco safada (perdoe-me, Lily, isso é um critério) e ingênua ao mesmo tempo... Suspirei.

Acariciei seu rosto e olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Eu...

Eeeeeeeeeeepaaaaaaaaa! "Eu te amo, Lily" era uma frase que ela com certeza já havia escutado de mim, inúmeras vezes, inclusive, mas em um contexto completamente diferente. Agora eu vejo que não poderia ter dito aquilo antes e de qualquer jeito, como quem dissesse um simples bom dia.

E a confiança dela havia sido tão difícil de ganhar. Será que era hora de dizer o verdadeiro "eu te amo", o primeiro e mais simbólico do relacionamento?

Olhei-a com cuidado. Não, definitivamente não era a hora.

- Você...?

- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo - brinquei, tentando desviar o assunto - você estava tentando tirar a minha camisa?

Lily riu mais uma vez.

- Na verdade - falou enquanto passava a mão pelo meu abdômen - eu só queria ... É... Ver a sua linha alba.

Ah, como eu pude esquecer? Eu também amo o tom escarlate característico que faz com que ela pisque e abra um sorriso sem graça quando conta alguma mentira ou tenta escapar de alguma situação embaraçosa...

- Linha alba? - levantei a sobrancelha. - O que é isso?

Lily piscou, atrapalhada, e abriu um sorriso tímido em seguida. (Não falei?).

- É a linha que divide o corpo exatamente ao meio - explicou ela enquanto traçava, com a ponta do dedo, uma linha do meu peito até a barriga. - E eles também dizem algo sobre existir uma alma gêmea, cuja metade encaixa perfeitamente na marca da linha da outra.

- Deixa eu ver a sua, então.

Lily não resistiu quando movi meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e depois para os ombros, o colo e toda a pele exposta que podia encontrar. Até que chegávamos _lá_.

- Sério, Lily, o que tem dentro desse sutiã seu que você não me deixa abrir de jeito nenhum? Ouro?

- _James_! - ela protestou sem graça, corando forte. - Ah, é só que... É...

- Tudo bem - ri do constrangimento dela. - Você que sai perdendo!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio, ações típicas de Lily quando está brava.

- Pode deixar o meu sutiã bem quieto e firme no lugar, você ainda não tem acesso a essa área - respondeu ela séria, sentando-se no sofá e fechando a blusa, botão por botão.

- _Ainda_, como você acabou de dizer.

Lily bufou.

- Por que não coloca a sua camisa? Você "quebrou o tesão da coisa".

Vixe! Definitivamente brava.

- Não, tire suas patas de cima de mim! - ela resmungou quando tentei envolvê-la num abraço apertado.

- Desculpa, foi só uma brincadeira, Lil...

Lily relaxou.

- Ah, você sabe que eu não resisto a essa sua carinha de tristeza!

Nota mental: não fazer piada sobre os peitos de Lily. Pelo menos por enquanto, né, porque logo eu arrumo um jeito de tirar esse sutiã do lugar.

Mas fica difícil não pensar nos peitos dela quando ela me beija desse jeito... Caímos deitados no sofá novamente.

- James, eu disse _não_! - "enfatizou" Lily quando minhas mãos estavam quase abrindo o fecho do maldito sutiã. - Ora! E se eu quisesse ficar pegando no seu...

- Eu iria adorar! Aliás, você não quer tentar?

- Desisto - murmurou e levantou-se de vez do sofá, novamente abotoando os botões da blusa que eu já havia desabotoado.

**Narração: **Lily Evans

James me trouxe em casa bem mais tarde aquele dia.

- Eu preciso descer - argumentei, tentando me livrar do abraço dele.

- Só mais um? - ele pediu com um biquinho.

Assim fica difícil negar.

- Mas esse é o nosso _sétimo_ beijo de despedida. Não que eu esteja reclamando...

O celular vibrou novamente.

- Sua mãe?

Sorri sem graça.

- Ela só está preocupada. Está tarde e eu passei o dia inteiro com você.

- Mas amanhã é o seu aniversário e não vamos poder passar muito tempo juntos - falou triste.

- Eu sei - segurei a mão dele e o olhei compreensiva. - Eu também queria passar mais tempo com você, mas temos o domingo inteiro e...

Eu adoro James. E realmente adoro.

Mas estou tendo uma overdose dele. Não que isso seja ruim, na verdade. Na verdade, acho que não poderia pensar em uma forma melhor de passar o meu dia do que com ele...

- Tudo bem - sorriu igualmente compreensivo. - Mas amanhã eu passo aqui nem que seja para te dar um beijo de feliz aniversário, ok?

- Só um?

James riu e me envolveu, dando início a um longo oitavo beijo de despedida.

James, Marlene e Alice ligaram meia noite em ponto, para o meu infortúnio. Eu _odeio _ser acordada, _odeio_. Mas a primeira mesmo a desejar parabéns foi Alice, que desligou brevemente e pediu desculpas por me acordar. Depois foi James, com seu um milhão de votos de tudo de bom, incluindo ele próprio. Depois de ouvi-lo rindo e desligar na cara dele, atendi Marlene, que quis tagarelar por mais uns bons minutos, com quem também não fui muito amigável.

Sirius mandou mensagem e disse que ligaria durante o dia. Petúnia veio para o meu quarto e, amorosa como nunca, quis dormir abraçada comigo.

- Dezoito anos, Lily! - sorriu ela. E esse mau hálito? Ergh.

- Tem certeza de que quer dormir do meu lado mesmo, Túnia?

- Ora, claro que sim! - vibrou ela. - Vamos conversar, Lil! Só se faz 18 anos uma vez na vida!

- _Yay _- disse sarcástica, e virei para o lado, tentando dormir.

- 18 anos e ainda virgem, hein, Lil? Tá na hora já da gente consertar esse erro! Ainda mais agora que você está com James, será muito fácil... Ai, não me chuta, idiota.

- Não fale sobre isso enquanto estiver me abraçando.

- Mil perdões, Srta. Puritana. Agora explique o porquê desse mau humor.

- PORQUE É MEIA NOITE E VINTE E EU DEVERIA ESTAR DORMINDO, NÃO FALANDO COM TODOS VOCÊS! BOA...

- JÁ É DIA 30? FILHA, PARABÉNS! - gritou papai do quarto dele.

- ...NOITE!

- PARABÉNS, FILHA! CALMA, JÁ ESTAMOS INDO AÍ!

- Obrigada, Sirius! Hahahaha, não, não... Estou na fisioterapia agora. Sim, eu sei que é sábado... Não, Sirius, não é uma mentira, eu não estou traindo James e usando a minha saúde como desculpa. Hahaha, não precisa! Claro que eu adoro presentes, mas não precisa se incomodar, de verdade. Aww, jura? Eu achei que estivesse do lado do James! Não, Sirius, eu sei que você é homem, mas é que é o melhor amigo dele, então deveria estar do lado dele se brigássemos... É, eu sei que sou mais bonita, hahaha... Mais tarde? Por que você passaria lá em casa mais tarde?... Sirius? Sirius, você tá na linha?... Não, pode ir com o James, eu e ele não vamos precisar ficar sozinhos. Não, Sirius... Sim, eu sei que já tenho dezoito anos, mas qual é o problema? Não tem nada errado em ser virgem nessa idade!... _Como assim_? QUÊ?!Minha data de validade já venceu? TCHAU!

Desliguei na cara dele. Ora, onde já se viu? Por acaso eu sou algum produto com data de validade? Eu, hein!

O telefone tocou novamente.

- Oi, Túnia.

- _Lily, quais são os seus planos para hoje à noite?_

- Vou sair com James, talvez Sirius vá. Por quê?

-_ O que papai e mamãe disseram quando você os dispensou para sair com o namorado?_

Bufei.

- Em primeiro lugar, James não é meu _namorado_. Em segundo, eles entenderam, como os bons pais que são.

Ouvi Petúnia rir com deboche.

- Se James não é seu namorado, ele é o que seu?

- Sei lá. A gente... se beija.

- "_A gente se beija_". _Excelente definição, Lily. Isto dito, acho que você poderia resolver seu _probleminha _logo, não é? Eu já fiz com pessoas que eu nem beijei antes e..._

Desliguei o telefone antes que ela pudesse completar a frase. Não me entendam mal; não sou mal educada, apenas não sou obrigada a ouvir tudo o que as pessoas têm a dizer, especialmente sobre esse assunto.

Que dia mais estressante! Estou muito perto de explodir, então se alguém vier com mais alguma gracinha, eu juro que...

- POR QUE EU ESTOU BRAVA?! _POR QUÊ_?! A QUESTÃO É _POR QUE _VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PERGUNTANDO ISSO!

- Desculpa, Lil, eu não sabia que você iria reagir assim.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABIA? _NÃO SABIA_?

- Não - negou e, apesar de parecer realmente arrependido, preferi continuar a discussão. - Olha, não vamos brigar hoje! É o seu aniversário e, sinceramente, você deveria estar me agradecendo.

- _AGRADECENDO?!_

- Sim! Agora pare de braveza e abra um sorriso, porque nós vamos descer e...

- EU NÃO ESTOU BRAVA! EU ESTOU _FURIOSA_! E É CLARO QUE VOCÊ SABIA, JAMES!

**_Cinco dias antes_**

_- O que acha da gente fazer uma festa no seu aniversário? - perguntou James animado. _

_- Acho que não. Não gosto de festas muito grandes, você sabe, e quero passar o dia com pessoas mais próximas._

_- Ah, sim - respondeu ele ligeiramente desapontado._

**_Quatro dias antes_**

_- Então, Lil, eu estava pensando na sua festa de aniversário..._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Jimmy, eu não quero festa de aniversário, esqueceu?_

_- Saquei - murmurou James contrariado._

**_Três dias antes_**

_- Tive uma ideia de como comemorar o seu aniversário!_

_- Mas, Jimmy, eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso, não faço questão de festa._

_- Certo._

**_Três dias e meio antes_**

_- Tem certeza de que não quer fazer festa no seu aniversário?_

_- Absoluta._

_- Ok..._

**_Dois dias e um quarto antes_**

_- Lil, imagina que louco seria se fizéssemos algum tipo de..._

_- Não diga "festa de aniversário", comemoração ou qualquer coisa do gênero._

_- Ah... Tudo bem. Então imagina que louco seria se fizéssemos... sexo!_

_- Ha, ha, ha._

- É... Talvez eu soubesse...

Cruzei os braços.

- Muito obrigada por me contrariar. É o _meu _aniversário, você não deveria decidir o que _eu _devo fazer ou não.

- Me desculpa, Lil, me desculpa. - James me abraçou forte, mas não correspondi. - Eu só queria que você tivesse uma festa massa, porque você merece, entende? E não queria que no futuro você se arrependesse de não ter feito uma festa pra comemorar os seus 18 anos!

- E eu só queria passar um tempo _só com você_, porque é o _meu _aniversário e nada me faria mais feliz.

- Por favor, Lil, desculpa...

Pensei em abraçá-lo de volta, porque, pelo que conhecia dele, ele iria começar a chorar no meu ombro se não ficássemos bem. Mas não queria. Ele precisa aprender a respeitar a minha vontade. (É isso mesmo, sou difícil).

James se desculpou de novo e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro. Qualquer contato físico com ele - no momento, estar envolvida em seu abraço, ouvir sua respiração no ouvido, me arrepiar com as palavras que ele dizia contra a minha pele - era suficiente para me dobrar, mas, decidida, anunciei:

- Eu vou descer agora. Aquelas pessoas lá embaixo não têm culpa de nada, e já que elas vieram para a festa, eu devo dar atenção a elas.

Sem prestar atenção nos protestos dele, sai do quarto e desci as escadas.

Não dá para negar que, em termos de festa, a minha está ótima! Abri um sorriso assim que vi, no centro da sala, umas pessoas dançando e parecendo se divertir. Sirius ria e dava em cima de alguém, descontraído, do outro lado; as líderes de torcida estavam reunidas mais no canto, em volta de Petúnia, e Amos, Gilderoy e Regulus vieram na minha direção assim que me viram.

- Parabéns, Lily, muitas felicidades - desejou Reg com um sorriso gentil, me apertando num abraço forte. - Você continua sendo a garota mais linda que eu já vi, e você sabe que...

- Obrigada, Regulus - o interrompi antes que ele pudesse falar alguma besteira.

- Vem cá, Evans, parabéns! - Amos me agarrou e me deu um beijo na cabeça. - Muitas felicidades e tudo que bom, que você continue assim, sempre muito gosto... quero dizer, legal e simpática... E que possamos sair juntos algum dia! Pelo menos como amigos, o que me diz?

- Sai daí, Amos - resmungou Gilderoy. - Lily, parabéns. Fazer 18 anos é ótimo, eu mesmo passei por isso há poucos dias. Aliás, obrigado por me dar parabéns por facebook. Por que você não curte minha nova foto do perfil? Tirei na França, onde estive na semana passada. Preciso dizer que encantei todas as francesas?

Ri sem graça.

- Claro que encantou, Lockhart. É... Estão me chamando ali.

Andei o mais depressa possível até topar com mais alguns convidados. Engraçado, né, James disse que era uma festa surpresa para o meu aniversário, mas onde estão meus amigos? Marlene, Alice, Remus e Sirius estão aqui, claro. Mas e Sev? E por que as líderes de torcida estão aqui? E os jogadores?

- Parabéns, Lil, felicidades e tudo de bom!

- Obrigada, Frank - agradeci com um abraço. - Está aproveitando a festa?

- Sim - ele respondeu vacilante. Segui seu olhar pela sala até Marlene, que flertava com... QUÊ?!

- Com licença, eu preciso falar com minha amiga um instantinho - pedi sorridente para Yaxley. Quando a levei para um canto menos barulhento e mais deserto, gritei: - YAXLEY, MARLENE? O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

Ela gargalhou.

- Dá licença, eu flerto com quem eu quiser!

- Mas Yaxley é barra pesada, Lene.

- Kim Sakjncjx pediu meu número.

Arregalei os olhos.

- _Kingsley Shacklebolt_, o presidente do grêmio estudantil?

- O próprio! Hahahahaha, e Sirius Black me chamou pra ir ao banheiro com ele, hahahahaha, acho que não devo, hahahaha mas eu queriaaaa!

Ai, meu Deus. Havia me esquecido que a Marlene Bêbada dava em cima de _todos_ os homens.

- Cadê James aquela delícia? Ô LÁ EM CASA!

- James _não_, ok, Lene?

- Uauu! Hahahaha quanto ciúme hein _hic_Lily! Você nem me contou do que vocês andam, éééé, fazendo.

- É porque não estamos fazendo nada, oras. Por que todos insistem que estamos?

- Porque _hic_ deveriam. Agora com licença, vou encher meu copo.

- Ei, Evans! - chamou Melanie Abbott e andei até seu grupinho. - Parabéns, querida! Desejamos tudo de bom para você.

- Sim - riu Chloe Chang (o que essa filha da puta está fazendo na minha casa? Eu vou _esquartejar _James) quando me abraçou. - Os boatos conferem, Lily?

- Que boatos?

- Que você e James estão juntos, bobinha - riu Dorcas Meadowes. - Aliás, parabéns!

- E é verdade que o _Jamie _organizou essa festa surpresa pra você? Cadê ele, falando nisso? - perguntou Emmeline Vance com um sorriso falso. - E parabéns!

- _James _- corrigi com um pigarro - organizou a festa sim.

- Oi, Lily, parabéns, tudo de bom pra você - falou Mary MacDonald.

- Muito obrigada. Se me dão licença, meninas, eu preciso ver se está tudo certo na cozinha. Sabe como é, vou fritar uns salgadinhos.

Todas elas franziram o nariz e se entreolharam como eu fosse a pessoa mais anormal no mundo, mas dei de ombros e deixei passar.

- Ela só está brincando - Petúnia sorriu falsamente com uma risada. - Ela vai pegar mais bebidas, a danada!

Na verdade, realmente fui até a cozinha ver se conseguia um pouco de paz, porque a sala, a varanda e o quintal da casa estavam lotados, e talvez ninguém estivesse circulando por lá...

- Hey.

_Logo quem_.

- Ainda não quero conversar, James.

Curta e grossa, eu admito, mas estou realmente _sem paciência_.

- Eu só queria me desculpar de novo.

Olhei para ele e cruzei os braços. James levantou a sobrancelha, como quem perguntasse por que eu estava emburrada.

- Você diz que essa é a _minha _festa de aniversário.

- Eu não sei se você ouviu das outras milhares de vezes que eu falei que era, mas sim.

E ainda é mal educado!

- Então onde está Severus, o meu _melhor amigo_, e o que todas essas meninas e jogadores estão fazendo aqui? Não me soa como uma festa de aniversário para _mim_, James, mas como uma das festas que _vocês_ geralmente fazem.

James ficou sério num instante, irritado, e replicou:

- As festas que geralmente fazemos não têm um bolo de três andares, nem uma faixa dizendo "Parabéns, Lily", e nem um bando de gente esperando você chegar e gritando "surpresa" - revidou ele, começando a perder a paciência comigo. - Não me surpreende que você não tenha gostado da festa. Você só sabe reclamar.

Abri a boca, insultada.

- _EU _SÓ SEI _RECLAMAR_? PELO MENOS EU RESPEITO A VONTADE DOS OUTROS!

- AH, ME DESCULPE POR QUERER TE FAZER UMA FESTA SURPRESA DE ANIVERSÁRIO!

- NÃO!

- ÓTIMO! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO.

- ÓTIMO! POR QUE NÃO VAI CURTIR A _SUA_ FESTA, QUE DE ANIVERSÁRIO NÃO TEM NADA?

- EEEPAAA - gritou um Sirius cambaleante e risonho. - O que tá acontecendo aqui, hein, eu posso saber?

- LILY É UMA INGRATA!

- JAMES É UM IDIOTA! - gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, um de cada vez! - ele riu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras. - Lily, você primeiro, afinal, é o seu aniversário...

- Pelo menos alguém aqui sabe disso. E _olha_ _só_, ele não tentou fazer uma festa pra mim! - falei irônica.

- ...E você é mais gostosa, então pode começar.

James revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu disse um milhão de vezes que não queria festa, e o que James faz?!

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar um tanto suspeito e Sirius, com uma gargalhada, prosseguiu:

- Pontas faz muitas coisas, Lily. Uma delas, inclusive, envolve diretamente um probleminha seu!

- _Festa _- bufei. - Ele fez uma festa! E não chamou Sev! Sev, o meu _melhor amigo_!

- EPA! _Como é que é_? O seu melhor amigo sou eu, garota, eu hein - resmungou Sirius. - E daí que ele fez uma festa pra você? Larga de ser chata e agradeça, ele fez só pra te agradar. Claro que ele não faria sem mim, eu fui crucial pra isso... Ó, shhh, eu não terminei de falar! E sem mau humor, Lily! Sexo é um ótimo remédio pra mau humor, ia resolver o seu rapidinho, mas já que você fica nessa de "Eu escolhi esperar"...

James arregalou os olhos.

- _Lily, você escolheu esperar_? - perguntou apavorado.

Bufei.

- Não, eu não escolhi esperar, James, embora ache que seja uma escolha muito sábia...

- _Sábia_? Me engana que eu gosto! O que tem de sabedoria nessa decisão? - Às vezes Sirius é tão insensível...

- Não que eu espere que pessoas como _vocês _sejam capazes de entender, já que você é um galinha e James nem consegue respeitar as vontades alheias, mas é bonito quem escolhe esperar o casamento para fazer sexo.

- É realmente bonito, principalmente quando a mulher não sabe fazer _nada _e está em lua de mel - Sirius revirou os olhos. - Você é muito amadora, ruiva. Volto a dizer: todos os seus problemas voltam para essa mesma tecla. Então simplesmente livre-se disso... O seu relógio está apitando... _Tic tac tic tac tic tac_... Dezoito anos, você já passou do ponto!

James riu.

- Eu não acho! Eu esperaria por você - ele sorriu e veio em minha direção, tentando me abraçar. Me desvencilhei dele.

- A questão não é essa. - Disse séria e, virando de costas para James, prossegui: - Sirius, diga a ele que ele está errado.

- Ele está errado? Claro que não. Por que _raios _ele estaria errado? Ele é homem, e nós homens estamos sempre certos.

- _Sirius_.

- É sério. É _Sirius_. Hahahaha.

James e Sirius riam e James, agora relaxado, apoiou-se na bancada.

- Minha vez.

- Diga, Pontas.

- O problema é que Lily é uma ingrata! Eu fiz de tudo para organizar uma festa massa pra ela e olha só como ela reage.

- _Tsc tsc _- fez Sirius, balançando a cabeça. - Você é _brincadeira_, hein, Lily? Mais alguma acusação, Pontas?

- Lily não me deu nem um beijo hoje - ele falou com falsa seriedade.

- Minha decisão já está tomada. Como uma pessoa _imparcial_ ouvindo o que vocês tinham a dizer, você precisa admitir que está errada, Lily. Aproveite e peça desculpa com um beijo!

- ARRRGH, NÃO! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

Dei as costas para os dois e saí da cozinha _excepcionalmente _irritada.

- VAMOS TODOS VIRAR UMA TEQUILA COM A ANIVERSARIANTE! - anunciou Amos, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me arrastando até o que costumava ser a mesa de centro da sala, agora ocupada com _muitos _copinhos que estavam sendo preenchidos por Remus com uma _José Cuervo Gold_...

- AÍ SIIIIIIIM! - gritou Rita animada.

- AÊEEEEEEE! - murmurou todas aquelas pessoas muito animadas e bêbadas.

- Venha, Evans, não se acanhe! - Amos continuou falando e um aglomerado de líderes e torcida e jogadores me cercaram. - A primeira é sua! Vira! VIRA, EVANS, VIRA!

**Narração: **James Potter

Não é nada divertido brigar com Lily. Aliás, nada sobre Lily é divertido. Lily não tem o _menor _senso de diversão. E de agradecimento, pelo que parece. Aquela ingrata. Lily é _tão _não divertida e ingrata.

- Não peç disclp ela mulé sempre erds - falou Almofadinhas, no que eu tentei traduzir como um "Não peça desculpas, ela é mulher e mulheres estão sempre erradas".

Cruzei meus braços enquanto Sirius resmungava _mais_. Lily me estragou. Eu não consigo nem beber sossegado mais, ou me divertir, tudo por culpa de Lily. E ela não me deu nem mesmo _um _beijo hoje! Zero. Nada.

- Vco nao é mis divrtdo Lily brxa!

- Lily não é uma bruxa, Almofadinhas.

- Troxa!

- Ei, não a chame de "trouxa!". Bom, admito que ela também não é exatamente a pessoa mais divertida do mundo, menos quando ela ri do que eu digo, ou quando ela sorri e faz piadas, ou quando andamos abraçados e ela faz algum comentário fofo que...

- Você é um idiota. - Uau, como isso saiu claro. Mas se tratando de Almofadinhas, não é estranho. Ele consegue ficar sóbrio em questão de segundos. - E Lily é uma bruxa sim. Ah, vou beber água.

E saiu de perto de mim. Sirius realmente não bate bem.

Me apoiei em uma das paredes da sala e fixei minha atenção em Lily. Ela dançava com Marlene e Alice e parecia radiante. E, ah, acho relevante mencionar que Lily segurava e bicava, toda hora, uma garrafa de tequila.

_Lily_ e uma _garrafa de tequila_.

Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça, triste. Era aniversário dela e eu tinha organizado essa festa e Lily, além de não agradecer, não estava me dando a mínima atenção. E nenhum beijo também... E eu estou muito emocional a respeito disso, eu sei, mas é que eu não esperava que ela me tratasse com indiferença...

Olhei em sua direção novamente e me surpreendi quando vi que ela lançava um olhar intrigado na minha direção. Tocava "Can't Stop", do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, que era uma música que Lily adorava.

Então ela agiu. Estendeu a mão na minha direção e a flexionou, me chamando, enquanto exibia o sorriso que reservava só para mim.

_The world I love_

_The tears I drop_

_To be part of_

_The wave can't stop_

_Ever wonder if it's all for you?_

- Você estava certo - ela gritou no meu ouvido (a música estava muito alta) quando me aproximei e segurou minha mão. - Hoje é meu aniversário e eu não te dei nenhum beijo - acrescentou com uma voz manhosa.

- Claro que eu estava certo - respondi sorrindo. Nada tímida, Lily passou os dois braços pelo meu pescoço e se aproximou do meu rosto. - Eu sempre estou.

- Cala a boca...

- Lily, você não quer brigar agora, quer? - DESISO! EU DESISTO! É impossível compreendê-la! Chega, cansei de ser enganado!

- Não.

Se me perguntassem, eu diria que adorava "roubar" beijos. Era ótima a sensação de pegar a pessoa desprevenida, surpreendê-la e vê-la reagir perante o toque. Mas não se comparava com ter um beijo roubado; ter um beijo roubado era ainda melhor, ainda mais por Lily, que segurou minhas bochechas com as mãos e me beijou.

Esqueci todo e qualquer sentimento de mágoa, é claro, e simplesmente a envolvi e correspondi ao beijo.

Bom, é realmente chato que estejamos aqui na frente de todo mundo e que eu não possa... Espera aí.

Ela me agarrou na frente de todos os convidados. Opa.

- Que foi? - ela sussurrou quando me separei dela assustado.

- Lily, você me beijou na frente de todo mundo e...

"E lembra que você queria que ficássemos em segredo durante algum tempo?", eu tentei dizer, juro que tentei, mas Lily riu e falou:

- Se o problema é esse, vamos pra um lugar mais reservado.

Meu! Deus! Sóbria eu já sabia que ela não estava, mas, além de assumir que estávamos juntos, ela queria ir para um lugar com mais privacidade... Onde vocês estarão sozinhos, James, _e_ é uma festa, _e_ está escuro, _e_ Lily está desinibida... Desculpa, Lil, a carne é fraca...

- Já sei! Vem comigo - ela me puxou pela mão e fomos andando até um cômodo bem pequeno e bem escondido. Não pude deixar de notar, pelo caminho, todos os olhares pasmos e os comentários surpresos. - Usamos esse quartinho para guardar algumas coisas...

- Acho que acabamos de encontrar outra finalidade pra ele - falei antes de prensá-la contra a parede e beijá-la sem restrições.

_The world I love_

_The trains I hop_

_To be part of_

_The wave can't stop_

_Come and tell me when it's time to_

**Narração: **Sirius Black

- E vocês podem conferir _tudo _a respeito de como eles ficaram juntos na edição de segunda-feira! - riu Rita.

Dei um longo gole na minha bebida. Rita é muito chata!

- Inacreditável! - gritou Chang.

- James Potter conseguiu! - afirmou Dorcas.

- Não acredito que Evans cedeu... - um desolado Diggory falou.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo agora?

- Não é _óbvio_? Que pergunta mais idiota, Chang! - respondeu MacDonald.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vai todo mundo se foder! As meninas comigo, de preferência! - gritei para a festa inteira ouvir, mas a música voltou a tocar a todo vapor e todos dispersaram novamente.

Olhei as horas. Dez e cinquenta e dois. Vixe, tem _muita _festa para rolar ainda!

- Wolfão - cumprimentei Remus assim que o vi. - Tô sozinho.

- Agora que James passou para o outro lado, Almofadinhas, vamos ver se você cria um pouco de juízo e começa a namorar também - riu ele.

- Não fale asneiras! Deus me livre. Sirius Black não nasceu para se comprometer. E ser solteiro é namorar a vida, caro Aluado. _Fica a dica _- e, com uma piscadela, fui procurar alguém para pegar.

Olhei meticulosamente toda a sala. Notando que eu já estava muito sóbrio para o meu gosto, presumi que fosse hora de começar a me embebedar novamente. Andei até o "bar" e fui analisando cada mulher dali.

Rita. Já peguei e não quero nem de graça de novo. Ginasta lésbica, que está chegando em Rita, por acaso, já peguei. Abott, Chang, MacDonald já cansei, Petúnia... Já peguei. Bellatrix (eca!) não mesmo, Parkinson, é, mais ou menos, Suze... Dorcas Meadowes, muito gostosa, já peguei. Emmeline Vance... _Emmeline Vance_!

Tentei andar até onde ela estava, mas algum desengonçado imbecil me atropelou no meio do caminho.

- Olha pra onde anda, idi... McKinnon! - sorri para cumprimentá-la assim que reconheci quem era. Dei aquela checada: Marlene já é gostosa, mas está meio acabadinha. O que significa que ela não está com essa moral toda, que significa que ela não vai pegar o pessoal mais top, que significa que... - Vou dar uma chance para você pensar melhor.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sobre ir pra algum lugar mais reservado comigo, McKinnon. Eu não perderia a oportunidade, se fosse você, já tá toda acabada aí...

McKinnon suspirou.

- Black, o efeito da minha cachaça já passou, então _não mesmo _que vou pra qualquer canto com você.

Abri um largo sorriso. Ela se entregou!

- Quer dizer que, se você estivesse meio bêbada, você iria?

- Sei lá, acho que sim. As pessoas tendem a fazer coisas idiotas quando bebem.

- Ouch - ri. - Na verdade, as pessoas seguem os instintos quando estão alcoolizadas. Então, minha cara _Lene_, elas fazem apenas o que elas gostariam de fazer sóbrias, só que falta coragem...

Me aproximei dela.

- Ei, ei, pode ir chegando pra lá! - se afastou, toda autoritária. Pôs as mãos na cintura e me encarou por alguns segundos. - A sua teoria é válida. Veja Lily, por exemplo...

- Cara, o que foi aquilo? - comentei animado. Adoooro fofoca! - Primeiro ela agarrou e o beijou, depois pegou na mão e levou pra Deus sabe onde!

McKinnon riu.

- Acho que foi pra um quartinho em que eles guardam algumas coisas... É numa porta que fica dentro de uma despensa, que fica ao lado da cozinha, só que no lado de fora da casa, entendeu? Lily já me levou lá.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Quer dizer que você e Lily já...?

- Não, Black, não! - ela franziu a testa. - Não, meu Deus!

- Agora vou ficar imaginando e a culpa é toda sua. A não ser que você queira colaborar e encenar como seria com você e Lily, mas comigo, em vez dela! Que tal?

- Tchau, Black.

- Não, McKinnon, volta aqui! Olha, a sua cachaça já passou, a minha também, então que tal bebermos mais? Aí a gente aproveita e faz umas coisas idiotas juntos!

- Hmmm, não.

- Ah, _Marlene_, fala sério, eu não mordo... muito.

- Continua sendo não, Black. Agora vá atrás de Vance, acha que eu não vi você olhando pra ela?

Então Marlene estava notando em mim? Bom saber.

- Vamos só beber alguma coisa juntos. Eu prometo que não vou tentar nada.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Palavra de Sirius Black.

Ela ergueu a outra sobrancelha.

- Ok, eu prometo que vou tentar não tentar, tá bom pra você?

- Não. Mas Lily está dando uns amassos em James por aí, eu não vou ficar sobrando entre Remus e Alice, Yaxley está me dando medo e não quero ter que flertar com mais ninguém hoje... Você é a minha opção menos pior.

- Você quis dizer "melhor".

- Não. _Menos pior_.

- Você fala a palavra "não" com muita frequência.

- Não!

- Tá, tanto faz. Vamos ali pegar alguma bebida? - Marlene assentiu e fomos andando. - Você tem certeza de que não quer?

- Não é não, Black!

- Então você _não _tem certeza?

Marlene não respondeu. Pelo menos não foi um "não".

**Narração: **Lily Evans

- Ah, aí estão vocês! - gritou uma voz estridente assim que a porta foi aberta e a luz acesa. Petúnia. Ah! _Petúnia! _- Uau! O que está acontecendo aqui? De qualquer forma, Lily, vista a blusa. - Os olhos dela passaram de mim, então, para James. - Ja-James... Uau! Então... Coloca o que tiver que colocar aí e fecha essa calça... Vamos cantar parabéns, é quase meia noite.

Engoli em seco.

- Dá pra você sair? Petúnia, _quer parar de olhar_?! - exigi brava.

- Por quê? Ninguém aqui tem segredos. Eu e você nunca tivemos, e agora James e eu não temos também...

- SAI DAQUI!

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem interrompeu! Não demorem. - E, fechando a porta novamente, Petúnia saiu.

Engoli em seco novamente.

- Ops - riu James descontraído. - Onze e cinquenta e três. Dá pra gente ficar aqui mais um pouquinho...

- Não - neguei prontamente. Desnorteada, saí de perto de James e vasculhei o pequeno cômodo com os olhos. - Para, James - pedi quando me abraçou por trás. - Vista-se, nós temos que ir lá fora cantar parabéns.

- Já estou vestido - riu novamente.

Pensando bem, graças a Deus Petúnia interrompeu. Tomando uma nova dimensão dessa situação, pensei: onde poderíamos ter chegado se ela não tivesse atrapalhado tudo?

O que me deixa nervosa. Nervosa, brava e, acima de tudo, nada confiante em relação a James.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou ele. - Você parece tensa.

- Tá sim - respondi depois de uns segundos. - Vamos.

Saí do quarto e tentei manter alguma distância dele, mas ele não deixou. Pegou minha mão e fomos andando da cozinha até a sala, onde os outros aguardavam.

- Não vamos mais manter segredo?

James fez uma cara confusa.

- Lily, todos já sabem.

- Como?! Você contou?

- Não...

- Então _como_?!

- Lily, danada, aí está você! Vamos lá! - riu Marlene. Sirius, que estava ao seu encalce, comentou risonho:

- Minha filha, você não olhou no espelho antes de aparecer não? Tá precisando dar um retoque na maquiagem. James, você não guarda um pente no bolso? Acho que deveria...

- Six, sinceramente, como você achou que eles iam parecer? Eles estavam lá dentro tem mais de uma hora. Arrumados é que não seria! - riu Alice.

James passou o braço por meus ombros e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Vamos cantar parabéns!

Então Sirius puxou um parabéns muito animado e eu não pude evitar sorrir, pela primeira vez plenamente feliz no dia.

- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, PARABÉNS, QUERIDA LILY, PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ!

Depois de muitos "ÊÊÊÊ", "UHHHH!", e muitas palmas, Amos gritou:

- Sei um diferente: PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

Agradeci a ele, sem graça. Um silêncio desagradável se instalou na sala. As pessoas olhavam com curiosidade, raiva e até mesmo hostilidade por eu e James estarmos abraçados. Engraçado, como eles poderiam saber?

Rita, a sem vergonha de sempre, me fez o favor de quebrá-lo.

- COM QUEM SERÁ, COM QUEM SERÁ, COM QUEM SERÁA QUE A LILY VAI CASAR?

- É COM O JAMES, É COM O JAMES, É COM O JAMES QUE A LILY VAI CASAR! - respondeu, surpreendentemente, Dorcas Meadowes.

- VAI DEPENDER, VAI DEPENDER, VAI DEPENDER SE O JAMES VAI QUERER! - improvisou Amos, batendo palmas.

- EU ACEITEI, EU ACEITEI, EU ACEITEI E NUNCA MAIS ME SEPAREI! - cantou James, animado, no que todos fizeram "Awww!" e eu me senti obrigada a dar um selinho nele. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, relaxada.

Jamais vou admitir, mas ainda bem que ele organizou essa festa.

Primeiro porque me fez ficar mais próxima dele: primeira surpresa, seguida de primeira briga, e depois primeiros... avanços (na verdade, estou brava por isso. Ele me levou pra um quarto escuro - aliás, como ele sabia da existência dele?! - e se aproveitou de mim!), e também porque ter todos reunidos ali, desde o início, me esperando, era muito reconfortante. Mesmo que não fossem meus amigos, em sua maioria, eram pessoas que eu gostava.

Isso sem contar com os presentes...

- Já sei, já sei! - gritou Sirius quando começou a bater palmas. - A CHUVA CAI, O RIO INUNDA... LILY, EU VOU COMER O SEU... BOLO!

Retiro o que disse. Brincadeira, não retiro.

O domingo passou muito rápido e, para meu terror, a segunda chegou mais rápido ainda. O primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro dia de volta na HH... Com James. Com quem eu não troco uma palavra desde a festa.

Por quê? Estou desapontada com ele. Então não, não respondi às dezesseis mensagens que ele mandou ontem, e também não atendi as suas onze ligações.

Por quê? Em primeiro lugar, ele desrespeitou minha vontade ao planejar a festa. Claro que eu me diverti, e que acabei amando, no fim das contas, mas ainda assim... Sem contar que ele me levou para o quartinho das coisas velhas e se aproveitou de mim, que estava nem sóbria e nem com o juízo perfeito, portanto incapaz de me "defender"...

Cheguei mais cedo na escola e fui direto ao meu armário e, de lá, corri para a sala de aula. Não queria conversar com ele por enquanto.

- Você é idiota? - Marlene perguntou quando contei a ela o porquê de estar escondida.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Lily - riu Alice - não te ocorreu, em nenhum momento, que _você _possa...

- Ah, não sejamos tão sensíveis, Alice! Eu estou do lado do James nessa.

- Uau, que surpreendente - falei irônica. - Você e Alice _quase nunca _estão do lado do James, não é mesmo?

- Lily, serei bem direta: você deu?

- Não! Eu tenho cara de líder de torcida?

Alice riu. Marlene continuou:

- Então por que está reclamando tanto?

- Porque talvez eu tivesse, se Petúnia não interrompesse!

- Duvido muito - replicou ela. - James não deixaria chegar nesse ponto. Não daquele jeito e não ali, de qualquer forma.

- É natural, Lil, que vocês vão ficando mais... hmm, próximos, entende? Acontece em qualquer relacionamento.

- O problema é que James e eu não estamos em um "relacionamento".

- Será, Lily? - Lene perguntou irônica.

Sabia que não poderia me esconder no almoço. E sabia também que James não estava exatamente me procurando, então concluí que eu deveria ir atrás dele.

Ele estava guardando uns livros em seu armário e Chang, aparentemente, o importunava.

- Uau, esse lance com a Evans foi realmente rápido. Você sabe que, se precisar de consolo...

- Me deixe em paz, Chang - falou ele quando fechou a porta do armário bruscamente, o que fez um barulho alto.

- Com licença, Chang, eu preciso falar com ele.

Ela bufou e replicou, impaciente:

- Toda. - E saiu batendo o pé pelo corredor.

James se apoiou no armário e mostrou um sorriso debochado.

- Olha só quem resolveu dar o ar da graça - comentou sarcástico.

Respirei fundo. Como explicar para ele sem ofendê-lo e, principalmente, magoá-lo?

- Desculpa.

- Eu te liguei _trezentas_ vezes ontem e deixei _um milhão_ de mensagens, Lily.

- Na verdade, foram 11 ligações e 16 mensagens. Hiperbólico, lembra? - sorri amarelo, esperando que ele ficasse com pena.

- Hilário - respondeu sem mostrar nenhum sentimento senão indiferença. Cruzou os braços e perguntou: - Há algo que queira me dizer?

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Sim... Eu estava errada em não mandar notícias ontem. Me desculpa por isso? - Apesar de ele ter assentido, pude notar que não havia perdoado totalmente. - Eu queria agradecer pela festa... Eu sei que não queria, no início, mas fico feliz por você tê-la organizado porque, além de eu ter me divertido muito, em alguns momentos, mostra que você realmente se importa comigo.

- Sabia que você ia cair em si e me agradecer!

James exibiu um dos sorrisos que eu mais gostava de ver: era um misto de alegria, vitória e felicidade. E ele era tão lindo quando sorria... O que me faz lembrar outras cenas.

- Mas não gostei do fato de você ter me arrastado pra um quarto escuro da minha casa e ter se aproveitado de mim - falei logo em seguida com o tom de voz sério. - Não pelo que fizemos...

-... Até porque não foi nada demais...

- Mas era pra você estar cuidando de mim, e não aproveitando que eu estava meio alterada pra... Bem.

- Você tá me gozando, né?

Encarei James séria.

Silêncio constrangedor...

- Desculpe pela expressão... Mas você tá zoando, né?

- Não! Por que estaria?

- Lily - riu ele - foi _você _que me beijou na frente de todo mundo, em primeiro lugar, e foi você que me pegou pela mão e me levou até aquele quarto lá, pode perguntar pra quem quiser, todos viram.

Abri a boca assustada.

- Pois é! Tá vendo o quanto você queria o meu corpo nu? - brincou ele. - Sirius costuma dizer que as pessoas, quando bebem, realizam seus maiores desejos... Não fique com vergonha, eu sei que sou muito gostoso.

- Não soa como algo que eu fosse fazer e eu não me lembro disso - respondi ainda irredutível.

- E do resto? Você lembra? - ele provocou com uma risada. - Foi o que você fez, Lil, eu juro. Eu fiquei muito surpreso, e não queria me aproveitar de você... Na verdade, eu não me aproveitei, foi você mesma que tirou a sua blusa e desabotoou a minha calça e...

- Foi _você_ que colocou a minha mão...

- _Você_ pegou na minha coxa, o que é o sinal universal de...

- _Tá, eu lembro!_

- A grande vítima aqui sou eu. - Ele abriu um sorriso brincalhão. - Mas falando sério, Lil, você precisa me falar quando tiver algum problema. Eu não sou adivinha... Além disso, é o que fazemos. Nós falamos um para o outro quando tem algum problema, ou quando alguma coisa incomoda.

Nós o quê? _Casais_?

- James, você sabe o que eu acho, não sabe? Nós somos muito novos. Não, James, espera, não interrompe. Mas eu... eu não sei explicar... Eu não sou do tipo que fala quando tem algo errado; eu espero que a pessoa perceba. Vou tentar mudar... por você. E eu sou do tipo que não gosta de ser contrariada, mas vou tentar ser mais flexível. E eu também não sou do tipo romântica, emocional e apaixonada, como você. E eu não consigo me arriscar facilmente, e nem ser tão aberta em relação às emoções... Mas eu vou tentar mudar tudo isso pra ficar com você.

James sorriu emocionado.

- Que lindo, Lil.

Quando ele me abraçou, não consegui acreditar no quanto sentia falta daquele abraço. Como consegui ficar ontem o dia inteiro sem James? Apoiei o queixo em seu ombro, aspirei seu cheiro e continuei:

- Você é meu namorado, não é como se eu não devesse fazer esse esforço.

James me soltou e me encarou, um brilho intenso nos olhos e um sorriso tão lindo que eu tive que rir:

- Eu sou o seu o quê?!

- Namorado. Você não achou que eu ia levar pra um quarto e despir qualquer um, né?

James riu.

- Eu te...

- Sim?

- Eu tenho a namorada mais linda do mundo - ele sorriu e acariciou a minha bochecha. - E não se preocupe em tentar ser melhor, Lil. _Você _não precisa mudar pra ficar comigo.

- É, eu não sou como _certas pessoas_.

- Quer dizer que - pausa para uma risadinha - você me pediu em namoro, Lily Evans?!

- O quê?! _Claro que não!_

E vou negar até a morte, embora eu o tenha feito. Jamais me arrependi.

* * *

E AÍIIIII, GOSTARAMMM? *-* AUHAUHUAHA até o próximo! dessa vez não vai demorar! palavra de Sirius Black! :) (juro que ela vai valer alguma coisa dessa vez)...


End file.
